Time Heals All Wounds
by MASTER T-REX
Summary: "No matter what choices I've made, or obstacles I've overcome...I continue to search for the life...a life that eludes me." A powerful conduit is sent into a world of good and bad conflicts when he launched the RFI. Will he finally let go of his past and move on or will he take a path of ever-lasting pain and sacrifice? Only one way to find out! R&R! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Shift

**Author Notes: Hello guys! This is Master T-Rex here and it has been a while since I last wrote a story. In between my schoolwork and homework, I am spending my free time writing three new chapters in my original story, **_**Assassins Creed: Shattered Remains, **_**all of which will be extremely long. Until then, for your literary entertainment, my brother decided to write a crossover between Kung Fu Panda and Infamous 2 (which, in my opinion, are two entirely different subjects which shouldn't belong in the same sentence, let alone a fic). The voices( = annoying brother blackmail) are making me post this. God save us from this fic... To be honest, some crossovers are better left unwritten, let alone anything be written at all. But, enjoy the story and send feedback. (***_NOTE: from now on, when the words are italics, it will be my brother speaking). NO FLAMES OR SUFFER MY WRATH!_** BACK IN THE CAGE!**

**I do not own the infamous franchise; it belongs to Sucker Punch and any of its partners. I also do not own Kung Fu Panda, who belong DreamWorks. **

_Chapter 1: An Unexpected Shift_

In the south, there is a thriving city known as New Maris. At first glance, everything seems peaceful. There is no militia swarming the streets for "deviants", no swamp monsters killing people, and no more ice conduits causing havoc on buildings in the lesser district of the city. Suddenly, there is an explosion in one of the industrial buildings caused by a strong beast called "The Beast," more specifically recognized as John White.

"Too late man." Said Nix.

Nix was a conduit from a ray sphere blast that was caused by Bertrand (now dead) and was in communication with to a young man wearing a white/light gray sleeved baseball tee with black sleeves and black pants with a white Union Jack on one leg.

His name was Cole McGrath.

"He's Following the RFI Back to the boats! Turn this thing around, Go, Go!" Said Cole.

LaRohch, leader of the resistance, said, "You think I would abandon my men, just go, we'll loosen him up!"

Without hesitation, he used his lightning tether to jump from one boat to the next to get to land in order to charge the RFI.

When he looked back, he saw one boat blow up sky high.

"That was LaRoche's boat." Said Nix.

He knew that already when he stayed behind, so he kept going till he went back to land.

"Zeke, we lost the substation."

Zeke was his best friend for as long as he can remember. They were together since the day of the blast to fighting the beast.

"Alright, there is a couple of good ones in Smut Triangle." Said Zeke.

"Copy, heading there now." Said Cole.

He went to one of the theaters with Nix to charge the RFI. While it was charging, Cole went head to head with John and Kuo.

Kuo is an NSA agent that worked undercover with John and Dr. Wolfe (designed ray sphere technology, also dead) in the First Sons. Turned into a conduit of ice and chose to help John in killing humanity.

When he defeated Kuo, Nix killed herself by attacking John head on. He went to the cathedral in New Maris. When Cole took it out, he thought that it was fully charged, but it was still broken. He went to John and unleashed all of his powers on him. In victory, he took out the RFI and thought for a second about what he was doing. But, he came to a conclusion, this was his destiny, to sacrifice his life and the lives of other conduits to kill the beast and save humanity of the plague. He charged all of his energy into the RFI and just let go.

_This is it._ Cole Smiled and thought, _I'll see you on the other side Trish._

But when the RFI fired off, not only was it killing John and other conduits, but he wasn't dying. He thought that this was some sort of problem. But then suddenly, a worm hole opened in the sky and looked like a black hole. When Zeke was watching from the top of the cathedral and Cole looked up and saw a lightning bolt forming inside it, only one thought went through both their minds.

_Oh Shit._

A thunder strike hit Cole straight at him, next thing he knew, he was being moved to a different environment or place and everything was going bright, then he felt the wind go passed him as he felt like he was changing. Soon after, everything went black.

…

Zeke ran to the spot where Cole disappeared out of nowhere. He saw the dead body of the beast and other conduits in the area. He was also able to breathe easily, knowing that the plague was gone. His celebration was short-lived by the fact that Cole was gone.

_I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him alone. I'm sure as hell gonna miss you._

Zeke thought as he looked up in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Greeting

Author's Notes: _Sup. I'm MASTER T-Rex's brother. I bring you this new spectacle of awesomeness and epicness to the storyline. Send any questions, ideas, or just grammar corrections to either me or my brother (witch in general goes to my brother) and my brother does not put me in a cage, he is a joker and never takes anything seriously. I have already written 3 other chapters and if I get enough reviews, I will post it faster than a week. Since I written so much, I might post another chapter today or tomorrow (depends if my brother will let me). Enjoy this chapter. No Flames Plz._

Chapter 2: Unexpected Greeting

Deep in china, in a place called the valley of peace, there is a village that thrives from danger and a place known as the Jade Palace. There lies the Furious Five, five masters of each style of Kung Fu, who swore to protect the valley from any danger. Their master, Shifu, is left to train the masters without Oogway (now passed away). He has another known master called Po, also called the dragon warrior. He has recently defeated Shen many months ago, an evil peacock who wanted to destroy Kung Fu using cannons and have china under his control. With him out of the picture, everything was peaceful once more.

Deep within the caves of inner peace, Shifu was meditating in its peaceful environment.

"…Inner peace …inner peace …inner-" he was cut off by Po, the dragon warrior and his clumsiness, slid and fall on the rocks and water, trying to get to him and accidently interrupted his meditation.

"(pant)-Master,-I (pant)-need-(pant)-to-tell-(pant)-you-(pant)-somrthing-important-(_PANT)_!" Po said while he needed to breathe.

The red panda looked at Po with a smirk on his face.

"Po, it is easier to slowly walk up the mountain and speak normally, or to save the subject while I am not meditating." Shifu said with little irritation of being interrupted… again.

Po said, "But Shifu, I have heard from my dad that he wants to invite us to his noodle shop, he said that he wants to talk with you and the others."

For a second, Po could of swore that Shifu did the eye twitch again at the mention of his _adopted_-father. He turned around with a mental sigh, showing that he is thinking. If he says yes, he would be with him, take care of his students from going around the village, and watching out for Po's father. If he said no, he probably would of thought to bring his father here, so there was no point in arguing with the panda, besides, he thought that it would be good for the furious five to get out from the palace.

He turned to Po with his final decision.

"Alright Po, I will tell the five to come down and meet your father again."

Po immediately became excited like his first toy was given to him.

"Awesome, I will go down to my dad to get ready, you go get the others and-" Po said as he was leaving, only to slip on a rock again and tumble down the stairs.

_He will be fine_. Shifu thought as he followed Po down the steps, _besides, he's use to it._

…

"PO!" Mr. Ping shouted as he went to hug his son. He jumped and landed on his belly with his wings trying to hug him. Po was also happy to see his father again, but also a little embarrassed by the scene he was causing.

"Um, dad, can I talk to you for a second." Po said.

"Sure thing Po." He and Po went to the back about the restaurant.

As soon as they knew he was alone, he finally asked Mr. Ping a question.

"My friends and I are coming here and I don't want it to become a big scene, so is it okay if you close the shop temporarily for us, and if you can't, then can we eat inside so no one will see me or the others?"

Mr. Ping looked at his son for a second and said, "Of course not Po, I can't close the restaurant but I can let them eat inside. I will be busy with the costumers, so can you make the food for your friends?"

"Sure dad, but can you also do me a funny favor?" Po asked.

"Of course." Said Mr. Ping.

"Okay, so here is the plan…"

…

The Furious Five and master Shifu went around the back so they don't attract any attention. They entered Po's old kitchen, which actually looked a lot better than the one on Jade Palace because it is a restaurant, after all.

"Wow." Said Viper.

"This place is better than the jade palace." Said Mantis.

Then Po came in to greet them and said, "Yup, a lot of good memories here. This is where I learned to make the 'secret-ingredient' soup and other recipes of awesomeness!" He had his fist in the air with the sound of ride in his voice.

Just trying to make his friends laugh was just the beginning. But, it sort of worked, based on seeing that they were only snickering and chuckling at his little joke out of embarrassment.

"Okay Po, where do we sit?" Said Mantis.

Po looked around and said, "You guys sit there." He pointed to a wooden table with wooden chairs. They all took their seats while Po was giving their different kind of soup, the one with the "secret ingredient". Po knows that his dad knew that there was a secret ingredient and he still hasn't told him the first time. Fortunately, he made his dad make the soup with the ingredient so he can surprise his friends and master.

As he served the soup, He saw their surprises at how different the soup looked from what they usually eat.

"Alright, eat up the soup that can do Kung-Fu flavor wells up against your surprised tongues!"

Ignoring the embarrassment that came from Po, they thanked him and began to eat.

…

As they were going back to the palace, he can't stop grinning his large smile at the looks on their faces. Mantis's legs could barely hold his own weight, so Monkey had to carry him. Monkey had the look on his face that meant "Why-did-I-get-slapped-so-hard?" look. Crane Had a pale face under his dark feathers that looks like he has seen a ghost. Viper felt so cold from the hot soup that she curled up into a fold (like how a Rattlesnake does it) and keeps coiling her body to keep warm. Shifu had that face of shock; just like the day he saw Po became the dragon warrior. As for Tigress, she had her eyes wide open and a twisted face to show her surprised reaction. Everything that they acted in front of him was beyond Po's _own_ humor.

Fortunately, they return to their normal state, never bringing up the subject of what was in the soup, and they are only told that it was the secret ingredient.

As Po and the others walked the steps halfway, Po began to think to himself.

_All of this training to protect the valley when there are no enemies to fight anymore. It is starting to get very boring besides just joking around. I hope that something interesting happens._ Suddenly, there was a strong sound of thunder in the distance that got him and his friend's attention.

"There seems to be a storm coming." Said Tigress, noticing that the storm is getting closer.

Then, strikes of lightning began to hit parts of the mountain and at certain parts if the village itself, almost killing a group of people.

Before any of them could try to save them, a huge mass of lightning started to fly though the sky.

From their point of view, it looks like some sort of meteor, when it came closer; they saw it was a person. But, it wasn't any normal person they saw. To makes things worse, it was coming right at them!

To their shock, the five then saw run down the steps, only to trip and roll down the stairs, to his stupidity, they then followed them in a rush.

But, they overreacted, because it went over them and hit the doors at the Jade palace with a loud thunder strike, echoing the valley. As soon as that happened, the sky went silent. Po (regaining his balance from the fall) and the others went back to the palace to see what the bolt did to the doors.

To their shock and udder surprise, they expected to find nothing but black marks from there, but they found a tiger with a bright shirt and strange pants with some sort of symbol on his right leg.

They all looked at him with suspicion and caution.

To break the silence, Po said, "Where did he come from?"

Sadly, no one could answer him.

Then Shifu immediately took controlled of the situation and said, "Bring him inside quickly. Viper, tend to his injuries until he wakes up. Po, carry him inside and put him in the spare room," then Shifu saw something on the strangers back that looked like a weapon that he has never seen before, "and Tigress, take away his weapon."

Po held back a complaint and carried him to the spare room that was near Tigresses room.

Viper "walked" (more like slithered) into her room and got some medical supplies to help heal the stranger.

Tigress took the strange weapon from him and inspects it with Crane, Mantis, and Monkey.

"What do you think it is?" Asks Monkey

"Well, whatever it is, we should ask the stranger over by the rooms."

"That's if he is willing," said Tigress, when all their eyes trained on her and the object, "and I wouldn't be surprised if he did tell us."

"Sooo…" Said Mantis, "all we have to do now is either wait or go to sleep, the food we ate probably going to make us sleepy anyway, you know, because it is a soup."

All eyes gave him the look of confusion from the joke he just said, even though there was a hint of truth in it.

"Okay, I'll be quiet."

But, taking in the words he said, they all decided to go to bed.

…

Meanwhile, Viper was inspecting the person's body for any signs of injury and Po was told to stay and help out by Viper.

"This is very weird, you know, the guy coming from the sky." Said Po

"Well, he was surrounded by electricity when he was coming to the doors."

Po began to stare at him to get any ideas on who he was. He walked up to him and asked Viper, "Do you think he is some sort of person that controls lightning?"

This went through her head as she searched his body, "I don't know, maybe." She responded with a questionable tone.

Po looked back at Viper with a curious face, but something caught his eye, "Hey, check this out."

At first, Viper couldn't see anything from the fur, but under it showed him having tattoos in his arms. He also had a small and unnoticeable scar on his cheek.

"This guy is extremely weird." Said Po.

"I agree, do you think he will tell us everything we would ever like to know, like, at all?" Said Viper.

"Maybe," Tigress cut though the conversation with the strange silver weapon in her hands, "But, by the way the guy looks and how he came here, I really doubt it."

"Well…" Po said while thinking of a suggestion, and the best one he could come up with was, "Can we at least try?"

The three of them thought until Tigress said, "It would probably be a waste of time." She let out a small yawn a cat would do if tired. "I'm going to bed, you two should also go to sleep now before the sun rises. Good Night."

"Good Night." Po and Viper said in union.

Po and Viper then turned to look at the stranger resting on the bed and thought for a few moments. Then, Viper broke the silence by saying, "From the looks of him, he will be okay by himself till' morning. You should go to bed now."

He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Viper. "Wait, what?" after a few seconds of being embarrassed, he said, "Ohh, bed, right, I knew that." He quickly walked out the door with a little good night and went to bed. But, as he went through the door he also notices that Tigress left the weapon in the room.

_It doesn't matter, _he thought, _he is so injured, he probably not wake up tomorrow, let alone feel any pain._

…

Tigress for some reason still couldn't get the guy out of her mind. Earlier, she couldn't stop glancing at him. Maybe it was strange seeing someone that looked alien to her at it seems. After she felt getting tired, she went to her bed and silently went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Awesome

Authors Notes: _Here is another awesome chapter in this awesome crossover. R&R! I also want to shout out one person who was the first and only to review. That person's name is dan96kid (respect points given). Thank you and Enjoy._

Chapter 3: "Awe"some

Song: Good Life

By: Three Days Grace

(Don't play the song just yet, I'll tell you when.)

There was a black void that everyone wakes though when a person goes unconscious or faints. In Cole's case, he wakes up slowly by seeing a light of the sun, then slowly blinks and open his eyes to his surroundings. He expected himself to be in a normal bed or a hospital or something, but finds himself in a sun filled room with paper as walls, a bed made of strong wood, a strange mattress, and folded doors.

He sat upright and nudged his eyes, trying to get himself to wake up. As he got up, he notices a few things:

1. He felt like he got hit by a lightning rod, but he then remembered that he was, and felt a strong source of energy in his body.

2. There was no electricity in the area, but then his vision came to him as if he was a human being, except he wasn't.

3. He didn't have his Amp (a weapon invented by Zeke, his best friend, to focus his powers) on his back, but quickly found it next to him and put it in his backpack holster.

4. He heard creaking sounds from the steps he was making while inspecting the room.

That last part instantly made his ears go up.

_Woh, wait a second!_

He put his hands on his head and felt he had pointy, furry, and fuzzy ears. His hands traveled his face to find whiskers. He quickly looked around for a mirror until he found one and didn't see himself, but instead he saw a tiger!

"AHHH!" He screamed like a girl and the mirror hit the floor and broke. He looked at his hands and feet to find paws, he also felt control of a tail, and he looked behind himself and cased it like a dog until he caught it.

_It's okay Cole, just breath and relax_, he said to himself as soon as he got a good grip on himself. He then was hit with a question, _Where am I?_

He went out the door to a long condor and went down that way. He ended up going to the training room and was shocked by what was in there.

"Wow, man, I wonder what Zeke would think of this?"

Then he got hit by a recent memory. _He probably thinks I'm dead or gone or something._

He kept walking until he found a doll-like punching bag. He wanted to laugh at it, but curiosity killed the _cat_. (Get it?)

He went up to it and lightly punched it, making a waving noise and stop. Then out of a cool idea, he took out his Amp, unleashed it with his powers, and hit it as hard as he could. It got it so hard; it opened the big doors that he didn't notice before. He looked outside and he saw/realized two things:

Everything looked ancient Chinese-ish, so he figured he landed/time traveled into China (another small shocker).

There was a fire going on in the small village.

Trusting his new "animal" instincts, he leaped from the palace steps with new-found speed, using his arms to run, which he would probably get used to sooner or later. Because of how fast he was going then usual and out of fun, he hit a corner in the staircase and used his static thrusters to lift himself in the air (To Cole: Getting some "hang time") and glided to the ground. As he looked ahead, he saw certain houses on fire and animals running for their lives.

_What is going on!_

He saw goose, pigs, rabbits, sheep, etc. Man, can his day get any weirder.

What he witnessed was what Zeke would say sometimes: "if The Patriot (movie) and Kingdom of Haven had a baby, this situation would be there baby" There was a bunch of animals that looked like they are getting executed by going against them. Among them is a bird, a snake, a bug, a monkey, a tall and obese panda, a red panda (by the looks of how short he is and how old), and a tiger that looked like a female, and her features reminded him of someone he knew. His old memories flooded his mind for the loss of the one he loved.

_Cole, Snap OUT OF IT!_ He thought mentally slapping to get out of his trance. H saw that they were in some trouble for stopping what looked like fierce wolves and boars.

He notices that it started to get cloudy and stormy.

_There is going to be a hell of a storm coming. _He grinned at what he used the storm on the ice freaks to get the last blast core. With his old courage he had when he fought his battles from the reapers to the Beast, and went out to confront the attackers.

_Time to make my "Grand Entrance."_

…

Po and the others were in bad shape, it felt like they fought for hours on end, but it was over before they knew it. Something about the attackers and their dark chi (Master Shifu told) was able to defeat them.

Shifu looked up to the sky and said, "This is a sad day to die."

They all looked up to see a giant ape with armor and an executioner-like metal mask, carrying a super sharped axe.

As everyone (even Tigress) said their goodbyes to each other before getting killed.

As Viper gazed across the valley one last time, she caught site of a tiger with the strange symbol on his right leg, white/gray shirt and the strange device on his back. What made her gasp was the stare of a hero coming from his dark brown eyes.

"HEY!" Said the stranger, with a mature and powerful voice.

They all turned to find what Viper described, he bandits were surprised to see someone stand up to them while Po and the five were shocked to see how unhurt he was after the thunder strike yesterday.

" In order to prove your greatness, you're supposed to show it to people, not make it private, that way no one will believe you' right?." He said as a sarcastic joke with a hint of true wisdom in it.

The executioner said, "Who are you to disturb my execution?"

He stopped as they notice the distance between them was wide enough. He started chuckling and laughing a little.

"Why are you laughing?" He questioned.

The stranger stopped and said with an icy tone, "None of you recognize me?"

From the stranger's response, they all froze, knowing that it is fear. For the five, they didn't understand his question. As for Po, He continuously thought of how he put the phrase "awe" in awesomeness!

The stranger started walking side to side and answered his question, "I've been called many things, like The "Electric" Man, The Demon of Empire city, Demon for short, the Patron Saint of New Maris, and on and on and on, but you," he stopped and pointed at him, "can call me Cole."

Out of impatience, the leader said, "Get Em'."

(Now you start the theme music)

_The good life is what I need_

_Too many people stepping over me_

_The only thing that's been on my mind_

_The one thing before I die_

Out of nowhere, wolves and boars started to surround Cole, but with his arms he summoned Lightning Storm on himself, giving him energy and ionic powers. As he was done, the charged at him, he immediately did a Ice Jump and went 50 feet in the air. Knowing what to do, he grasped the handle of his Amp, positioned his free arm and legs, and from his body he summoned lightning as he was coming down fast. Po looked up and screamed, "drop it like it's hot" The impact on the ground cause thunder strikes from the clouds and the ground to shake as well as shock every animal within its hemisphere. He then came out of the dust with his Amp unleashed with lightning arching from his fingers, and behind him were deep-fried bad guys.

Shifu and the five were shocked to see how he was able to control his movements with the element. Po was still amazed by Cole's high level awesomeness.

_All I want_

_Is a little of the good life_

_All I need_

_Is to have a good time_

_(Oh,oh,oh,oh,ooooh)_

_The good life_

_All I want is a little of the good life_

_All I need_

_Is to have a good time_

_(Oh,oh,oh,oh,ooooh)_

_The good life_

The tiger then put his Amp away and sensed enemies on the rooftops. He was about to shoot bolts at the roofs when some boars began shooting arrows, he used his grenades to explode the enemy off the roofs and when some arrows came at him he used blast abilities. More wolves started appearing out of the shadows, more armored than before. Cole blasted ice rockets at the mutts, turning them instantly into ice.

_(The good life)_

Po remarked to his fellow captives, "Ha! Look guys! They're wolve-sickles…"

_I don't really know who I am_

_It's time for me to take a stand_

_I need a change and I need it fast_

_I know that any day could be the last_

Out of pure fun for the first time in his life, Cole took out his Amp and ram straight though them like a bull. When he defeated them, they all turned into black smoke and reformed, outnumbering Cole once more. In a long line of animals in the main road of the village.

"Well, well, well, it seems your powers are no match for us. You will be defeated." The executioner said with courage in his voice.

Cole was breathing heavily. But to everyone's surprise he smiled and put his Amp in his back. "Well, if lightning can't beat you, then I'll let mother nature take its course." He then summoned all his ray sphere energy in his hands, giving off a purple hue of huge energy. A few ere scared and others were terrified as Po, the five, Shifu, and even the towns people watched. He balanced his hands to his right side, took a quick step forward as he was doing a 360 to his left, and when he felt it like it would cause an impact, he let go.

_All I want_

_Is a little of the good life_

_All I need _

_Is to have a good time_

_(Oh,oh,oh,oh,ooooh)_

_The good life_

_All I want is a little of the good life_

_All I need_

_Is to have a good time_

_(Oh,oh,oh,oh,ooooh)_

_The good life_

From his hands, there was a collection of wind following a gigantic twister with blue smoke coming from the ground. It just tarred and tossed the army across the valley like rag dolls.

_Hold on, hold on_

_I always wanted it this way (you never wanted it this way)_

_Hold on, hold on_

_I always wanted this way (you didn't ask for it this way)_

_I always wanted this way_

As soon as the army got up and ran away with their tails between their legs, only the executioner remained.

"You're big for a gorilla, but I fought bigger monsters." He said in a taunting voice.

He took out his Amp, jumped into the air and slammed it down on his face and in a split second, plunged his weapon into his helmet and stunned him with his electricity. He was shocked for revealing his scared face, but was still standing.

"Dude, there is no way you could beat me. I'll give you one last chance to redeem yourself and return where you ever came from, or you just might regret it." Said Cole.

"I'll make you regret who you are dealing with!" The executioner slammed his axe into the ground to split towards Cole. Cole used his ice jump and static thrusters to keep himself in the air for a few seconds, just enough to miss his attack. But then the executioner was right on him and punched him so hard he flew across the main street. He slammed to the ground with a thud.

Everyone held their breaths as he was still for a few seconds and then started moving to get up to his feet. They were shocked to see him uninjured from the attack. He started walking towards the enemy looking like he didn't have a scratch.

With fear in the executioners voice, he said, "What are you!"

He just stooped in the middle of the street facing him from a distance, and he said, "Where I lived, I am what people called a Conduit, and you seriously pissed me of."

_(the good life)_

_All I want_

_Is a little of the good life _

_All I need _

_Is to have a good time _

_(Oh,oh,oh,oh,ooooh)_

_The good life _

_All I want is a little of the good life _

_All I need _

_Is to have a good time _

_(Oh,oh,oh,oh,ooooh)_

_The good life_

Before anyone could process another moment, he put his arms towards the sky, lightning forming from his hands, he pushed his arms out and wide to unleash a very powerful and strong lightning bolt from the sky and constantly electrocute the executioner. From everyone's point of view, he looked like he summoned the wrath of the Gods on the enemy, as if he himself were a god. To Po, he couldn't contain how awesome he did his powerful attack on the enemy that was supposed to kill him and his friends.

_(The good life)_

After a long sound of the thunder storm loomed from his attack, the executioner tumbled to the ground on his knees, and then he hit the ground face first. Cole walked next to him and poked him with his paw, after making sure he was alive, he arched restrained him and says in victory: "That was way too easy."

Everyone came out and cheered for his victory. He felt better now that these people weren't going to hate him for what he is anymore. His gaze went to the prisoners, so he ran there and used his lightning bolts to break the locks.

After every master got out of there restrains, they bowed to him in respect, as did the rest of the villagers.

He just stood there, awe-struck. "Uhh…, you know, people just say thank you and move on."

Shifu then walked up to him and said, "There is a reason we are showing respect, not only did you save the village, but you saved me and my students live as well, we are just much in debt to you then we have been ever been before."

"It's nothing," Said Cole, "just helping people when they need it."

Out-of-no-where, Po came and said, "WHAT CAN WE DO TO REPAY YOU FOR SHOWING HOW AWESOME YOU WERE!" He was overdoing his own screams of a being a new fan.

Cole thought for a quick moment, _Maybe this could work to my advantage._

He then said, "Well, I do have some questions that need to be answered, is it okay if you tell me?" He asked Shifu.

"Of course, come with me to the palace to answer anything you need to know." Shifu responded, with the 'follow me' look.

He then looked up to the palace and realized he went from there. _Ohh, I'll just keep that to myself_. He then thought of what just recently happened. _What else happened, and what else is there in store for me?_

…

On a far distant shore of china are the ruins of boats that drifted off to sea and back on the shores. In these boats, was the notorious and defeated emperor, Shen, an albino peacock with a dream of concurring china though the use of cannons and dark magic. He was defeated by the dragon warrior, Po, when a cannon fell on him and submerged him in the waters of the city.

At first, he was motionless and dead, but then a single breath went though his lungs, giving life to his heart. He gave a gasp of breath and tried slowly to open his eyes. He saw the bright sun, the sandy beach, and the ocean of peaceful waves, as well as the ruins of his fleet. Suddenly, the memories began to seep in his dark mind and made him only get angrier. All his work that he did, raiding villages, making cannons, controlling an army of wolves, all down the drain, just like him.

Even though his clothes weigh heavily on his body from the water, he was able to stand. He saw and knew that he was still in china. As the anger flowed with his frustration, he didn't notice that there was a dark aura watching him. When Shen stopped going insane, he was too exhausted from being drifted from the sea. His clothes were with different colors of the earth; his feathers were unflattened and loose, making him look like a monster. The only thing that stood out from his features was his red eyes.

After sitting near a tree, knowing that there was no way to move on, let alone resume where he last started, he decided to rest. Behind the tree was that same dark aura from before.

"I see that the lord has fallen for rest for the first time."

Shen immediately woke up and tried to summon some weapons, but lost them in the sea, so he got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you to disrespect me?" Shen said, as he searched for the source of the voice.

The figure walked out of the shadows and removed his hood, he had gray fur and spots on his back, his face gave off fear to whoever saw him, but for Shen, he wasn't scared at all.

"Who are you?" He said as he was ready to attack him.

The stranger raised his grey paws in the air and said, "Relax Shen, we both want the same thing now do we?"

Shen was curious by his response, but was still cautious. "You haven't answered my question! Who are you?"

'The stranger walked up to him and said, "I am Ti Lung."

Immediately, Shen recognized him and dropped his guard, but still watching him for any movements or tricks. "What do you want?"

He walked up to him and lied against a tree while standing and said, "Like I said before, we both want the same thing. The very person that caused both our misfortunes."

The meaning in his words caught Shen's attention and knew what the answer was. Po, the dragon warrior was the cause of everything. "I see we both want the same thing, why would you need me?" Shen understood that Ti Lung also wanted something from him, for he knows his actions because Shen went though the same thing.

"You were in control of an army and were about to concur china itself. I was looking for you so I could meet that fat panda myself, but you were you were already defeated and out to sea, I couldn't find a boat because people would recognize me and I am snow leopard, so water isn't my thing. But I also learned to master dark magic and the dark arts of Kung-Fu. With me to help you out, we could have the panda dead and china yours."

His offer was one of the best things that would bring Shen to accept without hesitation. But, if he were to except he would be cautious about Ti Lungs actins for now.

With nothing to lose, he said, "I accept your offer, but know this, I still don't trust you yet. We will both get out revenge once and for all."

"Likewise." Said Ti Lung, who had a satisfied and evil smirk on his face.

Far away on the outstretch of the beach was the Wolf Boss, who was thought by Shen to be dead. Having overheard what Shen and Ti Lung were doing, he left as fast as possible to the valley of peace, but it took more months to get there because of fear of being recognized.

As the months passed, they both became stronger in their new training of the dark arts. Shen started his new army of wolves and gorilla's one more, but he also recruited boars and other deadly bandits to his army. Ti Lung acted second in command of Shen's army whenever Shen was absent. He also sended some soldiers and an executioner to kill Po and the five, hoping that this will be much easier to get rid of him now. His hopes went down when a wolf scout said that they were all defeated.

"WHAT, how can that be, the wolfs and oars were stronger than them." He said in anger.

Out of fear the scout also said, "That isn't the only thing I bring."

With that response, Ti Lung impatiently said, "Go on."

"We also have heard back from some of your men that have witnessed a lightning bender by the name of Cole, sir." He acted normal with fear in his voice.

This caught him by surprise, _Well, this is an unexpected turn of events._ With permission for the scout to leave, he went to Shen and told him of a situation.

"Well, we need to know more about him and what the others want with this controller of lightning." He said with pure hatred. "Maybe we could use him against Po." Said Ti lung.

"That sounds good, using the friend of an enemy against themselves." Shen said with a satisfying tone, "And when we kill Po, nothing will stop us." His evil laugh echoed the cave, where he was building new cannons with some adjustments, per say.


	4. Chapter 4: Telling Cole's Story

Authors Notes: _I am glad that some more reviewers are coming in. I recently found out that I passed my U.S. Regents (FINALLY!) and out of happiness, I created this chapter today, it is a bit long, but is worth your while._

_**Dan96kid: **__I am very joyful myself for my evil ideas that I have for future chapters. I am glad that you took in the awesomeness in bringing back some old and powerful enemies. For others who read this, read the 3__rd__ chapter, I included a small cool detail that will make them more deadly and insane then evil itself! Dan96kid, this goes out to you reviewing my story the first time._

_**awesome223: **__Aw yeah, I have an anonymous review (the first of many, I hope) and I am happy more than one person is looking at this. This goes out to you, awesome223._

Chapter 4: Telling Cole's Story

When Cole, Po, Shifu and the five went back inside the Jade Palace, Cole was both shocked and amazed by the life-threatening training areas in the building. Shifu told the others to train while he consulted with Cole, since Cole had questions for the red panda and so did Shifu.

Shifu took him to the Hall of Hero's; Cole was amazed by how big the hallway was. There were scrolls and weapons and artwork near the walls of the place, but was taken to a puddle of water near the end of the place and on the roof was a stone dragon.

As Cole approached the magnificent statue, Cole began to think _Man, how much more weird could this get? Not to mention that I'm a friggin' tiger, all soft and furry too!_

Shifu told the tiger to sit by the puddle and to ask him questions.

Cole thought for a few moments before he could come up with an elaborate question, but the first question that he asked was, "How did I get here and what is your name?"

Shifu replied, "My name is Shifu, Master of the Furious five and the Dragon Warrior, and to answer your first question, we went to Po's noodle restaurant to eat and get out more often-"

"Who's Po?" Cole cut in.

Shifu said, "He is the panda you met earlier."

With a look of understanding from Cole, Shifu continued, "But, as we walked back to the palace, we saw you flying though the sky like a charging lightning bolt and hit our front doors. We couldn't leave you there so I told Viper, master of the snake style and medicine, to heal you of your injuries until you woke up."

Cole began fitting the pieces together.

He asked another question, "Aside from that, where am I exactly?"

Shifu replied, "You are in China, but you are also living in a place called the Valley of Peace, where The Furious Five and Po, the Dragon Warrior, fight against any threat that dares put danger to the people and their homes."

Though the stunning news seemed deafening, Cole remained calm, but the only thing absolutely surprising to him was the panda, Po, was this so called Dragon Warrior that was looked up to the people and so was this so called Furious Five, but he had one question left, "Who are the Furious Five?"

Shifu replied, "The Furious Five are my students and are master of each style, Mantis is the master of the mantis style, Monkey is the master of the monkey style, Viper is the master of the snake style, Crane is the master of the crane and wind style, Tigress is the master if the tiger style, and Po is a master of the panda style and the dragon style, and he is a master at making noodles." Shifu finally finished with a smirk on his face.

Cole finally understood the entire situation that he was in and replied, "Now that I am done with my questions, you probably have some for me as well, but before you could ask them, I know one of your questions would allow me to tell my story to you. But before I do that as well, I should also tell the story to the others, for I would know how your students, especially Po, would want to hear it."

Master Shifu was calm when talking to him and asked his permission to tell it to his students as well. He could also see the goodness in him that moved him into believing that there was good in this universe.

After some thought, Shifu replied with a hint of humor, "Very well, you will tell your story, but first you must have dinner, it is already the afternoon and you must be hungry."

Cole's stomach immediately growled from the thought of food so much that his grumble was heard in the hallway.

He followed Shifu to the palace to eat, but as he walks, he has this strange feeling on how he would fit in, due to past experiences on what people thought of him as.

…

Meanwhile, as the hours went by, the rest of the five and Po took off to the kitchen to wait for Shifu and the stranger. They were all asking questions to each other about the guy.

"What do you think Shifu was asking him of?" Said Mantis

"How should we know, but we could ask him when he comes." Said Viper

"I doubt he would talk to us about anything." Said Tigress, cutting through the conversation

"Aw, I thought we were going to be best friends? Guess not?" Said a voice from the corner of the room.

They all turned to him and saw the guy enter the kitchen who sat himself down with an extra chair.

"I was thinking of telling you guys my story of my life, but Tigress thinks otherwise…" he said with eye contact (no one had the guts to do that, ever), "If you don't want to hear it then you should just go to sleep or wait outside."

In an instant, everyone crowded around Tigress held back a growl, but apologized to him.

He only smiled and replied, "You know what, there is no need to apologize yet because you and I got on the wrong foot," He then leaned against the table and held out a paw, "The name's Cole McGrath, and you must be Tigress, right?"

Tigress never met someone as cocky and brash as Cole in her life, but showing disrespect to someone is unfair when they have never met you before. She shook his paw and said, "Yes it is, and it is nice to meet you McGrath, now that everyone knows your name." after she took her paw away, Cole looked around, only to see only shocked faces of Cole's survived his encounter without getting beat up and without breaking a sweat!

"So, Po," the fat panda's attention brightened when he noticed that Cole was watching him and talking to him, "I've heard from Shifu that you are an excellent at making noodles and such, so is it okay to taste what actual Chinese food is like?" asked Cole.

Before he could blink, Po brung out noodles and dumplings to Cole & the others and told them to begin eating. The tiger instantly liked t noodles and in that instant, eat it faster in one gulp than Po would ever do. He then saw a dumpling and took a bite of it. It instantly reminded him of a jelly-filled donut at a donut store. He ate at least 3 dumplings in 3 bites before he finally said, "I'm full." He took his plate and other things that housed into the kitchen and put it near the bowl of water, which held the dishes. When he came back he noticed more shocked faces around him, for their curiosity, he said, "What, I have a high metabolism." He sat himself down with the rest, waiting for them to be done.

Cole than says, "I now that some of you have questions, but I will answer them as best as I can. If you don't understand something, ask me and I will explain. I also want to get to know you guys better before I tell you about me."

After that response, Po replied, "Well, we do Kung-Fu to protect the valley, always train, and eat noodles. That's about it."

There was a small silense from Cole's suprised reaction.

"Wow," said Cole, "That all you guys do, don't any of you ever go outside instead of staying inside all day and training?"

Everyone thought about it and haven't gone out at all, they went only on missions or to protect the village (except Po), so there was silence as we as eating silently. Cole then shrugged and just waited for them to be done.

After every-one of them finished, they waited for him to tell his story.

Having settled in line of the corners of the table, he was able to get a good view of his "new" friends and thought for a moment.

_Maybe it would be best to leave Trish out of it._ He gave a quick and unnoticeable glance to tigress, once again reminding him of her, he then cleared his throat and began.

"I wasn't always like this; I use to be normal and would have a normal life like how anybody would. In a job I use to do, I was a currier, a messenger, a mailer, a deliverer, whatever you want to call me. One day, like any ordinary day, I was given a package and told to send it to the historic district square. I forgot to mention that I lived in a city called Empire City. No, it is not an empire, just a name. When I got to my destination, all I could remember is a bomb exploding and the screams of men, women, and children, dying in the blast. Soon after I woke up, I saw five square blocks smashed to dust and rubble. I was also in the middle of that explosion. I escaped to the neon district for 3 days until I woke up to find a broken world under quarentine by the government. 14 days later, when I got the hang of controling my powers, me and Zeke tried to get out of the quarintene. After we escaped the raining bullets at a boarder, that's when everything went downhill. By a agent named Moya, I had to return electricity to the city, collect dead drops, help civilians and any other stiky situation I might end up in. I also learned that the bomb I was in was called a ray sphere, when activated, it drains the neroelectricity of people to the prime conduit, me." This was realized by the others and was having negative thoughts. "This was where I gained my powers. After defeating the reapers, people who were infected by a mind-controlled agent and Sasha, the leader and my stalker. I headed to the warden to defeat Alden and retrieve the ray sphere, but was betrayed by Zeke just to kill people to get powers of his own. Once I restored the enrgy in warren, I was contacted by John, an agent of the NSA, also was claimed that he was Moyas husband, which was just a lie to use me. I found out that there was a man named Kesseler, he was behind the blast, the quarentine, everything. I restored energy and destroyed the redars so John could find the ray sphere. I found it and destroyed it with my ionic storm. John was caught in it's explosion and disintegrated. I fought Kesseler soon after and defeated him. He then showed me a vision that kesseler was me, he took a one way trip back in time to make me do impossible choices for the greater good of others and to defeat a enemy ment to destroy all of life, the Beast." He gave them all a moment for this to sink in though their shocked faces. "I talked to Zeke after he betrayed me and forgave him. A month later, I met another agent by the name Lucy Kuo. I was easily going to turm my back on her when she said the she knew about the beast and came to prepare me. A friend named Dr. Wolfe was creating a machine called a Ray Field Inhibitor, or RFI for short. When the beast came to Empire City, I was unprepared and weak. When I went head on with it I nearly died and was forced to retreat to the boat to get the hell out of the city. The beast put itself back together and destroyed the city in one big explosion." Another shock from his friends came. "Later, me and Zeke were told that we were going to New Marais, a town we use to go to when a flood occurred and we learned how to climb buildings and jump over place from one to the next. Zeke created a device that can help me focus my powers when fighting up close." He took out his silver Amp and placed it on the table for everyone to see. After he put it back, he said, "We also learned that it was under control by the Mullica, a bunch of hillbilly thugs, and Joseph Bertrand III, who was the leader of the Mullica, also had control of ice conduits and swamp monsters. He was selling these swamp monsters and ice conduits to start World War III. Once I Took down his business and his boats that ship them, I was found by John, who was a conduit and the beast himself. He gave me the ability to see the sickness inside a person and to see whoever had a conduit gene, which can be awakened in a ray sphere blast and be given a power automatically. Along the way, I met Nix, a fire conduit who helped me defeat the Mullica. She also told me that Bertrand was a conduit and was able to turn himself into a 50-foot maggot called the Behemoth. Kuo was kidnapped and Wolfe was dead, Kuo was given ice powers though a machine that could swap powers. That machine is where I got my ice powers from Kuo. With the help of the resistance who hated the Mullica, we killed Bertrand as a 50-foot maggot. I have also used enough blast cores, genetic batteries that can power up me and my powers, making me use the RFI and able to summon storms and stuff. I learned that the RFI was supposed to kill all conduits, including me, not just the beast. Me, Zeke, Kuo, and Nix went against the beast and I used the RFI to kill the beast and wipe out the plague that was all over the east coast. I was willing to give up my life and others around the word to save Billions of people. You could imagine what weight was on your solders when you had to use the RFI." He then chuckled a little. "To me, it's very ironic, to begin with a blast and to end with a blast and how the deaths of a few people that would kill people who are conduits all over the world."

It was as if time froze. Po, Shifu and the Five were taking this all in as easily as possible. Everything they heard from him was as if his world was beyond cruel and how much he sacrificed for the greater good. His story of being a hero was beyond any good they ever done. But, one thing stuck out from his story that gave them curious looks.

"Wait," Said Po, who everyone was looking at though the silence, "if the RFI was supposed to kill you, than how are you still alive?"

Everyone looked back at Cole for an answer. His response was, "Well, after I used the RFI, I was struck by this lightning bolt and, by the looks of it, sent here. I wonder-" His voice was cut short by a thought. He checked his backpack for the RFI and remembered that he used it. "I don't have it." Was all that he said.

"Have what?" Said Shifu.

He looked back at his friends and said, "I remember using the RFI, so it either blew up, was left behind where it last was, or was lost when I somehow came here. Either way, the fact remains that I don't have it and I don't know what happened to it."

After this was taken all in, Tigress spoke up by saying, "You went through so many sacrifices for the good of others and yet you suffer for your actions?"

This taken back Cole into understanding his past, but his reply was, "The is an old saying, 'It's only with the heart that one can see rightly.' I guess that what I had to go through to do the right thing, even if it means my life and the lives of others." His words of wisdom shocked everybody to their core, seeing that in order to achive good deeds is through sacrifice and pain. Cole made a yawn that a cat would do.

_Okay, that's new._

Shifu said in a commanding voice, "It's time to sleep, go to your rooms now. Goodnight."

They all stood up, except Cole, and bowed to Shifu with a goodnight.

After they left, Shifu walked over to Cole and said, "I will send you to your sleeping quarters."

This was unexpected. "Whoa, wait a second, I'm staying here?"

Shifu looked back at him and said, "You saved me, my students, and provided us answers beyond measure, I have every right to show you my respect by taking you in, besides, where will you go?"

This also caught him by surprise. Where will he go? He doesn't even know where this valley is where he comes from! Having no choice but to accept his offer at living here for the time being, he said, "Okay, I will follow, and thank you for your hospitality." Shifu smiled at him (Cole doesn't know that it was rare for Shifu to smile at someone) and followed him to where Po and the others slept. Shifu opened the door to a spare bedroom and said to rest. After giving his thanks, he went into his room and took off his backpack and Amp. He went to bed to get ready but his door opened to reveal Po.

"Oh, hey Po." Said Cole.

He had a nervous face and said, "Um, remember earlier that you said that we don't get out that much?" Cole only nodded and had that look that meant 'go-on'.

"There is this Dragon Festival that is coming tomorrow celebrating me becoming the dragon warrior, and since I am going anyways, would you make Shifu and the others come?"

This gave him some time to think in his small moment. _I haven't been at a break for a long time since I got my powers, maybe this is a good opportunity to relax and have fun._ He replied, "Sure, I'll see what I could do, but you owe me."

Po had his goofy smile on his face and said, "Yes, thank you very much and good night."

"Hold on," Said Cole, before Po could walk out the door, Cole asked, "how did you became the dragon warrior?"

Po thought and said, "I use to work in a noodle shop before I meet any of my friends, the grand master, Oogway, was going to chose who was going to be the dragon warrior. When I couldn't get though the doors to see them, I tried every idea I could to go over the walls, but I found some rockets and launched myself in front of Oogway on accident. He said that I was brought by the universe to him. That's it."

Cole looked back at him with an amused tone of, "Huh, it's strange how fate could pull strings to change a man's fate and cut strings to end a man's life."

Po stared at him in awe by his words of wisdom. He took it into consideration and walked out the door.

Cole put his Amp next to his bed, just in case. He took his shoes, socks, and he took his shirt off, being bare-chested, and went to bed with is pants on. It took him a while, but when he went to sleep, that's when the pain will get to him.

…

Tigress couldn't stop thinking about Cole's story and all the sacrifices he made for more than just a village but the world. Sure her friends help stop a country from being taken over but this was a totally new level of bravery. Most of all, it was bugging her about how she was paying attention to the story and admiring his looks.

That made her cheeks blush, she knew she was hardcore, but no one knew that everyone can have emotions, not just physical feeling. She thought to not let this get in her head and get over it when training. As she was trying to sleep, she heard a conversation of Cole and Po talking to each other. She couldn't hear anything due to the paper walls, but heard from Cole, "Huh, it's strange how fate could pull strings to change a man's fate and cut strings to end a man's life."

She thought about what he said, fate had brought him to being a normal being with good-like powers and with is gift came his curse of sacrificing everything, even himself. The thought of a good spirit in this world made her smile for the first time. Immediately noticing this, she dropped it and tried to sleep one more. Right before she could let sleep get the better of her, she still thought about him.


	5. Chapter 5: Dreaming, Relaxing, & Telling

Authors Notes: _This is awesome! I have at least over 10 reviews and I only written 4 to 5 chapters so far. I feel like I wanna cry _;)_ I have something to respond to before I present this chapter._

**Dan96kid**: _Dude, I don't know what this __mongolian fist demon and Hundun is, please explain to me what it is on your next review with your feedback on my chapter._

**shreveauburn123**: _Whoa, this guy better lay off the sugar for some time. Just kidding, I'm happy to have another reviewer to my story (More respect points). As for asking a small Tigress and Cole moment, I already typed a story way ahead of your review was ever posted. Read, love, review, etc._

_As for the rest of you who didn't review out there and read this story, review so that I may have inspiration to type. There was this one time when I typed a 3,000 word chapter in one day for you guys. But don't be guessing, there is a lot more surprises in my future chapters, some you won't ever be expecting to guess about. Also, spread the word of my fic so far, fans are always welcome. Enjoy this new chapter. _

Chapter 5: Dreaming, Relaxing, and Telling

Like every usual morning, Shifu gets up early and wait for his students to wake up. From the sound of the gong, they all went out their doors and said in union, "Good morning master." There was this usual problem of Po sleeping though the gong, so when Shifu waited for a minute, Po came out of his room, lazy as they always see him in mornings, and said "Good morning master."

The only unusual thing that Shifu did expect was for Cole to come out of his room as well. Just because he was given a place to stay does not mean he must not follow Shifu's rules. He said to Tigress, since she was closest, "Tigress, go and wake up Cole."

With a bow of obedience, she went to Cole's room to wake him up, when she opened the door and went inside, she didn't expect to find what she thought she would usually find.

Cole had his bare-chest left out from the blanket; his right leg had his union jack sticking out from the blanket. It made him look like he had a hangover.

She slowly felt a creep of a blush on her face as she studied the detail of his face, which had the small scar that was almost healed completely. Her sight went down his chest, showing the chest and abs areas of his body. She fully blushes when she stopped where it ended by his pants. Having realized how much time she was taking from 'checking him out'; she also saw him sweating from something. She yelled to Cole by saying, "GET UP!"

But, before she woke him, he had a nightmare that was also the most horrible memory that would scar him for life.

…

_During the time at empire city, I was wearing a courier jacket and my old union Jack pants with a strapped backpack. I was contacted by John when I reached the Historic District, saying that I had to lower the 19__th__ street drawbridge. The very bridge I crossed when I activated the Ray Sphere to get to the Neon District. Soon, when the drawbridge came together, I was contacted by Kessler, saying that we all have our own destinies and advantages; some had to achieve them faster than others. 'Evolve or Die' as he said it. I was attacked by an Aura Conduit; a person could make a bigger version of himself using his own very soul. After defeating and arch restraining him. I was contacted by Kessler once more, he said, _"_I know what Trish means to you, how much you love her. Everyone has their price to pay, even her, and that's why she's sitting here next to me."_

_ "Cole!" Yelled Trish on the other line._

_ "You son of a bitch." Screamed Cole, as he took down more First Sons._

_ Kessler said to Cole that there are bombs scattered over the city. In order to save Trish, he has to deactivate them all by draining the electricity. Using his powers to get from one place to the next, he deactivated them all. After receiving a few insults from Kessler. H went to the final bomb, but saw that there were two bombs. Kessler said that on the edge of town, is Trish, the love of his life. On the other building in town, there were 6 doctors, who could help save and cure thousands of lives. He took one step towards Trish, but froze, weighing the amount of lives weighed on his shoulders, and it was always a choice to make, if it ever leads to sacrifices or selfishness. "Sacrifices." Cole thought, would she risk her life to save others? Sadly he knew who Trish was, and was happy to love her so much, no matter how much it pained him, to let her go. He ran and climbed to the building where the doctors were hold up. After taking them down safely on the roof, he saw an explosion. He then saw Trish falling though the air like there was no air there at all. Time seem to slow down before she hit the ground and screamed his name, "CCCOOOLLEEE!"_

…

What she didn't expect to see was him suddenly sitting upright in a blink of an eye, his left hand stretched out his hand in front of him, and screamed to the top of his lungs. "TTTRRRIISSSHHH!"

He then noticed his hand up and his breathing pattern out of shape, so he put his hand down and put his two fingers to his neck and tried to control his breathing while reading his heart beat. When his heart calmed down, he than noticed that Tigress was in his room, startled by his action, and saw the door open, realizing that everyone heard him scream. He then looked at Tigresses gaze, seeing that same pair of eyes that reminded him of Trish's last moments makes him want to kill himself (according to his powers, he can resist shock and long falls, so suicide was no accomplishment).

He then looked away and said, "Sorry, just a little rough from last night." She knew it was a lie, but said nothing. He got out of bed and flex and stretched all his muscles in his body. The toes, knuckles, shoulders, and neck. When he stopped, he notices Tigress still gazing his body. So, trying to be funny, he rested his hands on his sides, showing his chest and shoulders and said, "Like what you see?" He couldn't stop grinning at the look on her face when she blushed. She than had an angry face, but calmed down quickly, with the look of revenge in her eyes. She walked out of the room and informed that he was finally awake. Cole put back on his shirt and walked out of the room with a good morning to Shifu. When Shifu took attendance of everyone, they were taken to the Dining Hall.

…

Everyone took their seats and waited and watched as Po made soup for all of them. Cole ten decided to start a conversation. He decided to start it off funny, "So guys, before any of you go to training after breakfast, I want to know your gimmicks."

They all didn't get what a gimmick is, so Cole said, "It is what kind of people you are, take Po for example, his gimmick is being the big cuddly panda while the dragon warrior of the village, my gimmick is being the man who could bend electricity to my will for good. So what are yours?"

They all thought for a moment, before Po cut in and said, "Can I give guesses?"

"Yes, Po, you can. I also notice that you must be the fan of your friends, so you could give me some answers." Said Cole.

Po only grinned and decided to wait until the soup gets ready, so he sat down with the others. "Let's see here," said Po, thinking. "Oh, Mantis is the small and the joker," Po noticed that Mantis was giving him that look of confusion, but laughed at the idea, "Monkey is the swift and paranoid one for is secret cookies." Monkey had a shocked look and said, "How do you know about the cookies?" Po said, "Dude, everyone knows." Monkey then looked down in sadness, but cheered himself up by thinking of his gimmick. "Viper is the sweet but silent and deadly one, since she is a snake." Viper looked at Po and the others with the look that says 'It's true' but laughed a little. "Crane is the mature but private one when it comes to anything about him." When Crane had a confused look, Monkey said, "Ka-ka, ke-ke" and points at Crane, but then said, "Since when did I sound like that?" Then Crane realized the answer since it was his gimmick, he laughed a little. He then took a glance and she was giving him the 'I'll kill you' look. But Cole noticed this and stood up for Po by saying her gimmick.

"I think I know your gimmick." This gave a small shiver to Tigress, who was actually a little afraid for the first time in her life.

He continued by saying, "Your gimmick is being the strong supporter and leader of your group from time to time. You also have a painful time hiding your emotions from time to time, so you use your hard-core look that makes you look tough. You can be short-tempered and think that you are always right. So, Your Gimmick is the hardcore and emotional tiger."

Everyone was shocked by what Cole just said. No one was able to read tigress for what she was, ever. Tigress herself was shocked to be read by another tiger though her unreadable 'hard-coreness'. Though the silence, Viper asked, "How can you read someone?"

His only reply was, "It's simple, if you look in the eyes and gaze at them and you could read them for what they are like an open book. I did this while she was in my room." But noticing the situation that Cole said, they all looked at Tigress, wondering how she was read by her gaze.

Tigress noticed the situation she was in; she tried to change the subject without giving away her embarrassment, by saying, "So is there anything weird that was beyond any normal limits of person besides controlling lightning?"

This caught him off guard, but a memory popped into his head, but before he could share it, he needed to make sure about what he would tell to them, so that they would believe him.

He leaned on the tab end told everybody to huddle up. When everybody did, he said, "If you want to know, you will have to believe every word I say. Understood?"

They all nodded silently. When Cole was satisfied with the answer, he said, "Do any of you know what a vampire is?"

They all had confused faces before Po said, "What's a vampire?"

Cole had a shocked look on his face, and then slowly had an evil grin on. He slowly got out of his chair and walked around his friends. He said "A vampire is a creature you would never like to meet in your life. It hates and sleeps though the light of day and wakes and kills in the dead of night. It can turn itself into swarms of bats and fly through the air as silent as the night and can be just as deadly. It does not eat food and doesn't drink normal liquids." His chilling voice was sending everyone Goosebumps. He continued by saying, "There skin is pale as the moon, their eyes are the color of blood, and their fangs," He showed his teeth, acting like fangs, "are sharper than any weapon. They use their immense strength to pull a person close to them and use their fangs to bite into the victims necks and-," everybody held their breaths and watched as even Tigress was scared by what she was imagining, so Cole walked up to Tigress, put his mouth in her ear and whispered in a chilling voice that everyone heard, "Drink, Their, Blood. To the last drop. And sometimes for fun, they give them a little something on the side that turns them into one." If it wasn't for Tigresses fur, she would be dead pale from his chilling voice. He then went back to his seat to see their horrified faces.

He continued by saying, "How do I know, well, I became a vampire myself on a festival called Pyre Night." Everybody once again had a shocked face. Po's soup broke the chilling silence with the sound of boiled water blowing at a high pressure. Po left and quickly returned with bowls of soup. For more amusement, Cole said, "If you imagine yourself as a vampire, think of any liquid you ever drank and imagine it as warm and juicy blood." Everyone stared at their soup and gulped at that sort of image. From Cole, he at his soup by drinking it, only to make the others lose their appetite. When everybody had the guts to finally finish their soups, they wanted to listen to more of the story, but he said, "I'll be right back." He left the others in the kitchen for a few minutes and came back with something hidden behind his back. When he took it out, it had a sharp wooden tip with a metal-like symbol on the end of it. "To show that vampires exist, this is called a stake; it is used to stab vampires in the hearts, turning them into nothing but ash and attached to it is Saint Ignacious's Cross. I was turned into a vampire when my blood was used to resurrect a vampire queen known as Bloody Mary. I had to kill her using this very weapon in order to free me from becoming a vampire. When my buddy, Zeke, killed her with fire form a flammable source, she turned to dust and I immediately became human. But when I was a vampire, the hunger got the best of me so much; I had to kill a few people. Man, the worst part was when I took a person's life; I didn't feel any guilt from the persons death, only that it was food."

They all once again had shocked faces. Though the end of the story, Shifu told Po and his students to continue training. But before Shifu could leave, Cole said, "I forgot to ask you about the festival that is coming up, I was wondering if I could bring you guys down to celebrate?"

Shifu only smiled at the idea, since everyone was training, they all needed a break. He responded, "Of course."

Cole hid around the corner and whistled to Po, when Po looked behind him, Cole only gave Po the thumbs-up in the sign that they were going. Po gave them the 'okay' hand signal and resumed training. Tigress watched the whole thing and wondering what they were signaling each other for. But then thought that she would find out later and continued training.

…

When it was lunch, they all had noodles, again. No offense from Cole's perspective, he liked the soup, but it was getting old.

"Po," said Cole, trying to get his attention, "Is this you guys eat all the time? I mean, I like your soup, but don't you guys eat anything else?"

They all didn't utter a word because they had no answer for him. So taking this in as a "not really" answer, Cole said "Po, later, you and me will be in the kitchen and you will help me cook something."

Po took this off guard, so his answer was awkward by saying" Umm… Okay?"

Cole only smiled and said, "Awesome."

Shifu came to his students out of thin air, just like how he went around Po near the cave and startled them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Shifu said with a small smile. "I came to all of you to inform you of the festival celebrating the coming of the Dragon Warrior." Shifu pointed at Po.

Po then got out of his seat and said, "Yes, a party in my name, I wonder if I get to be the most awesome host at the party. This is so cool!"

As this was going on, Cole whispered, "Is Po always this hyper?"

"From time to time." Whispered Monkey.

Shifu said, "Yes, you will be the host. As for the rest of you," he then looked back at his students, "You will take the day off preparing for the festival, I expect all of you to not train for today and to be on your best behavior. And be sure to wear something that is not training clothes." Shifu left and that was their cue to leave and get ready.

…

Everyone was getting ready for the festival and was getting in the dragon warrior spirit. Mantis was small, so all he did was wash himself in order to be more noticeable. Monkey was wearing a Chinese shirt and some longer pants. Crane only got a golden belt and a much better looking hat. Po wore black and golden pants with a yang-yang symbol on one of his legs. Viper was a snake, so he only wore a vest to fit her body and put on some make up. Tigress didn't know what to wear, so she forged her normal clothes into a touch of black and gold, which suited her well, the only thing she added was her old perfume and some make up. Everybody went out of their rooms and commented on each other's styles. All the guys were talking and Viper was fixing Tigress's make up, since she doesn't know how to do it correctly.

"Wait a second," Po cutted in and everybody looked at Po, "Where's Cole?"

As if on cue, Cole came out of his room and everybody was shocked by his appearance.

Coles pants was cleaned to give of a navy colored pants and white Union Jack symbol more noticeable, He also wore his old courier jacket, instead he made the blue a more navyish color and his yellow areas on the chest, shoulders, and arms a much more golden shine in the light. He also wore fingerless gloves with knuckle-rounded tips.

As he notices that everybody was looking at him, he said, "What?"

Po said, "Your clothes look awesome."

Mantis said, "I like your jacket."

Monkey said, "I like your symbol."

Cole responded to Monkey, "It's called a Union Jack."

Monkey than said, "Oh, well, I like your Union Jack."

Viper than said, "You look handsome."

Taking all this in was too much for Tigress, even listening what Viper said pushed her over the edge. She realized that she was bushing for two reasons.

Cole did look rather handsome with that on.

She was also jealous over the amount of attention Cole was getting.

_Well then, I will find a way to get revenge on him._

But, as Cole began to see over his friends that Tigress had her, 'your dead' face, he walked up to her and with one of his kind smiles, he said, "You look great with your change in color. It suits you."

Tigress never expected this from him but didn't know how to take a comment based on looks easily, so she uneasily said, "Thank.. You..." It let the phrase sound awkward. She mentally faced-pawed herself for looking like an idiot.

"Students."

Everybody was turning their attention to master Shifu, who saw that he was wearing green robes that fit him well. "I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. You all should also enjoy yourselves while at the village, but remember to be suspicious of anybody. Po, you will stay, I need to speak with you about you being the host. The rest of you will go now."

With a moan from Po, a glare from Shifu, a 'Yes Master' from everybody else, and they all left down towards the festival. Everybody was at stands and restaurants, being drunk, dancing, showing their love to one another, or just enjoying the festival. It looked a lot like a carnival, except there were no rides. When they reached the bottom, Mantis and Monkey immediately ran away to party for the first tie in so long. When Crane and Viper had the chance, they decided to have dinner together at a very romantic restaurant. _I knew something was going on between them. _Thought Cole. Tigress realized that only Cole and she were left behind together. The awkwardness between them was getting to them as well. Tigress was thinking about Cole and what should she do now with him. Cole was thinking about her appearance, just looking into her eyes reminded him of Trish, it hurt so much to steal a glance, it made him look down in both pain and shame of his past failure.

Tigress noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

Cole was startled and said, "Oh, um, yeah, it's nothing to worry about."

She knew he was lying and said, "Look, you mind as well tell me or I will find out eventually." The way he phrased her words made Cole scared shitless.

He knew he couldn't walk his way out of this one, so he said, "Look, I will tell you, but for now, let's enjoy ourselves. Besides," Cole said after taking the lead, "It's been a long time since I had a break like this, and I'm guessing so do you." He said with a smile on his face.

She didn't like the look on his face, but she went with him, see where it got her.

…

Tigress and Cole were laughing and smiling about all the jokes that Cole told her (most of it involved Zeke, like pissing on the cop when he told him to raise his hands) and the prizes hey have been winning from the stands. One of her favorites Cole won for her was a small tiger doll, and it was the first prize she got from Cole. For Cole, it was like reliving moments he had with Trish when he was normal. He finally had fun, with no care free of looking out for Reapers, Dust Men, First Sons, Militia, Swamp Monsters, Ice Conduits, etc.

Po was on stage and gave a speech I his honor to the valley, which everybody enjoyed and was the reason Shifu kept him back in the palace before leaving. Po left and went to hang out with Monkey and Mantis, who were drunk (but not too drunk) and were taking bets that made no sense, soon after that, they all went to their separate rooms and will have a hangover in the morning. Crane and Viper had an amazing time together (It's obvious that they were in love) and Crane slept with Viper in Vipers room (nothing happened). Cole and Tigress were not tired, so they decided to go by the Scared Heavenly Tree of Wisdom.

"It's so beautiful tonight." Said Tigress, overlooking the valley, the festival, and the fireworks.

"It sure is." Said Cole. He also heard her say, "I wish that there was some way to remember this moment."

He then had an idea that involved a non-breakable camera when he touches it. He took it out of his backpack and said, "Wish Granted."

Tigress looked at Cole who was holding something in his hand and said, "What is that?"

"This," Said Cole, wiggling the object, "Is a camera; it could save a picture and freeze a moment in our lives that could last longer than one lifetime." Tigress never heard of a 'camera' before, but asked out of curiosity, "How does it work?"

"I'll show you." He got up and hanged his backpack on one of the branches of the tree, bring the branch at just the right level to take their picture. He set the timer and placed it on the branch. "Quickly face the camera with your back facing the view of the valley." Based on the urgency in his voice, she got up and did what he said; he then sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder, bringing him closer to her with his legs touching hers and his arm around her. This completely took her off guard, if she wanted to, she would of threw him off the cliff, but the strange touch that was from him seem to calm her down. "Now look at the top part of the camera, smile and wait for the flash. Don't overreact or flinch, just stay still." She listened to him, and what shocked herself was that she was leaning her head on his shoulder where his arm was around her. Cole put the sacred side of his face lying down on top of her head. There was a flash and a clicking sound from the camera. Cole got up and went to get it. Tigress immediately wanted to be close to Cole when he separated from her. _Wait, what am I thinking?_ Thought Tigress.

"Check this out." He showed her the picture he took and it was amazing. They were closely together within arms of each other. There were fireworks in the background that made both the outline of their furs look more colorful and breathtaking. Their golden clothes ha drays of light from the background that made them blendable to the fireworks. "It's beautiful." She let the words slip right from her mouth. The only thing that caught her was when there was the flash, their eyes shined in the picture, making it look like they were in love with each other.

_Love_. For some reason that word sounded foreign to her and it made her feel incredible and happy for the first time in her life. But, this was interrupted by a question he had earlier.

She desperately did not, under ANY circumstance, wanted to end this beautiful moment, but the words were said before she could stop it.

"Who is Trish?"

This immediately made Coles smile drop. Seeing the pain on his face from this idea in her question, she put her hands to her mouth to make it look like she didn't mean it. "Look, I'm sorry I-" said Tigress.

"No." said Cole, "No, you asked earlier and I will answer." He saved the image in his camera and put it away, wanting to have eye contact with Tigress. Before she could protest any further, he began to tell his painful memory.

"Do you remember the part in my story when I reach the historic district for Kessler?" Asked Cole.

All she could do from the guilt she had in her question was nod at remembering that part in his story.

He continued form her nod saying, "I left out part of when I reconnected the drawbridge. Soon after, I was contacted by Kessler to change for the better or die. I was attacked by one of his conduits that was from the First Sons. After that, I had to go all over town and disable bombs. If one of them went off-" Cole stopped mid sentience for a moment before he said, "or he would kill Trish."

Tigress heard her own small gasp at the situation in his memory. She wanted to stop him from talking, seeing the pain in his eyes that was beyond normal pain, but she couldn't utter a word.

"About whom she was, well, she was a doctor and the only thing she loved the most was to help people, put everybody else before herself. She was smart, beautiful, and caring. Any man would have fallen in love with her. Luckily, she chose me. This was also the reason that made me do all of my good deeds to the people of Empire City and New Maris." He smiled at the non-painful thought but removed hi smile when he continued his removed story.

"I found a few bombs all over the city, saving may men, woman, and children, just for them to live another day, see another dawn, feel the presence of a loved one that is close to you, wither friends or family. It just made me happy for all the good I done in my life. The last bomb was the moment my life was destroyed." Cole looked down, slowly and painfully describing what happened next.

"One building at the edge of town was where the love of my life was hanging by the rope, a paper bag on her head. On the square of town, there were 6 doctors. I had only enough time to save either the 6 doctors or the love of my life. I had to make a choice to save doctors who could save and cure more lives than Trish would ever do. Or I could save Trish and she would see me for being selfish instead of not helping people. I took one small step towards her but stopped, thinking and waying the people that could be at risk in the future. I made the decision to save those doctors, I knew what would happen if I didn't chose her, besides, she would of wanted me to save them. When I saved them-" Cole stopped mid-sentence, seeing the images of her fall replay over his head faster than a current of lightning. Tigress, hearing this, only held her breath until he finally said, "the bomb on Trish's side exploded, and time slowed down as she fell through the air until she hit the ground." From his pained and angry face, Tigress heard a strong sound of thunder in the distance. Everybody in the valley heard that sound and the village went dead silent. The only sound that Tigress heard was the moment of wind in the clouds, and they were strong.

"All my powers," Cole sounded sad, tightening his fists together, sparking some lightning, "and there was nothing I could do to save her." Realizing that he was getting angry, he stopped the lightning rom his hands and the thunder in the distance, only giving one more sound of thunder. For a few moments, the wind stopped and had normal currents, then people continued their celebration in the village, as if nothing happened.

"The only thing I could try was to heal her, and for a second, she sprung back to life." Tigress was a little bit happy for that moment of him bringing back to life the person he loved, but from the look of Cole's face, she knew not to keep her hopes up.

"From there, she only had enough time to tell me that she was proud of what I became and that she was proud for helping people with my powers, doing good deeds and putting other people before yourself," Tigress could see him tearing up at that moment of death, the loss of a loved one in his arms, fading away hopelessly, "and that she loved me for it."

He let one tear flow down on the cared sided of his face, feeling the water on his face finally fall from the pain of his decision. "Kessler succeed in not letting anyone holding me back, so I could destroy the ray sphere and kill him. He did this to prepare me for the road that leaded me to make sacrifices, all for the common good."

From his sadness and pain, he let it out through tears; luckily, the fur on his face prevented the water from touching his skin, therefore electrocuting himself. Tigress just sat there, knowing the pain that caused him so much pain and suffering. The only thought that came to her was to comfort him. Knowing that he had deadly powers, there was a risk, but she was always use to taking risk, even though, the situation she was in, she didn't know how to take this kind of a risk and handle these situations. But, she only saw herself walk up to him and gave him a comforting hug. Tigress didn't expect to do that and neither did Cole, but then sank into her hug and cried softly on her shoulder. To Tigress, it was like taking care of a crying baby who needed the presence of another person.

After a few moments, he got up and wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Thanks, I needed that." He then got up and said, "It's getting late, let's go back inside and go to sleep."

Cole leaned in a hand and she took it, and she felt lifted from her seat and was on her feet. For that small moment, she liked the feeling of Cole's soft paws in her own; it made her feel warm all over her body. But she had to let it go and they both went back inside. Cole was at her door and he looked back at Tigress. Before she could go in her room, he said, "Tigress?"

Tigress looked back at him and said, "Yes?"

He didn't know how to say it, but he said casually as possible, "I need to make a confession."

Tigress only held her breath and thought what she thought he was going to say but said a little bit different than what she expected.

"Sometimes when I look at you, you remind me a lot of Trish." He smiled his caring smile that made her feel her heart melting. He then said "Goodnight Tigress." He opened his door and as he entered, he closed his door.

Tigress just stood there, dumbfounded, at his confession/'compliment' of looking like the person he cared for in his life. As she went in her room, a million thoughts a second went through her head and as she got into bed, she finally had only one thought went though her thoughts, and it was one question.

_Am I in love with him?_

Soon after, she was consumed with sleep, with the thought still in her head.

For Cole, he thought that it was good to open up to someone who understood him, that part of the thought came to his understanding based on the hug she got form Tigress. He let sleep get the better of him and thought that maybe this is the start of something new.

…

Somewhere, near the near the area of the tree, Shifu came earlier, saw the change in Tigress that he never seen before and Cole having fun with her. He learned about this 'camera' in the process and Cole's painful story. He realized that from tomorrow, he must train Cole and help him find inner peace, if he is to let go of his past. Shifu, walking back to his sleeping quarters, saw the change in Tigress, and had never seen her ever been so happy, as well as the comforting hug she gave Cole as well. He knew that something will bloom between them that can be powerful in any bond, but he needs to give them time. Eventually, they will open up to each other and fall in love. Shifu smiled at the thought of that and went to sleep with a smile that made him happy and proud.

…

There is a powerful city in China called Gongman City. Shen had control of it for a while before Po and the other had defeated him. Many days had passed and Shen has control once more of the city. He and Ti Lung manage to kill all the members of the council that had control of the city. Ti Lung went exploring round the newly reconstructed tower that fell when Shen used all his cannons on it. He also found a new royal family that also lived in the tower, the couple had a son. They begged for mercy, so Shen sended them into the jails that use to keep that crocodile and ox from disturbing his plans. He also managed to kill them this time. For fun, Shen arranged them all separate cells, very far from each other to have no eye contact, no sound uttered, and never to touch each other in those family embraces that they have so that they can't ever be near each other again.

_Life is easier when you're evil. _Shen thought to himself, enjoying the view of the city once more. He heard a noise that Shen knew too well, he drew out his new and powerful lance and pointed the tip at the old Soothsayer.

"It's been a while, Shen." Said the Soothsayer.

_Why does she always have to bug me. _"Yes, it has been a while." Said Shen.

"I see that you have not let go of your past and are willing to repeat your mistakes." Said the Soothsayer.

"I did this to continue where I had failed. This time, I will defeat Po and control china. And there is nothing in the future that will stop me. Not even you will aid them again."

The Soothsayer was surprised that he heard about her healing Po, but the past was already done, so that the future will always change.

"Well than, do you want to see your destiny now, this time, it has changed to your liking." Said the Soothsayer.

Unexpected to Shen, he immediately took a interest in what she has to say, but still was suspicious from wanting to show him his fate.

She took out her bowl and taking some objects (taking a feather, a piece of cloth, and among other things) and put them in a bowl with some other ingredients, which caused a thick fog to form from the bowl.

Though some visuals, she said, "If you are to follow your current path, two evil warriors will face a warrior of black and white, who will be aided by a pure soul of good intensions who could control the sky. History will repeat itself and your fate will lead you to failure once more."

Shen immediately knew that he was tricked into showing himself another bad destiny. He threw one of his knifes into the bowl and used his tail feathers to clear the fog.

_That's the 6__th__ bowl, he broke._ Thought the Soothsayer. The first 4 was when Shen broke them accidently when he was little. The 2nd to last and the last bowl was when he broke it on purpose.

"I WILL change my fate, and not YOU or ANYBODY will stop me!" Said Shen, when he was showing a lot of anger.

The Soothsayer ignored him and said, "Hello Ti Lung." Shen immediately saw Ti Lung standing by the doorway, seeing Shen's anger and their destiny as well.

Shen called his wolves and told them to send the Soothsayer to the prison where he pt the royal family.

"So, what do we do now?" Questioned Ti Lung.

Shen looked at him and said, "It's easy, we need to prepare for our 'guests' to come to us, than when we contained them, You will do whatever you please to Po, and with him and his friends out of the way, China will be mine."

"So how long will we wait?" Asked Ti Lung.

"I see that you never learned how to be patient, well, let's practice that, shall we?" He walked up to him with one of his glares and said, "Patience is a virtue, we will wait, and in time, they will come and fall to us."

As Shen went back to see the view of the city once more, Ti Lung said, "I like the sound of that." And with an evil chuckle, he disappeared into the shadows.

_That was an extremely long chapter. No flames, review, follow, favorite, and just plain love it. Stay tuned for my next chapter that I am making right now. Always lookout for my story every day or you just might miss it. _


	6. Chapter 6: Start of Training & Greeting

Authors Notes: _It's almost been past a week since I updated this updated this story. I've had to constantly look over my shoulder, so that nobody reads my story without me publishing it. Luckily, The FanFiction Network is not blocked at my school (epic win), so I was able to write my chapter until now. My brother said to me yesterday that I had good writing/story telling skills (another epic win) but my spelling and sentence structure is crap (epic fail). _

**Shreveaburn123: **_Thanks for your reviews and for your support on my story. Your ideas are also welcome and inspiring (given credit win)._

**Dan96kid:** _Things are going to get even darker for Cole and the others beyond your wildest dreams and nightmares too. To be fair to myself, I won't add anything from the Kung-Fu Panda: Spirit of Awesomeness because I do not feel that it is canon to the KFP series, but thanks for your input nonetheless. _

**Jin Dante Kasma: **_Awesome, I have a new reviewer and subscriber, your welcome and always stay tuned to my story (respect points given)._

_Also, don't just say how cool it is (you still can though), you can also tell me any problems in grammar in the story, that way, my story can be way better in sentences (Note: My brother always finds problems in my writing, so this is finalized as well as other chapters in the future). I also added a change to chapter 3 if any of you would like to go back and reread it._

_Enjoy another awesome and epic chapter By MASTER T-REX's brother._

_**I do not own KFP (DreamWorks) and Infamous/Infamous 2 (Sucker Punch)**_

Chapter 6: The Start of Training and another Unexpected Greeting

As usual, Shifu expected for everybody to be up when the gong hit (Cole got the memo). When the gong hit, Tigress and Cole came out of their rooms and said in union, "Good morning master." Cole switched back to his white-gray sleeved basketball tee with his navy pants and white Union Jack. He also had his backpack on with his Amp attached to it. Surprisingly to Shifu, Crane and Viper came out of Viper room. They gave the 'I can explain' look to Shifu, but Shifu only gave them a smile in a quick understanding of their situation.

The only thing unusual today was the fact that Mantis, Monkey, and Po (the usual of the unusual) were not out of their rooms, Shifu glanced at everybody and said, "Where is the rest of you?"

As if on cue, Po, Mantis, and Monkey came out of their rooms, their bodies look like they went through a hell of a hangover. Though their tiredness, they all fell face first on the floor and muffled, "Good morning master." Next thing they knew, they were getting scolded by Shifu, saying how it was shameful to see his students drunk, as well as being drunk was bad because what if the village was attacked and they couldn't protect it due to their hangover? After Cole helped the tree of them get though the hangover easily (he went though it once, since he drank beer with Zeke as well. But it was on the couch and all that happened was waking up and finding Zeke lying on his arm), they all had soup for breakfast. Before anyone could leave, Shifu wanted to say something for today.

"Since Cole will stay with us, he will learn the art of Kung-Fu." Everybody in the room was shocked.

Cole than said, "Why?"

Shifu than gave a glance and said, "There are two reasons. One reason is to not let you be lazy and do nothing to pass the time, so you will take advantage of this by training. The second reason is to help you find inner peace." Po immediately caught Shifu's point and said, "He means to help you move on from your past."

Again, Cole said, "Why?"

"Well, it's easy, tell us that story that pains you when you hear about Trish." Said Shifu.

The instant he mentioned Trish, Cole immediately was overwhelmed with sadness and sorrow. Everyone saw the reaction on his face, telling them that it was a sore subject.

"You see," said Shifu, "even if you have powers to bring peace to others, you are not at peace with yourself. That is why you will learn Kung-Fu and find inner peace within yourself."

"I could help," cutted in Po, "And I bet everybody else would too." Seeing Po stand up to help Cole find inner peace reminded him of how Zeke always had his back, even when he treated him like shit. Before he knew it, all of Cole's new friends wanted to help him. Shifu saw this and had an idea.

"Very well, each and every one of us will teach Cole a certain style of each of your skills. I will also train him in the art as well. You all must help Cole 'adjust' his powers to Kung-Fu as well, it may help him later in time. Mantis will go first, than Viper, then Monkey, then Crane, and then Tigress. Is that understood Cole?"

There was a small moment for him to think. He did have some skill in hand-to-hand combat, but not like the five. He has been given a chance to learn these fighting styles and help find peace within himself. To him, this wasn't so bad.

Cole finally responded with a hand-to-palm bow and said, "I will take you on your offer."

Shifu smiled at him and said, "Excellent. Students, your task today is to train Cole in the art of Kung-Fu. Do not fail me."

They all bowed to him and said, "Yes master."

"Good," said Shifu, "then training starts now."

…

Cole & Mantis Training

Everybody stayed on the sidelines while Mantis talked to Cole about what they will train before starting.

"This is like me fighting you guys like before." Said Po, easily bringing back is memory of failing many times, which brought out some laughter.

"Alright, before we start," Stated Mantis, "How good are you at hand-to hand combat?"

Cole thought of it for a second and said, "Pretty good, I mean I use to beat up people who try to kill me with or without the use of my powers."

"Good, because I will teach you a few moves in my style and teach you how to use a persons own force and weight against themselves, Po!"

Po came running to Mantis and said, "Yeah?"

Before Po knew it, he was being tossed like a rag doll all over the place because of the moves he used and weight that was also pushing him around. After the session of beating up Po, Mantis said, "You catch my drift?"

"I caught it man," Said Cole, "But how will I learn to do that if your small?"

"That's easy; Po will be your teat dummy." Replied Mantis.

"What?" Po said

"Um, okay." Said Cole

After learning some moves, Po and Cole took the fighting area that would test Coles 'skills'.

Po tried to kick, punch, and even use his belly, but were used against him by Coles hand movements. When Po charged at him to belly flop him up in the air, Cole saw the opportunity and tripped Po head on. In slow motion, Po looked like he was going to hit the floor head first, but Cole stopped sliding from under him, regained his balance, stood up, pulled out his Amp and hit Po in the belly, letting gravity take its course on Po's body.

Po finally landed on his back and made the hand-to-palm bow to Cole, signing that Cole mastered the Mantis Style.

"Sweet," said Cole, "whose next?"

"I'm next!" Viper said excitedly and took him to a different area to train him.

_Impressive, _Thought Shifu, _He is learning Kung-Fu faster than Po and the others combined. He might be a powerful warrior one day._

…

Cole & Viper Training

"Alright, I'm going to teach you how to be swift with your movements so attacking an enemy are faster and easier."

"That sounds cool." Replied Cole. _I sound a lot like Po for a sounded there._

"I'm also going to teach you some moves to help you move easily without the pull of gravity on you. That way, your attacks with your hands and your weapon will be quicker." Said Viper.

"Alright, let's get started." Said Cole, shacking his hands to warm himself up.

After some training that Viper taught him about his movements and some moves, she decided to test him in her area of expertise: The floor of fire.

After some flames danced in front of Cole, he said, "Are you're sure this is safe?"

"Relax," said Viper, "Just use the moves I taught you and you will be fine, besides, wore case scenario, you'll get 2nd degree burns and have black fur like Po."

With a shocked face from Cole, Viper shoved him on the floor with the push of her tail. Next thing he knew, he was surrounded by fire and was running around avoiding the fire for his life.

"Use the moves I taught you!" Yelled Viper over the sound of fire.

Seeing that there is no escape, Cole tried to gather all his courage and used his newly learned moves to balance himself in the fire. He accidently lost balance on his left hand and a small fire ball hit his hand. He only closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but it never came. He finally opened his eyes to see his hand holding the fire, then, just like his lightning, fire began to dance all over his arms like wood on fire in a chimney.

Only one thought went through Cole and all the others: he could control fire.

He immediately grinned and felt new powers flowing through his body. Using his new moves and his lightning/fire powers, he successfully balanced himself in the flames and finally mastered the viper style.

He stopped the flow of fire and lightning from his hands and said, "YES, I can control _fire_, this is awesome. I will need to practice my powers to know, use, and exercise too." He then looked behind him to see his friends shocked faces.

"Well," Said Po, breaking the silence, "at least he isn't a level zero."

This was then replaced by laughter from everybody. Cole didn't understand his joke, but laughed along with him.

With a crack of his knuckles, he said, "Whose next?"

"I believe I'm next." Said Monkey, with much excitement in his voice.

…

Cole & Monkey Training

"Alright," Said Monkey, "I will teach you how to-"

"Do more fighting styles, right?" Said Cole, waiting to start training.

"Yes and no, and don't interrupt me or I will hit you with your Amp." He gave him a glare.

Cole only nodded obediently.

"Good, I will not only teach you my style, but I will also teach you how to use your Amp to not just attack enemies head on."

"So that means with your style, I can use my Amp to do other tricks then just swinging it?"

"Exactly!" Monkey said.

After some lessons in Monkeys style and the teaching in using melee weapons, Monkey wanted to test Coles control with his Amp. So they both went on the fighting area. Cole took out his Amp while Monkey took his boo-stick.

"Began!" commanded Shifu, while both he and the others were on the sidelines.

Without hesitation, both Monkey and Cole fought each other with certain fighting styles and their weapons were equally matched.

But, due to Cole being a conduit with special traits and helpful powers, Monkey was focusing quickly enough to catch Cole's movements. When monkey had some of his guard down, Cole saw the opportunity and took it. He charged at Monkey and used some of his electricity to stun his opponent, he took two steps on Monkeys body while standing and jumped. In mid-air, Cole unleashed his Amp and with a b-twist in mid-air; he hit his Amp on Monkey, slamming him against the ground with an explosion of lightning coming from the impact.

From that impact, Monkey slowly got up and bowed to Cole, showing that he had mastered the Monkey style.

"Is it okay if we eat now, I'm hungry." Said Po to the others.

After everybody approved of his idea, everybody went in the dining hall and ate soup and dumplings once more.

After they finished, Shifu told Crane to begin training with Cole.

…

Cole & Crane Training

"We will get started on my style as well as to master your balance with your powers in the air." Said Crane.

"Easy, but I will need to train first." Replied Cole.

"Of course, let's get started." Said Crane.

Cole trained with Crane on his style and was mastered easily and quickly, he also fought Crane on the Bowl that practices straight balance on footing and fighting.

Passing his training, Crane decided to test his skills with a timed obstacle course trial to test his skill in fluidity and movement.

"Are you sure about this?" Said Cole, being nervous.

"Positive, all you have to do is get the flag that is over…" Crane said while looking where he might point.

Zoom out over the busy hour of people moving through the streets, passed the Thread of Hope, and on a mountain is a red flag.

"There." Finished Crane, making his voice sound faint, zooms back all the way to Cole and Crane, who Cole glances a nervous look to Crane.

"Alright," said Cole, with a determined look on his face has he looked down on the valley, "I can do this." He began to shake his arms, warming himself up and summoning his lightning.

"On your marks!" Po cried out to Cole, getting in a ready-sprinting stance.

"Get Set!" Cole felt the cold ground bring shivers down his back, which gave him a refreshing reaction to his body.

"GO!" Yelled Po.

Cole jumped from the tip of the staircase and used his Static Thrusters to glide down to the last step. The moment he touched the ground, he could feel the kinetic energy being pushed to the ground. If he was normal, he would have ended up a vegetable, but since he can absorb shock, he only rolled to release the kinetic energy across a surface. The roll propelled his gravity, allowing him to continue running on all fours. Seeing that people were in front of him (another rule in his test is to not go on the rooftops and go though the group of people), he used his old free-running skills to jump over boxes, power slide under objects being carried, kong-vaulting over rails, you name it. He cleared the traffic (with a couple of glances, yells, and threats from the angry people), he raced across the bridges and forests with time to spare. He reached the Thread of Hope, a giant and thin bridge that crossed through the tall mountain ranges. Cole knew that the bridge looked unstable and that he would have been wasting time just by looking at it. He used his static thrusters to hop from one part of the stable bridge to the next. He saw the flag at the peak. He raced up the mountain, hitting full speed ahead. The wind raced past his ears, his heart beating rapidly, just going fast made him feel complete (in a sense). When he reached the top of the mountain, Cole grabbed the flag and put it in his back pack. When he backtracked through the bridges, forests, and the people (again with some yells and threats), all that was left was the stairs. He was about to run out of time, so he ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Lightning was dancing up and down his body, then, he used his thrusters to drive him up. It was like grinding on power lines and train rails, except he stressed his powers enough to grind on any surface/object now. He reached the top with the flag in hand and some smoke coming off of Coles shoes, seeing that he passed his trail. Crane gave Cole a bow, knowing that he passed his training with the crane style as well as unlocking a dormented power.

Cole got a glance from Tigress, knowing that this will be a challenge and that she will finally having a challenge.

Cole & Tigress Training

Tigress and Cole began training and was mastering this style more fluently then in the other styles. She even made him practice on the ironwood trees, which he easily broke off the truck with one powerful punch, and in the process, impressing Tigress. When they were done with training, Tigress wanted to test his skill by sparring with her.

When she mentioned this to Cole, he said, "That sounded so wrong." Cole began snickering at the funny joke he made up.

When they finally were on the fighting area, they both got into their stances.

"Began!" Yelled Shifu.

At first, Tigress got the upper hand at the duel, but Cole used his precision to aid him. He also unlocked a dormented power that allowed him to used precision without wasting energy, but if he ever shot bolts, it will waste his energy.

Tigress tried to hit him, but when Cole grabbed one of her punches, folded his arms around her elbows, making her do a block stance, and said in a taunting voice, "Ooh, I _love_ a fast woman." He then gave her a wink.

Now realizing that he has the upper hand, Tigress drawled out of his grasp and tried to do a back-flip. Cole only grabbed her leg and threw her to the side, but, she quickly recovered, and got into her palm-stance that she did to challenge Po instead of the mast.

Knowing that stance, Cole readied his right hand to unleash a powerful lightning punch. Summoning all his power to his hand, he went head on with his punch. When his fist made contact with her palm, there was a strong shockwave that rippled and shacked everything within a few feet. The fist and palm was still in contact with each other for a few moments.

Suddenly, Tigress felt pain flow through her nerves in her right arm, making her arm jerk back. Showing that it hurt a lot, she held her arm to her side using her other arm. Everybody (except Cole) was shocked by how Tigress showed reaction towards pain, but she bowed to Cole, saying that he passed all his tests and achieved the tiger style.

Po ran up to Cole and gave him a 'bear' hug, saying, "You did it, you're awesome!"

"Thanks." Assured Cole, as he got on the ground.

They all decided to celebrate by going to eat dinner in the dining hall.

…

As everybody waited patiently for their food, they heard Cole telling Po to how to make a new dish that Cole wanted to give to the others.

"Are you okay Tigress?" Said Viper, worried about her friend.

"It's nothing." Replied Tigress, knowing that her arm felt bruised all over.

"She's just mad because someone beat her for the first time." Cracked up Mantis. Viper hit the back of his head with her tail and hissed at him.

Startled, there was a knock on the doors of the Jade Palace. Cole volunteered to go see who it was. Leaving behind the others, Cole went to the doors and looked outside.

He saw a wolf with bandages on his body and a bad scar on his left eye. He also wore a clocked hood, but it didn't help conceal his face.

"Sup." Said Cole.

"Sup." Replied Wolf Boss.

"Sooo, how can I help you?" Cole opened the door to get a better view of the wolf.

"I wish to speak with Po and the others, if you will allow me." Jested the wolf.

Cole gave him a glance, but noticing the urgency in his voice, he said, "Sure."

The wolf was led by Cole to the dining hall, where he saw them.

"Guys, wolfy wanted to meet you." He pointed with his thumb to the wolf. When everybody glanced at the wolf, they all had pale faces, but quickly changed to angry faces and began to charge at him. But before they could even attack them, they felt stuck to the floor. Then, they noticed that their feet were iced to the floor.

"Now, that is not how we treat a guest." Said Cole.

"Okay, I got the dish out and hot, get ready to have some…" Po's voice was lost when he noticed the iced floor and the wolf.

"Guest?" Yelled Tigress, "This wolf captured us, almost killed us, knocked Po in the head with a hammer, and gods know what else."

"Hey, I only followed orders." Excused the wolf.

"ENOUGH!" Cole's yell echoed within the palace with a powerful sound of thunder shook the sky.

"You are not here to fight them, are you?" Questioned Cole, his patience thinning from the situation he was in.

The wolf gave nervous and scared glances before finally saying, "I have urgent news to give you all, but you might not like it."

"You hungry?" Asked Po, with a kind and gentle smile to the wolf.

"Yes, I am." Replied the wolf.

"Come, there's enough for everybody." Said Po, giving an extra chair for the wolf to sit on.

"Alright guys, nobody attacks him until he is done talking, understood?" Said Cole, with the serious and strictness in his voice.

They all glanced at him before deciding to eat and wait until Wolf Boss told what he wanted to tell. Po came in with a circled dish that had a foreign but nice smell. Cole had the honor to present the dish to them, as he would call it, 'Pizza'. The dish had a nice soft and toasty crust that they could bite into and the sauce is freshly squashed to give the smell of fresh pasta, and the cheese gave it a finish in making it juicy and delicious. The perfect pizza in the making.

Tigress, Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey gave confused glances to each other. Cole said, "This is called 'Pizza', is what everybody ate where I lived, and it isn't that bad. Go on, try it." Cole didn't hesitate to sit down and pull a slice and eat it, but also watched as everybody nervously took one slice and began to take small bites. After a few seconds, they all liked it and ate the slice in minutes. Po also gave out Garlic Knots. After a few minutes of saying thanks to Po and Cole for making them, Cole remembered something.

"Po," Said Cole, with worry in his voice, "Did you add any oil that I gave you or did you add something else?"

Po widen his eyes, looked at him, and said, "I actually forgot." Cole's face became pale the second he said 'forgot'.

"Cole, you okay?" Asked Viper.

Cole immediately got up, and in the process of making his chair hit the end of the wall, he yelled, "Everybody – To the Bathroom – Quickly!"

Before they could object, they felt their stomachs gave the ugliest of growls and had the urge to go to the bathroom. They all ran to the bathroom as fast as their legs could carry them. In minutes, they were all on toilets giving diarrhea-like sounds. Luckily, there were enough toilets for everybody to use.

"I'll kill you Po!" Yelled Cole, having been the first to come out of the bathroom. Po came after and made a run for it. Because both their stomachs hurt, they slowly chased each other before they both fell on the floor out of exhaustion and said truce by ponding fists.

"What's going on-" Before Shifu could finish his sentence; he saw everybody on their chairs in the dining hall and mantis sighed, "Actually, the pizza thing must have thrown my digestive system out of whack so my stomach has no pain… oooooooohhhhh there it is." He also noticed the wolf was here too. He had a small grudge, but learned to forgive him. Master Oogway taught that to Shifu in order to attain inner peace within him as well.

Everybody pulled themselves back together from their ordeal and concentrated on the topic of the wolf being here.

Before the wolf could talk about his reason for being here, Po asked, "How did you survive?"

The wolf replied, "I have survive with some stabbing wounds, but I didn't get hit in any arteries or organs. I travelled from the shores of China all the way here to inform you that Shen is still alive." The silence gave everybody goosebumps. "To make matters worse, Shen is working with Ti Lung to regain the control of China and to defeat all of you. They also have a more powerful army then with my pack and have studied the dark art of Kung-Fu. If he is not topped, all of hell will break loose." Po and the others had scared faces as well as horror. Not only is Shen still alive but Ti Lung is alive and has learned the dark arts somehow.

"Finally," Said Cole, breaking the silence and with everybody giving him shocking looks, "someone I can actually fight. Maybe this won't be as boring as I thought."

Tigress got out of her seat and said, "He has an army."

"So were the Militia, the swamp monsters, and ice freaks." Replied Cole.

"He has a city under his control." Said Viper.

"I exposed a powerful ruler and he has his tail between his legs as he ran." Replied Cole

"One of them is a notorious ruler and the other is a cold-blooded murder." Said the wolf.

"I destroyed a creature that was meant to destroy all of life. Trust me," assured Cole, "it will be easy."

"It doesn't matter," yelled Shifu over the crowed, "we all need to train harder to prepare for our enemies before they defeat us and take over China once again. Is that understood?"

Everybody (even the wolf) bowed to him and said in union, "Yes master."

Before everybody could get Shifu's permission to go to sleep, Po said, "Wait, we forgot something."

With an irritated voice, Cole said, "Yes Po?"

"Who's Trish?" Asked Po.

Immediately, Cole became overwhelmed with grief so much that everybody could see it on his face. He took a seat and rubbed his temples out of stress.

"Po, I don't think-" Began Tigress.

"Tigress," cutted in Cole, form there, she remained silent after he said, "it's okay. You all deserve to know. Trish was my girlfriend and the one that I cherished most in my life. But that all changed because of Kessler. I won't tell you what happened, but I have a recording that will try it's best to tell you what happened."

Before anybody could say anything or act, Cole pressed some buttons on his phone (attached to his backpack) and the recording played out. All they could do was listen.

(Wolfe): _Audio Surveillance File X76. Meeting with John White and Lucy Kuo._

There was this beeping noise that meant that the recording was now playing.

(John): _I wanted to advise you of a recent incident. Kessler's plan is unclear to me, so I'll just stick with the facts. Kessler kidnapped MacGrath's girlfriend, Trish, and dangled her off a rooftop. He said MacGrath had time to save her. But, there was another rooftop with six doctors about to die. MacGrath had to choose._

(Kuo): _Sick!_

(Wolfe): _Madness!_

(John): _He did the right thing, tried to save the doctors. He understood the weight of all those lives._

(Wolfe): _MacGrath has a strong moral compass._

(John): _It seems so. You know what? Now more than ever, I'm certain he's the one we need to fight the beast._

Another sound of a beep meant that the recording ended and that the phone turned itself off. As everybody put the pieces together, they thought that he sacrificed the one he loved just so that other people could and doctors not only get better, but to be with other people that they care about and love. They all felt his sorrow from the expression on his face. Surprisingly, not only did everybody forgave him for what he did and also welcomed him to stay, they also found out that he didn't have a name. Before everybody went to bed, Cole gave him the name, 'Wolfe,' in late memory of Dr. Sebastian Wolfe. He also asked the wolf if he could heal his wounds. This took everybody from surprise, but Cole also said that he could also heal old wounds and scars, as well as broken parts of the body. Wolfe (his new name) agreed without hesitation.

He sparked the tips of his hands to heal Wolfe and said, "I would stand back if I were you." Everybody created a 5-foot radius from him. As he put his hands together while making contact with his body. Wolfe was covered with harmless electricity for a millisecond, and the electricity came out of his body and it traveled throughout the floor in a circle. Instantly, Wolfe felt the movement of his fully healed left eye and wounds/scars gone from his body. He was indebted to him, but Cole refused his kindness, saying that it was nothing.

After everybody went to bed, Cole stayed up for a while, overlooking the valley under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He also played with the lightning in his hands, passing a current of a powerful but small magnum bolt from one of his hands to the other. He got bored and went to his room.

Before he could enter, Tigress popped her head out of her room and said, "Cole?"

Out of an old reflex, he held out his right hand, lightning already flowing through his arm, he was about to shoot a magnum bolt at her head when he noticed that it was just her.

She had a shocked face when she saw that he was aiming his lightning at her. He realized what he done, so he shook his hand away, letting the flow of energy stop.

"Oh, sorry, it just you." Cole was about to enter his room when Tigress said, "Wait, there something I need to ask you."

This caught Cole off guard for some reason, but he stepped out to her what she had to say.

"Your training with me went well." Said Tigress.

"Thanks, and sorry about the arm." Cole said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine now. Listen, I was wondering if you would spar with me more often,-" Tigress realized how weird that sounded and said quickly, "only to get stronger, don't take it the wrong way."

Mentally, Cole knew that she was into him, but she didn't want him to know, which she was poorly hidden from him. He said, "Sure, besides, you are just a challenge form me as I am to you. But I also need to stress my powers by training on my own. So you also have to give me some time to myself." He gave her one of his kind smiles to let her know that he will train with her.

On the inside, her heart began to melt from one of his kind smiles, but on the outside, she gave him one of her own smiles and said, "Thanks, goodnight Cole."

In the most warming voice Cole cold speak in, he said to her sweetly, "Goodnight Tigress." After that he went into his room, closed the door and went to bed without a shirt again.

His voice made her feel like she was falling. She went into her room quickly and madly blushes to herself. She was always the person to hide her emotions, but she can't hide the fact that she actually likes him. She mentally slaps herself to get out of the trance, but she's still has this strange emotion that makes her want to be in his arms and feel his touch. Just like back at the tree, where she hugged him from his sorrow, his embrace when he took that picture with her, and holding his hand when he pulled her from her seat. Everything from him being near him to even thinking about him made her feel numb all over. She finally forced to face the fact that she loved him.

Thinking that sleep will help her get better in the morning, she went into her own room and fell into deep slumber, somehow having dreams about him.

…

"Viper, I think that this is a very bad idea. I mean, He's lightning at his disposal and you aren't even worried." Po assured from fear of being spotted, with the rest of the five ( minus Tigress).

"Relax; we'll be in and out before he knows it." Viper said as she and the rest snuck across the hall to Cole's room. She slowly slithered into his room and opened his backpack. She took out only the strange device called the 'camera'. Viper got out of his room with the camera in the grasp of her tail. She gave it to Po and the panda tried to use it. As if fate had decreed it, he accidently put it on and has some options about looking at saved pictures and to take a picture. It went to picture mode and as everybody peered over Po's shoulder, he was looking at the 'lens' of the camera, as he accidently hold the button to take a picture, there was a green blink and a bright white flash. Everybody held back a yell and rubbed their eyes from the flash. As Po turned it round, he saw that he and the other four were in the picture.

Po got the hang of it and went to see his pictures. They saw the Militia with their masks, clothing, and guns. The swamp monsters had bald heads, sharp jaws and bladed arms. They also saw a Ravenger and Devourer using their abilities. The ice freaks had white clothing and strange masks. They were taken while ice jumping, and the Titan was unleashing his ice balls and ice beams, he also had one arm missing. They also saw a metal bird called a 'chopper' and several strange looking buildings. They all decided to give the camera back to Viper so that she could put it away and they could all go to back to sleep. As she slithered away into Cole's room, curiosity got the better of her and she looked at the final picture. Her eyes widened when she saw Tigress being held by Cole in his arms while he took the picture. Their fur shined from the fireworks in the background and their eyes sparkled from the flash.

Viper evilly thought that Tigress was hiding something and that it might involve with whatever happened with the two of them during the festival. She put the camera back into his backpack and closed it, to make sure that when he gets his backpack that nobody touched it. She and the others went to bed and let sleep consume them.


	7. Chapter 7: A Reunion & 'Road Trip!

A/N: _This was one of the longest chapters that I wrote so far. This chapter is when something interesting happens to Cole and the people around him. For almost all mid-winter break, no one reviewed my new chapter, (sniff) and it hurt, almost made me loose interest in my story (crying). Everything in this story would have gone downhill if it wasn't for one reviewer on 2/24/12, __**shreveauburn123**__, he alone inspired me to write a new chapter that is 29 pages in a word document in one day. That's a lot of words. This chapter goes out to __**shreveauburn123**__ for always reviewing my chapters and to all you other reviewers. Also, always stay and look every day to find a new update and always leave reviews. Enjoy._

_P.S. I am from now on leaving links to songs so it can be easier to listen too. This is the other link for the song, "The Good Life" by the Three days Grace. (.com/watch?v=tzRk5EIHAoI)_

Chapter 7: A Reunion and 'Road Trip'!

Song: The Crossroads of the World By: Jesper Kyd

Link: .com/watch?v=pQpZcGbGF2A

Song: Two Part Invention No.2 - BWV 773 - C minor By: J.S. Bach

Link: .com/watch?v=QCzV90r9VQc&feature=related

A/N: _I'll tell you when._

In the city of New Maris, everything has turned for the better. People party and celebrate to just be alive and to see another day. People are also in mourning of the Patron Saint of New Maris, better known as the loss of Cole MacGrath. People all over the U.S. and even the world have heard and honored his name. Cole took his place in the history of the world as their protector. Zeke took (sadly) an empty coffin that was where Cole supposed to be in and traveled by boat to Empire City, which is now rebuilding itself. Shocking to Zeke, he heard that Laroche survived with only one broken arm, both legs broken and a few broken ribs, but survived. He joined Zeke to go with him to Empire City on the boat. He somehow managed to control everything on the ship and cook food with only one arm. As they returned, Zeke put Cole's empty coffin near the grave of Trish Dailey. Laroche and Zeke said their goodbyes once more before he returned to New Maris. As for Zeke, he has his old roof back, lost some weight (now fit like Cole) and was now at the bar drinking some beers for the mourning of Cole's death.

Zeke thought of all the good times that lasted between them from when they became best friends to now. That was interrupted when he noticed a woman sit next to him and ordered a beer. Has he kept drinking, he noticed though is sunglasses that she was looking at him constantly.

She finally said to him, "You must be Zeke, right?"

He then looked back at her and said, "Blood."

"What?" Questioned the woman.

"Oh, sorry, you're not a vampire. I was trying to see if your eyes were gonna glow red if I said blood, but I was wrong. Yes, I am the one and only Zeke Dunbar." Zeke assured.

"Wait, you said something about a vampire." She said.

"Yes, last time I told a woman a scary story of Cole being a vampire, she was one herself, trying to kill me. But Cole noticed and killed her first. There, um, there was a lot of blood to clean up afterwards.…" Zeke said.

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah, I know. So how do you recognize me? Am I an idol or something?" Zeke joked.

"Let me be clear, you must be Zeke. Jedediah. Dunbar, right?" Asked the woman.

Taking things seriously, Zeke said, "Only my momma and Cole know my middle name. What's your name?"

She turned to him and said, "My name is Rachel Wolfe, you knew my dad, right?"

Zeke was dumbstruck and shocked at the same time. "Um, yes, he helped Cole get Blast Cores to juice himself up. I never you were his daughter." Zeke was taking this as serious as possible, but couldn't help to stop his eyes wander her body and notice that she was 'hot'.

"Yes, am I've come looking for you to make an offer."

Zeke gave her a stupid look and said with a 'don't care' tone, "What could you possibly offer me, little lady? I have nothing and there is nothing I want."

She scooted closer to Zeke and said, "Would you like to see Cole again?"

Zeke stopped drinking his beer for a second, looked at her, and said, "What are you getting at missy? He's dead. Checked out of the hotel. Left the building. Gone with the wind. Walking the stairway to heaven. Made like a Houdini. POOF! You get what I'm saying…"

"He didn't die," Rachel assured, "The RFI killed every conduit around the world, but Cole was transported to a different dimension because the RFI wasn't fully charged. I know how we could see him again."

Zeke weighed his options. He did want to see Cole again, but Cole's finally at peace. _Or is he?_ Zeke thought.

He finally looked at her and said, "Tell me what I have to do."

She smiled at him and said, "Good, come with me, I want to show you something."

Both Zeke and Rachel got out of their seats and left the bar to her 'lab' that was back in New Maris.

…

Zeke learned that not only that she was a doctor, just like her father, but also gave the idea of the creating the RFI. As they went through all of the strange rooms she owned, she led him to a room where on the tables lied the bodies of Nix and Kuo.

"I have recently learned that I can convert electricity into smaller, focused pockets of pure neuro-electricity into deceased conduits, bringing them back to life though this bad boy." She hit the machine that was attached to the other chamber.

"Here, put these on." Rachel gave him top-class resistant glasses to protect his eyes and vision. Zeke was scared shitless, thinking that he was the Igor, she was the mad scientist, and that the two dead bodies are frankenstines.

She pulled a lever and heard the hum of the machine. She pressed a few key words and the big red button; the neuro-electricity traveled through the machine to the chamber. There was a bright flash of light that lasted for 10 blinding seconds before the neuro-electricity was gone. As if life brought the very breath back to them, they gulped the air and breathed from the tables.

"Come on." Zeke followed her to the chamber. Nix and Kuo looked around to see Rachel and Zeke by the door.

As if nothing was wrong, she said, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Kuo said, "Zeke, what the hell is going on?"

After Zeke explained everything on who the doctor was to during their 'death' till now.

"So the Demon is dead. That sucks man." Said Nix

"At least Cole did the right thing." Said Kuo

"Although that is true, we actually believe that Cole actually traveled to some different dimension. We are trying to go to where he went so that we know that he is alive and bring him back."

Kuo and Nix had shocked faces for a second before Nix said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

…

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Questioned Zeke.

"Positive." Rachel put together a machine that could travel though dimensions, like the RFI. It sounded impossible, but with First Sons technology that was still working and were 100 years ahead of the rest of the world.

"Hey Kuo," asked Zeke, "What was the afterlife like?"

Kuo was a little surprised, but said, "Well, all I saw was this bright light and that I was consumed by it. I felt at peace and rest."

"Yeah, me too." Said Nix

After putting some things together, the machines started working and Rachel said, "Were good to go. Everybody get into positions." As all three got into positions in front of the weird looking machine that was supposed to send them to Cole. They also learned that Rachel wanted to come because she wanted to meet Cole from the beginning to learn more about conduits. She also wanted to have evidence of different dimensions existing in parallel universes.

After a bright light was shined upon them, they were being moved to where Cole was, except they noticed that they were changing. Then everything went black.

…

(A/N: _Now you play the first song. Let the song follow the moment and it will easily catch the awesomeness in it._)

Almost a full week has passed as Cole and the others trained for the trip ahead. Po decided to train Cole into meditating. Cole found it at first as a 'waste of time,' but got the hang of it and felt better about himself, forgetting his past horrors and memories. Shifu tried to teach Cole Inner Peace. Unfortunately, Shifu couldn't train him in it because he wasn't ready to let go of his past.

Before anybody could get up for the final day and then leave the day after, Cole woke up early and climbed the palace to the roof. He was standing upright, watching the sunrise. He felt the breeze brush though his fur and the sound of the wind being heard by his hearing. Just breathing in the fresh mountain air made him feel complete, like he was one with the sky and it's element of lightning. He opened his arms to the warm feeling the sunrise gave him. Once he felt satisfied with his blissful moment in the morning, he decided to go down to the village and practice his movements and explore the people's culture as well as help them out.

…

Meanwhile, Shifu and everybody else were still asleep, but Tigress somehow woke up earlier than usual and was getting bored of waiting. Her eyes wandered around her room until she saw a tiger-like doll on one of her cabinets. She slowly picked it up and looked at it for a while, remembering a small memory.

…

_ "Come on, it's over here." Cole said while dragging Tigress to a stand. There were bottles stacked on top of one another as a triangle. _

_ Tigress was unsure that Cole was willing to put himself in danger just to make a master of the tiger style play a game with him._

_ "This is a waste of time, let's just eat something." Tigress's patience with him was wearing thin._

_ "Win prizes, gets your prizes, everybody is a winner, play and win a prize!" The pig hosting the stand said._

_ "Don't be such a buzz kill, just play a game." Cole assured her._

_ "I'd rather not." Tigress said back._

_ "Fine, if you won't, then I will." Cole went to the stand and paid the host the coined money that he never saw before. Though Shifu gave him some before he left and taught him quickly what is its currency and how to use it. After the host gave him some balls so that he could throw it at the 3 small stacks of bottles. _

_ Cole grabbed one of the balls as people began to gather around him (since he is recognized as the hero) to see if he would beat the game. Cole used his sharp eyes to aim where he would make just three shots to win. His instincts told him to aim at the middle. With three quick and easy throws, all three stacks fell. Everybody clapped for his performance and the host gave him a gigantic fluffy panda._

_ But Cole only gave it to one of the children and Cole said to tell their parents that they won the prize and to share it. This made Tigress smile at Cole's act of charity to the children. The group of kids ran off with smiles on their faces. Cole went back to the stand and said if he could have a small tiger doll because he gave it to a group of kids. The pig understood all the good he just did and gave it to him. _

_ "Are you going to give it to your girlfriend? It's rare to see a master dating." He said with a smile on his face._

_ Cole noticed this and said without shame, "No, it's because she doesn't go out more often. I'm just trying to make her have fun." It was his turn to smile._

_ "Believe me," he pointed to Tigress, who was sitting on the bench, waiting for Cole to return, "it's working." He winked at him. '_I know love when I see it' _thought the pig. Cole gave him his thanks and went back to Tigress._

_ Cole held up a tiger like doll to Tigress and said, "For you."_

_ Tigress only felt herself smiling at him for his gift._

_ "Check it out; it looks a lot like you." He winked at her, making her blush._

_ From this gift, she had the courage to play a few more games._

_ "Come on, there are plenty of other stands around, let's try to beat them." She went ahead of him to the next stand._

_ "That's more like it." Cole said._

_ Afterwards, Cole and Tigress beat every stand they could get their eyes on. From winning prizes, they gave them to other children who were too young to play on them. They had happy smiles on their faces and one of them hugged Cole's leg with the shiny Union Jack on it. Cole picked the kid up and hugged him, telling him to always do good things for others and to put people before yourself. The kid gave his thanks and ran with his friends._

…

That was when Tigress had the most fun in her life, not only did she learn how good it is to give people what they like or need, but she kept the doll to herself, thinking of this as her first moment in the festival and it also was a memory for her to cherish, just like the picture they took. That memory popped into her head and it was the most beautiful moment she had with him and the saddest moment of Cole's past.

When she heard the gong, she quickly put the doll back so nobody would find it, steeped out of her room and said "Good morning master." The only thing she and Shifu did notice is that the others weren't out of their rooms. Suddenly, there was smoke creaking under all their doors. All their doors opened and they feel to the ground with tears coming out of their eyes. Shifu and Tigress quickly were at the end of the hallway away from the onion-like gas coming from their beds. Suddenly, a piece of paper fell in the center of the hallway. Shifu slowly walked to it as the gas settled and it read, 'That's for going through my camera. P.S: I see neroelectric echoes pass through my room, so I know who took it and who was a part of it. P.S.S: Your picture together was obvious you were using it.' As they all read it, they all agreed never to go through his stuff ever again. Another note was by Cole's door saying, 'Went out exploring, see you guys later.'

Mantis said, "This is got to be the biggest prank ever pulled off."

"With a little revenge on the side." Said Monkey.

Shifu immediately said, "Go find Cole and bring him back. Tell him that he needs to prepare for tomorrow and to train."

With a bow and 'yes master,' they all left to find him.

…

When the five and Po reached the bottom, Po said, "Where do we start?"

"Maybe we can split up, that way we can cover more ground." Said Viper.

"Good idea Viper." Said Mantis.

"Then it's settled," said Tigress, "Viper will look though the valley's school and hospital, Mantis will check the food market, Po will check the diners and restaurants, Crane will check the nearby metal village, Monkey will check the gates and the Thread of Hope, I will look through the forest. Understood?"

With an agreement from everybody, they all set out to look for Cole.

…

Viper's Search

Viper traveled to the valleys best (and only) school. Many kids were surprised and talked to her for a while. As she searched the school for Cole and in the process, a little girl walked up to her and said, "Do you know that lighting bender?"

That was all she needed to question the girl, but did it casually by saying, "Yes, I know him, he was staying with me and the others back at the palace, but we are searching for him. Was he here?"

"Yes," said the girl, "He visited earlier today during recess and showed us a few fun games, like baseball." She imitated a bat n her hands and swung it around. "I was also being bullied by other girls, saying how uncool and lonely I was. He saw me and asked what was wrong. When I told him, he told me that where he came from, people not only didn't like him, but were scared and hateful of him. They called him terrible names and threw stones at him. But he said if you open up and believe what you did was the right thing, you would fit in and have amazing friends. After he cheered me up, I opened up and played in some games, and I made a few friends. He said that he was proud of me and that if anybody else was ever bullied, I would teach them what he taught me."

Viper was filled with amazement. He inspired fun to kids and fixed bullying problems earlier in the day. _He must be great with kids._ Thought Viper.

She stopped thinking and said, "Which way did he go?"

The girl replied, "He went to the hospital."

_That's where I was going to go next!_ "Thank you." Viper quickly left the school and went to the Hospital.

As she entered the hospital, she asked if she could meet the dean of the hospital. The nurse showed her to the office and the Hospital Administrator (white fox) and told her to sit down.

"How can I help you Master Viper?" Asked the fox.

"Have you seen a man who could bend lightning by the name Cole?" Asked Viper

"Why yes, he did come by earlier to heal our sick and wounded, all small and dangerous diseases and sickness, wounds and scars, all if it disappeared with the young man's touch. He has a pure heart. To do all these great things for us and expect nothing in return." The fox had a happy smile from Cole helping all his patients.

Viper was once again amazed. She and the others have seen Cole heal Wolfe before their eyes and he became brand new. After she gave her thanks, she went to look for her friends.

…

Mantis's Search

Quickly and stealthily, he searched the food market for a white-clothed tiger anywhere. His search was a failure, so he talked to some stand owners. He came across one of the venders and asked, "Have you seen a tiger that seems off?"

"Of course," said the now-enthusiastic vender, "he played a few tricks and moves on the fruit and it attracted our customer to buying the fruits. He even balanced 5 different fruit's with his strange weapon. Everybody bought and sold food here and everybody was happy."

This was surprising to Mantis. But he cut to the chase, "Which way did he go?"

Sorry to disappoint you, but the young man left as he came, so I don't know where he is."

Giving his thanks, he left to look for his friends.

…

Po's Search

Po traveled to every single restaurant or diner in the village and tried to find Cole, but had nothing. The owners said that he helped out on many chores and jobs in each restaurant. Eventually, Po found himself in front of one restaurant that he can recognize anywhere: Mr. Ping's Noodle Restaurant.

As he entered the restaurant, he was greeted by some of the villagers and kids, but as he went through the crowed, he found his adopted father at the counter, cooking noodles and chopping vegetables.

"Po, it's so good to see you." Mr. Ping stopped what he was doing and gave Po a hug, which Po returned.

As Mr. Ping let go and continued to cook, Po asked, "Dad, have you seen Cole anywhere? I'm looking for him and so are the others."

"Well, you missed him a while ago; he helped out with sending in food, taking out the trash, cleaning the dishes, all those things. He has a pure soul; everybody seems to see that in him. Shockingly, he also suggested that there should a delivery job so people could order noodles from their homes. When he tried it, we got more money than before!" Mr. Ping was happy to see that he can expand his business by sending food to people.

This amazed Po, but then he remembered that Cole was once a courier, so that was an old and easy job for him.

But Po cut to the chase by saying, "Do you know where he went?"

"No, I don't son, but if you keep looking, you'll find him. He once said that he always liked running on the rooftops." Mr. Ping gave him a wink so that Po took it as a hint.

While giving his thanks and left, Po searched all the rooftops but found no traces of Cole. He decided to find his friends and tell them what he found out.

…

Crane's Search

Crane has been flying through some mountains until he reached the village where they encountered Shen's wolves. As Crane entered the village, he was greeted by the villagers and gave their thanks for saving their village many months ago.

After they stopped giving their thanks, Crane asked, "Did any of you see a tiger pass by recently?"

One of them said, "Yes, a tiger did pass by the name of Cole."

He quickly said, "Do you know which way he went?"

The person said, "No, we don't know. But when he came here, he asked if we had any instruments. We said that we did and he taught all these different types of songs of rock, jazz, rap, country, pop, and among other things. We all had fun with the new themes of music."

Crane was surprised by this; he didn't know that Cole can be that artistic with music. Soon after, crane gave his thanks and left to look for his friends.

…

Monkey's Search

Monkey traveled to the Gates and to the Thread of Hope, he searched though the Long bridges for any trace of Cole being here. Sadly, he couldn't find anything until he meets a goat pulling a chart across the bridge.

Monkey went to the goat and asked "Hello there traveler, have you came across a tiger around the bridges?"

The goat replied, "Yes I have."

Monkey quickly asked, "Which way did he go?"

The goat replied, "He went back to the valley of peace, but he left hours ago. He came when my chart was about to fall off one of the steep mountains. He used this strange electric whip from his hands and pulled it before it could fall off. My chart is my only thing that I can use to sell my goods. If I lost it, I would lose everything. Is he a friend of yours?"

Monkey said, "Yes and I'm trying to look for him. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem." Replied the goat.

Monkey returned to the valley to find his friends soon after.

…

Tigress's Search

Tigress traveled through much of the forest and found nothing. She kept wandering around and looking for Cole. His very name reminded her of certain memories that they had together. She wasn't so keen on always going down memory lane, but thinking about it made her miss all the chances from having fun being missed for always training.

As she continued to wander, she noticed some scratch marks on the bamboo and trees, but kept moving. She then noticed burned marks on the plants that looked like they were attacked. Tigress found broken trees that were destroyed in different ways than the one before it. This seemed to make her curious on how he differently attacked the area with his powers.

Suddenly, in the distance, she heard electricity and other noises that were not normal. As she slowly walked silently, the noises became easier to hear. She continued to walk, she finally found Cole drenched in sweat from head-to-toe. He was tightly holding his Amp from attacking something. She noticed that there were at least over a dozen ironwood trees in front of him. She carefully noticed that she was inspecting the way his chest and abs stick out from his shirt because of the sweat. His legs angled in a straight arch to the lower part of his body, assuming attack position from holding his Amp. His muscles in his arms stood out from the sleeves and fur to reveal old scars on his hands and strange tattoos on his arms. Tigress began to have strange thoughts about being near him, being held in his strong arms, telling her how much she means to him, and so on. She felt a blush creep on her face, knowing those were only a fantasy that she was coming up with. She notice him putting his amp in his backpack, summoning lightning on his arms, and shooting out scythe bolts at the base of the trees. The bolts went straight though, causing each and every one to fall. Cole smiled at his accomplishment and stopped his current of lightning in his arms. When he turned around, he noticed that Tigress was watching the whole time.

Cole smiled his kind smile and began to tease her by said, "Took you a while to find me. How long have you been there?"

She hid her blush using self-control and said, "We were all looking for you for at least the half of the day. We skipped breakfast and training just to find you. You also made Shifu get you while we should be preparing."

"Oh, sorry." He slowly walked to her and then assed her while saying, "Let's goes back and prepare."

"Wait," said Tigress, "What have you been doing?"

Cole said, "I have been stressing my powers to become more powerful. I also did other things around the village."

From there, they walked back to the Jade Palace. As they entered the front doors and to the dining hall, they both noticed that everybody was waiting for them in there.

"Hello Tigress. Cole. Please, sit with us." Shifu said in a kind but strict tone.

Before they could comprehend the situation they were in, the found themselves quickly taking seats next to two empty chairs that were next to each other. As they sat down, Shifu said, "Before Cole can explain to us what he was doing for the past morning and evening, we'll let the others fill in the blanks first."

Viper was the first to speak up, saying, "I traveled to the school looking for Cole, but instead, I found out that Cole gave certain ideas in games and sports for the kids. I also found out that he ended bullying in the school as well. He also traveled to the valleys hospital and healed all the sick and wounded."

Tigress was shocked to hear that Cole did all that while they were looking for him.

Mantis then said, "I heard that he played with the fruits in the markets, making those performances made the customers buy the food and the venders sell it. To me, it was a win-win situation."

Po then said, "I heard that he helped do certain chores in the restaurants and diners. I also heard that Cole wanted to start a delivery system so my dad can send foods to people and earn more money."

Crane then said, "I heard that Cole inspired different genres of music to the other villages and was very artistic with the themes."

Monkey then said, "I found out that Cole helped travelers on the Thread of Hope cross to the Valley of Peace safely. He even saved a travelers cart from falling using his weird lightning whip of sorts."

"Lightning Hook." Corrected Cole.

Over at Cole's side, Tigress noticed that she and the others have helped the valley through protecting it, but never thought of actually doing other good things to help people from within the valley, which both shocked and impressed her.

"So that sums up all of what Cole did so far, Tigress, when you found him, what was he doing?" Questioned Shifu.

Knowing that all eyes were on Tigress, she said, "When I was searching through the forests, I found Cole using his abilities to slice through over dozens of ironwood trees." Now it was their turn to be shocked. They know Tigress can only take out at least one of them if she put effort into it. But to know Cole can cut down over a dozen ironwood trees is a new level of training.

Cole stepped in, saying, "I was training in the forests so that I can stress my powers to be a stronger 'prime' conduit. If I was to train in the training room, it would be so destroyed that it would be forced to be replaced. So being outside was my best option."

There was a small silence in the group, each not knowing what to say next for Cole out of awe, even Shifu didn't know what to say next.

Po broke the silence by saying, "What do you mean by 'stressing your powers'?"

Cole only got out of his seat and said, "Follow me."

As they all left to the training room, Cole summoned his lightning and aimed his hand up. He then said, "When I stress my powers, I unlock other dormented powers that I didn't use from the blast cores. I would normally shoot a bolt at an enemy like this." Cole shot one normal lightning bolt. It flew through the air until it disappeared in midair.

"I can also shoot a bolt that can go father and have more damage but is much heavier." He shot out an artillery bolt, which flew through the air but slowly glide down to the wall, which released an impact of electricity in the end.

"I can also shoot out multiple bolts at once, one way is one at a time," he shot out a bolt stream from his hand that acted like a machine gun, "I can shoot three bolts at once," he shot a pincer bolt, which the three bolts arched itself in midair to hit the target, which then became a bulls-eye, "or I can shoot 5 bolts in a straight line, Tigress saw me do this earlier," from his hand, he angled it enough to release a scythe bolt, which was 5 bolts in a horizontal line, causing to shock anything in its diameter, "and when my power have finally reached their full potential, I can summon one large lightning bolt at a time," he then shot one of the most powerful magnum bolt from his hands. From the others point of view, it looked like he can summon his powers on his enemies in the most destructive of ways, "my other powers also work like this, I just need to keep practicing to eventually find my other powers."

From this, everybody knew that this was the reason that Cole was gone for half of the day. Having finished his explanation, Shifu dismissed everybody to eat and get ready to leave tomorrow for the journey ahead.

…

Everybody was done practicing for the day and were going together to meditate outside. Po and the five noticed that there was a storm outside. They also noticed that this storm looked similar to the one Cole came from.

When that memory went through Tigress's head, she said, "Where's Cole?"

"Up here!" Po and the five looked up to the roof of the palace to find Cole standing on it, overlooking the storm coming. When he was finished, he jumped off the roof, fell at a fast and deadly rate, but landed on his feet and hands, causing small sediments of earth to fly in the air. He got on his two feet and said, "Someone's coming."

"How would you know that?" Asked Po.

"I have electric powers and I sense storms, so yeah, I know." Cole assured.

There was a powerful sound of thunder in the clouds, and from it came a lightning bolt that crashed in front of the group, causing the ground to shake. When it disappeared and came another sound of thunder, the clouds began to disperse. Cole was the first to look down at the area of impact. He saw a pig with shoes, short pants, a sweaty undershirt, a green/white loose over shirt, and a pair of sunglasses that he would recognize anywhere. He also noticed one woman (panda) with long black pants, shoes, the black parts of her fur were dark bue, loose blue shirt, and icy hands. The other woman (monkey) had shoes and pale brown-blue pants, loose upper-body strap, and tarred red sleeves. There was this other woman (pig) that Cole couldn't recognize, but would figure out sooner or later.

"Whew, remind me never to do that again." Said Zeke.

"Well, at least we made it." Said the unknown woman. They all got up and saw the view of the valley in the sunset.

"Where are we?" Questioned Nix.

"Based on the village in the valley, we must be in China or Japan of sorts."

"You're actually in the Valley of Peace." Cutted in Cole.

All four turned around to see who that was. They found that Cole was standing before them with another group of animals. They themselves noticed that they were animals and so was Cole, but they all remained calm. They see that Cole was a tiger, but to them, it fitted his complexion and personality. Zeke slowly walked up to Cole until he was a foot in front of him. The group of woman and Po and the five only saw those two, wondering who they were.

After a long and silent moment for Cole and Zeke, Zeke smiled and said, "Half as long-"

Cole said afterword, "Twice as bright." Before anybody could comprehend what they were saying, the two began to hug each other.

"I missed you brother." Said Zeke.

"I missed you too." Assured Cole.

Once they let go and Cole saw the others and said, "Nix, Kuo, it's been a while."

"It has, demon." Said Nix.

"It's good to see you again, Cole." Said Kuo.

Cole began to notice that the others were watching him and these other strangers. So Cole said to them, "Guys, can you give us a moment?"

They all left him alone to Zeke and the others. The moment they were gone, Zeke said, "Cole, you're a tiger! Man, it actually suits you."

"Thanks for the compliment Z. Oh, and you're a pig." He held back a laugh as Zeke realized that he himself was a pig.

"Hey, I'm a monkey." Said Nix., only that she had a more female looks and had yellow fur in the shade of african red.

"Wait, I'm a panda? What's happened to me!" Kuo was going into shock, but Nix quickly slapped her to not go into shock. Kuo thanked Nix for that.

Rachel realized that she herself was a pig as well. Everybody in the group noticed but didn't talk about it. She was perfectly calm and said, "We must have entered a dimension where everybody is an animal in the world. We are in China right now, so I will get to know the area as long as we stay here."

There was a small silence, then Cole said, "Who's she?"

Zeke turned back to Cole and said, "To sum it all up, she's Wolfe's daughter, brought Nix and Kuo back to life and sended us to what she calls an 'alternate dimension'. She sended us here to find you and for her to prove that other dimensions exist."

Cole was shocked from this, but recovered by saying, "Well, I'll tell you guys what I have been doing for the past week, but first, let me show you the palace that I was staying in and the new friends I made." Cole made the others follow him inside to see the others in the dining hall. As they walked into the dining hall Zeke and the other women noticed a red panda, a snake, a mantis, a bird, a monkey, a panda, and another tiger. The whole group realized that there aren't enough seats for all of them and that the table is small. They made a compromise of sitting on the floor and eating. Nix, Kuo, Zeke, and Rachel gave their compliments to Po for the excellent soup.

After they were done eating, Cole said, "Guys this is Shifu," glances at the red panda, "Po," glances at the panda, "Mantis," glances at the mantis, "Crane," glances at the bird, "Viper," glances at the snake, "Monkey," glances at the monkey, "and Tigress," glances at the tiger, "they are all masters of Kung-Fu and I was trained by them." Nix, Kuo, and Zeke were surprised by this and were even more surprised that he learned martial arts as well.

Cole then glances to Po and the others by saying, "Guys, this is my best friend Zeke, he was the one who helped make my Amp and always had my back." Cole then gestured to Kuo, saying, "This is Kuo, she took me to New Maris in order for me to use blast cores to defeat the Beast." He then gestured to Nix, saying, "This is Nix, she helped me defeat the beast, finding me a blast core and charging the RFI." He then gestured to Rachel and at first; Cole didn't know what say, so he said, "This is Dr. Wolfe's daughter, Rachel, who helped get my friends here."

Both groups slowly took their time getting to know each other. Soon after, Shifu said, "Well then, I guess they will have to sleep here until tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow, for what?" Zeke questioned

Cole then forgot something and said, "Oh, I forgot to mention that I am also going to go on a mission with the others to stop a killer and an evil war lord."

This shocked the group of people for Cole to be doing this. For them, they realized that Cole have been in worse situations then the one he is in now, so they acted normally, but Zeke said to Cole, "If you're going, then I got your back and so does Nix and Kuo."

Giving his thanks to Zeke, Shifu cutted in, saying, "All of you don't have the fighting experience of what you would all be up against. None of you will go."

There was a small silence for them, then out of anger, Nix summoned fire near her fists, Kuo summoned ice balls on her palms, and Zeke pulled out a six-shooter and shot it in the air, making everybody hear the sound in the room.

Zeke said while making a stand for himself, "We may be inexperienced, but Cole is like a brother to me. I will always have my boys back, and nothing is going to stop us."

Everybody was shocked from their actions. Shifu now weighed his options. Sure they were inexperienced, but two of them had powers like Cole and Zeke had a gun to protect himself. Finally, Shifu said, "Very well, all of you will join Cole and my students on their mission. It is time to sleep, we leave in the morning. Goodnight."

With a goodnight and a bow from Po, the five, and Cole, they all left to go to sleep. But before any of them could leave, Wolfe came to the room with boxes of food in his arms for the journey; he also noticed some new guests inside and said, "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, you did. I'll tell you in the morning." Said Po

Nix, Kuo, Zeke, and Rachel was shown to their sleeping quarters by Cole, who they entered without question and immediately went to sleep.

But when Tigress thought that everybody went to sleep, she took out the doll-like tiger and had that sweet memory of Cole being with her again. Unfortunately, Cole was also awake as well, thinking that all his friends are here as well, which actually made him happy, especially since Zeke is now here, who will always have his back. As he left his backpack and Amp, he silently walked out of his room to get some fresh air, but as he slowly walked past Tigress's room, he heard movement in the room. As he used his 'sense,' he saw that she was looking down at something. So he slowly opened the door and Tigress noticed him, but didn't overreact, but still looked at the doll that Cole got her.

Cole noticed this and sat down next to her bed, which she didn't mind, and said, "It looks just like you." She nodded at his small joke and smiled a little, but then said, "It reminds me a lot of the festival and when you encouraged me to play those games with you. It was the first time I actually had fun in my life. I always trained and never had time for myself." Tigress still held on to that doll after a while.

Suddenly, Cole's ears lit up out of an idea he had. It might sound crazy, but it would be worth it.

Cole got up, said, "Let me show you what it feels like to be free," and lend a hand in front of Tigress, encouraging her to take it.

Tigress thought up of the pros and cons in this situation. The pros were that Cole would show her something and like it and the cons were getting caught and facing punishment. But Cole's soft voice made her not think straight, instead she thought of going to Cole wants to take her. She put her hand in his, which she misses so much to hold, and lifts her up. As Tigress and Cole leave, she puts the doll away and closes the door silently.

…

(A/N: _Now you play the second song by J.S. Bach. Let it beautifully fit the moment in this next part._)

Cole had taken her to the base of a steep hill next to the Jade palace.

"Okay," said Tigress, "You got me out here, now what?"

But before she can comprehend the situation, Cole grabbed he waist, pulled her close to him and used his other hand to use a lightning tether to stick to the steep hill. When it flew up the hill until it hit the very peak of the mountain, which in reaction pulled up Cole and Tigress. From being startled, she tightly held on to Cole out of fear of falling.

Cole said, "Don't worry, I won't let you go."

Tigress never expected Cole to say that to her, but it made her heart melt to that assuring voice of comfort. As they reached the top, Cole let Tigress go and said, "Hop on my back."

Tigress gave him that 'really?' look and then Cole gave her his 'trust me' look.

As much as this sounded stupid to her, she hopped on his back, letting her have her arms wrapped around his neck (from behind), and then Cole told her to hold on to him.

Before she can comprehend the situation, Cole used his ice launch to bring himself into the cool night air. Tigress held her eyes closed as she felt the icy current run pass his body to her as he jumped into the air. Suddenly, she felt the soothing cool wind run pass her fur and face. She opened up her eyes to see that she was flying with Cole as he was using his static thrusters to stay in the air instead of hover to the ground. She was shocked and amazed to see the entire view of the valley and passed that, the lights from the village, the shining light from the full moon, and the feeling of freedom when soring into the wind. She blissfully closed her eyes and let the wind make her feel welcome to its gentle touch. Cole noticed this and was glad that Tigress knew how Cole feels when he runs and fly's I the air. The whole reason he learned how to climb and run was to feel free and being one with the air. To Cole and Tigress, being free was in indescribable feeling that no one can define about, and the way of flying and feeling the air was also indescribable. Cole told Tigress that he has to go back and she agreed. They flew back and Cole lightly landed next to the doors of the palace. They silently walked to their rooms and bid each other goodnight.

Before Cole could enter his room, Tigress whispered, "Thank you."

He looked back into her eyes, reminding him once more of Trish, and sweetly said, "Your welcome." He entered his room, took off his shirt, and went to sleep, thinking about all the good time of being with Trish.

Tigress was having one of those 'foreign' feelings that she called and still thought about how amazing Cole was in every way, not just his looks, but his personality and good deeds that he does just makes him attracted to her. She began to think about how Trish was very lucky to also have a guy like him. But she also was afraid that Cole might reject her love that she kept silently to herself.

Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks from a 50-story building, he was pained from losing Trish, and it may cause him not to possibly love ever again. She mentally slapped herself into not realizing this and thought to take things slow and let Cole warm up to her somehow. She finally let sleep consume her, but still thought and wondered what the bond of Cole and Trish was like.

…

It was morning, the sun rising above the valley and the village was coming alive. Shifu did his routine in waking his students and Cole, but the other four members had trouble getting up. As they all had breakfast and Po said his goodbyes to Mr. Ping, they all left the valley on a journey to Gongman City. But, as Zeke called it, it was a road trip.

"On The TRAIL We BLAZE!" Yelled Po.

Little did all of them know, the tasks ahead are not only a walk down memory lane, but to test all their skills in order to succeed as a team then one individual standing alone. Cole once said in his life when confronting his final challenge that he wish that he was walking his path alone. Now he must learn that his friends will always have his back and that he will never do this alone. There was once a saying that in order to test a man's character, you must give him power. Will Cole lay his demons to rest and move on into what fate will bring him, or will he hold on to his demons so much that he will become one himself?


	8. Chapter 8: Old Enemies & Reunions 'G&B'

**Authors Notes: **_Wow, 2 weeks of typing up a 33-paged chapter with almost 9,000 words. I've either set a new record or I was hit by my brother so hard that I must have been in a typing coma. But enough jokes, sorry for not updating anytime soon, I was busy with school and my brother needed to use the laptop to study his geometry. Let's respond to the reviewers._

**Shreveauburn123:** _You made me a deal to always got my back to this story. I saw the traffic stats and you always look up this story for a new one. I'm gonna make you a deal, you can post your ideas (this also goes to everybody reading this) and if it wasn't what I thought, I will take them into consideration and if I do post it, I will tell you on my next update. If you guess the ideas that I'm doing, I will update and type this faster than now._

**awesomeness2207**: _I don't know if you are awesomeness22 from the 1__st__ reviewer, but now you learned your lesson to always check this story. Also tell me in your next review if you are whichever or the same reviewer. _

**OWMIAYANF: **_A new reviewer, Awesome! Thank you for favoring this story, remember to always check for a new update and send reviews that gives off ideas, opinions, or errors on writing When you said that it was odd, you sounded like my brother when he heard of my idea the first time. He quoted, "Those ideas together are an abomination." End quote. My brother could be mean to me from time to time, but at least you like my story without his criticism, even though he checks my writing and says I can't spell for my life. . I really can't though, even if I had that spark in loving to write._

_Pleas enjoy my latest update, and be sure to check out my brother's (original MASTER T-REX) new Prototype story in the making, so watch out for that._

_P.S.: For the YouTube videos I posted for you guys to see the music videos and listen to it as you read, remember to add www with a dot after that and write, "youtube." I'll show you how to put it. Once you learned the method, feel free to go back and listen to the previous songs (Easy way: just search it through youtube.)_

_www (.) youtube. (Copy the encoded link here)_

Chapter 8: Old Enemies and Unexpected Reunions (Good and Bad)

Song: Have a Nice Day By: Bon Jovi

Link: .com/watch?v=uCg2BoKiuOM&ob=av3e

The group of heroes and warriors traveled across the Thread of Hope and some mountains and other large valleys in the Alps. As they walk, Po was carrying the backpack full of food and other things, having trouble keeping up and started wheezing, so they took a small break at the side of a mountain.

As Cole and Zeke ate noodles and watched the amazing view of the land, Cole said, "Hey Zeke?"

"Yeah?" Replied Zeke

"Did we ever think of ever being in China and doing this sort of thing?" Asked Cole

Cole's best friend was in thought for a moment, and then he said, "Not once has this sort of subject ever come up."

"Well," said Cole, "here we are. On a mission to an urban area in china where we can do something fun from this for once and not have to worry about anything." While lying against a tree, Cole had his back against it and put his feet up.

"I hear that, brother." Said Zeke, as he drank the rest of his soup.

Meanwhile, Po, Wolfe, and the five sat around and talked to each other about the new group of friends that Cole hung around with. But during the talk, Tigress said she needed to do something. As she left, Viper saw this as the golden opportunity to confront Tigress. As she left as well, only the men remained. They each gave each other questionable looks, but then decided to drop the subject, thinking that it will not lead them anywhere if they asked.

Tigress quietly went into the backpack that everybody packed into (the one Po carried) and checked to see if the doll-like tiger was okay. But before she could put it back, Viper said, "You won that?"

Tigress quickly turned around, doll behind her back, and acted natural and innocent, saying, "Win what?"

"You know what I mean. I saw it. Don't lie to me about it." She moved closer to her and teased her by poking her with her tail.

Tigress only responded, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Viper sighed in frustration and said while her back was turned, "Fine then, I will just go back and-" Viper quickly used her side sweep move with her tail and caught the doll behind her back. She quickly pulled back her tail from Tigress's grasp and looked at the doll.

_Curse you and your fast reflexes._ Thought Tigress

"Aww, it looks so cute! How did you win it? Did Cole give it to you? Did you scare a person into giving it to you? Tell me!" Viper said enthusiastically as Tigress tried to get it back, but it was hopeless.

Tigress finally gave in and said, "If you must know, yes, Cole won it for me. We also won over dozens of other stands and gave away our prizes to kids who couldn't play."

"Aww, how romantic." Viper playfully said as she gave her those love-sick puppy eyes.

From this, Tigress blushed from her remark, but Viper caught her reaction and said, "I knew it! I knew you were in love with Cole. The image of you together said it all."

This took Tigress off guard and said, "Wh-what image?"

Viper put on an evil grin and said, "Oh nothing fascinating, it just the fact that I saw an image of this feline that I knew being in arms-reach of Cole, snuggling together in a romantic way. And how the fireworks blended the moment so well, it made me want to cry. As for the sparkling eyes she had, it was like she was falling in love." She gleefully smiled at Tigress checks turned into a shade of red from that memory. Viper gave back the doll to Tigress, who then took it back and hid it in the pack.

Tigress then turned around and said, "Tell anyone and I will maul you to shreds."

"Oh, don't worry," Viper said with a proud smile for Tigress, "It will be our _little secret_."

She turned away and slithered back to her friends, while Tigress also decided to go back as well. When both of them returned, they all didn't utter a word of question to them. Suddenly, Cole popped out of nowhere, startling the group.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you guys." assured Cole

Viper glanced at Tigress and noticed that she was a different 'Tigress' then what she usually was, she looked calm and relaxed, without that hard-core emotion hiding her. It actually sited her then how she normally looked.

Cole sat down next to them and said, "So, are we ready to go anytime soon?"

"Well," stated Po (while patting his belly with both hands), "I need my insides to digest the food before we get going, so we will wait a little more before we get going."

Cole was a little irritated by this, so he got up, pulled Po to his feet, and said, "A little known fact I learned when I was learning how to climb," Cole began to walk away and pick up Po's big pack, "is that we waste a lot of energy by moving our bodies, like walking, running, climbing, doing Kung-Fu, all that stuff," Cole gave the pack to Po and made him put it on, "And every second we move right now will make you digest your food faster and easier, making every single calorie you ate become energy to the days ahead of us." Once Po had his pack on, he realized that he started walking without breaking a sweat than usual. Nix and Kuo came back after training for a while to find them already ready to go and with confused faces. But they followed them for now.

Cole and the group moved onward. Cole then crossed his arms and said to Po, "You'll thank me later."

As they all traveled across the mountains, they find themselves up at the peaks of the mountains, where it was all cloudy and dense. Po realized that he didn't become tired from the walk for mere hours! (Epic Win). Po thanked him, and Cole said that he knew he would say that sooner or later.

As they walked, they come across one of the peaks; they notice a strange stone structure at the hill of the peak.

As Cole cautiously walked up to the stone structure, he also noticed that there was a big green robed figure in there. Cole raised his hand, lightning flowing though his arm, and said, "Turn around slowly and no one gets hurt." Everybody else came behind him to see who he was talking too.

The figure turned to see the group, only for them to find themselves in front of an elderly panda, who him himself was also surprised to see a group of travelers (some strange-appearance then others) and said with ease, "Hello there traveler, how can I help you?"

This took everybody by surprise. Cole put his hand down and apologized to him.

The stranger only said, "No need to apologize. You all must be tired, come by to my village and we can see what we can d-"

When the group noticed this, Po slowly walked up to the elderly panda. As Po was at least 2 feet from him, the elder raised his hand, shaking, trying to touch his face. When he did, he said, "You have his eyes." He looked at him with a shutter in his voice when he said, "Is that you, Po?"

The group watched closely as Po took his hand into his and said, "Hi dad."

As they see a father and son reunion, the group fitted the pieces together until they realize that this is Po's biological father. They all were happy for Po as he and his father hugged each other after being separated for so long. After a long hug for lost time, Po let go and said, "I thought you were dead."

"I also thought the same." He said with a happy smile, "but I heard that the legendary dragon warrior was a panda that used to work in a kitchen defeated many of China's enemies." He put both hands on Po's shoulders and said when eye-to-eye, "When I thought you were my son, I wanted to see you and hold you and tell you how proud I was of you."

Po smiled a proud smile, but then dropped it at a thought and said, "Why didn't you come?"

The panda had that same sad smile on again and said, "Because I had to look after who managed to survive the attack and hide so we will not be in danger again. I had a responsibility to protect the people. If you ever found out about me, you would think to not leave the people at that peaceful valley that need your protection."

This was like getting beat up on the first day of training, being hit by the training course until he was ranked a level zero. He looked down in sadness, knowing that he was right, being wise to know to always protect people.

The elder pulled his chin up and said, "But now you are here, I will not let a moment like this go to waste."

The elder took the group to his village, from there, they all were shocked to see a large group (population) of panda's doing work and playing outside. It was just like how Po uses to remember it. When the elder announced the return of his son, the dragon warrior, has returned to them, they all cheered like it was a new year. People began talking to him, asking him questions, asking what was the valley like, kids wanted to see him, all the amazing thing fans do.

Po tried to do all these things and get passed the group as best as possible, and he succeeded. Unfortunately for him, he saw that the group beat him there. As they entered, the big group outside decided to go back to where they were at before.

They entered the elders hut, seeing a usual kitchen, bed, table, windows, etc. When everybody seated, the elder said, "I forgot to meet to meet the rest of you."

He glanced to Tigress and the other four warriors and said, "You all must be the Furious Five, it is an honor to meet you in person."

"The honor is ours." She and her friends bowed to him. "Being in the presence of the father of the dragon warrior is an honor to all of us."

"Don't be so kind." He caught sight of a group of five others who looked strange to him. He walked to them and asked who they were.

The elder noticed Wolfe and only stared at him. On the inside, Wolfe felt guilty and said, "Um, I'm not good with apologies but just to be straight, I'm sorry for attacking you and your village. We were only following orders."

The elder chuckled, walked up to him, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I have forgiven you a long time ago, my friend. Besides, I should apologies for that injury I gave you. I see that you healed."

"Well," stated Wolfe, "It was this guy that healed me." He used his thumb to point at Cole.

Cole walked up to him and said, "My name is Cole McGrath. These are my friends, Zeke, Nix, Kuo, and Rachel." They all said their 'hello's' to the elder.

After, he walked up to Cole and said, "I have heard of you already."

This surprised Cole, "How did you find out about me?"

The old man smiled and said, "There is a legend that rides pon great winds of China. I can whisper the names of pure souls who do good deeds to people of greater importance other than himself. Only warriors, masters, and heroes can hear their names by just listening to the wind."

This awe-struck the group beyond measure.

While this happened, Po wanted to ask his father something and he allowed him to ask it. Po asked his father a question that took him off guard.

"Do you know anything about my mom?"

The mention of Po's mother brings him shaking to his temples. He walked and sat down on his bed. He gave a sad glance at Po, who he himself had a sad but had that 'I need the truth' hurt look.

He said in a painful voice, "The day we were attacked by wolves, I sent you and your mother away so that you could be safe. I fought them with my hammer until they all escaped with their lives. When I found what survived of our village, we travelled through the thick blizzards and snowy mountains, taking in the cold air and the pain of frostbite. As we were close to this hiding area, I found the woman I loved in a pool of blood, her body almost covered in a blanket of snow. She was barely alive and received multiple stab wounds that she couldn't recover from. As she was dying in my arms, I blamed myself for letting you go, saying that I should have been with her. But she only held my hand and said with her last breath that it wasn't my fault and that I did the right thing. She was proud that I saved the villagers and letting us go, thus in the process saving my boy in a box of radishes. I told her how much I loved her and how lucky I was to fall in love with her. She only held my hand and squeezed it, letting me know that she felt the same way. As she died in my arms, I cried for the loss of the one I loved in the cold snow. I carried her to this place and buried her. I have been watching over the people ever sense."

There was a dead silence, his story shaking everybody to their core. They all felt sorry for their loss. Tigress felt a sad presence next to her, so as she and the others that followed her gaze, they saw Cole, crying from his story, and the flashes of Trish falling before his eyes, letting her die in his arms and burying her the same way. He legs were shaking until it made him land on his butt, crying from the deep pain. As everybody saw this, they finally knew why Cole needed to find peace within himself. To Nix, Kuo, Zeke, and Rachel, they were shocked and surprised to see the man who defeated the Beast, cured the Plague, and saved the world cry like a little child on the floor.

The elder panda slowly walked to him, knelled, and gave a comforting hand on his shoulder. He then said, "I understand the pain that you went though and it can never be forgotten. But we all eventually lay our demons to rest and forgive people of what they did. You loved her deeply, didn't you?"

Cole nodded from the pain inside his aching heart. The panda then said, "She wouldn't let you be like this. She would have wanted you to move on."

Cole began to control his trauma and take in his words, when he felt better; he cleaned his eyes and stood up. He gave his thanks to the elder panda and asked if they could stay for the night.

The elder allowed them to stay for the night. Unfortunately for them, they were invited to talk to the villagers. As they all crowded around big fire, Po began to entertain everybody by telling his kind about his adventures, fails, and wins against his enemies. Everybody, even the kids, was amazed by his tales. The Furious Five also told their share of fights and victories against their enemies, times of training and small fun moments. When they were done, everybody turned their gazes to Cole, who easily stuck out of the group. He didn't know how to entertain a crowed, so he tried using his powers. He walked as close to the fire as possible, everybody was watching with curiosity, and t their shock, he put his hand into the fire. He didn't flinch from touching the fire, but then pulled his right hand out, holding a ball of fire. He looked to his left and summoned a ball of ice; he then let the current of lightning flow through his body. He put his hands together to conjoin the two elements and used his lightning so it could stay together. With one strong throw, he tossed the special grenade into the air, splitting itself into five orbs and then exploding in the air, like fireworks, except it was spitting out fire, ice, and lightning in small and unharmful glows of light. As it disappeared, people began to applaud Cole for his performance. Cole began to tell his story of how he used to be normal, how he got his powers, faced many enemies and the beast, a creature of ultimate destruction, fleeing to New Maris, getting stronger, kill the Beast and using the RFI to cure a plague caused by a ray sphere blast. This shocked everybody for all the good he did. Zeke, Nix, and Kuo stepped in and filled in some blanks, amazing the crowed of their stories as well. Once the elder told everybody to sleep, they left the fire to their own huts. Po, Wolfe, the Five, and Cole's friends went inside their tents to sleep.

As for Cole, he decided to climb a mountain. How unexpected of him.

Cole wanted to use his hands and legs to climb the face of the mountain. It actually made him feel normal, using his skills of free movement to climb the dangerous ledges. As he reached the peak and sat on the rocks that gave him a clear view of the mountains, he felt the wind fly pass through his fur and clothes, welcoming the feeling of freedom. It always reminded him of all the good times that he had when he was in Empire city and in New Maris. Suddenly, he sensed 2 things in the atmosphere.

One of them is the stench of tar in the air, disturbing the pollution.

The other was his 'sense' and it was acting weirdly, he could feel a strong conduit somewhere in the mountains. This must be John's upgrade to Cole in order to see and feel conduits and people who have the conduit gene.

From this, he only thought that it must be a disturbance in the air. He climbed down and walked to his tent until he found Rachel.

"Oh, I thought you guys were asleep."

"It's okay," assured Rachel, "besides, I need to give you something that could help you. Remember when Dad told you how to use the Blast Cores to power your lighting powers?"

Cole nodded, remembering when Dr. Wolfe said that it can power all sorts of genetic mutations. Just touching it with his powers flowing made him stronger.

Like magic, she tossed him something glowing of a light purple shade. When Cole caught it, he saw that it was indeed a Blast Core. Cole was astounded to find there was another Blast Core when he had thought he absorbed all of them.

He looked back and said, "How did you get this?"

Rachel said, "When I saw my dad for the last time, he said to keep this Blast Core in case you ever found me. But since I found you, I wanted to give it to you."

He grinned from ear to ear thinking about firing the thing up right now so he could get stronger. After a quick thank you, he used his lightning tether to climb from the ground straight up to the peak of where he last was. Without hesitation, he put both his hands on the Blast Core and charged his energy into the thing, causing a current to flow to him, giving off a powerful reaction.

While this is going on, Po, the Five, Wolfe and the others woke up to the sounds of electricity in the air.

"Why are you up Rachel?" Zeke was the first to notice that she was already up.

"Oh, I gave Cole a Blast Core." She simply said.

Everybody had a shocked face until Zeke said with a smirk on his face, "Well, if I'll be dammed."

Suddenly, thunder continuously struck Cole until the Blast Core was fully absorbed. They all were shocked to see Cole slowly hover in the air, doing a fetal position, and then opening up again, arms and legal spread out with lightning coming off of it. After a few small moments of this, the thunder disappeared with a loud rumble in the sky, Cole feel back on the peak, smoke and some sparks coming off of him.

Tigress's first impulse was to run to him and see if he was alright. Before she could go any further, Zeke had a hand on her forearm and said, "Don't worry, he'll be alright. 'Sides, this is like the 60th million time that's happened to him." He left them baffled with a yawn and went back to his own tent. The same was with Nix and Kuo. Soon after this, they all decided to leave their friend on top of that steep mountain.

…

As morning, everybody got up and ate noodles for breakfast. As they finished, they heard a thunder drop in the distance, this time it was powerful then it was before. Cole then ran at a faster speed then how fast he usually runs and told them of his situation with the Blast Core, he told them it was to make him stronger and could help him and the others in the future.

Sadly, for even Po, they had to leave in order to finish their mission. With an emotional and caring hug, Po and his father said their goodbyes and wished him well on his journey. The group of hero's and warriors set out once more.

As they walked, Zeke asked, "So, did you get anything new?"

"I think I did," said Cole, "But I will probably use it later in time."

…

As they traveled through the land, Cole began to feel the scent of tar and the strong pull of another conduit in the area, strongly; they were walking towards that direction.

Cole walked up to Tigress and said, "Where are we going?"

Tigress said, "Were heading to the Village of The Springs. They control certain water supply and can help us resupply our food."

As they got closer, Cole felt the urge to go up that hill and see what the disturbance in his senses was. They all just watched as Cole ran up the hill to see their destination. What Cole saw was not how he thought it would look like.

There were massive waterfalls and a village on top of a gigantic river that is supported by strong bamboo sticks. The only thing that caught his eye was the strange black substances in certain water areas near the village.

"That's new." Said Po

"I don't know about you," said Cole, "But I'm checking it out." As Cole took a couple of steps, they immediately see him doubling over, holding his head like it was about to explode.

"Cole!" Yelled Zeke, as the group ran to him, they held him up against a rock wall so he could gain balance, but from Cole's perspective, his pain then changed to immediate suspicion that some sort of conduit is here.

After seeing that he fully recovered, he said in a serious tone, "We need to quickly check this place for anybody."

As soon as he walked away, Zeke said, "Shit."

"What?" Cutted in Kuo.

Zeke looked back to the group and said, "I know Cole better than any of you do, and when I hear him with a serious tone, we better watch out." As Zeke then silently followed Cole, the others followed with worried looks.

As they got closer, Cole saw a ghost town that didn't show signs of any life. As the group, traveled further, they noticed a black substance on certain parts of the street and buildings, it also made it look like a living worm. As Monkey walked up to it and tried to touch it with his tail, Cole yelled, "Stop! Don't touch it."

Monkey immediately jumped back and looked at Cole for an explanation. Cole only said before walking past it, "There is a conduit here. Whatever it's doing, it's causing this."

As they went through homes and stores, they found nothing. Not a single soul was around.

As Tigress searched, she heard a coughing sound to her right, in the ally way. As she looked, she was shocked to find a mountain goat in blue robes, coughing out that black substance over and over.

She ran back and said, "I found someone!"

They all ran to her to find what she found, and from this, everybody had a shocked look to see that he looked like his death was near. Cole ran to him, put both his hands together with lightning pulsing through them, and healed him. Immediately, the black substance was gone and he was able to breath. As he began to stand, life was being flown back to his near-dying body.

He walked up To Cole and said, "Thank you so much. You are so kind. What can I do to repay you?"

He said, "Well, it would be nice to know what happened to everybody."

He gave a sad glance and said, "Everybody is sick and dying from this strange tar that flowed through our waters. From this, we all suffered different types of sickness. People also felt controlled and heard voices in their heads, like they're going insane. That is all I know."

With the decency to Control him, he grabbed his shoulders and said, "Describe her."

With a surprised look, the goat said, "You know her?"

"What are you saying, demon?" Cutted in Nix

"Shut up, Nix." Cole's voice boomed like a thunder storm giving people warning of its arrival. He turned his head back to the person he's holding and said, "Describe her."

He quickly replied, "She was a cheetah and had a short leather jacket with pale skin. She also had red eyes and wore a dark hood. Her long legs are red and vainly. She has these strange tubes around her upper-body that controls the strange tar."

With a demanding voice, Cole said, "Where is the main control of the water around here?"

The goat said, "There are four of them near the waterfalls."

After he pointed which way, Cole said, "Go back to your home and don't touch the water."

After he let the goat go from his grip, he ran away from fear.

As the group saw a different side of Cole (except for Zeke), they were shocked to see him so demanding and angry. Suddenly, Cole doubled over in pain again, this time; he heard a voice that he could recognize anywhere.

_Hello Cole… it's been too long._ Said Sasha, her voice felt like daggers were being imbedded into his brain.

"I thought you died." Cole said out load to the group. This startled them to see Cole talking to himself.

_I was. For a while, until I was granted a deal. I accepted it so I can get revenge. Now everything is going according to plan._

"Get out of my fucking head!" he swung his left fist to the wall on his left, which became embedded into the stone wall, causing a long crack to race up to the top of the wall and then fall backward onto other buildings.

_God, I do love seeing you angry. Now with that whore out of the way, you are all mine._

"Don't you fucking talk about Trish!" Thunder began to rumble through the clouds above, scaring the group from seeing Cole become crazy.

_Very well, I will leave you be, but when I find you, oh, how much pain you will endure. Oh God Yes._ And with an evil laugh, her voice disappeared from his head. One he turned around, he saw the shocked and worried looks on their faces, and said, "Sasha's here."

Zeke gave a shake of his head while looking down and said, "Dammit. I thought that sewer bitch died."

"Whoa, wait a second," cutted in Po, "Isn't Sasha the one you talked about earlier."

"Sadly, it is." Cole began to take charge and said, "There are four stations that we need to cut off in order to stop the water. Po and Wolfe will take one, the five will take the other, Zeke and Rachel will take the other and Me, Nix, and Kuo will take the last one. Any questions?"

No one asked.

"Good, now let's get moving."

…

Po and Wolfe walked down the path to one of the waterfalls and Wolfe said, "Who's Sasha anyway?"

Po replied, "Cole said that she was his stalker and controlled this gang called 'Reapers'."

As they found the waterfall, it was comprised of many gears and stones to hold the water.

"Up there." Po said as he pointed up to the top of the waterfall where there is a gear to control the flow of water,

For a moment they looked, and then Po gave a Wolfe a look that said, 'I got an idea'.

After an hour, Wolfe found himself in a make-shift catapult with a tree to lunch him.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Said Wolfe with fear in his voice.

"Positive," said Po, as he pulled back the tree with all his might, "besides, I have done this before. Only then was when I hit the wall. Literally though, I hit a wall."

As he used the make-shift anchor to hold the tree, he straighten his hand and said, "Just in case, do you have any last words before you are thrown over a deadly waterfall?"

He gave it some thought and said, "Thanks for forgiving me."

"You're welcome." From there, he used his hand to cut through the rope and Wolfe was sent flying through the air. He yelled over the waterfall and landed on the other side of the platform face first.

As Wolfe stood up, he said, "I'm okay!" He found a gear that let a bridge cross the platform for Po to come across. When he pulled the lever, the bridge came down and Po walked to him and said, "There it is."

They walked up to the gear and they both pulled it with all their might. As it started moving, the pressure was beginning to stop the flow of the waterfall.

"Awesome, now let's go back to the others." Po stated, and then they walked back to the village.

…

"I heard of Sasha once from my dad, he said that she used sewer tar to control the minds of people." Rachel said to Zeke.

"Look, I already knew what happened with Sasha and her tar, I just don't want to hear about it again," Zeke said to make her stop talking.

They walked to the same sort of gears that Po and Wolfe ran into. Fortunately, Zeke saw a rusty chain holding up the bridge to help them get across. He took out his Smith & Wesson six-shooter and aimed for the chain. When he pulled the trigger, the shot gave the valley a big boom. Zeke was use to this, since he shot it on Cole's enemies multiple times. The bridge fell and created a path across the waterfall.

He stepped out of Rachel's path and said, "Ladies first."

Rachel got the distinct impression that Zeke was trying to swoon her, but ignored it and walked ahead.

"Fascinating." Rachel took out her notebook and pencil and drawn out the gears holding up the waterfall. Then, Zeke and Rachel pulled the gear with all their might, getting the same result Po and Wolfe got.

As Rachel finished studied the area, both her and Zeke went back to the village.

…

The Furious Five traveled to the other waterfall, but were also in a heated discussion.

"How would Sasha even be here if she died by the RFI?" Questioned Crane

"Dude, we don't know." Replied Mantis

"Isn't she responsible for using the tar in the village? We need to find out how to stop her." Cutted in Viper

"Well, if we do find her, how can we fight a powerful conduit?" Replied Monkey.

They continued this, Tigress only listened, but had this strange feeling that she was being watched, being stalked like a predator to its prey.

She noticed the gears that the other's found and said, "We are here."

Crane flew to the other side to lower the bridge, and when he pulled it, the tar under the bridge made the gears slid from its positions and the entire bridge fell on the waterfall, pulling it down to the edge.

"Nice job Crane." said Mantis. Crane gave him an irritated glare. Crane helped the rest pass the waterfall but he couldn't carry Tigress across. She decided to jump across. They all watched as she prepared to run across, and as she began to run on all fours and jump across, she gained enough air to jump to the other platform. As she rolled and landed, she stood up and walked with the rest to the other gears. As they all pulled the sets of gears with all their might, they got the same results the others got.

As they went back to the village, Tigress said to split up and search for anybody. As they separated, she felt more content that something was watching her. For that, it sended chills down her skin. As they regroup, they ran into Po, Wolfe, Zeke, and Rachel. All that was left was the main building in the square; Tigress had the honor of breaking down the door which showered tar on all of them. Not knowing it's deadly effects, they continued onward into the dark room.

What they find was beyond anything evil they have ever seen.

All the people, men, women, children, everybody were in steel-like cages with tar hanging over them, just waiting to be poured on them like showers of rain. Their faces and bodies were barely recognizable from the black tar that tainted them, making them sick and on the verge of death.

As they ran to free them, the tar that covered them at the doorway took effect and began speaking into their minds, "Welcome, please, make yourselves at home." They searched the lobby floor until they found of what the mountain goat described near one of the cages. She was a cheetah, but her fur was tainted with a greyish color. She pierced their gazes with her deep red eyes. The lower part of her body had vain-like limbs. With a swift of her hand, they were trapped, their wrists and legs bound by the tar. She made them kneel on their knees as she surveyed her latest catch for dinner.

Sasha slowly walked up to Tigress and said, "Oh, don't worry," she pulled the back on Tigress fur on her head to make her look at Sasha, "Cole will join us and we will be one big happy family." With an evil laugh, she back handed Tigress and she fell to the ground, doubling over from the pain of her slap.

"Hey, that's not cool. When we get out of here, we will bring the thunder!" threatened Po.

"Yeah, no one messes with us." Viper interjected, standing up for her friend.

With a glance that could have frozen their blood, they stopped talking and looked down, knowing that it was hopeless.

…

Nix, Kuo, and Cole walked up the mountain silently. Nix was told about Sasha as they were going to the big waterfall. Immediately, Nix didn't like her. This made Kuo and Cole smile, knowing now that they finally had agreed to something. During her time in the agency, Kuo was already informed of Sasha being affiliated with the leader of the First Sons, and during her time being informed of Sasha's doing, she didn't like her either and was considered a national threat.

As they crossed the bridges, they encountered series of traps (all kinds) but successfully dodged them, and then they found the gear to stop the waterfall. But it surrounded by sharp bamboo that helped flow the waterfall and act as a trap.

Cole turned around and said to Nix and Kuo, "I can do this by myself. Regroup with the others and find any survivors." From there they disappeared in an icy and fiery jump. Cole looked back at the trap and pulled out his Amp, unleashing it with his power. Without hesitation, he ran straight through, he used his free-running moves to dodge the bamboo. He used his Amp as a shield and his precision to time his moves right. When he reached the end, he pulled a lever that stooped the traps. He then used his Amp to turn the wheel and stopped the waterfall. He ran back to the village, but didn't find his friends. He used his echo-tracking to find them going into the square and inside the building.

He broke through the tar-like barrier with his powers and found his friends with tar as binds to their hands and feet. He felt the tar trap him and Sasha suddenly coming from the tar behind him. She seductively put a hand on his shoulder and slid her hand down to his arm saying sweetly, "Oh Cole, I missed you so much. There hasn't been a day when I ever thought of us being separated." Sasha blasted tar at his face.

The tar made him go on his knees, and then she said angrily, "There is an ancient Chinese torture method that states people can be cut 1,000 times physically over and over, never hitting a vital organ. Some people collapse from the mental and emotional strain of the pain, asking to be killed halfway through. They are all pathetic, just like that whore of yours."

Everybody watched as Cole graveled at Sasha and gave her a deadly glare that made it look like she signed her death warrant.

"Now there is someone else I can use to break you." She slowly walked to Tigress and pulled the fur on her head to pull her face open.

As she let one of her claws be dragged across the side of Tigresses face, she said, "Just imagine this beautiful face being peeled off like a banana. Oh, how her blood will taste so sweet." After that she let her six tongues stick out and lick the side of her face. Everybody had disgusted faces from seeing this.

(This is where you start the song)

But then Zeke saw Cole on his legs, breathing heavily, the look of a predator on his face, but what scared him shitless was the small spark of red lightning on his palms.

_Why do you want to tell me how to live my life!_

Suddenly the ground started rumbling under Cole's feet.

_Who are you to tell me if it's black or white!_

Sediments of the earth began to hover around him and saw his body glow a hue of red.

_Mamma, can you hear me? Try to understand_

_Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man?_

Everybody in the cages began to see an evil grow in him. His friends saw that as well and feared it.

_My daddy lived a lie; it's just the price that he paid_

_Sacrificing his life, just slavin' away._

Zeke yelled as orange lightning began to dance around his arms, "Cole, don't do this, there are innocent people in here. You do not want this and I bet neither did Trish."

It stung, but the glow of red subsided, Cole closed his eyes, bringing sense back into him, but then Sasha cutted in saying, "I wonder if I threw this woman off a building, would she scream your pathetic name or just die like that pathetic whore?"

Cole opened his eyes to a deadly look with his pupils in an orange hue.

From there, all of hell broke loose.

_Ooh, if there's one thing I hang onto_

_ That gets me through the night_

_ I ain't gonna do what I don't want to_

_ I'm gonna live my life_

He yelled to the top of his lungs, letting red lightning dance on his body, then came a huge shockwave that is caused by Cole's shift in karma. As Po, Nix, Kuo, Zeke Rachel, Sasha, Wolfe, and the Five quickly regain consciousness; they didn't see Cole, but the opposite of him. A darker side of him.

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice_

_ Standing on a ledge, show the wind how to fly_

_ When the world gets in my face_

_ I say, Have a nice day_

As the smoke cleared, he walked through the dense derby in the air and they saw that his fur lost its healthy color and was dull and lifeless, the scar on his right cheek was more open, his shirt had that blotchy yellow color and had black sleeves, his backpack was brown and his Amp was rusty, losing its chrome and shiny color. His pants are black and his Union Jack was also a blotchy yellow. His karmatic shift is now a **Thug**.

Cole began to have evil thoughts on how to absorb all the neuroelectricity from their bodies, letting it flow through him and make him powerful.

_Have a nice day_

He gazed over his friends and innocent people of the village that were trapped in cages. He may have some evil karma, but then memories of his past deeds flowed into him, making him see the right from wrong. With focus, he raised his hands to release an old power he had back in Empire City called Arc Lightning, it's beams and branches hit the locks on the cages, making the locks explode and the doors to the cages to fall.

He used his Amp to then free his friends from the tar and said, "Take the people out of the building and somewhere safe, I will take care of Sasha and stop this madness."

As his friends quickly recovered and took the citizens out of the building, Cole ran to Tigress and freed her of her bonds. She saw this new look of him and it scared her a little. She said, "That's a new look."

Cole looked at her with the 'I know' look by saying, "Yeah, that's my… karma. You better get out of here before things get ugly."

As he began to walk away, Tigress grabbed his hand and said, "Be careful, okay?"

He looked back at her with his warm smile and said, "Don't worry about me; I've been in these situations before. Now go help your friends."

With one last glance from her, she ran to the other civilians to get them out of the building.

_You idiot, why didn't you tell him how you felt. Now if anything's happens to him, you won't get another chance. Look, just relax; he will be in and out before you know it._ Tigress thought to herself.

Cole walked to Sasha as she recovered from the blast and said, "I will finish that whore of yours and make you suffer."

Angrily, he let his red lightning flow through his arms, intimidatingly saying, "You try that, and you will regret it."

_Take a look around you, nothing's what it seems_

She used her hands to summon Reapers from the tar and they all had those blades and knives instead of guns.

_We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams_

_So THAT'S how she makes the Reapers._ Thought Cole

As the Reapers charged to Cole to slash and stab him, he used a move that Mantis taught him that broke the blades to shreds like paper to scissors. Using a powerful Punch Blast, it tarred through them and they fell to the ground into puddles of tar.

_Let me be the first to shake a helping hand_

He then used some of Tigress's attacks by letting lightning flow on his hands and feet, causing more damage to the Reapers, even doing a double-palm strike (Tigress's main move) gave 'shocking' damage to his enemies.

_Anybody brave enough to take a stand?_

As Cole was being surrounded by the Reapers, he took out and unleashed his rusted Amp and let the red lightning flow. He used some moves to swiftly let his Amp give critical damage to the Reapers, and with one slash, they explode.

_I knocked on every door down every dead end street_

_Looking for forgiveness and what's left to believe?_

After one ultra-finisher on the last remaining Reapers, all that was left was him and Sasha. Sasha was what a person who uses slang would be called 'supa-pissed.' She was so 'supa-pissed,' she let the tar flow on her arms and summoned sharp claws that look like it can cut through anything like butter. Cole then gave a growl of rage, and with a small stare from Cole to Sasha and vice versa, seeing who would make the first move, they both charged, at each other.

Meanwhile, Cole's friends took out everybody out from the building in time and Viper was trying her best to control their sickness and prevent them from dying, but unfortunately, all her actions were futile and the end was near.

Tigress watched the compound from the distance, thinking to herself.

_Please be careful in there._

Then she stopped her train of thought automatically, thinking, _Wait, what is up with me, why am caring so much about Cole if he will be fine all by himself? Maybe it's the fact that I care. _Her eyes widened at the thought, _Wow, how much had I changed in these passed days?_

As Zeke walked by, he noticed Tigress was watching where Cole was fighting and he also noticed that face that Trish made when Cole was in that hospital bed.

As he walked forward to her, her ears lit up to the sound of someone approaching her, she turned to see Cole's best friend come up to her and said, "Don't worry about him. He gets use to all these crazy situations that involve near-death situations. It won't probably won't even strike any lightning today, unless if it hit's a specific spot continuously."

Suddenly, orange and red lightning fell from the heavens and continuously hit the roof of the building until it caved in, sending the echo of thunder in the clouds. The whole scene attracted the entire group of villagers and Cole's friends.

Tigress looked back at Zeke with an irritated look. Then Zeke said, "Well I be damned, I spoke to soon."

_Ooh, if there's one thing I hang onto_

_ That gets me through the night_

_ I ain't gonna do what I don't want to_

_ I'm gonna live my life_

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice_

_ Standing on a ledge, show the wind how to fly_

_ When the world gets in my face_

_ I say, Have a nice day_

Back in the building, Cole was drenched in sweat and Sasha was toying with him by talking about his failures, trying to get him to be enraged and lose control, from there, she could give a deadly blow to him. But despite all her efforts, she couldn't break him and he remained cool, waiting for an opening like a predator, waiting for its prey to be exposed of its weakness. They continuously battle each other, claws against Amp, tar against lightning.

(Now comes the solo)

Then came an advantage, when Sasha used her tar to distract him, she had him in his grasp and tried to kill him with her tongues. Cole saw this as an advantage as well, and when she was close enough, he ripped off as many tar cords that were connected to her body as possible. He only took out two of them and had two more.

She jumped back and let out a scream as well as some tar coming out of her body, she then disappeared inside the puddles of tar in the area.

Cole couldn't find her, so he put his Amp away and used his 'sense' to scan the building.

(_Ooooh_)

When he saw Sasha's presence in the tar, he summoned Ionic Storm from the outside, then the roof cave in and the storm came through it, hitting the tar and causing a liquid reaction for lightning to travel across the tar.

_Ooh, if there's one thing I hang onto_

_ That gets me through the night_

_ I ain't gonna do what I don't want to_

_ I'm gonna live my life_

_Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice_

_ Standing on a ledge, show the wind how to fly_

_ When the world gets in my face_

_ I say, Have a nice day_

Sasha floated to the surface; Cole walked to her and pulled the remaining two cords connected to her.

_Have a nice day_

Sasha immediately woke up to the feeling of pain from the tar leaving her; it disintegrated into nothing, leaving a powerless conduit on the floor. Cole began to remember all those killings and infections that caused thousands to get sick. Out of blinded rage, he grasped her by the neck and let his right hand go on her face, ready to do a ionic drain. But right as he grasped her face, the whole world went black. Cole found himself in his subconscious, seeing the energy system that flowed with Sasha's power. Suddenly, Cole's good side came back into him and sees all the evil that consumed him. He felt the drain being in the process so he had to think of this quickly before he kills her. He sees the small outputs of energy though her body, so he drained it of its energy and destroyed it so that it cannot be released. He then destroyed the second set of nervous passages to interrupt the flow of energy. He then found the source of the conduit gene, near the heart. He drained of every single fiber of energy but only took enough to let Sasha live but would unable to use tar anymore. Then as the drain was complete, he left his subconscious and saw Sasha fall in pain. He saw that he didn't have any evil karma left and was **Hero** once more.

_When the world keeps trying to drag me down_

_I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground_

_We'll I say, Have a Nice Day_

Sasha was shaking, trying to summon her tar reapers to dispose of Cole but it was no use.

She looked up to him with hateful eyes and said, "What did you do to me? Tell me!"

_Have a Nice Day_

He looked down with a satisfying smile and said, "I absorbed your conduit gene, now I have your power and you are normal once more."

After a shocking look of hatred, Cole uppercutted Sasha with a satisfying lightning punch.

_Have a Nice Day_

After she fell, he arch restrained her and said, "That's for Trish."

Cole walked out of the complex, knowing that he has defeated Sasha and stopped the disease among the people. As Tigress saw him come out without a scratch and back to his good karma, with his clean and bright clothes, lime-colored backpack and chromed Amp. The color of his fur returned to its healthy shade. She grew happier to see him walk up to her, his friends and the people and heal them of the infections of the tar of all that remained of it. Once everybody healed, they all cheered to him and lifted him above the crowed, taking them back to the village. Cole's friends were happy to be healed and to save them from the sickness. They soon followed him back to the village.

…

There was a party going on, celebrating their savoir for stopping the tar and curing the people. After everybody had their drinks and talks, the group managed to go inside an inn without getting wasted. The owner told them to stay for as long as they want, so instead of paying for the night, they paid the same amount as a tip. The rhinos from Gongmen Prison took custody of Sasha and put her in a psychiatric cell to confine her. As they all went to sleep, Tigress still hasn't got the guts to say how she felt about Cole, but she still knew that he still lingered on to his past. Imagine, a strong master of the tiger style, who fought armies of bandits, trained the hardest, could not feel any pain, and saved China could not have the guts to tell a person how she felt. _Pathetic_. Thought Tigress, as she begins to have the sense of being in Cole's arms and for him to tell her how he felt the same way. Sadly, she knew he still needed time. With a frustrated mind, she turned on the other shoulder and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Ride the Lightning, Part 1

**A/N: **_I am sooooo sorry for the wait. School and family matters got in the way of all my writing. This chapter was cut short and split into parts because of lack of time and waiting, so I am going to give you guys what I made so far. The GOOD news is that I have caught the interests of Animation Universe 2005 (The most popular and recognized author in the Kung Fu Panda archive, I want to cry right now) and Tyson the Wolf Omega (another cool author). I sent a story on the archive called "Spreading the Word" to expand my story to my fans. So far, it's working._

**shreveauburn123:** _Thank you for your support and ideas. I have taken them into consideration and all the credit goes to you. Enjoy the story, for you always do._

**P.O.W. M.I.A. YANF: **_I feel like the dragon warrior when I heard that I inspired a writer. I will always have your back on your story, for inspiring you and enjoying my fans stories._

**awesomeness2207: **_Thank you for looking at my chapter. I also thank you for letting me understand that you are the same reviewer. Very sorry for the 'asuming' part._

**DARK-THUNDER:** _For those who don't know who this is, he is a friend at my school who liked my story. I will wait and see if my friends like it or not, so wish me luck._

**Animation Universe 2005:** _This is Awesome! Thank you for liking my story! I will try and update as much as I can so keep looking for a new update (this also goes to whoever reads this). _

**Tyson the Wolf Omega:** _Thank you for reading my story, try and spread the word of my story if you can. (Respect points earned). Be sure to look at the other chapters that will write sooner or later._

_ Without further ado, I present the next chapter (part) in this epic and awesome story, enjoy! But before you read, please review how my music is with the stories, if you guys don't like it, then I won't post any music. So review on my music as well._

Chapter 9: Ride the Lightning, Part 1

Song: Byzantium By: Jesper Kyd

Link: .com/watch?v=nF6el8Y_vac&feature=channel

Song: Holiday By: Green Day

Link: .com/watch?v=9iJayMaUGrk

As the sun began to rise, the group of warriors and masters woke up to the morning's rays. Po cooked his famous noodles as always. Everybody loved it.

_Works every time. _Thought Po

As everybody ate, Zeke accounted that Cole wasn't here; even Tigress was suspicious of this, since he has a high metabolism. She volunteered to go look for Cole. Nix and Kuo also wanted to join her, so Tigress allowed them to accompany her.

Tigress then saw them teleporting with their powers in a blink of an eye, it also amazed her how they did it but was confused by how Cole couldn't do that. As they then decided to walk on foot through the forests, Tigress asked, "So, if you guys have powers like Cole, then how did you guys get your powers?"

There was a small silence, and then Nix said, "When Bertrand killed my family through that blast, I survived and got powers, due to my gene."

Then Kuo said, "I was captured by the Militia after a car crash and they put me into a machine that can transfer powers. I was already with my powers by the time Cole broke me out, then he helped me control it when we were looking for another Blast Core. Sadly, I was no longer an agent anymore."

For some strange reason, Tigress felt a little sorry for their pain that was caused when power was 'thrust upon them.' Then it clicked, these events were caused by people who were selfish and they used this for the greater good. _If I was to do something for the greater good, what would I lose?_ Thought Tigress

Now that was the million dollar question. But she knew the answer before it was even thought up. She could lose her home, her master, her friends, innocent people, and especially Cole.

They then decided to check the hot springs for Cole. They ran into their masters and friends who were also looking for Cole. As they walked inside, they noticed a silver weapon in one of the lockers, as well as his backpack, shoes, shirt and pants. The group thought he was taking a bath. Zeke was alarmed by this and ran inside the men's springs. There was no one inside it, except for lightning traveling along the surface of the water.

As the group hurried inside, Zeke said, "Cole! No, no, he can't be dead!"

They all were shocked to notice that Zeke thought that he was dead and that water could kill him. But, what they don't know was that it was all a trick. Cole was pretending he was dead and looking underwater to see them have sad faces.

_Suckers! _Thought Cole

(Now imagine the Jaws theme song)

Cole drifted slowly towards the surface to add suspense to his so-called death. The group above saw the lightning stopped, which startled them, and as Po looked over the water, Cole jumped out of the water and pulled Po in, causing him to fall over and into the water.

As Po rose to the surface and so did Cole, they both looked at each other for a second, they laughed like dying hyenas. Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Cole's friends joined in the laughter like it was contagious. Crane and Tigress were the only one serious.

After the laughter died down, Zeke said, "I thought you died brother!"

"Nah man, it was the blast core I used. I am now 100% immune to water." Said Cole (Epic Win)

"Crap! Do you know that now, because you're immune, I can't do half of the pranks I was going to do! I. HATE. YOU!" Zeke yelled.

With this, Zeke did a cannon ball into the water and splashed Cole with water in the face. Everybody decided to jump in and they all splashed each other with water, acting like children. Tigress was the only one left from the water. When she refused, Cole tried to splash her. She gave a shriek like a scared cat and retreated father back in the room.

"Well, look at that, a master is scared of water." Cole teased.

She looked back at him and said, "So? I am a feline; it is in my nature to not like water."

Zeke came behind him and said, "So? Cole's a feline too, and he's not being a wuss."

"Thanks Zeke." Said Cole

"Anytime brother." Said Zeke

"Now," Cole turned his attention back to Tigress, "get in the water or I will make you get in."

"Is that a threat?" Said Tigress, everybody stopped and looked at the situation that Cole was in.

The comeback that was never expected was when he said, "No, it's a promise."

She gave an irritated look by saying, "I am a master of the tiger style, you can't make me go in-" her sentence was interrupted when Cole's lightning hook attached to her, casing to flip in the air and fall into the water.

As she slowly surfaced above the water, she had a very angry face that gave the phrase, 'looks can kill.' Cole and his other friends the look of shock on Po and the five faces', Crane only had his beak open to show how shocked he was.

Next thing anybody knew, Tigress tackled Cole to the ground and wrestling him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Monkey, Mantis, Zeke, Po, and Nix began to chant.

As Tigress was getting the upper hand, by pulling his arm behind him while being on top, Cole used his free hand to give a small shock to Tigress, which she let go from the small shock, Cole flipped her under him using a spin sweep Viper taught him and her arms were trapped by his arms.

She found herself with Cole on top of her; she blushed as everybody saw her being vulnerable (That's what she said) to Cole. Then Cole teasingly said, "Are you trying to get me to like you or are you just distracting me so you can beat me?"

When there was no way to escape his grasp, she said, "Fine, I got angry because I don't like water."

Cole began to let her go, and then she got up and walked out of the springs to dry herself up. As everybody left the springs and dried off, they were forced to pay the owner for being in the springs.

As they left the spring's complex, Po said, "I think we should be going now, the faster we get there, the better."

"Thank you Po for suggesting that idea." Zeke said sarcastically, even though it was true, he was starting to have fun around here.

As they got their stuff from the inn and left, Tigress was still thinking of how it felt for him to be above her and yet being so close. What he said, hurt a little, but she hid her blush from thinking about Cole being on top of her.

…

Back in Gongman City, Shen was beginning to be extremely agitated that one of the souls that he resurrected by the name of Sasha has failed to stop Po and the five and they are another step to stopping him. As he stood next to the new and improved weapon he was developing, he evilly thought on how this would help him control china once more. It was still in the making, so it was covered with a curtain.

"It seems that that woman with the stench of a sewer has failed us." Ti Lung said in the distance. His body was a little sweaty from training outside.

"I understand that," said Shen, "But now we know that one force alone could stop the group." An evil idea popped into his head. He turned around and said to Ti Lung, "Go quickly to the next village that they will come across and confront this lightning bender at his most vulnerable state. Become friends with the bender when the five and Po are not around. Make him tell you about his pain, and if his pain is about someone he lost, make him tell you as friendly as possible. I want to know his weakness and use it against him."

Ti Lung smiled at this and left. He took a hooded black robe as disguise and quickly traveled over the land to where he can intercept the group and find the weakness of Cole.

…

It has been at least 2 days and they quickly covered enough ground to reach the winter-like conditions of the mountains. The some of the group (except for Po, Wolfe, and the Five) had to wear coats to protect themselves from the cold. Kuo was used to it so she didn't need one, due to her having ice powers. Cole wore his courier jacket to keep himself warm, even though he has some ice powers as well.

They recently took cover inside a cave to avoid the cold and spend the night. Monkey went to talk to Nix about all the pranks he pulled off and Nix talked about how she used her powers to throw 'cars' and do other funny things. Po went to talk to Kuo about how she uses to work about being an agent. Kou was also interested on how he became this 'dragon warrior' and on most of his clumsiness and achievements. Crane and Viper was snuggling together near the fire, Mantis was sleeping inside one of the cushions of the pack and Tigress was also asleep from the long walk. As it became nighttime and the blizzards became calm, everybody was asleep.

Well, almost everybody.

Cole was still up and when he opened his eyes, due to staying awake, he got out of his cushion and walked to the mouth of the cave, watching the beautiful icy view of the mountains. He took out his camera and took a picture of the view. Then, as he put it away, he began to remember the first time he meet Trish. He closed his eyes to easily visualize his memory.

…

_Kids from the park began to chant 'fight' respectively as me and that bully who always teased me and did pranks on me always got away with it._

_ The bully threw the first punch, hitting me straight in the face, knocking me down to the ground._

_ I quickly got up and tackled the bully to the ground, from there, I began to try and hit him respectively, but then one of the mature adults came and separated us. As usual, I was blamed for causing the problem and I was sent to the nurse's office before going to the main office. I went by myself and found the nurses office empty._

_ 'Must be on break or something' I thought. _

_ I also noticed a girl siting inside as well. She looked mad for some reason, so I sat next to her but was didn't start a conversation. She notices me and we both began to be nervous around each other, shifting around our seats, giving glances, and whatnot. _

_ I finally decided to start a conversation, I said, "Sooo…, what brings you to the nurse's office?"_

_ She looked back at me and said nicely from her problem, "Um…, I was sticking up for a girl being teased on, then I got hit by a book from that bully that was teasing her, then I threw a punch and got in a fight. That's why I'm here. Why are you here?"_

_ I said, "I sort of did the same thing you did, but I was sticking up for myself instead of someone else."_

_ She chuckled a little and said, "Sounds a little selfish."_

_ This went against me for a second and then I said, "That is a little selfish."_

_ We talked a little about each other for at least 10 minutes before she finally says, "Enough, we can't just sit here and do nothing."_

_ She walked up to the desk of the nurse and looked through all the drawers before she finally found some alcohol, band aids, padding, and a lot of ice._

_ 'She always gives us ice and never uses that! God, I hate this school!' I thought._

_ "She has all this and only gives us ice! God, I hate this school." She said to me as she walked up to me and began to use some of the objects to heal her._

_ I laughed a little from that, she notices this and asks, "What's so funny?"_

_ I said, "I thought almost exactly what you just said."_

_ Before we knew it, we were laughing with each other over what we talked and thought about. As she was done using the medicine on her own cuts, she went to me and put some of the alcohol on my own cuts._

_ As she was doing this, I didn't feel any pain, but asked, "You love helping people, you know that, right?"_

_ "Of course, I know that." She said with a smile, "it brings out the best of everybody; doing good deeds helps define a person on their judgment by being selfish or selfless."_

_ Made me smile, both of how she smiled back at me, cleaning my wounds, and giving me words of wisdom. As she gave me one band-aid on one of my biggest cuts, we talked a little while as we walked to main office, then I asked, "What's your name?"_

_ She gave me a caring smile and said, "Trish, Trish Daily, you?"_

_ "Cole, Cole McGrath." _

_ From then on, we hanged around with each other when talking about friends, school, or other things. The one thing we did enjoy is doing good deeds for others everywhere we went. Soon after, I became friends with Zeke; we always had each other's backs, no matter what. Me and Trish then got along better with each other when we decided to take it a little step forward. Yes, relationship wise. She decided to major in a doctor's degree and ended up working in a hospital. I dropped out of college and got a job as a bike courier. My dad and mom loved her being friends with me, even more than just friends was fine with them, me and her. We were the perfect couple._

_ That was until it came crashing down in one big bang._

…

Tigress was sleeping soundly on the floor of the cave until her ears began to twitch. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to find Cole siting at the mouth of the cliff. She silently got up and walked to Cole, who looked like he was lost in his own little mind. She kept moving towards him, letting curiosity get the better of her. (Get it? Because curiosity killed the cat? Huh? Eh, whatever…). As she was right behind him, she saw that his gaze was closed and had a smile on his face. Looking at Cole being happy made Tigress feel warm from the cold air. She was suddenly startled by his change in facial expression and his eyes opened to see the sky air. Cole sensed a presence next to him, so he turned to his right to see Tigress behind him.

He gave a smile and said, "What are you doing up late?"

She replied, "I heard some movement in the cave that led to the mouth of it. I then learned it was you, so _I_ want to know why _you_ are up late?"

He gave a small chuckle and nudged his head downward, telling her to sit down. She sat next to him and they both looked at the beautiful view of the snowy mountains. They stayed next to each other for a long moment, enjoying the cool air and the warm presence of each other. But, the silence broke, making Tigress pay attention to him as he spoke, "Many years ago, when I was just a kid, other kids use to bully me for being different. One time, when one of the bullies threw the first punch, I jumped him and tried to hit his face respectively, but the adult that looked over us always blamed me for my problems. I was sent to the nurse's office. That was when I met Trish."

Tigress was amazed by how he was opening up, like being locked in a cage forever and then being finally released from its prison, showing its expression of longing for this freedom.

"We talked to each other for a while until it went pass the point of impatience. Boy, did Trish have a rebellious side. It's just like how she said it, 'They don't let dumbasses into med school for nothing.' She ransacked the table and found the medication to clean our cuts. We talked for a while until I asked her name, she did and she asked me, and so did I. We became friends, then best friends, and then we opened up with each other when we were teenagers. We had a great relationship and everybody would agree that we were made for each other. Yeah, that was then, and I still remember it like the light of day."

Tigress then saw him look down out of pain, but then she remembered that he got his powers out something he called a ray sphere, so she felt some sympathy for him.

Cole looked back at her and said, "The only reason I dropped out of college and got the job as a bike courier was because I wanted to save some money to buy something for Trish that would change both our lives."

As Tigress looked back at Cole, she asked her question carefully, "And what was it that you wanted to get her?"

Cole looked back at the snowy landscape and replied with a happy smile, "I wanted to buy her an engagement ring."

This made Tigress's heart skip a beat, she then realized that this was the very reason he did all those sacrifices, so that he can get her a simple ring and be engaged to the love of his life. She also thought that Trish probably would have said yes to him if he ever proposed.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Cole then said, "I was so close to getting her that ring that stood out from the rest of the store. Believe me it cost a lot of money. Me and Zeke helped each other save some money so I could buy it. I stayed up late, took multiple shifts, broke old delivery records, and among other things just to save money. I was on my last shift before I could get it, but that last delivery I did was the bomb that sealed my fate. Giving me powers and to stop the beast. It was like fate was trying to stop me to forever be with her."

Tigress cold of sworn that there was a small and quick spark of lightning on his hands that were on his sides, but disappeared as fast as it appeared. They sat at the mouth of the cave, taking in the view, only a foot from each other. Tigress could hear her heart against her temple, beating from the silence. But Tigress calmed down by thinking about how Cole talked about his past without breaking down again. Then she had the idea of opening up back to Cole so that they could warm up to each other. But then she started fearing the outcome.

_Stop being scared and take a chance before it's too late!_ Tigress screamed to herself in order to encourage her to talk about her past.

Finally, with every fiber of her being to talk about her past, she said, "You're not the only one who had a bad beginning."

This took Cole off guard from what Tigress said, but he turned to his left to be eye-to-eye to her, then she spoke, "I didn't grow up having friends, having parents, or even falling in love. I grew up as a scared and lonely orphan. I was raised in Bao Gu Orphanage, in the Valley of Peace. Kids, orphans, and even adults feared me, no one wanted to be my friend or even adopt me. I felt so angry of being alone all the time, but that was why people feared me, because I was different. They all feared me being around them so much that the caretaker put me in a lightless and cold room. I figured that I would always be alone."

As Cole listened, he felt so much sadness for her, him having experienced the same experience in different ways.

"But that all ended when Shifu came to meet me. He made me play dominos to help me control my temper and frustration for many months. Even when I finally mastered my anger through dominos in front of orphans and adults, they didn't fear me anymore, but when everybody was being adopted, I was still left in that same cold room. Shifu made the decision to take me in, teaching me the tiger style of Hung Ga Kung Fu. I was the second student of Shifu, but no matter how much I tried to make him proud, he always made me go further in my training, ignoring my impressions. When earning the title of the dragon warrior was the only way to earn his respect, I trained and presented my skills. But Po landed in front of me, making him the dragon warrior. After trying on ironwood trees for 20 years, training with a low diet, little breaks, and completing missions, nothing won the attention and impression of my master. I am still working and training, just waiting for him to be proud of me. But when Po brought peace to my master by defeating Ti Lung, he said that he was proud of all of us for protecting the valley and fighting the enemies that would cause harm to it."

Cole took this in and in the end, he felt sorry for her. She had to go through a troubled childhood just to find acceptation in her life. She looked down at her sad and painful memories of the past. The two tigers sat at the edge of the cave, enjoying the presence of each other, but due to tigress opening up her past to someone for the first time was not just an accomplishment, but it gave her a lot of emotions that made her want to break down. But it was too much to bear and hold inside, having this sadness develop in her gut, making her want to cry. Then, she did the one thing that she never thought she would ever do in her life.

She shed a tear. For the _first_ time.

Then she let it come out as she began to cry.

Cole noticed the noises of weeping at his side, and saw Tigress crying over her past. Cole knew firsthand how she is feeling right now. Letting the painful past come back and consume you every now and then can be tormenting. Cole only watched himself as he put a hand on her shoulder, then it traveled over her shoulder to the other, trying to pull her into a hug. Tigress felt Cole's arm began to travel across her shoulders, but as he pulled her into his arms, she didn't fight back. Just like how Cole broke down at the tree, she needed the presence of someone to comfort her. She slid closer to him, and put her head on his chest, letting the tears stain his jacket. Cole put both of her arms around her body, trying to help her get through her emotional breakdown.

"Hey, it's okay. It's going to be okay. It's okay, don't worry." Cole said with soothing voice, it made Tigress want to stay in his comforting arms, forever hear him say simple words of comfort just made her feel warm and numb all over. But, as this was going on, some of the talking awoken Viper. She slowly got way from Crane and slowly slithered quietly to the tigers.

_Cole was right,_ thought Viper, _I am silent._

As she slowly slithered her way to the two, she heard Cole talking about his reasons for getting in the courier business and buying her a ring to marry her. He also talked about how he first meet Trish and how he wanted to buy her that ring on the final delivery. But what shocked her the most then Cole's small and sad stories was hearing and seeing Tigress opening up to him and telling about her past, one of which she has never heard of from Tigress, ever. As Tigress told her past to Cole, Viper listened carefully, remembering ever detail with curiosity. After she was done talking about her past, Viper was amazed by all the pain from her past made her a warrior that Po would call, 'hard-core'.

But was sent her over the edge was seeing her friends began to cry. This shocked her in every way, due to never seeing Tigress cry about anything, even when there were times of true pain, she never cried. Not once.

But as Viper took this in, she saw Cole slowly put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in an embrace. Tigress complied to this and cried on his jacket while he spoke to her with a soothing voice. Viper smiled at this heart-felt sight, seeing Cole comfort Tigress in his arms is what she always wanted. She looked on for some more minutes before Tigress finally got a grip of herself and stopped crying.

"Thanks Cole." Said Tigress, with thankfulness in her voice.

"Hey, It's always good to help others and cheer them up, no matter what." Replied Cole

Cole stopped for a moment and said, "I know how it feels to be alone, my best friend betrayed me once, I lost the love of my life, the government stabbed me in the back, and people feared me so much that they used that fear to motivate their hatred towards me. If they cornered me, they would punch and kick me, sometimes even throw garbage and stones. People talk about conduits and how normal people are completely different. It can be hard to choose wither you want the city to be with you against your enemies or for the city to be against you, therefore having more enemies." He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I know what it's like to be in that cold and lightless room, but everyone in a while, there will always be a light to shine upon us through the harshest of times, even to those who don't deserve it."

Cole's words sounded so much like those that Master Oogway would want to say to her if he was alive. But it made sense to her, there is always a light, all she needed to do was either wait for it to shine upon her or for her to find that light. But, she had this weird feeling that told her that she already found her light, but it wasn't shining upon her. And that light was in front of her. Tigress looked at Cole with acknowledgement in her eyes.

He then looked at the sky and raised his brows from an idea that popped into his head.

(Now you play the first song.)

Cole looked back at Tigress and said, "If I show you something, promise me you won't be sad again."

She nodded and said, "I promise."

Tigress watched as Cole stood up and began to make hand motions and she saw the clouds began to move.

As Cole continued this, he said, "Did you know that the pressure of cold from the poles and the heat from the equator continuously battle each other for space, seeing who can overcome with hot and cold temperatures, but when the pressure is too great, they create something very beautiful, called auroras."

Tigress didn't know what an 'aurora' is, but had a feeling that she would find out. She then felt the cold air loom in the sky and felt the presence of heat above it. With one more powerful stroke of his hands, as if summoning ionic storm, the pressure and temperature began to go against each other, the two could feel the pressure from where they were. But as it reached its breaking point, what Tigress saw next only brought her wonder and imagination.

There was a small eruption in the sky, bringing down ribbons of light that blended in all sorts of colors. It danced in the sky with fluid and graceful movements. Tigress was amazed by the moments in the sky and the bright and cheerful colors that flowed through its movement. While Viper was hidden, this 'aurora' amazed her as well. It reminded a lot of ribbon dancing. Tigress had the look of 'being impressed' by Coles caring action. She watched the aurora until it disappeared slowly from thin air. As the clouds became normal, Tigress realized that she was smiling. She quickly dropped her smile, got up and aid to Cole, "Thank you for showing me that. It made me feel better."

"It's nothing," said Cole, "besides, that's what friends are for."

On the inside, it hurt Tigress to hear him use the 'friends' word when she had this strange feeling for him. But she was god at hiding her emotions, so she kept it inside. She walked way and went back to where she slept. Cole went back to where he slept as well. Viper quickly and quietly went back next to Crane without waking him and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

(Song ends)

…

As morning came, everybody ate noodles and dumplings once more and set out on their trail. It was a bit of a silent walk, but Tigress lingered behind the group, which Viper notices. She slowly and purposely slows down to get behind with her, and when she's in a perfect distance, she said, "You seem tired, did you have any sleep last night?"

Tigress looked at Viper and said, "I-um- had some trouble… sleeping."

Viper then began, "Come on! I know you, you can easily hide your emotions, but I know something happened, so tell me."

Tigress was a little irritated by Viper's interrogation. Tigress then said, "Nothing. Happened."

Tigress turned ahead and continued walking, but then Vipers tail stopped her and said, "It's very romantic to know that Cole wanted to buy that ring for Trish."

Tigress quickly turned around and said to Viper with venom in her voice, "How much did you hear?"

Viper gave an evil smile and said, "The whole thing. In fact, almost everybody heard it, but they were sound asleep. Oh, and sitting in a cave while opening your pasts to each other and seeing beautiful lights in the sky is _very_ romantic."

As much as Tigress wanted to skin Viper alive and use her scales as a scarf, all she said was, "Leave me alone or you just might regret it."

From there the pair hurried to the rest of the group, they stopped near an ice cold river. Their map says that there is a village somewhere in the mountains that they can go to and regain some supplies. The group stopped and got bored, so Po decided to try and break his record of bean buns in his mouth.

After going over 40, Cole, Zeke, Nix, Kuo, and Rachel were awe-struck, seeing that Po could do it.

"How is he doing that with his face?" said Zeke and Mantis in union.

Incredibly, Po was able to put another in his mouth and say, "58 bean buns!"

Crane said, "That's a new record!"

Monkey then pushed the bowl forward and said, "Hit 60!"

Po looked intimidated by the challenge and said in a threatening voice, 'I'll do it!"

Then, Tigress and Cole said with an intimidating voice in union, "Do It!"

Everybody stopped for a second to look at the tigers, noticing that what they have done, the two noticed this and acted casual as if nothing happened. Po then got their attention by picking up two more and putting in his mouth.

"Yeah!" Some of them began to try and fall out of his mouth, "Yeah!"

Everybody stared and had their gaping mouths open to their shock.

But, Po put his lips together and had his arms up in victory.

The group cheered and crane came behind him and said, "Good work Po!"

But as he hit his back, Po spat out all those buns out, but with Coles quick reflexes, he used an ice shield from his hand to block all of the buns from hitting the group.

"Thanks Cole." Said Viper

"No problem." Replied Cole

Cole shut off his shield and said to the group, "I will go get some more wood, I'll be back." From their he disappeared in the trees. The group turned back to the dying fire and sat down, waiting for Cole to return. Po just ate another bun and said, "I wonder what Shifu is doing right now."

"He is probably meditating or something." Said Mantis

(Now I want you to go to youtube and type, 'Red panda and pumpkin.' The snow is grass and the pumpkin is a peach).

Tigress got bored and started a conversation with Zeke, saying, "Are you guys really brothers?"

"No, but we were best friends, and when we had each other's backs, we knew that we would be brothers to one another. We're not really brothers in blood, but he is my brother from another mother." Replied Zeke.

"Wow." Spoke Crane, and from there, Tigress noticed that the Po, the other five, Wolfe, Nix, Kuo, and Rachel wanted to hear Cole's past from Zeke.

Zeke cleared his throat and said, "Me and my boy went way back. Man, we had all sorts of fun. But when Cole went to college, I took shop classes and learned how to be a mechanic. Hell, I traded my batteries that blow up when you use them to get my gun. Me and Cole did everything together, that was, until I gave him the cold shoulder to get powers like him. But I didn't have the gene, so I couldn't get any powers. Cole later on forgiven me for breaking his trust, so from their, I spied on our enemies for him, made him a weapon to control and focus his powers, made the 'dumbar beam' to kill the swamp monsters, anti-brertrand missles to defeat the Bethemoth, and charge the RFI to kill the beast. When Cole saw that he was treating me like shit, he said he was sorry, but I told him that I screwed him over back in empire, so I said to forget about it. One of the most greatest things I have ever did was stealing a nuke to kill the beast, there was a hellious expliosion, bu it ate the nuke on impact and didn't kill it. Yeah, we had a good run, right to the very end."

The group was amazed by the bond that Cole and Zeke share, always having each others backs through everything. But Po said, "What did the Beast look like?"

All that Zeke said was, "It was a giant that stood over 100 feet tall and had glowing bright red eyes. It had a rock-black body and red lava vains growing on it's sides. It uses it's powers like a ray sphere, killing people and giving certain individuals powers. It also destroyed me and my boy's home in one big explosion."

There was another silence, but beforea anybody could ask him anything else, the wolves and boars from the attack on the valley began to ambush the group. There was already a battle going on, Po and the five used their kung fu to defeat the attackers, but they kept coming until they were overwhelmed with enemies, But Nix and Kuo used their ice and fire powers together to defeat some of them, Zeke used his gun, Wolfe used his hammer to take down the wolves, and Rachel used a frying pan to fight off the swords.

Zeke was surprised to see Rachen used the weaopon to knock out some wolves, but as she finished, Zeke said, "Potting pans, who knew?"

Even though the group was making good process, Po and the others were defeated like before.

"Were really losing our edge." Admitted Mantis

(Begin the second song)

Suddenly, the group and the enemies began to hear thunder in the clouds, and then Zeke said, "That's my boy."

_Say, eh!_

Cole jumped from a ledge that was above his friend's heads, in mid air; he had his right hand on his Amp, positioned his free arm and legs, and let the current of lightning flow through his body, letting gravity pull him down to the earth. When he hit the ground, it was more powerful than all the other thunder drops he ever did, every enemy felt the shock from the impact and his friends felt the vibrations off the ground. As the smoke cleared, the group saw the wolves and boars fried from the electricity, Cole was in the center, body posed, Amp unleashed, and had the face of an angry and pissed tiger.

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_Coming down like an Armageddon flame_

_The shame, the ones who died without a name_

Cole started to run to the group of enemies, lightning at the ready, and charged at them.

_Hear the dogs howling out of key_

_To a hymn called "Faith and Misery"_

_And bleed, the company lost the war today_

Cole struck the wolf with the head of the Amp, then it hanged on to his neck, but then Cole side-jumped over the wolf and when he landed on his feet behind the wolf, he pushed his Amp forward and the wolf hit the ground face first against the rock. The electric shock from the impact hit multiple enemies ahead.

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives _

_On Holiday!_

Cole used multiple moves that monkey taught him to use his Amp and give critical damage to his enemies. He also used some of his old moves to take out more of them.

_Hear the drum pounding out of time_

_Another protester has crossed the line_

_To find the money's on the other side_

Cole threw a grenade at the enemies, but it split into 7, and then it split into 49 grenades, covering the boars and trees with white small and devastating chain of explosions. The trees feel on the enemies, stopping them from proceeding.

Cole gave a quick turn, put his Amp in his holster, and shot a Scythe Bolt at the five locks that held his friends. The locks broke on contact with the arch lightning and freed them.

_Can I get another Amen?_

_(Amen!)_

_There is a flag wrapped around a score of men_

_A gag, a plastic bag on a monument_

The group came together in a fighting unit, just like the pose that Po and the Furious five gave to their enemies. The wolves saw this and charged at them. The others that were defeated began to reform and attack them.

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives _

_On Holiday!_

Po, Wolfe, and the five went forward first, using their skills once more to defeat the wolves and boars, this time, they were in smaller factions, so it was easier to defeat them.

_(Eh!)_

Zeke, Nix, Kuo, and Rachel came after, shooting, hitting, and blasting through the waves of enemies.

(Solo)

Cole came last and unleashed his rockets and Bolt Stream to freeze and electrify his enemies. Then a strange machine with wheels on it was coming. The group saw this and Po got into his inner peace stance.

_So THAT'S what Shifu wanted me to do. _Thought Cole

But it wasn't aiming for Po, but before he noticed this, a spear shot out of it, making it some sort of gigantic crossbow of sorts. In slow motion, the spear was flying through the air and was going to impale Tigress. Her shocked and surprised face froze at seeing the spear come at her.

_Noooo!_ Cole thought as he used his precision to slow down time and perfect his movements, and when he was in front of her, he had two spheres of lightning on his hands, he raised them to clear the air on the ground and six pressure points were released into the ground, causing a small circle to form around him. Because he timed this perfectly, the circle formed right when the spear was about to impale him, stopping the sphere in mid air with his mind and surrounded the spear with blue lightning.

It was as if time froze for the group. Everybody (even Tigress and the enemies) was shocked by Cole's speed and his use of stopping things with his mind.

_The representative from California has the floor._

Cole then had the, 'You will be sorry you ever met me' pissed off look as he backflip the head of the spear, sending it spinning upward. As it came down, Cole preformed a side-kick to send the spear back at them. It flew through the air and impaled the weapon. But due to the force, it pushed the machine over a cliff behind it and sended it falling over the cliff.

_Zing Heil to the president gasman_

_Bombs away is your punishment_

_Pulverize the Eiffel towers_

_Who criticize your government_

They were amazed by Cole's power and strength so much that they didn't notice that Cole ran ahead to see over the hill. The group noticed this and hurried to him and what they saw was not what they expected. There were at least over 1000 wolves and boars coming at them, but they were all crowded to a small valley. A crazy idea popped in Coles head and he stood up, making the army see him. They charged at him from seeing Cole. (Ionic Freeze). Cole's friends saw Cole flow in purple ray sphere energy in his hands, as he brought them together to his body, he let the ice energy create a ionic element, once he knew it could give a powerful impact, he pushed his hands forward.

_Bang, bang goes the broken glass_

_Kill all the fags that don't agree_

_Trials by fire, setting fire_

_Is not a way that's meant for me_

_Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah_

Ice pillars came from his hands into the ground, then, like a wave, sharp ice spikes came from the ground and came down on the army. But when the ice touched them, they were covered in a thick layer of ice, turning them into wolf-sickles and boar-sickles. (Me and my weird humor).

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives _

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives _

_This is our lives on holiday!_

The wave of ice ended at the end of the valley with giant spikes popping out. The others only marveled him for stopping an entire army with his powers.

(end of song)

Po yelled to the top of his lungs with his fists in the air, "That… was AWESOME!"

Cole noticed a wolf near one of the trees and was injured; he ran to him, grabbed the color on his armor, and had his other hand ready to shoot 20,000 volts of electricity through his body.

In a fearful voice, Cole said, "Who sent you? Tell me!"

The wolf, knowing his powers and what it could do to him, said, "Ti Lung sent us, please don't kill me."

Cole threw him to the side, in which the wolf got on all fours and ran to wherever he came from.

Cole turned back to his friends and said, "We have to head to the next village, there is a chance that there might be some more enemies there."

They returned to camp and packed their stuff as they hurried over a few mountains to their next destination. Little did they know, Ti Lung plan was now making progress as he watched the group in the shadows. Little did Ti Lung know, Cole had an epic plan to defeat his army. Whose plans will succeed and whose plans will fall?

**A/N:** _This is my first time doing a cliffhanger. Tell me how well I did it and if there were any mistakes in the chapter. Be sure to check every day for an update, you never know when I might post a new chapter._

_P.S. There is a special scene I plan on writing and I need your opinions on three songs that my brother won't help me chose:_

_DEV – In the Dark_

_Jessie J – Domino_

_Rihanna – Don't Stop the Music_

_ Enjoy my latest chapter and always look out for another update. Till next time._

_(I surround myself with electricity and disappear into the shadows as the blue light goes dark)._


	10. Chapter 10: Ride the Lightning, Part 2

**Authors Notes: SOOOOOO sorry for the wait! I would have updated and typed quicker than this long, but during the break, I had some work to do in the house when my family and I left for the country. This chapter is going to be another epic situation that you will all love. By the way, please tell me if I should add songs. It really takes a lot of time for me to type out lyrics for certain parts in the chapters. By the way, for those who noticed that the words are no longer italics, it means that my brother has given me his account to use from now on. And from here, I shall be called 'MASTER T-REX' instead of 'MASTER T-REX's Brother.' Let's get started:**

**Animation Universe 2005****: Thanks for reviewing my story and giving your opinion to me on the characters. Thank you for choice on the song, but I lost interest in it, but thank you for your opinion. I read White Brotherhood, it's awesome! (Everybody else reading this should read his story). **

**Tyson the Wolf Omega****: Thank you for reviewing my story, it also means a lot to me. This is just as awesome as you would or would not expect it.**

**P.O.W. M.I.A. YANF****: Thank you for reviewing my story as well, I know you will always be there to review it. I also like your story as well, so keep updating!**

**awesomeness2207****: Thank you for taking an interest in my story (even though you already have) and reviewing. I will try my best to update.**

**Rakuro Kamigama of SkyBreaker****: I am sorry for how I p.m. you, so it is your choice if you want to read it or not. But thank you for your opinion on my story. **

**So, without further ado, the second part of my pervious chapter.**

Chapter 10: Ride the Lightning, Part 2

Song: No Matter What By: Papa Roach

Link: .com/watch?v=XsEHioYqQzg

Song: Choke By: Cauterize

Link: .com/watch?v=r2j7H0KSzU4

Po, Wolfe, The Five, Cole, and his friends hurried as best as they could over the mountain ranges to get to the village that they were supposed to go to. But Cole had a feeling in his gut that something was there, there was no point in thinking otherwise. As a blizzard of a storm began to form, Cole tried his best to control it and not delay their travels. So far, it was working and they got through it without being bothered by the cold.

But for all of them, the encounter they had earlier made them not worry about the cold at all.

Po almost accidently slipped and became a living rolling snowball, but Kuo was quick enough to stop him and Po turned to her to thank her. There was a small and unnoticeable but awkward silence between the two as Po and Kuo looked into each other's eyes. Out of shyness, Kuo flew away from him in a blink of an eye, leaving Po confused by what just happened. As he kept running, she was lingering in the back of his mind for some reason.

As for Tigress, she couldn't get the idea of being aided by someone at all.

She, a master of the tiger style, leader of the five, strong as steel, and can protect herself was vulnerable from the slow and yet quick moment the spear was about to impale her. She was saved by what Cole calls a 'conduit.' For some reason, it made her confused to feel 'saved' when she and her friends do most of the 'saving.'

"Were close!" Yelled Crane, as they ran over a few more hills to the village.

What Cole and his friends were surprised to see reminded them of a skiing resort in the Alps.

The village itself looked like it was made from rock and stone. There was a central pathway that looked very open. Their eyes followed its path until they saw a gigantic mountain next to the village.

(Strange. How can something that big was not noticed until now? We'll never know.)

"It's bigger than Mount Everest!" Said Zeke, being surprised of its size.

"What's Mount Everest?" Asked Viper

Zeke looked back at her through his trade-marked sunglasses and said, "The most popular mountain in the world. Well, at least where we come from."

Cole ignored him the entire time and overlooked the area. As he looked and used his 'sense', he felt the presence of many hostiles in the village. His eyes caught sight of a log house that was on the side of one of the mountains. He 'scenced' that there was someone inside it.

"There is a log house." Said Cole, getting the groups attention, "We should check it out."

They ran to the house and Cole knocked on the door. They waited for a few seconds, and then the door opened to a young rabbit. He looked like he was in his 20's. But Cole didn't have time for meeting people, so he cut to the chase.

Cole said, "Hi, we need a place to stay and-"

"You are the lightning bender, aren't you?" The stranger asked with curiosity.

"Uh… yeah." Replied Cole with a confused face.

The strangers eyes widened and said, "Come in, come in, you have no idea how long I have waited to meet you." He went back inside, leaving the door open for them to come in. They followed suit inside the house. It looked like any ordinary house, except the walls that surrounded the 4 sided complex were the only walls. So it was one giant room made of wood for walls.

He sat down on one of his chairs and said, "You all must be among each other as the Dragon Warrior, The Furious Five, the lightning bender and his friends. I heard through the wind that they whisper of your coming."

They were shocked to know that that was like what Po's _biological_ father said. Embarrassingly, everybody saw Po open the window and whisper, "Master Shifu, if you can hear me, can you tell me what you're doing right now?"

He leaned his ear to the wind to listen. But there was no reply.

The stranger chuckled and said, "It does not pass messages, warrior. It only passes rumors, tales, and what heroes come to places. Sorry."

Po looked down in disappointment and said, "Well, it was worth a shot." He closed the window and went back to his friends. They snickered a little by his embarrassing act, but Po is always shameless.

The stranger then said, "What business do you have here in your quest?"

Tigress replied before anybody could explain, "We were on our way here anyways to resupply on our things but was attacked by an army of wolves and boars. We came here due to our concern that there may be more in the village. Are they here? And if they are, can you tell us what happened?"

The stranger then had a sad face and said, "Yes, they are here and they are terrorizing the village of its resources. If we run out and the cold storms become more violent, we won't survive. But that is all I know, what I don't know is what they are doing."

"Well, we can't sit here and do nothing, we need to attack them." Said Zeke

"Nonsense, they are more powerful and deadly then you or the lightning benders powers. There is no way to know what you are up against." Replied back the stranger.

"Ahem." Everybody stopped and turned to Wolfe, who was silent the whole time. He then said, "I would probably know what we are up against, since; I use to be like them. I can blend in with the group due to my status. I will be in and out with information before you guys even know it."

There was silence. But, everybody thought that was a good idea. Then Zeke said, "Reminds me when I was spying on the Militia."

Without stopping him, Wolfe helped himself to the door, saying, "I'll be back." He went on all fours and disappeared into the snowy winds.

(First Song Plays, no lyrics, but acts as a theme)

They all decided to rest and eat. Po and the stranger helped them serve themselves and rest on pillows. Cole took his spot on one of the horizontal support beams near the roof, but before he got ready, he saw Tigress take her place on another support beam across from him.

As everybody got ready to sleep, Tigress whispered, "Cole."

Cole turned a little and whispered, "Yeah?"

Like before, Tigress wasn't use to saying 'thank you' to somebody, but she whispered, "Thanks for saving my life."

This took Cole by surprise. He turned around to see her clearly and said, "Hey, it's what friends are for. They always have each other's backs. No matter what."

For a moment, Tigress lingered on as she stared into his eyes, but he turned around and went back to sleep. As she turned around, she actually had a feeling of safety whenever she was around Cole. That began to make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She went to sleep peacefully with the feeling within her.

(End song)

…

As they woke up and ate breakfast, they all ate pancakes. Then, they heard a knock at the door. When the stranger opened it, it revealed Wolfe.

"Am I late for breakfast?" Asked Wolfe

"Nope, you are just in time for it." Replied Po.

As he ate, Kuo asked, "So what did you find out?"

Wolfe stopped eating, swallowed, and said in a sad tone, "It's worse than we thought. They are not just terrorizing the village, they are raiding shops, locking people in cages, executing people for resisting, and committing other crimes for their own amusement on people or monuments or by having the pleasure of being with other women forcefully. Married or not. They are also stealing metal to make cannons again, and soon it will turn on the people imprisoned. We have to find a way to stop them or all of hell will break loose."

There was dead silence. It was _much_ worse than they ever thought. They all silently decided to take a course of action immediately. But, as Tigress thought this, she looked over to Cole, who was not the same cheerful self but an angry, pissed off tiger that would kill anybody in his way.

Cole angrily got up, now everybody noticed how angry he was when Nix then said, "The Demon's pissed off."

Cole walked to the stranger and asked as nicely as he could, due to him being angry, "What was the central pathway in the village for?"

Sensing the anger boil inside him, the stranger quickly spoke, "We use it to clear the snow on the mountain so that it does not cover the village with snow. Like a sewer line."

Cole said, "Thank you for your hospitality." He then walked out of the door, leaving his friends.

"This is very bad." Zeke said as he got up and followed him outside.

They thanked the rabbit. As they took their stuff and left, Po, sounding scared, said, "What happened when Cole get's pissed off?"

With a scary glance through his sunglasses, he said, "You don't want to know. Let's just say, things tend to blow up around him." Po, the Five, Wolfe, and Rachel were now scared, realizing the true power that Cole possesses and what it can do. As they left, they saw Cole coldly looking over the village and mountain range. His gaze traveled through the village and from the pathway followed weird machines that work on the front of the long path. He then looked up to the peak of the mountain. Just like that, a plan formed in his head.

He turned back to his friends, who were looking at him with fear in his eyes. But as he left, he calmed down and focused on making a plan. Cole walked up to them and said, "I have a plan, but you have to listen and do everything I tell you to do, is that understood?"

Due to being afraid of him, they all nodded their heads obediently.

"Nix, Monkey." Said Cole, and the two came forward.

"Monkey, I need you to make something that will cause a distraction and Nix, I need you to protect monkey from the enemies in case you guys get into a sticky situation."

"Don't worry demon," Nix put an arm around Monkey, "We can cause some _distractions_." With an evil chuckle, they disappeared from a red haze.

"Po, Kuo." The pair came to Cole and he said, "I need you to find something that can help the others push the enemies to the pathway. Then I want Kuo to block those pathways out with her ice."

Before Po could object with the idea, Kuo put a hand on his shoulder and she flew with Po in the air as a thin ice sphere.

"Rachel, Zeke." As the pair came forward, Cole said, "I want you guys to use your heads and find a way to use those machines," Cole pointed to the two towers with gears to the front of the pathway, "To create a pathway for me to come in against the wolves and boars."

Zeke and Rachel agreed and hurried down to the village.

Cole turned his attention to Tigress, Crane, Viper and Mantis, "As for the rest of you, you guys need to find out how to free the people locked in the cages, and if you can't, wait for me."

They all ran down the hill and all that was left was Wolfe. Cole had a smirk on his face and said, "Are you a pyro?"

This took Wolfe by surprise, but he said, "Sort of."

"Good, because I want you to secretly go into that big factory where they make the cannons and blow it up."

This shocked him, but all Wolfe said was, "Fine."

He began to walk down the hill, but stopped and turned back to Cole. Wolfe asked with concern, "What are you gonna do?"

Cole gave an evil smile and said, "My part of the plan." He turned and launched into the air with an ice jump, and then he used his static thrusters to go to the mountain. When he hit the face of the mountain, he used his lightning tether to leap a good distance to the peak.

Wolfe looked back to the hill he was walking on and thought about what he was up to.

…

Nix's & Monkey's Part

The two monkeys silently made their way inside the village undetected (because of Nix's flying ability). Monkey was having goosebumps from the flying experience. But he took control of his gitters and went to a broken down blacksmith store. He quickly made some bombs by mixing some powder and adding a weird substance.

"What'ch ya makin'?" Asked Nix

Monkey made a cartful of bombs. The shell is designed as a trip-wire trap, so the explosion can be quick to take affect whenever a person walks past it.

He turned around and showed the bomb by saying said, "This will make the wolves go to the pathway because of the fowl odor. I call it the, 'stink bomb'."

The pair only grinned at the mayhem they could possibly cause. They put them all in an abandoned food cart and as they silently traveled one side of the village, they planted the bombs on the roads and hid it with some boxes. As they planted one after the other, they were all connected to a long and thin wire, so if one goes off, it will cause a chain reaction and they all will blow up with a stinky smell.

As they planted the last one at the farthest corner of the village, they hid behind a wall and waited.

To their utter shock an amusement, a wolf patrol came by and one of them noticed a wire. But it was too late, because they stepped on one of the wires. One stinky explosion after another spread across half of the city like wildfire. They all smelled the reaching odor and ran to the path way.

The monkeys laughed their evil shirking and waited for the others to do their part of the plan.

…

Po's & Kuo's Part

They too silently entered the village without being spotted (due to Kuo's flying ability). Unfortunately, they didn't have a clue on what to do. So all they did for a few minutes was stand in an alleyway and thought on what to do.

While they were thinking, Kuo spotted some wolves coming, so she pulled Po deeper into the alleyway. As the pair ran deeper into the alleyway until Po saw something over the buildings. There was a waterway that controlled the village's water supply.

"Hey Kuo, I have an idea, but I need your help." Po said to her with the same 'that's awesome' face.

Kuo was a little surprised by how Po is always thrilled to be in these dangerous situations. _I'll ask him later._ Thought Kuo. "What is it?" Kuo questioned in a curious tone.

"See those waterways at the side of the village." Said Po as he pointed to the side of the village. "I need your help to make the water cold and to use that to flush the village of all those wolves."

This took her by surprise. She never expected Po to be that smart. "It sounds like a good idea."

After Po gave a kind smile to her and ran to where his 'awesome' idea will take place, Kuo was a little impressed by maintaining the situation. She sensed that Po had a kind heart, just like Cole. As she caught up with Po, she felt this strange heaviness in her heart, which, for some strange reason, made her blush to the fact that she sort of liked Po.

As they reached the side of the waterway, Kuo focused her ice powers on the water, causing it to go colder than normal freezing temperatures. Once Kuo was done making the water colder, she turned to see Po going towards one of the beams and trying to impress her, he said, "Get ready to see the work of the dragon warrior in action!"

Po put both hands on the beam and pushed with all his might on the support beam, but Po pushing on the beam looked like an ant pushing a shoe.

He tried lifting it, then hitting it with his hand (hutting his fingers), and stubbed his toe when he kicked it.

"Ahh-ahh-ahhh!" Po cried out in pain.

He looked up to see Kuo being amused by his 'failing' impressions. She put both of her paws on her hips and said, "You gonna have to do a lot better than that to try and impress me."

Po was a little surprised and said, "Really, you actually thought I was trying to impress you?"

This hit Kuo like a ton of bricks. She just realized what she said and found herself in a strange situation that no agent would expect to end up in. She assumed that Po impressed her when he wasn't, then admitting it to make the situation awkward is embarrassing.

"I mean-um, am there any other way to make it fall?"

Po only had a confused face until everything began to click. Po crossed his arms and said, "Do you like me?"

This made Kuo blush a little, but was hidden by her white fur. She REALLY didn't want to be in this situation, but, due to her smart thinking, she said, "Did you use the Inner Peace stance? You should try that."

(**Important fact: if ever in a relationship, women use a Jedi trick that makes you look like the jerk, ends arguments, and messes with the guy's mind every time. If you think I'm wrong, look up **_**Jo Koy: Don't make him angry.**_** How women do it, men will never know.**)

Successfully, she used her 'mind' trick that agents use and made Po completely confused and decided to go back to the beam. On one side, Kuo had a relieved face that she dodged a bullet there. But on the other side, Po was smarter then she anticipated and _pretended_ to be tricked by her 'womanizing' powers. (Ha! Me and my humor. XD) Kuo began to watch in awe on how Po went to the beam, closed his eyes made hand motions when he swept his right leg slowly across the ground, then using the double-palm strike from his Inner Peace stance, bringing a powerful blow to the beam, but it only cracked it.

Po looked back and said in a teasing tone, "Impressed yet?"

She only blushed, she thought that her skills confused Po, but she began to have second thoughts that he should not be underestimated. She then watched as Po climbed a hill and made a snowball. He made it roll down the hill, making it grow bigger until it became the size of a boulder. It hit the beam, causing it to break apart and for it to cause a chain reaction on the other beams. The cold water began to fall out of the waterway when all the support beams fell, causing the side of the village and the water to act like a toilet (XD), flushing out all the wolves and boars to the pathway that separated the village in half.

This entire moment made Kuo stare at Po in awe. She, after all, underestimated his intelligence. Bring herself back together, she walked up Po and said in a kind tone that made Po blush, "Huh, I guess you did impress me. Come on, we need to regroup with the others at that weird gate." Kuo put an arm around Po, in which his checks turned into a shade of red, and flew him to the gates that acted as a gate for the pathway. One the pair reached their location, they were greeted by wolves and boars, but Po also got the sniffles from the cold. They fought the wolves and boars together.

Kuo was amused by how she could push around Po using her charms, mentally and little bit physically too. Po, on the other hand, was smart enough to know that she was beginning to like him. Sure Po may still be a little immature for his age, but he was also mature enough of the people and situations that are around him.

…

Rachel's & Zeke's Part

"Why do I always get paired up with you?" said the annoyed Rachel.

The two were running from alleyway to alleyway, trying not to be spotted, but the annoyed Zeke turned around and said, "For the record, this is the second time we're paired together. If we want to live and not get caught, we need to stay silent and stay hidden. Now come on."

The pair hurried through the alleyways and streets, they finally reached the gates. The two towers were about as big as a tenement and was wide for something big, but they didn't know what it might be used for. As they climbed the interior of the towers, they saw wolves and boars unconscious on the ground and frozen in ice like statues.

With anxious looks on their faces, they continue into the towers until they climbed to the top. There was a stone bridge that connected the two towers at the top. When they reached the station that controlled the gears of the towers, they found Po, Kuo, Monkey, and Nix near the station as well, talking to each other to pass the time.

When Po spotted them over Kuo shoulder, he got up and said, Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"Wolves and boars were asleep, so we didn't want to wake them up." Joked Rachel

Zeke shrugged and said, "Let's get a look at this bad boy."

He walked to the machine that was stationed at the center of the bridge. It looked a lot like levers that is used to operate a crane. Zeke had to dig really hard into his brain from all those shop classes he took when Cole was in college. He had some memory on how to operate on this sort of machinery, even though he is a little rusty.

_Hell, they don't know that! All I need to do is work my magic. It can't really be that hard._ Thought Zeke

"Alright, let me just work my magic and watch the fireworks." Zeke pulled on some safety levers and he was able to hear the gears move in place so that they could be operated. As the gears hit each other into position, Po asked, "Have you ever done this before?"

"Bunch of times, though I might be a little rusty." Zeke replied as he pulled the lever on the far left. The gears began to constrict themselves by making the gates unlock.

"Now all I need to do now is to find how to open the gates." Zeke said as he took his hands off the lever he pulled and tried to find the ones that opened the gates.

"Now there has to be something that will open them. Where is it? I think-" His words were cut off when he heard two levers turned downward. He looked up to see Rachel and her hands on the levers with an amused face.

"Not bad, for someone who is rusty." Said the amused Rachel

Zeke quickly stood up and tried to give a charming smile while saying, "Why thank you for the lovely compliment." He even did the wiggle on his eyebrows to make her laugh.

She laughed a little, due to Zeke acting like a gentlemen (he rarely does that) and trying to be funny at the same time. The two pandas behind them looked on the pair with smiles on their faces when they both stared at each other with eye/sunglass contact and the pair of monkeys smiled and snickered as they both tried to get out of eye contact. Rachel and Zeke turned around to the sound of the gate moving, both pigs being thankful that the small and awkward moment, but also didn't want to end it for some strange reason.

The gates began to slowly move apart, causing the ground to cave in. At first glance, it looked like it was eroded away by weather, but then snow began to poor in, making it act like a sink barrier for something big

They all decided to wait for the others to come.

…

Wolfe's Part

Wolfe ran through the streets, knowing that his armor and species will help him blend in with the packs and armies. He ran until he caught sight of the factory. It looked just like the building back in Gongman City. As he went inside, he thought up of a plan to take everybody out onto the pathway and destroy the factory.

The plan involved getting hurt, so as he went inside, he picked up a hammer and put the handle of the hammer into his mouth. He then took an arrow from its holster inside the factory and shoved it into his left arm. He moaned very loudly of the pain, but knew that this will pay off and that Cole will heal him before an infection could spread on his arm.

He acted like he was injured as he busted through the doors, immediately, he was surrounded by a few wolves.

One said, "What happened?"

With beautiful acting and exaggeration, Wolfe said, "The others near the pathway are trapped and are under attack, we need reinforcements."

They all left and howled inside the complex, alerting all the wolves and boars to leave the complex and help their allies. Wolfe hid himself in a bale of hay as everybody left. Once the complex was lifeless, he came out of the bale of hay and broke the arrow head; he then slowly pulled out the arrow and let the blood-covered stick to hit the ground. It was painful, but worth it.

He grabbed some gun powder and placed the barrels near certain beams that held the building in place. He took one and made a trail for him to lead outside. Once he was finished, he took a torch and lit the trail. It immediately was set aflame as it traveled down the trail.

Wolfe took cover behind a wall, waiting for it to explode. At first, nothing happened, but then the whole roof caved in and fire came out of every window and door. In seconds, the walls fell and everything in it was reduced to runnel and ash.

_Cole was right,_ thought Wolfe as he watched the fire, _I really am a pyromaniac._ He then turned and saw that the 'help' he sent was also trapped in the pathway.

He turned on all fours and ran to the towers, where the others will meet.

…

The Furious Five's Part

The group wasted no time after the others created a distraction on the enemies to the pathway. When it was clear, they all split up and broke down over four dozen cages that were spread all over the village. The villagers were set free and took shelter in their stone and rock houses. The five (four to be exact, but then Wolfe came across their path and joined them) regrouped near the towers and climbed to the station.

As they reached it, Monkey came by and said, "We opened the gates and flushed out the wolves and boars."

"We released all the prisoners from the cages." Replied Crane

"And I blew up a factory full of cannons!" Wolfe said excitedly. Everybody looked at him with shock on their faces.

"What?" Asked the confused wolf, "Turns out I'm a pyromaniac and it was all Cole's idea."

"Speaking of Cole," Said Tigress, easily hiding the worried tone in her voice, "where is he?"

What scared Po, Wolfe, and the five was the sound of Cole's voice, even though he is not in the room.

"Zeke, pick up." Said Cole

"Where's that coming from?" Asked the scared and surprised Mantis.

"Zeke, pick up your damn radio!" Everybody turned to Zeke, sine that was where the voice was coming from. Zeke then had the 'oh yeah' look when he picked up a walkie talkie and said, "This is what I use to talk to Cole at far distances, that way, we talk to each other anywhere."

"ZEKE!" Yelled Cole

He put the device on speaker and said, "I'm here, brother."

"Did you do everything I told you to do?" Asked Cole

"Cole," cutted in Tigress, though she find it weird to talk into something small that has Coles voice, she said, "we all completed the tasks in your plan. Where are you?"

There was a little silence, and then the earth started to rumble. They all almost lost their footing but regained balance through the shaking of the earth.

"Look up." That was all Cole said before he hung up. Everybody looked up to the face of the mountain and had eyes wide open and jaws dropped by what they saw.

…

Cole's Part

Earlier, Cole was using his lightning tether to jump from one part of the face to the next. Before he reached the top, Cole planted sticky grenades inside the snow, which will not blow up until he passes them. When he reached the peak, he stopped and took in a deep breath of the fresh air. He once again felt content with being one with the air once more, being one with the elements too.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the mountain face. He could feel the heavy snow under his feet, just waiting to fall down and cause an avalanche.

That's the idea.

(Start song)

(first part of solo)

Cole had a bright smile as he casted his right arm out, the ice near his feet began to grow into a strong and thin crystalized ice that shade into a snowboard.

(Second part of solo)

Once it reached his right hand, he pushed the ice board down on the snow. As it began to slide, Cole hopped on to the board, the ice immediately enclosing around his feet.

(Third part of solo)

As his momentum and weight began to push him down, he tested his skills on his turns and jumps, and he immediately got the hand of it.

_There's nothing now that I can say_

_To make you to stay here with me forever_

Cole had a smile on his face when he began to speed down the mountain on his make-shift snowboard.

_There's nothing now that I can do_

_To make you want me like I need you to,_

_I need you to,_

As Cole turned and look back, he raised his right hand behind him, making every grenade he passes explode inside the snow. The snow began to fall on itself, causing an avalanche to form.

_Just give me one last chance to say this_

Cole kept shredding through the snow as he passed and exploded every grenade he planted. It only made the avalanche bigger.

_Just give me one last chance to say_

_What's on my mind and I will get it right_

When Cole passed all the grenades he planted, there was a huge wall of snow and rock coming right at him.

_If I could only get my head above the water for a moment of your time_

Cole looked back to see that huge mass. It surprised him a bit. He expected a mountain this size to have a larger avalanche, but it will do. Cole crouched on the board and pushed his thrusters forward, giving him more speed.

Cole was about to get buried under the avalanche he caused, so with quick precision, he saw an iced cave. He launched a rocket at the wall and it exploded, leaving an opening that Cole went into.

_But you seem so strong_

_And I can't hold my breath for long_

_Have you ever tried to scream underwater?_

Cole dodged multiple bumps in the ice and sharp pillars that could hit him. He then saw an opening, so he took it. It only made him jump over a giant black and cold hole, but he used his thrusters to pass to the other side as he did a hand grab 360o which made Cole look back at his grab and smirked.

_You'll choke!_

Cole then launched another rocket at the wall, creating an opening that he went through, but as he went out, the avalanche was on his tail again.

_You'll choke!_

Cole realized that the avalanche must stay on course if his plan is to succeed. He summoned an ice sphere on his right hand, acting as a magnate for the avalanche to follow.

_You said I always sang to loud to sing you a love song_

_Well, I save my soft voice for the things I really mean_

He twisted and turned around the few trees that blocked his way, but managed to stay in front of the avalanche.

_You always say I had a hard time saying what's on my mind_

_Well, here it goes, I hate you for what you've done to me!_

As he went on, the surface became ice, making him go faster, and in the process, making the avalanche go faster. He then jumped off a small hill that sticked out of the mountain face and jumped off it. He did a tail fish hand grab backwards, time slowing down as the pull of gravity pushed him forward.

_Just give me one last chance to say this_

_Just give me one last chance to say_

_What's on my mind and I will get it right_

Cole landed back on the snow, now seeing the village at the bottom of the mountain, as he went downward, he thought of giving them a call. Just to make sure.

_If I could only get my head above the water for a moment of your time_

_But you seem so strong_

_And I can't hold my breath for long_

_Have you ever tried to scream underwater?_

_You'll choke!_

"Zeke, pick up." Said Cole

"Where's that coming from?" Asked the scared and surprised Mantis.

Cole was annoyed, realizing that they don't know what a walkie talkie is. "Zeke, pick up your damn radio!"

He then heard in the background that Zeke was explaining what he is going to use to talk to Cole.

"ZEKE!" Yelled Cole

He quickly heard Zeke say, "I'm here, brother."

"Did you do everything I told you to do?" Asked Cole

"Cole, we all completed the tasks in your plan. Where are you?"

Cole had an idea on how to get them all surprised.

"Look up."

_You'll choke!_

(First part of solo)

That was all Cole said before he hung up. As Cole traveled closer to the village, he could see all those shocked faces on how he did it. He would laugh, but he was too busy outrunning an avalanche, so he held it in for the moment. Cole traveled past the open gates, through the pathway.

The avalanche hit the walls of the gates, but it still stood against the force, it also had hollow trenches near the walls to stop the avalanche short. The avalanche squeezed into the pathway, acting like a pipe with running water.

(Second solo)

Cole was still able to outrun the avalanched as it swallowed the wolves and boars whole. He did a few jumps, tricks, and grinds on the walls and snow as well.

(Third and fourth part of solo)

Al of the wolves and boars became buried under 20 feet of snow by the time he reached the narrow part of the pathway. Cole's friends were till shocked by his actions that Po would call, 'Totally awesome!'

_When the last words been said and last tears been shed_

_ I will miss you, miss you, my friend_

_And I can't tell you lies_

_Even after all these years_

Cole crouched on his board and was ready to do an ice jump as a ramp. He pushed his thrusters forward as he was grinding on the pillar he made.

_I – still – cry!_

(Ending tune/song)

He jumped from his ice ramp and landed on the other side of the wall. He landed on the snow and pushed the side of his board forward, making him stop. He then broke the ice around his feet and stepped on the end of the board, making it bend upright and to be caught in his hand. As he walked back, he saw his friends already down to wait for him.

Still shocked, as usual.

Then Po came down and said with his fists in the air, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Everybody else came back from their homes and cheered for their new hero. This took a while as the group resupplied on what they needed and decided to stay for the night.

In the distance, Ti Lung was beginning to have a grudge against Cole for foiling with his plans and army. He left and put on a disguise in an alleyway. He will strike when Cole is vulnerable.

Everybody was asleep, but Cole left to take a walk. Tigress was also up, but was thinking about what Zeke said, about Cole always having to be in these situations. She began to wonder what other encounters Cole as ever been in, but decided to hold it in another time. She went to bed and fell asleep, but she will have a dream that is strange in its own way.

…

Cole walked across the dark and empty streets. He breathed in the nice fresh snowy air that is untouched by pollution. As he walked on in peace, he noticed up ahead that something was there. As he hid around a corner and heard movement, he popped out with lightning at the ready.

He only saw an old and poorly-robbed snow leopard on the ground, looking for his cane. By guessing that he had round black glasses, he must be blind.

Cole was thankful that the guy didn't hear him, nor see him, or else he would have been startled.

He walked in a helpful matter to the old leopard and said, "Do you need help?"

The leopard looked at the direction of the sound and said, "Yes, I have lost my cane and I cannot find it anywhere. Would you help me?"

Cole looked around the street and found the guys cane near the corner of another block. He picked it up and put it into the blind guys hand, saying, "Hers your cane."

The old leopard got up with his cane and said, "Thank you so much. I would cause accidents if I lost my cane. Could you help me sit down somewhere?"

Cole took the blind guy by the arm and made him sit on the side of a bench.

"Thank you so much. You have a very kind soul that will always help others in need." Said the blind leopard

Cole smiled and said, "Hey, it's nothing."

Cole then thought it would be good to sit down too after his long walk. He sat down and looked up at the sky, beginning to think about someone he really cared about. He also had a sad face as he remembered those last moments of the one he loved dying in his arms.

His train of thought was interrupted when the blind man said, "Is there something troubling you?"

Cole sighed a little and said, "It's about a girl who I loved that died in my arms, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Through Ti Lungs blind glasses, he saw how troubled he was about it, and was happy to know he had a weakness. Ti lung asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what was her name?"

Cole smiled and said, "Her name is Trish."

_Perfect._ Thought Ti Lung.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Said Ti Lung

Cole looked at him and said, "Its fine. She's now finally at peace." He then looked up at the shy and smiled, knowing that Trish can no longer be in danger and would always watch over him.

Cole then got up and said, "I have to go. Can you find your way back?"

Ti Lung got up and pretended to be blind with his cane tapping on the ground and said, "Yes, I can find my way back alone. Thank you again for your help."

"No problem." Cole said as he walked back to inn they stayed in.

As Ti Lung disappeared into an alleyway, he took of his poor robes and glasses and threw away the cane. He jumped over a wall and ran over the snowy mountains, returning back to Gongman city.

Cole, on the other hand, went to his bed in the inn and threw away his jacket and shirt, as well as taking of his shoes. He went to bed again bare-chested and slept a relaxing and dreamless sleep.

**Authors Notes: Well, it was cool, right? I bet it was! Please leave a review to my story and see your names on the next chapter! There will be more surprises in the coming chapters, so be on your heels and prepare.**

**(I surround myself with electricity and disappear into the shadows as the blue light goes dark).**


	11. Chapter 11: Blood & Metal, Part 1

**A/N: Wow. Man, I haven't updated this story this story in **_**sooooo**_** long! For the first two weeks, I have experienced writers block for the first time. (I finally understand why people get these things! Man, I hate it!) The other remaining weeks was out of work at school and chose at my two homes. But, I have squeezed enough time to do this, but it came with a few agenizing muscle pains and interruptions for help. Thankfully, I added a table of contents to hopefully make my rough draft of all my ideas into chapters. I was tired of waiting to finish this, since it was almost 4 to 5 weeks. Here are my responses:**

**P.O.W. M.I.A. YANF****: Thank you for saying I'm awesome! I told all of you before that you will be surprised, and you were. Hah! Your right, there are going to be a few bonding moments with other character, but I'll let you figure that out. As for Ti Lung and Shen, I already thought up of an evil idea that Shen might do, so stay posted!**

**Animation Universe 2005****: Thank you so much for your patience, because it was worth the wait and so is this. Btw, all your stories are known when they are written by you, so the word will always spread!**

**Tyson the Wolf Omega****: I know that this is one of the best crossovers ever read, (thank you). But, there are other crossovers that you would want or like to look at, like P.O.W. M.I.A. YANF's crossover of Battlefield and Kung-Fu Panda. But don't take my word for it, just try reading it if you want. I also know the chapters are getting awesomemer, but your eyes will be wide open t this next chapter. Good thing that you like inFAMOUS now, don't you? Enjoy.**

**Blazing Angel (anon)****: I am so happy to have a new reviewer (respect points given), and glad that you like it, just look it up regularly to see if I updated lately. It isn't a human meeting animal, but it is an animal meeting an animal. When you cross dimensions, we change to something else. Example, if we, the humans, were to travel to the Kung-Fu Panda Universe, we will turn from humans to different species of animals. If this confuses you, look for an episode of family guy when Stewie and Brian travel to different dimensions of the universe. The RFI wasn't fully charged, so it malfunctions and turned into a dimension-like traveling device that only Cole could use. So, there. But, enjoy this chapter.**

**Shrevauburn123****: I completely understand what it's like to be disconnected by this network, so I forgive you. Ideas of yours and anybody else's are welcome.**

**awesomeness2207****: As usual, I did another regret chapter. Thank you for reviewing, but stay up to date on my chapters. **

** That catches up on everything so far, but I noticed a lot of people checked in on Wednesdays, so I'll try and update on either Wednesdays or on the weekends. Enjoy this new and awesome chapter so far!**

Chapter 11: Blood & Metal, Part 1

Song: Lifeline By: Papa Roach

Link: .com/watch?v=TxVACta6dbA

The group awoke to morning from within a village in the snowy mountains. It was early, but Po and the Five were used to it. As they got up, they wakened the others, including Cole, who were sleeping but had no problems waking up at this hour.

However, Viper noticed that Tigress was still asleep in her room and said, "This isn't like her, why is Tigress still in her room?"

"Probably doing things women always do." Replied Zeke as he ate some noodles.

Viper, Nix, Kuo, and Rachel stopped and looked at him in a confused way. Then Zeke said, "Taking their time doing anything they want in their rooms."

Everybody then and still had a confused look and Cole said afterword, "I get it, man. I totally get it."

"Thanks for understanding, brother." Replied Zeke.

Meanwhile, Tigress was still sleeping, but having a strange dream.

…

(Song starts)

(First and second solo)

_Tigress felt herself inside some sort of black void that feels lifeless and empty. For some strange reason, it made her scared of her surroundings, but as the void fades, she feels smaller. _

_As she gets up from a fetal position on the floor, she felt the similar creaks of wood that she would recognize anywhere._

_She was in her old room, inside the orphanage. Her old and dusty bed, sheets, and curtains that were here all looked old and was ready to crumble to dust. All the windows and a bit of the door was also covered in wood and planks, blocking light from entering._

_When I was a boy, I didn't care 'bout a thing_

_It was me and this world and a broken dream_

_I was blaming myself, for that was going wrong_

_As she walked to her bed and sat, some of the dust danced in the air and fell back on the bed. She began to remember all those kids that either use to pick on her or left her alone in her little dark corner. All the caretakers use to turn their backs to her, not caring what her problems where. They even put her in this room so that she doesn't have to face any more problems and be a problem to the caretakers as well._

_I was way out there on the wrong side of town_

_And the ones that I loved, I started pushing 'em out_

_Then I realized, that it was all my fault_

_From all those painful memories, she began to cry, like a little child she was, on her old-ragged bed, not caring if she would catch something from the dust._

_I've been looking for a lifeline_

_For what seems like a lifetime_

_I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again_

_Looking for a lifeline_

_She slowly got up and wiped away her tears, remembering what Cole said to her and how everybody cared about her._

_And that's when everything clicked; she needed to get out of here and find a way out of her misery that came from this room and orphanage._

_So I put out my hand and I asked for some help_

_Using her old and uncontrolled strength that she use to have, she walked towards the door and pulled on the wood and planks._

_We tore down the walls I built around myself_

_She slowly pulled off the wood one by one, until a little light began to show, then, she pulled on the wood that support it, and as it fell, so did the rest of it._

_I was struck by the light and I fell to the ground_

_The white and pure light that was blocked by the door shined into the room and overpowered the darkness. The light made her eyes hurt and she fell back, one arm holding her up from the floor while the other hand protected her eyes from the light._

_I've been looking for a lifeline_

_For what seems like a life time_

_I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again_

_Looking for a lifeline_

_Before, when she was in the orphanage, she always felt alone, but now she was willing to go towards the light and find a way out. But as she slowly got up and got use to the light, she saw someone she never thought she would see. _

_Is there anybody out there?_

_Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?_

_I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again_

_Looking for a lifeline_

_Tigress saw Cole, outside her door, looking down at her with a smile on his face. She smiled back, knowing that the person she cared about was here with her. She never needed to feel alone ever again._

_You know a heart of gold won't take you all the way_

_Cole got on one knee and reached a hand to her, and without thinking, Tigress took her hand into his, and not only did her hands feel so warm in his, but her heart began to flutter in the most passionate of ways. _

_And in a world so cold, it's hard to keep the faith_

_As Cole silently pull her into the light, she felt herself getting taller and stronger, like going to heaven._

_I'm never gonna fade away!_

_She was now her normal height and instead of her normal clothes, her clothes were in white and grey, a lot like Coles clothes._

_Yeah!_

_She only watched as Cole pulled her into a hug, the dark room behind her disappeared and only the pure light surrounded them. As she hugged Cole back, she found herself slowly dancing with him, in a romantic way. She could feel the heat coming off of him, making her feel warm and fuzzy inside._

_I've been looking for a lifeline_

_For what seems like a life time_

_I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again_

_Looking for a lifeline_

_Cole slowly went away from her until they could look at each other in the eye. He put a paw to her cheek, which she nuzzled her head in, making her purr in smelling his sweet scent._

_Is there anybody out there?_

_Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?_

_I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again_

_Looking for a lifeline_

_Cole moved the hand that was on her cheek and went behind her head, and slowly began to pull her towards him, while he also moved forward._

_Tigress knew where this was going, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to feel loved. She slowly pulled towards him, their faces only centimeters away. Tigress closed her eyes, wanting this kiss to be her first time. She felt his hot breath on her face, which warmed her. She could tell how close he was to her and he was just about to touch his lips with hers-_

"Tigress, Wake up!" Pushed Viper.

Tigress quickly sat up from her bed, but, because she was at a corner, she only stumbled and slipped on the floor.

(Song ends here)

"Ow." Muffled Tigress, since her face was to the ground.

Viper came around the bed and said, "Why does it take you so long to get out of bed? We have to leave."

Tigress got up from the floor and said, "Sorry, just had a dream."

This surprised Viper. _Since when did she ever have dreams?_

As Tigress packed her things and left with the others through the alps, she realized that parts of her fur stood out from its neat form. She quickly licked her hands and combed her fur to get rid of the problem. Cole came out of nowhere while she was in the middle of grooming herself when he said, "Rough night?"

Tigress was startled the moment he said a few of those words.

"Gah!" Tigress choked through her startled voice, and realized how embarrass she is to show how bad her fur looks.

"Sorry, did I startle a kung-fu master?" Cole said in a teasing tone.

Tigress only chuckled a little and hit Cole on the arm very hard.

"Ow. That hurt. You should apologize." Cole said in a sarcastic and funny tone as he rubbed his arm.

"I shouldn't. You should apologies first for startling me." Replied Tigress, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Being mature, Cole fixed his act in a very serious tone and asked, "I actually want to check on you. You seem to be a little tense this morning."

Tigress was a little surprised by how much Cole worried about her, but she said something that she never expected to say.

"You actually like me, don't you?" Said Tigress.

For that split second, she regretted those words coming out of her mouth.

Cole only crossed his arms and smirked and said, "You actually thought I liked you?"

Tigress, once again, regretted saying those words, now knowing of the situation she is in. She then realized that woman and men have these embarrassing problems when it comes to someone they like.

She quickly said in a shuddered voice, "No! No, not like that, but it's just my dream that I have, dreams sometimes mix up my words."

Luckily, Tigress and Cole walked together far behind the group to have them not hear on their conversations as they began to enter the forest area.

Cole gave her a 'I'm not buying it' look and said, "You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." Tigress answered quickly.

Cole then said in defeat, "Fine. If you're sure."

He then walked a little faster to the rest of the group, in the process talking about their next stop to the next village. At the back, Tigress exhaled easily, relieved that the pressure is gone when Cole is not around her.

Just as she was done grooming her hair and walking again, she was startled by Viper when Tigress saw her being behind her.

"Gah!" Tigress yelled out of being startled for the second time.

"Did you hear that? You and Cole actually asked if you guys assumed you like each other. That is very romantic." Said Viper, with a happy/evil smile on her face.

Tigress was now beginning to get annoyed that Viper was eavesdropping on her private moments.

She gave the 'looks could kill' moment and said, "As much as I want to skin you alive and use your skin as a scarf and sash, I am trying to hold back the urge to kill you because I care."

Viper then had a shocked reaction with her eyes wide open, imagining what would happen if that ever happened.

Viper then came closer to her and said, "I'm not trying to annoy you in any way. I just see that you are in a little bit of trouble, and I could help! Just give me a chance."

Tigress was a little surprised and said, "How can you help me?"

Viper chuckled a little and said, "Don't be surprised. Because of how much people like me of my looks, a lot of guys asked me out through the mail they sent to me. Plus, I am with Crane, so there are a lot of things I know about guys."

But, Tigress was surprised by this and was having second thoughts on getting her help to make Cole like Tigress.

After a little thinking, Tigress said, "Fine, besides, I need help."

Viper gave her anther smile and said, "You know, you are not as 'hardcore' as you think you are. You just need to be yourself, and everything else will be easy for you. Okay?"

Tigress nodded to her, then the pair caught up to hear Po wanting to know more about Cole's adventures with his powers. As the pair came closer to the others, they heard Cole talk about his moments when he was a vampire.

Cole said what the pair heard so far, "-and when she wanted to hug me, I said no to her and ran away. But as I ran away, I realized how difficult it was to say no to her. It's like my brain said 'no' but my fangs said 'yes'."

The entire group laughed at that and Mantis said, "Man, if I said no to a girl, then she would bite my head off."

The group stared at him and then Zeke said, "Dude, that's depressing."

Once they had another stop in the forest for lunch, Cole went to get something to drink, but what he found is never what he expected.

In the pack that Po carried, he found what looked to be like action figures of The Furious Five.

Cole himself was surprised that people made toys out of warriors. He found one of Mantis, but realized that it was his actual size, which made him laugh on the inside. After searching through the others, he found a Tigress action figure, which he played around with the claws. It looked funny, so he put it back.

Once he got a canteen that held water, Po came by and asked, "What's taking you so long?"

Cole only glanced at him and asked, "Whose dolls are in your pack?"

Po had a 'totally busted' face and said, "Well…"

"There yours, aren't they?" Asked Cole

Po looked down in defeat and said, "Yes, they are."

Cole took out an action figure of Po and said, "Aren't you a little too old to play with dolls?"

Po gave him an annoyed look and said, "So maybe I am a little bit childish. But trust me, they will come in handy later."

Cole gave him the 'yeah, right' look and said as he put the Po doll away, "Fine, but when everybody else finds out on their own, I'm not saving you from getting busted."

As Cole drank his water and went back to the group, they looked at their map and found out that there is a musician's village nearby, so they packed and left to the village.

…

Once they were a mountain away from the village, they found another isolated house, except that these were one of those poorly and unfinished houses that people gave up on. Once they got closer, they were hearing scratching metallic noises from within the house.

Cole told the others to stay while he checked it out, and he silently searched the rooms until he found something in one of the rooms.

It was a large crab that was with metal and its body had a yellow glow. Cole recognized it as one of the dustmen's/conduit's own creations, which was a bad sign. He picked it up by its tail and it screeched franticly, trying to escape.

While outside, they waited until they heard weird metallic screaming that was coming towards them. As they all got into a fighting stance, they saw Cole holding a strange creature that had a yellow glow and metal all over.

When they got close, it tried to attack them, but was held on by Cole. He then said, "Look what I found, it's one of Alden's creations."

Zeke's shocked expression was visibly seen through his trademark sunglasses and said, "That old, wrinkly bastard tried to kill me back at the scrap yard!"

"Who's Alden?" Asked Monkey

Cole put the creature down and before it could attack or run away, Cole shot out a bolt and it exploded with metal coming out. Its outer shell was empty, acting as any proof of its existence.

Kuo then said, "I've heard of Alden back at the agency, he was a very strong conduit and was a national threat. But was he?"

Before anyone could ask, Cole said, "Alden was once leader of the First Sons, and when he was young, he was groomed at a young age to assume control. That was until Kessler overthrew him of his control. He was living in the Warren, being scared and homeless. But because the blast made him strong, he is a powerful telekinesis and can use his mind to bend anything that is metal. If he is here, then we are in deep shit."

Based on the tone in Cole's voice and Cole's expression, then they were most definitely in deep shit.

"Looks like we're going toe-to-toe with an old geezer. How embarrassing." Said Rachel

As they hurried over the mountain, they saw the musician's village, but it looked a lot like a small town then a village. They entered the deserted streets, parts and scraps of metal that came from instruments and other objects made it look like a makeshift junkyard.

Looking around at the destruction, they wondered what happened, and if there is anyone alive. The group split up and searched the buildings, where they found people of all ages, huddled together and scared for their lives.

As they asked what happened, they found out that a giant titan like metal monster and some strange people were attacking the town. As long as they stayed inside, the monsters will not attack them and only take the metal that is around.

The warriors, conduits, and friends came back together and shared their information; Cole said that he is picking off signals of conduits in the area. They split up to get rid of the enemies. Little did they know, an old man watches them from a distance.

…

The Furious Five Part

The Furious Five searched the slums of the town to see if they could find something out of the ordinary, but they found nothing but more scraps of metal in piles.

"This place needs to clean itself up when were done here." Said Mantis, as he peaked through a paper window.

Crane then said sarcastically, "Let's just hope that we aren't the ones cleaning up."

"Stop being a wimp." Replied Tigress, as she walked more down the street.

After a few passed houses, they heard some sort of sound that was between a growl and a ripping grunt.

"What was that?" Asked the scared Monkey.

"I don't know. I'll check out." Crane said as he flew through the air and tried to view the source from the sky. But, as he caught a glimpse, he was hit by something hard.

_POW!_

A hand-held rocket launcher is shot at Crane and he falls from the sky like a rock. He landed in a pile of scraps. The impact that came from the rocket and the fall cracked a few of his ribs and knocked him out cold. For a moment, there was a whoosh sound and then metal crabs surrounded Crane.

But, before they could pull any limbs and feathers, Tigress and the others followed the sound of an impact and Tigress kicked through a wall to get there. They found Crane unconscious with shrapnel in his feathers and metal crabs surrounding him, like a few starving children around only one piece of food with seasoning.

Little did they know Viper saw this and when a woman gets mad for someone they love, _watch out._

Viper quickly slithered forward with a piece of metal that was in the pile and crushed one of the crabs, she then did an uppercut on the next one and it landed on the other crab, exploding at the same time.

After they were all destroyed, Viper dropped the scrap metal and went to see Crane, as she cried and tried to help him, there was nothing she could do but watch as Crane was slowly dying in her arms.

But, as Viper was fighting the crabs, Tigress and the others found and fought a large boar that had a yellow glow on its back and poor clothing. It stood a bit of a challenge to fight the conduit, but they defeated it quickly.

As it was self-destructed by something in its defeat, they hurried to Crane, and watched as Viper cried on his fluffy and feathery chest.

They all stood in shock at this, seeing their comrade and friend slowly dying. To Tigress, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Right before her eyes, Viper holding the one she loved against her thin body, flashed a small vision of Cole holding Trish in his arms, also dying. It ached her heart for the first time to see the ones she cared about is dying in front of her.

Suddenly, Tigress had this strong feeling of hope, to never give up until you draw your last breath and to hold their hand until their heart stops beating.

_No! I will not give up now and I will not let my friends die!_ Tigress's subconscious screamed out to her.

Tigress walked through the sad group and said, "Is Crane's heart still beating?"

Viper looked up to her best friends with redness in her eyes and nodded.

"Then we still have a chance." Tigress picked Crane up on her shoulder and picked up his hat.

Tigress ran through the hole she made and tried to hurry to the nearest medical area that can keep Crane alive for as long as possible. The group was still shocked, they only followed Tigress on instinct and followed her.

For minutes they ran until they found a medical ward, and as The Five went through the doors, they saw a gruesome sight.

Patients of all sorts of injuries are standing, sitting, and lying on the floors. Some wounds are broken bones, open skulls, interior bleeding in the organs, and all other gruesome sights. They even saw a small rabbit girl, crying for her mother, who is doubled over in pain. Most wounds weren't closed, due to scavenging as much medical supplies as possible. The five tried to hold in the noodles that they ate earlier.

As much as Tigress pitied the injured, she had a dying friend in her arms, and she wasn't giving up on him.

"We need medical attention!" Yelled Tigress, hoping that someone will come.

Suddenly, a tall rhino in a white coat, some of his coat was with blood, and the patient that was behind the door moaned in pain.

Without a single word, the five watched as the rhino took Crane from her arms and was followed by other surviving nurses to help pull out some shrapnel that came from the rocket. They put him on a make-shift stretcher and carried him away.

The remaining four warriors only stood there in shock and sadness. They never felt this way before, for the group only saw it as responsibility than importance of people's lives.

Viper wept openly as hopelessness began to fill her pained and hollow heart. Mantis put his small arm on her, trying to comfort her of her pain. Monkey looked down in sadness, realizing that he won't pull anymore pranks on the mature member of the group.

Tigress herself was pained of such a loss, now understanding how Cole felt for every single soul that was in danger around the world, who he alone saved.

Then, it hit her in the face like an abusive person slapped her. Cole could help him and every soul in this clinic. All she needed to do was find him.

As Tigress turned around and ran to the entrance, Monkey yelled, "Where you going?"

Tigress turned around at the entrance and yelled back, "To find Cole. He can save everyone."

Before anymore could be asked for Tigress, she already ran out of the clinic and sprinted on all fours, hoping to find Cole. But, if she couldn't find him, then she needed to find Zeke.

…

Po, Wolfe, Zeke, & Rachel

"So, where could we find a giant fat guy with a yellow target on his back?" Said, Zeke, eyeing every corner and pointing his Smithin' Wesson 'six-shooter.'

"Pointing that strange thing at every corner is making me paranoid. Put it away." Complained Wolfe

Zeke only said without looking at Wolfe, "Better safe than sorry."

The group is walking the north side of the town, hoping to find something out of the ordinary. So far, they searched at least 75% of the district and found only plies of scraps.

"This is strange." Rachel said

"Well, you should see the Warren. That is worse than this kind of dump." Zeke replied

Po then said, "What's it like in a city that you lived in?"

Zeke lowered his gun as he turned to Po and said, "It's different, but it's a lot worse then you could ever think of."

Suddenly, Wolfe's hearing picked up what sounded of a growl and a ripping grunt together.

"What was that?" Rachel asked in a scared whisper.

"I donno, but I want to use my awesomeness on it!" Yelled Po

Before anyone could object to his idea, he used what he called his 'awesomeness' and went over the wall to the source.

As they stared at how stupid that panda was for getting in front of a conduit that could kill him, Zeke said, "We better follow him before he hurts himself."

"Agreed." Said Rachel

"But how do we go over that wall?" Asked Wolfe

Zeke looked at both of them as he adjusted his trademark sunglasses and said, "The way he went up." He walked to the wall and as he turned around to face them again, he said, "Give me a lift."

Wolfe and Rachel looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces; they turned to Zeke and tried to lift him over the wall. As Zeke reached the top of the wall and looked at the other side, he saw Po staring out to the boar holding a rocket launcher at him, both frozen at each other, waiting for who will make the next move.

Suddenly, the conduit launched a rocket at Po, who was frozen in hi spot.

"Jump to the side!" Yelled Zeke, and Po dodged to his right. Zeke jumped off the wall the moment the rocket was about to make contact with the wall. Both Po and Zeke landed in a pile of scraps. As the wall fell, Wolfe came in with a hammer and Rachel came with a potting pan from a nearby pile of metal and Wolfe said, "Nice entrance."

Zeke got up from the pile and said, "Aw, it was nothing."

They all looked at the guy that boar that shot that rocket and has reloaded and aimed the rocket at the group.

As much as they want to beat him up, the group saw what it did to the wall and only froze at the launcher was pointed at them.

"What do we do?" Wolfe whispered.

Zeke bravely said to them, "I'll show him MY awesomeness."

Zeke walked slowly to the center of the large alley, his six shooter in hand.

The Boar pointed his launcher at Zeke, waiting for him to make a move. The board also said, "I'm gonna cook you nice and tender for that nice bacon."

Zeke aimed his six shooter with his right hand holding the trigger.

In slow motion, the boar launched the rocket at him, the metal-like projectile flying at him. Po and Wolfe were wide eyed by how he will stand in front of something deadly. Rachel was scared to see Zeke get hurt, but still watched.

In slow motion, Zeke aimed his gun (like the way he does it to Cole on evil karma in inFAMOUS 2 ending before Coe kills Zeke) and said, "Boo yeah."

He pulled the trigger, the recoil giving off a sound of a shotgun. The bullet flew in the air and hit the tip of the projectile, causing the explosion to backfire. The flames/explosion flew through the air like a dragon's breath back to the boar, killing him instantly.

When the smoke and flames cleared, the alleyway looked like a burnt dessert.

Zeke lowered his gun and said in a badass tone, "Bacon, my, ass."

The group walked to him and was in awe by what he did and Po said, "That was awesome! How did you do that?"

Zeke blew out the smoke that came out the end of his gun and said, "Skills," Zeke twirled the gun in his hands once and it slipped gracefully in its holster and said after that, "and the thrills."

Rachel only leaped on him and hugged him in a scared fashion. Zeke suddenly liked this and felt his heart flutter a little. Zeke said, "You were scared, weren't you?"

Rachel realized what she was doing and got off. She still wanted to hug him, but she didn't want to have a wrong impression and said nervously, "Yeah, I was a little worried."

Po and Wolfe looked at each other and snickered a little at the situation in front of them.

As they all silently went through the wall that was hit by the rocket, they were hit by Tigress as she hit a corner. Se spun and landed hard on the street on her butt.

"Ow." Tigress said, rubbing her butt.

"Sorry, we didn't see you there." Wolfe said as he reached a paw for her to take.

Tigress took the paw and Wolfe pulled her up. She immediately went to Zeke and said, "Talk to Cole."

They were a little surprised, but before they could ask, Tigress put both paws on Zeke's shoulder and said urgently, "Crane is injured by some sort of flying piece of metal and he isn't going to make it. I NEED to talk to Cole now! He is the only one that could heal him!

Zeke realized how serious this is and he flipped out his radio and call his best friend and brother 'from another mother.'

"Cole. Hey man! Pick up your phone." Zeke said

"Now's not the time! Kind of the middle of something." Cole said

The sound of lightning echoed though his end of the line to theirs.

"Cole it's urgent!" Yelled Rachel

"Can you tell me later?" Cole asked as more booms echoed through the speakers of the phones.

"Crane is dying!" Tigress voice boomed. "We need you to help him!"

There was silence at the end of the line.

"Cole you there?" Asked Zeke

Suddenly, Bight blue thunder dropped from the sky and shocked what they assumed is where Cole is, only they realized it was another cannon factory that Cole was taking out. Once it was over in seconds, the building caved in on itself and collapsed. Cole said afterward, "I'm on my way. Just tell me where to go."

"We're over by a clinic in the slums. You can't miss it." Told Tigress

"You guys better hurry before I beat you there." Cole said and he hanged up with a beep.

Zeke looked at the group and said, "Well, we better hurry. Back in the day, Cole broke records for running to places _every _day."

They all started to run to the clinic as Tigress led the way, hoping that Cole will save Crane in time.

**A/N: Will Cole and the others make it in time? Who is this old man that they will meet? Will Monkey ever hare his cookies? Find out next time in 'Blood & Metal, Part 2'. Till next time.**

**(I surround myself with electricity and disappear into the shadows as the blue light goes dark).**


	12. Chapter 12: Blood & Metal, Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. It actually has been one month and one day since I last updated. In all that time, I wrote what my brother thought was amazing! This chapter sums up from the recent one. I already planned what to write next, so I can't wait to see your reactions again. Here's the answer to my reviewers:**

**Tyson the Wolf Omega****: This chapter will reveal what happened to Crane, stay on the edge and find out!**

**Blazing Angel****: Don't worry. If you review any questions, I will try and answer as best as I can. Your guess of using Kessler didn't fit in the plot, so I won't put it in. Not gonna lie, Kessler made Cole succeed in killing the Beast, so he doesn't care about Cole anymore. Plus, he's already dead. Q1: All alternate dimensions are at the same time and date, so the state of matter is the same, but can be affected based on the type of dimension one is in. EX: If you are human and reading FanFiction, then another **_**you **_**in an alternate dimension will be reading this story too, except you would have a different personality and features [Fan-ception :D]. Q2: Based on the different possibilities of alternate dimensions, you can imagine yourself, anyone you know, or any event that occurred in history, imagine the possibilities of how that is altered. I do not hate you at all, feel free to ask any more questions. If you want to change your name, I think "Arch Angel" is good, it sounds very cool too.**

**Moody Shadows (once P.O.W. M.I.A. YANF)****: I know it is like forever, but I hope I update faster. Sorry for the short.**

**Gray wolf spirit (shreveauburn123)****: It's cool if you change your name or not, but I already planned this chapter out, I won't take your ideas, but I took the idea about adding an event in Gongmen city, so watch out!**

**Animation Universe 2005****: You are right about that, so I added more than one romantic scene for more than just Cole and Tigress, so watch out for that.**

**Nightawk****: Awesome name and awesome enthusiasm! (Respect points earned!) I welcome all reviewers to this story, and I give my thanks to Blazing Angel for spreading the word of my story. You can do that too, if you want.**

**Now let's go to the next chapter of this awesome story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Blood & Metal, Part 2

Song: American Idiot By: Green Day

Link: watch?v=YqZOYgUolC4

Song: Never Too Late By: Papa Roach

Link: watch?v=lL2ZwXj1tXM

Song: Time of Dying By: Papa Roach

Link: watch?v=LCZinX209rA

…

Cole's, Nix, and Kuo's Part

Even though the group left to heal Crane, let's look back to what happened to our conduit-trio.

Cole, Nix, and Kuo searched quicker through one of the districts quicker. When they were done, they searched the big factory that stood out from the district was making the trio curious,

Cole had the honor of pushing open the doors of the factory, which was what they were surprised then what they originally expected.

Everything looked at the tons of metal that was collected that looked like a dead end abandoned junkyard.

"Looks worse than back at home." Assured Nix

Cole walked forward, looking at the machines and movement caused by some sort of invisible force.

Cole took out his Amp, letting the lightning flow through the weapon, and said, "I know you are in here. Come on out!"

(Start song starts)

Suddenly, all the machines stopped moving. Next thing they knew, metal started to move to the other end of the factory.

_Don't want to be an American idiot!_

The metal started to form together and was creating a giant metal-like golem conduit (not like Shrek).

_Don't want a nation under the new media! _

As the wolf (conduit) made the metal go around it, it successfully created a giant metal monster.

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

Nix and Kuo unleashed their fire and ice powers into their hands, ready to fire at the conduit.

_The subliminal mind-fuck America!_

The wolf/conduit gave off a metallic roar that sounded like a broken electric guitar.

"Oh," Said Cole, sounding a little disappointed, "I was expecting someone else."

With an agitated growl, the conduit pointed on one his arms and shot out sharp burning metal.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_ All across the alien nation_

Nix and Kuo took cover behind Cole as he summoned an electric wall to absorb the energy in the metal.

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

Once it stopped, Cole threw a few grenades at the conduit, but the metal is too strong.

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_ We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

The trio took cover around some wooden pillars holding the building together, while the conduit tried to get them out of cover by slamming the ground around them.

_For that's enough to argue_

Cole glanced at both of the conduits and gave them hand signals to move somewhere in the area.

As they moved, Cole distracted the conduit by throwing an ice grenade. Once it hit the body, it moved around to see Cole.

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America_

"Yeah. Right here. Come on." Cole intimidated towards the frustrated conduit.

Once the conduit saw him, it launched a giant flaming ball of metal at him, he did an ice jump before it could hit him and landed on another level of the complex.

_I'm not a part of the redneck agenda_

Cole kept running around the support beams until the metal conduit stopped shooting its metal balls at him. (I just noticed how wrong that sounded. Forgive me for my insolence.)

_Now everybody do the propaganda_

When it stopped and shot hot bullets of metal, Cole signaled Kuo to attack the conduits arms.

_And sing along the age of paranoia_

Kuo and Nix popped out and used their elements to try and sever the arms.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_ All across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_ We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

Nix used her grenades to stun the conduit, and then she used her tar to heat up the arms, causing the metal to expand and weigh heavily on the conduit. When the metal conduit got on its knees, Kuo shot ice beams on both shoulder joints of the conduit, causing the metal to condescend and fall off.

The conduit growled as its yellow aura inside the metal glowed from yellow to red and only shot out hot masses of metal from its dislocated shoulder. Nix and Kuo dodged with their elemental jumps to not get hit by the conduits attacks.

(Solo)

Cole decided to step in and when he got behind the conduit and used his Amp to trip the giant piece of metal. It fell on its back and Cole was on top of it.

"Cole. Hey man! Pick up your phone." Zeke said on his phone

The creature got up and Cole was trying to ride the conduit like it was a bull.

"Now's not the time! Kind of in the middle of something." Cole said as he shot a bolt stream on the metal, trying to make it fall, but it was useless.

"Cole, it's urgent!" Yelled Rachel

The creature finally sung him off and he landed in a pile of scraps. Cole got up and shot some ice rockets and said, "Can you tell me later?"

"Crane is dying!" Tigress voice boomed. "We need you to help him!"

There was silence on Cole's side of the line. Cole was pained by what was happening to Crane, who was one of his many friends he made. Well, every party needs a pooper.

But, the sadness turned to anger as the conduit finally found Cole and was about to let out his anger on this son of a bitch.

_Don't want to be an American idiot!_

It shot a ball of metal at him, but Cole only used Kinetic Pulse to catch it and launch it back at him.

"Cole," responded Zeke, "you there?"

_One nation controlled by the media_

The conduit was it and was stunned for a moment.

_Information age of hysteria_

Cole summoned lightning on his arm and pointed it towards the roof of the factory.

_It's going out to idiot America_

Cole brought his arms down; bring forth a more powerful ionic storm from the Blast Core he used a long while ago. The lightning was constantly hitting the metal conduit with all its power, causing the roof to cave in. Kuo and Nix saw it all and was awed by his mass control of the element. The conduit's outer shell of metal exploded and fell to the ground, defeated.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_ All across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_ We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

The entire factory began to fall down from the force of the lightning. Once it was reduced to rubble, only the trio of conduits remained.

(End of first song.)

Cole responded on his phone, "I'm on my way. Just tell me where to go."

"We're over by a clinic in the slums. You can't miss it." Told Tigress on the other line.

Cole gave himself a sad smile and said, "You guys better hurry before I beat you there." After that, he hung up.

Nix and Kuo only saw Cole run forward and use his lightning tether to gain a lot of ground and go over roof tops. They only trusted their gut and followed him.

…

The trio hurried to what looks like a clinic, which was easy to find in the slums. As they hurried towards the clinic, they were welcomed at the door by the smell of vomit and old rotting wounds.

As Cole saw and immediately healed the entire clinic, the wounds and smell disappeared and people were overjoyed of being able to live again.

As Cole hurried to the operating area, he saw The Five, Wolfe, Po, Zeke, and Rachel with sad looks on their faces. Viper was crying constantly over Crane.

Cole eyes widen over the fact that something has happened. He ran forward and swung open the door.

Crane's body had some gashes on his body and there was a small bowl with water and blood, along with shrapnel from a missile.

The rhino from earlier turned his head and shakes his head, knowing that he didn't make it.

For what seemed forever, time around Cole froze from the scent of death near the room. Viper whaled a glass-shattering cry from behind him, one he recognized all too well by those who died in Empire City and in New Maris. Viper tried to go to Crane's body, but Tigress held her back from the pain. She finally gave in to the pain and cried on the floor.

Cole tightened his fists, angry that everybody he ever knows and everybody he ever tries to save suffers from his actions, including the pain that is inflicted upon him.

Cole only saw red as he stormed to the body, in the process, pushing the rhino aside and unleashing some lightning.

Cole launched a rocket at the roof, causing the roof to disintegrate while thunder clouds rolled and rumbled over their heads.

Cole put his hands together, using them as a defiblirator to bring Crane back to life. The lightning closed all his wounds, but he was still not responding.

Cole did it again, and again, and again, but still nothing. The rhino tried pulling him away, but was electrocuted by Cole's fur and kept his distance.

Out of true anger and despair, Cole brought his hands to the sky and lightning struck him constantly, giving him huge amounts of electricity and he filtered it as ionic power. He put his hands together, only this time, pure golden lightning flowed in his hands.

Everybody who was healed, the doctors and nurses, as well as Cole' friends were shocked to see the true element of electricity in its strongest form.

Cole put both hands on Crane's body and pushed all the power into him. The reaction caused the whole room to act like a light bulb, flashing a bright, blinding golden light. It only lasted a second. Then everything went black.

Everybody slowly but surely regained consciousness, they saw Cole on the ground while Crane was still not moving on the table.

Then, a miracle happened.

Crane's eyes shot wide open, pupils dilating. He heaved a giant gulp of air, tasting oxygen after what seemed like an eternity.

Crane gave a few coughs and said, "My chest hurts."

"CRANE!" Viper screamed in tears and hugged him. Anaconda style.

Crane gave a few chocking sounds until Viper relinquished her hold.

"Oh, sorry." Viper got off him a little and gave a loving hug that screamed, 'don't ever leave me!'

The group got up and gave Crane a group hug, in the process, Po put back Crane's hat on his head.

However, Tigress did this for a second and went back to Cole, who was knocked out on the floor.

Tigress got on her knees and tried to wake him up. The rhino was shocked by witnessing such a miracle and rushed to the lightning benders side. He checked his vitals and said in a deep voice, "He's going to be okay; just a little rest will fix him up."

Suddenly, Cole said out of exhaustion, "Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh, I guess I spoke too soon." Was all the rhino said and when he went out to the other patients, they were all healed as well, which led to a shocked and confused reaction.

Zeke went to Cole and helped him up. When Cole was on his feet, he looked like he ran a marathon.

As tiredly as possible, the group decided to sleep in another inn after a long day. Wolfe volunteered to resupply while the others went to rest. Unfortunately, the owner only had a few rooms left that made only pairs of the group fit. It seemed uncomfortable at first, but they all silently sucked in their guts and went to the only available rooms.

Here's how it went down:

Viper stayed with Crane, knowing that they will never leave each other.

Po and Kuo went to one room.

Zeke and Rachel went into another.

Monkey and Nix went into another.

Mantis stayed in the pack that Po carried.

Wolfe went on the roof, to do wolfy things. (Ie: Howling at the moon)

Finally, Tigress and Cole were also forced to share a room.

_Owner's freaking insane._ Thought Cole, since he is sharing a room with a girl that he only knew for the past week.

But, we will focus on them in a particular fashion.

…

While Viper was coiled under the bed sheets and Crane was trying to sleep, Viper asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Crane opened his eyes and looked to her and side in a caring voice, "Sure. What is it?"

"What was it like?" Viper said. "You know, dying in all?"

Crane gave a surprising glance and as he looked up to the ceiling, he said, "It was strange. At first, there was this bright light, and then I was consumed by it. But then it went dark and I woke up from the pain in my chest."

Viper gave a look of wonder and said, "Well, I'm glad that you are still with me." She cuddled into his fluffy chest and styed like that for the rest of the night.

_It feels like a soft pillow._ Thought Viper as he heard Cranes strong and steady heartbeat under his feathery chest.

But, as night closed in and sleep consumed them, they heard a metallic roar outside.

…

Even though Po thought that being with an awesome super powered individual could be cool, but sharing a room with one was completely different.

Po was nervous as he sat on the side of the bed, feeling the blankets under his hands and butt. He was nervous because he was a little bit interested in Kuo. Okay, maybe a lot. But, he was nervous about asking her out, but the fear of being frozen was different from being beaten to death by Tigress during their sparing sessions back then.

Because he was too distracted in thought, he didn't notice that Kuo was watching him in a concentrated way. Being in the agency for a long time taught her to read a person's emotions. She could see that he was nervous, but she didn't know what it was.

She sat next to the dragon warrior and said, "Nervous?"

He gave a startled look and said, "Gah! Oh, it's you. Sorry."

She chuckled a little. She liked Po being silly and funny, it brought out the best of him.

She leaned a little more and asked, "I was asking why you were nervous?"

Po blushed a little and sputtered, "Nervous? I'm not nervous. Who said I was nervous."

It made Kuo smile to see him act scared in a funny way.

She asked, "I learned to read a person's reaction to use it against them. I know you are nervous. Why is that?"

Po looked down at his shifting hands to control his nervousness, but he said, "Well, it is a little hard to say this in front of you. But you are really awesome. I also really want to get to know you better."

Kuo, never in her experiences in the agency, prepared her for someone who liked her. But, she knew because she was attractive around other men back in the agency and undercover. But to be in this situation made her heart flutter in a strange way.

Kuo scooted closer to Po, close enough to feel each other heat. She then said something that she would never expect to say, "So, you like me?"

She mentally face pawed herself for doing this in front of him.

After what seemed like endless silence, Po said with bravery in his voice, "Yeah."

Kuo looked shocked by his response.

Po unnoticeably held her hand that was resting on the bed and said, "I actually really like you. You are the most caring and awesome person I ever meet. I was just nervous to ask you out and to know you better."

Kuo then said, "You really are a caring person."

Po nodded and said, "I know. I just kind of afraid to ask a cool person like you to ask you to go out with me sometime."

They both gave each other a smile that warmed both their hearts and they both felt it in some sort of connected way.

Kuo began to stare into his jade-colored eyes as Po began to stare into her light icy eyes.

Before they knew it, Po's hand was holding her head, where Kuo smelled his hand, and it smelled like pasta and noodles.

They only watched as they felt their hearts take control of their bodies as they leaned forward with both of their eyes closed.

Sadly, right when they are centimeters away, they heard a metallic roar.

…

Rachel was trying to sleep on the bed, but all of the events that happened this past few days amazed her. But what was on her mind the most is how brave Zeke was, especially how he shot the missile with one bullet.

Speaking of Zeke, he took a spare blanket and pillow and slept of the matted floor.

Zeke insisted that he did that, but Rachel found it unfair, since he saved her and his friends from a psychopath with a missile launcher.

Rachel annoyingly sat upright from her bed, leaned over the edge to see an uncomfortable pig on the floor and she said, "I'm gonna tell you again. Get. In. The. Bed."

Zeke looked at her through his sunglasses and said, "I am fine."

"You are a horrible liar." Persisted Rachel

"So. At least I get away with it." Responded Zeke.

Rachel said nothing and opened the sheets, trying to tell Zeke to get in with a stare. And Zeke stared back (that is hard to tell, since he wears sunglasses.)

Zeke finally gave up and got in the bed and Rachel said, "See. That wasn't so hard."

Zeke turned to the edge and said, "It's just that I normally sleep by myself anyways."

To Rachel, it seemed surprising. She normally thought that most men slept in a lot of beds with a lot of women. Guess Zeke was one of those who have a normal but strange life.

"Why?" Rachel asked with curiosity in her voice.

Zeke responded by saying, "Well, I don't like having those one-night-stands. It only gets boring chasing a lot of tail. I just wanted to settle down and fall in love with a normal girl. I once thought that was going to happened back in Empire when Cole helped me play an angle. But, she used the 'friends' word. Man, did that sting. It also turns out that she didn't like me because I didn't tell her that her brother died by those metal crabs you saw earlier. So, it all went downhill for me…, but when I tried to hit on a woman in the bar, it turned out she was a vampire and almost killed me. So no, I am not that smooth around woman."

Rachel was a little surprised but had sympathy for him. He was a great guy and should be with somebody. But then it hit her, maybe she could try it, see where it got her.

But before she could reply, they heard a metallic roar.

…

Monkey slept on one of the support beams and Nix slept on the bed. Before they left to the room, they sneaked out and did some pranks in the town that made them laugh until they cried.

Nix was having what she called 'fun' in a vandalizing way, but with someone who is a lot like her, she felt complete in a strange way.

Nix gave a glance at the Monkey, who was uncomfortable on the bamboo support pillars above their heads.

Nix said, "Hey Monkey, come down here."

Monkey opened his eyes and said, "You sure?"

Nix said, "Its fine."

Monkey swiftly but cautionly went down and landed on the bed to make a soft landing.

Nix got out of the covers and sat near Monkey. From the sunset, their fur sparkled from a yellow to red hue that impressed each other.

Nix said, "Got family?"

Monkey was a little surprised but sad as well. He looked own and said in a sad tone, "Well, my younger brother and me caused a lot of pranks before he went to jail. When he escaped, we fought. My mother promised me to protect our family when before she died of a broken heart."

Nix had a sad expression and had sympathy for Monkey. She said, "I had a few brothers and sisters with my mom. She and my siblings died in that blast. I was the only one alive to have powers."

Monkey looked up into her fiery eyes of a conduit and said, "Sorry for your loss."

Nix smiled and put her long tail around him, pulling him closer to her and she said, "You too."

Soon after that, they heard a metallic roar.

…

Mantis slept inside the pack and made an airway so that he can't suffocate. Before he slept, he always thinks of settling down one day with a girl, but then she would eat his head off.

So sad.

Mantis began to think as he got into a soft cushion that maybe there is a female mantis that maybe doesn't want to eat his head off.

_Yeah, that could work._ Thought Mantis as he was almost consumed by sleep.

But then he heard a metallic roar.

…

Wolfe was done getting food and put them in the pack before Mantis could stay inside. When he was done, he saw that it was a full moon.

What can he say, old habits die hard.

He got on the roof and howled into the night sky. Hoping to hear other wolves in the distance.

Sadly, no other howls were heard except his own.

But before he got down, he heard a metallic roar.

When he followed the sound, he saw a giant piece of scrap metal. He hurried to alert the others.

…

Cole went into the room first to get out of his clothes and take a shower from the long day.

But as he took the blissful shower that he hasn't taken in ages, Tigress was nervous when sitting on the bed.

Hell, she was so nervous that she could hear her heart pounding in he chest and temples and thought a million thoughts that could happen a second.

Man, was she nervous.

She tried walking around, hoping that it would get over the getters she got. But it still didn't go away.

_Why is this so hard! It's just talking to a guy who you try and not get the wrong impression!_ Her inner conscious screamed. But then, it sounded complicated to her.

Without knowing, she slid into her 'pajamas' (a little bit of a night gown, actually), and went to bed.

Still a lot of thoughts went through her head.

She could not tell him and staying in the same bed could be awkward.

She could confess her feelings and be rejected.

She could confess her feelings and be loved back.

There could be a moment when-

Her train of thought stopped right there. She was reluctant to control herself, but in this situation, it seemed even harder to try and control her emotions. Never once had she had this problem, except for one person she used to meet.

She tried shaking the memories of a certain person she used to be with, but as it came back to her, it made her feel sad that all those problems she went through with that person made her hide her emotions to love even harder.

Her train of though was interrupted when the water stopped and Cole's arm reached for his underwear and pants that he would wash and wear.

As he washed and wore them clean for the first time, he came out with a towel that was drying off the water in his fur that acted like a sponge.

As he walked to the bed and dried, he didn't notice that Tigress was admiring him again of how his body looked until he gave her a glace from drying. She turned away as quickly as possible so that he doesn't notice.

Cole only chuckled and said, "Trust me. I'm use to it. Back then, there were a lot of girls that admired me just for my looks."

Tigress said, "Oh, its fine." But, she used a loose stand-mirror to reflect her view on Cole's body.

_Clever._ Thought Cole as he notices her adjusting the mirror for a better view.

Once he was done drying, he put the towel in the basket that kept clothes to get washed and dried.

Mind you, Tigress was sleeping on one side of the bed, and Cole was peacefully sliding into the other side, not caring if another person was in bed or not.

However, Tigress was extremely uncomfortable sleeping in a bed with someone, let alone someone she actually liked!

But, as god decreed, a very cold breeze picked up through a cracked window and Tigress was starting to shiver. She pulled the covers on a bit more to warm up, but it wasn't working.

Cole notices Tigress doing this and said, "Cold?"

"Yeah." She said as she shivered more.

Cole also notices how cold she was to the covers she pulled.

What shocked Tigress next, in every aspect she never thought of, she felt Cole come closer and made her cuddle with him. Unnoticeably, she blushed profusely, her cheeks acting like hotpockets that just came out of the microwave. But, the warm heat that Cole gave off made Tigress's shivers disappear and the feeling of warmth was overwhelming.

Surprising to Cole, she cuddled closer to him on his chest and purred in feeling the warmth. Tigress could feel his chest and abs near the body, which felt good when it was close to her. But, Cole only smiled, just trying to help a friend.

Right when they were about to sleep, Cole's eyes opened, his 'sense' acting up again, feeling a powerful conduit nearby.

Cole got up, not caring about how close Tigress was and she noticed that he got up too.

She asked, "What's wrong?" She hoped that she didn't mess this up, or her move on him would be a waste and she could never do it again.

Cole sat at the side of the bed, holding his head, and said, "I can feel another conduit nearby. My head is hurting a bit."

Next thing they knew, a metallic roar got their attention, and they both jumped out of their beds and tried to leave. Tigress quickly switched on her old red vest and pants while trying not to remove her pajamas (night gown) after.

Right as Cole only raided his lightning and raced to open the door, not caring to get his shirt, only to face the enemy he knew all too well. Wolfe opened the door before him with the rest of the group behind him.

Cole said, "What's wrong?"

Wolfe said, "I think you should see it yourself."

Cole quickly went with and Tigress and the others as they climbed down the small stairs and ran out the door. What they saw was nothing what they expected.

"Damn." Said Zeke.

In front of them was a giant titan with metal as the body and it looked like it could tear anything apart. Cole knew what it was capable off and needed to take it out.

But, what caught their attention was an old man walking towards them in a cane. Cole saw Alden Tate in the flesh. He was an elderly looking lion with no mane (presenting him bald), one white blinded right eye and a long stitch on his head. He still wore his green trench coat and had several fashioned pieces of metal on his neck and left shoulder. His left leg looked busted, so he walked slowly with a cane.

After seeing this, Po said, "Ha. He looks easy."

"Po," cutted in, with seriousness in his voice, "You have no idea how strong he is. You'll die the moment he sees you."

"COLE MACGRATH!" Yelled Alden, his old yet strong and steady roar got the group's attention again. "You and Kessler took everything from me! I will make you suffer greatly for your actions."

Zeke then said, "Hey! Don't make me slit your throat and watch the dust come out, baldy."

That description made the group a bit disgusted by the thought.

"Slightly intimating words but it's worthless to taunt me. I would have enjoyed killing you back at the crate yard." Responded Alden

"Don't even go there." Responded an angry Cole.

Po, as hyperactive as usual, said, "Let's go get him."

Before Cole could stop him, Po started running to Alden. But Po stopped when he saw Alden raise a hand and lift tons of scraps in the air. He pushed his hand forward and the scraps came at Po like arrows. Po instinctively kicked up a pot that he used tons of times and used it as a shield. Po only saw the metal penetrate through the pot by an inch from his face. When it was over, Po ditched the pot and saw the entire ground looked like a metal graveyard.

Po ran back to Cole with a scared face and said, "Okay, tag in."

Cole gave a 'told you so' look and then turned his attention back to Alden.

"Alden! I am not responsible for the end of your rein of the first sons, but by the end of this, I am gonna kick your ass." Cole said with a cocky smile.

Alden gave him a smile and said back, "When I'm finished with you, I am going to make you cry, like a little… bitch."

Cole only pointed at him and said, "Bitch, you just jealous of my conduit swagger."

"Way to tell him Cole!" Cheered Zeke

(start the second song.)

Without a second thought, Alden used his mind to control the giant metal like monster and it threw metal balls at him.

(Again, that sounded wrong. Sorry.)

Cole was caught _unexpectedly _off guard and the ball flattened him over like a steam roller.

_This world will never be what I expected_

Cole got up from being hit and summoned his lightning in his arms, but before he could shoot bolts at Alden, metal scraps around him were beating him up like a victim in a back ally.

_And If I don't belong, who would of guessed it_

"You can't win this time. I will kill you and your friends, and I will make my father proud again!" Said the old lion.

Cole was getting angrier with every hit he took, but then he remembered what Alden did to Zeke, chaining him to a cage 50 feet in the air, and Trish, who was thrown on top of a hospital while in a bus just to prove a point.

_I will not leave alone everything that I own_

Cole's lightning turned from his normal bright lightning to a more orange-tinted lightning on his arms. His eyes widened open to reveal orange colored pupils.

_To make you feel like it's not too late,_

Zeke saw this again and yelled, "Get down!"

_It's never too late_

The moment they ducked, they heard a pained scream come from Cole and another orange and red explosion after. After they got up to see what happened, they saw all the metals around Cole turned into a melted liquid of metal.

_Even if I say it will be alright_

_ Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

As the smoke cleared once more, they saw a darker side of Cole. Not only did his fur lose its healthy color, but it looked grey and lifeless. The scar on the side of his face was more open than before and his eyes made the grim reaper look like a scared puppy.

_Now and again we tried to just stay alive_

Cole's Union Jack was colored a light red, making his pants and shoes looked ripped apart. His karmatic shift is not **Outlaw**.

_Maybe we'll turn it round 'cause it's not too late_

_ It's never too late_

Cole stared at the surprised old lion, but Alden used his mind to make the metal creature shoot out hot metal bullets at him. Cole summoned a polarity wall to absorb his attack and give him energy.

_No one will ever see this side reflected_

Once the shower was over, Cole angrily flowed his dark orange lightning and fire around his arms. The only scary thing his friends noticed was that the flames were orange and black.

_And if there's something wrong who would of guessed it?_

With a flick of Alden's hand, metal crabs came from every direction, like rats.

_And I have left alone everything that I own_

_ To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

Cole saw them coming and spread his hands out in a wavy-fashion. The Arc Lightning came out both hands as he spun his attacks at the crabs around him. The lightning danced on the crabs and connected the lightning to the other crabs around it, causing a chain-explosion.

_Even if I say it will be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we tried to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it round 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Once all the crabs exploded, Cole raised his hands in front of him and shot out scythe bolts at the giant metal creature. It arch lightning in the bolts flowed through the metal-like body and caused its structure to turn red.

Rachel herself heard of Alden, but never knew what he was capable off. She felt an absent presence next to her. When she turned to her right, Zeke was not next to her.

"Where's Zeke?" This caught the groups attention until they heard metal sounds above their heads.

They looked up to find Zeke holding a rocket launcher on his shoulder and was aiming down his sights.

"Missiles up!" Zeke yelled as he shot the rocket and the flaming piece of metal flew through the air and hit the creature straight in the face.

Zeke ditched the rocket and said, "Boo yeah."

While the creature was stunned, Cole used up all his anger into his fire powers and jumped forward. His entire body was covered in fire and he flew through the air like a bird. He hit the monster straight in the face, causing it to lose its glow and die from the impact.

_The world we knew won't come back_

Alden was once again shocked in anger as the monster fell on top of him. It exploded afterword, sending metal all over the town. Cole's friends only watched in horror as Cole walked to Alden and picked off the metal on top of him, and then he picked him up by the neck. With an angry yell, Cole put his right hand on Alden's face. He was planning on doing that drain on him, like he did to Sasha.

_The time we've lost can't get back_

The group saw the entire sky go darker, and then saw orange lightning go through Alden's head and body, while black and red smoke began to swirl around Cole's feet. Cole then pushed Alden's skull against the ground, causing all the lightning on Alden to go back to Cole, but when the lightning touched him, Cole's body reacted to it and absorbed it like a chargeable battery.

_The life we had won't be ours again_

Cole then looked down at the man that caused so much pain to himself, Trish, Zeke, and all the other people in the Warren. Cole then turned around and walked past the group to the inn in cold silence.

They were all in awe by his power, but the evil look in his eyes and the lust for using destructive power made them scared of him for the first time.

Then Zeke cut the silence by saying, "See? Stuff always tends to blow up around him."

_ This world will never be what I expected_

Little did they know, Alden was not yet unconscious and saw Cole turning away as an opportunity to kill him. Using what little powers he had left, he lifted a metal spear out of a nearby pile of scraps. But, the flow of powers that Cole drained made him weak, so before he could get knocked out again, he tried to throw the spear right at Cole. As he threw it, he fell unconscious and the spear ended up going at Tigress.

_And if I don't belong_

But, as Cole was walking away, his 'sense' made him turn around, just enough to see Alden throw a spear at Tigress.

Just on instinct, Cole began to sprint on all fours at the group.

_Even if I say it will be alright_

Cole was using his precision to try and hurry, but it only gave him enough time to get in front of it.

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we tried to just stay alive_

Cole saw in slow motion the spear getting closer, but as he was in front of it, he wouldn't have enough time to use kinesis or a blast to deflect it.

_Maybe we'll turn it round 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

The moment he was in front of Tigress, who was frozen in shock, he put his arms wide open and closed his eyes shut, waited for the spear to go right through him and brace the pain.

_Maybe we'll turn it round 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Then the sound of metal against penetrating flesh echoed the street.

_It's not too late, it's never too late_

Cole felt the pain in his abdomen, as well as the blood seeping out of the wound. The group was also frozen, seeing the spear and Cole being impaled by it. But, the most shocked was Tigress, who saw the whole thing happen right in front of her eyes. The spear was only a few inches from impaling her as well.

Cole opened his eyes and looked down to see the spear in his intestines.

(End song)

"Aw shit." Cole said.

(Play third song)

But then, he felt frozen, and as time slowed down on its own, Cole saw the world go sideways. He fell on the ground, and then he couldn't move, only see and feel everything around him.

_On the ground I lay, motionless in pain_

_ I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

Cole then began to remember his young days with Zeke at the school, getting bullied, and meeting Trish. He then remembered his time as a courier and other times with Zeke. He remembered the explosion, the death, the powers, and the people in his life, and the time when he was supposed to end his own life. Then everything went black.

_Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream?_

_ Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare!_

Viper was the first to act, checking his pulse and condition he is in. The rest of the group huddled around the limb tiger and snake.

"Is he going to make it?" Questioned Zeke

Viper quickly shook her head, looked at Zeke and said, "He is losing a lot of blood! We need to get him to a clinic now!"

Without hesitation, Tigress pulled the spear out of his stomach and took a long piece of cloth that was on the street to tie up the wound and stop the bleeding.

_I will not die_

_ (I will not die)_

_ I will survive_

Po carried Cole over his shoulder and the group ran to the clinic they were in earlier.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you!_

As they Po ran as fast as he could with the others, he began to notice that people were hiding in their houses during the whole battle, and their attention was to the conduit that was dying over Po's arm.

_I feel alive, when you're beside me!_

As if time flew by, they quickly managed to enter the clinic, Viper was already getting the attention of the rhino from earlier and he took Cole from Po on a bamboo gurney and was carried to the room where he 'resurrected' Crane.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you!_

_ In my time of dying._

The nurses carried him off the gurney and placed him on the bed that Crane was on when he died.

_On this bed I lay, losing everything_

_ I can see my life passing me by_

Cole was remembering his actions that he did, all the good he used to help people and expect nothing in return.

_Was it all too much or just not enough?_

As they tried their best to perform surgery, he was already slipping in and out of consciousness, thinking if all the powers he had would have been enough to save everyone, or maybe if he had more power, he could have saved the people he cared about as well.

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare!_

When the sedative began to kick in, he was unconscious, but his life was now hanging by a thread.

_I will not die_

_ (I will not die)_

_ I will survive_

Cole opened his eyes, but he only felt the cold ground and empty black space. The darkness was so dim, he couldn't see his hand in his face.

_ I will not die, I'll wait here for you!_

Cole slowly got up and stand in the darkness, feeling the cold air get through his fur into his skin.

_I feel alive, when you're beside me!_

Suddenly, a bright blinding light stuck him, making him put an arm over his eyes to protect himself.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you!_

_ In my time of dying_

"_Your time has not come yet. You must return to your friends and fulfill your fate." _Said a heavenly female voice.

Cole dropped his arm slowly and looked on into the light, but was unable to see who the voice was. But, Cole would recognize the voice of the one he loves from anywhere.

"Trish?" Cole questioned, but was suddenly blinded by the light, then everything went black.

(Solo)

Cole slowly awoke on a cheap hospital bed with all his friends here, but the number of people in the room made it quite crowded. They were asleep, so he guessed that it was morning. He suddenly felt low on energy, and it made him thirsty. He also looked at the wound on his chest, which looked like a deep wound that was closed as best as possible. Being in this situation, he needed electricity, or else he would die in minutes.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you!_

Cole felt himself have a little more power, but it would be useless if it would save himself, so he raised his right hand up to the roof and shot a rocket.

_I feel alive, when you're beside me!_

Stone and rock fell on his friends, which made them quickly wake up. They saw Cole wide awake, but above their heads we're thunder clouds booming with lightning in its thick dense of clouds.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you!_

Cole felt the energy leaving him and dropped his arm lifelessly. His vision started to get darker, so he focused all he could to get the thunder to hit him.

_In my time of dying!_

Before anyone could help Cole, lightning dropped from the sky and continuously hit Cole, giving him energy.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you!_

Po, Wolfe, Zeke, Rachel, and the Five watched as Cole open his yes and his pupils become bright blue and he was levitating off the table, all while the lightning is making him stronger.

_I feel alive, when you're beside me!_

The wound that was covered as best as possible on his stomach began to heal and close up on its own, without leaving a scar.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you!_

The red energy that surrounded him began to turn to its good karmatic shift.

Zeke said again, "Get down."

_In my time of dying!_

The eruption of the karmatic shift shook the whole clinic, but it was strong enough to stand and not crumble.

When they slowly got up from where they took cover, they saw Cole standing upright, healthy again and no wounds from his battle. His healthy fur returned to him, but instead of navy pants and a white Union Jack, it was clean black pants and a white Union Jack. This time, his karma made him a **Champion**.

At first, everyone was shocked to see Cole okay, but then Cole asked, "What?"

In a flash, everybody tackled him to the ground and gave him the biggest group hug he ever had.

Sadly, while he was hugging them back, the rhino came in and ruined the moment by saying, "Hey! You destroyed the roof again! Do you have any idea how long we had to fix the other one!"

"Not now." Cole said while still hugging back to the group. As soon as they let each other go, they all agreed to leave and go back in the inn to sleep. Different pairs went into the same rooms earlier, so they all sucked in their guts.

Cole went to sleep the moment he 'crashed' on the bed. Tigress herself was shocked by seeing this dark side of him. It actually made her afraid for the first time in her life. But, she pushed those thoughts away, knowing that Cole could control his anger. She switched into her pajamas (sort of a nightgown) and 'crashed' on the other side of the bed as well and slept.

…

Shen was never this disappointed in anyone before. But for these occasions, he makes exceptions for people who make him angry.

Tai Lung came to the city recently and gathered all the necessary Intel possible about the lightning bender and told Shen, but what Shen heard later from his messengers is that Alden failed to defeat Cole.

But, what made Shen angry was the king that he had put in jail. The king cursed and disrespected his family name and all the wrong Shen committed against the people of china. Since Shen was smart, he found a way to disrespect _his_ family name *wink wink*.

While Shen was thinking about this in his sleeping chamber, one of his guards came in and said, "My lord, the woman you asked for has arrived."

Shen gave himself an evil smirk and said, "Send her in."

Shen waited until the king's wife entered his chamber.

As requested, she appeared before him in the robes of a high class prostitute for only royal members and politicians. She wore a little make up to amplify her beauty. Her feathers were cleaned to make them shine. But, she alone felt extremely uncomfortable in the situation she was in, including being in a chamber with the man who caused all their pain.

Shen slowly walked towards her, her skin crawling from hearing his feet create the sharp metal clanging on the marble floor.

As he was inches in front of her, she began to weep a little, letting her chirping escape her mouth.

"Shhhh." Shen said in a comforting voice as he put the edges of his wingtips to her cheek, "Don't be afraid. I called you here to do me a favor."

She looked fearfully into his blood-red pupils and said in a weak voice, "What favor?"

Shen smiled and said, "You see, your husband disgraced my family name in ways that I will not describe. But, I need you to help me disgrace _his_ name."

She gave him a confused look, but what Shen said next made her fear of him grow.

Shen said, "In order to do that, I will need to _use_ you."

Her shock was easily seen on her face and her fears came true. She had a strong will, but in the presence of a monster like Shen, she was frozen by his gaze.

Shen looked pleased by her reaction but wanted to play around with her sanity. He said, "Do you see the knife on the table behind me?"

She quickly looked behind Shen to see one of his feathered throwing knives on the table in his chamber. She began to have thoughts on what to do, but Shen quickly caught her attention by saying, "I know you have some thoughts about using that knife, since you have a strong will, so I will give you two choices."

She stared at him with caution in his voice by saying, "One choice is when you distract me, take the knife, and try to save your family, which will lead to your capture and execution, along with the rest of your family."

Her fear inside grew as he spoke more, "Or you could obey to my whims and let me have my way, which will protect your husband from being ripped apart and your son from being sold as a servant."

Her fear finally reached its peak as she felt her legs shaking under her robes. She never felt this afraid in her life. It was true she had a strong will, but she wanted to protect her family, that meant that she would obey to his wishes without question.

With a deep breath, she said, "Please, just make it quick."

Shen then had a lustful smile as he pulled her closer and nibbled a little at her neck.

"I know you won't enjoy this, but this will not be quick." Shen said seductively as he slowly felt his way through her robes with his hands (or feathers?).

…

The king that was overthrown by Shen sat in his cell, where he can't see his son or wife. They were very important to him, and he tried to find a way to escape, but those old bars of steel held back his will and anger. He constantly thought of what he would do to Shen if he ever got his hands on him. He also disgraced Shen's family by doing a lot of things, but it was better not to remember the details.

As he slept, he heard the guard knock on the rusty bars and tell him he had a visitor.

What he saw was never what he expected to see.

He saw his wife on the other side of his cage, wearing a high class prostitutes robe, sweat was easily seen through the robe and her feathers. Her make up were smeared from crying and weeping, which her eyes are stinging with red.

"MY LOVE!" He yelled as he tried to reach her through the bars. She ran into his arms and held each other, regardless of the bars that separated each other and the smell of sweat that she had.

After they shared a heart-felt kiss, he pulled away and asked, "What happened?"

She looked down and had a shamed look in her eyes, which was easily read by her husband.

"No. No, please – tell me that did not happen." He said in a heart-breaking voice.

She said to him, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you and our son to get hurt." She was shamed beyond belief.

He suddenly connected the pieces. Shen disgraced his name by sleeping with his wife.

The king put a hand to her face and said, "It is not your fault. It never was."

He grabbed her hand and said, "Stay strong, from me and our son."

She smiled and said, "Thank you for forgiving me."

She was suddenly pulled away and one of the guards hit him with the butt of his hammer. He was knocked to the ground of his cell with a throbbing pain in his head.

As they left, he felt the anger burn in him, he ran towards the bars that bind him in his cell and screamed, "SHEN! I WILL KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FAMILY!"

He kept screaming different threats and curses until he was too tired to say another word. He returned to the bed of his cell and wept until he went to sleep.

…

The queen mourned and cried over being used by Shen to not only disgrace their name, but to pleasure Shen in many ways that disgusted her. Now that he had his way, she feared what the future might bring. Even though she was forgiven, she was scared for life.

"Don't cry over the past." She looked up from her bed to find the soothsayer out of her own cage.

She quickly stood up and went to her. She asked, "How did you get out? Please tell me how to escape."

The soothsayer gave her a sad expression and said "I'm sorry, but if you escaped, you will not have enough time to save your family. I only have a few minutes with you without Shen's guards knowing."

The soothsayer held out a cup to the queen. When she took it and it smelled of sweet ginseng and other healing herbs.

She looked up from the cup and asked, "Why are you giving me this?"

The soothsayer replied, "I only added enough poison to not kill you, but to make sure you do not bear Shen's child."

Her eyes widened by the fear that she explained. The soothsayer continued, "Shen is foolish, but smart. He knows well enough to have his way with someone. Since he chose you, you will bear his heir to the throne. This tea will make sure that does not happen. The cup will make you bleed for many days and you will experience excruciating pain, but you must stay strong and embrace it if you are to avoid your horrible fate."

After taking this in, the peacock looked down at the cup of tea that was supposed to save her from her fate. She looked back at the soothsayer and said, "I don't know how to repay you for what you've done for me."

The soothsayer smiled and said, "It's the least I could do." She then walked away and disappeared around the corner.

She looked at the cup she held and thought of her will. She was willing to save her family, but she was also willing to defy fate and save herself from her torment.

She drank it slowly, to favor the taste and to let all of the liquid flow into her. She knew it will be painful, but she braced herself for the days to come.

**A/N: Well? You weren't expecting any of that, did you? Regardless, review your reactions or tips on my story. You can also submit questions or anything you found confusing as well. Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: Wine to Blood, Part 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! For starters, how is all your summers going? Mine's is going great! I'm in my home country in Europe and its fun as hell! I hope all you readers are experiencing the same thing! Because of this, the time difference will make me update at your earlier time. Regardless of how I am, I learned something interesting and exciting. There making a KFP 3, it has to do with Po finding his father, and the best part, one of the mew voice actors in the movie is Chuck Norris! :O This movie just became more awesome. Let's look over the reviewers:**

**Archangel:**** Thank you for your enthusiastic response! I have taken your ideas into considerations and will hopefully be put into future chapters. You had a suggestion of adding an OC, so I added one, and you would surprise by what I added. I hinted of adding an OC in the last chapter, so if you or anyone else found it, have an internet cookie. **

**Tyson the Wolf Omega:**** Thank you for your response, also look out for other pairings that I might add to make it awesome! **

**Animation Universe 2005:**** This story will just have more than just drama. Expect a lot more surprises, but you won't be expecting them. Confusing, but that's how I put it.**

**Moody Shadows:**** Finally! Someone commented on my songs! I will take your comments about my songs in the future. Thank you for reviewing my story, but take all the time you need for your story I also thank you for a new reviewer that you told. Thank you for the support and I will not stop my awesomeness until the story itself is done! True awesomeness never deserves to die without someone righteous (like Po) to use it and call it awesome!**

**doughxDude87:**** Thank you for reviewing my story and joining it. (Respect points earned). Also, can't wait for you to update your crossover of the Darkness and KFP.**

**Guest:**** Thank you for reviewing my story and saying how awesome it was. (Respect points earned). But, like I said for Archangel (Blazing Angel), Kessler doesn't fit in the plot, so I can't put it. The question about karma is of second rank, not the first. **

**Well, that sums up everything! Grey Wolf Spirit, if you're reading this, I don't know if you read my other chapter, so let me know in this review when you get the chance. For everyone reading this, I give you another spectacle of awesomeness!**

Chapter 13: Wine Is Fine – Blood Taste Better, Part 1

Song: Animal I Have Become By: Three Days Grace

Link:  watch?v=X-q8RBxeQS4

Song: Break By: Three Days Grace

Link:  watch?v=_4VCpTZye10

Song: The Chain By: Three Days Grace

Link:  watch?v=l7uWadOXrwE

The masters, conduits, and friends woke up and left early, since Wolfe packed their stuff earlier and resupplied. Alden was sent to Chor Gom Prison, where Sasha and other criminals are kept. Cole put on his white shirt over himself with blue short sleeves.

After walking through the woods for most of the day, the trees seemed to get taller the deeper they went.

Zeke asked, "Where are we going?"

Crane said, "There's another village in the mountains where we could rest. We'll just have to keep going."

Unfortunately, they were all hungry, it was dusk and they covered a lot of ground. As they set a fire and Po cooked noodles, they wanted to do something to pass the time.

"How about we tell ghost stories?" Suggested Mantis

Everybody was uncomfortable about this idea, but Cole then says, "Cool idea. I'll let you start." Cole placed his feet in front of him as he leaned his back to a tree while sitting with the others around the fire with cooked noodles.

Mantis had an evil smile and said, "Okay, this story is about a place called The Aokigahara Forest."

Po and the Five's eyes widen by what Mantis said, but Cole and the others were interested in the story.

In a deep voice, Mantis began, "Many years ago, a volcano erupted on one of the islands of Japan, where over the lava, grew a sea of trees, which was given its name. Back then, the poor left their elders in the mountains to fend for themselves. Later in time, people go there in shame to commit suicide. As kids, they were told to never go there, like some folk tale. The weird thing is that people use long ribbons to follow their trail to the places they died. People put dolls and pin them upside down on trees to form a curse on their past lives. They even leave suicide notes too. Rumor has it that Buddhist monks live in those forest as well, but no one ever found or saw one. About 50 to 100 people commit suicide, but they only die out of the pain and suffering that came out of their lives in society. That is why it is most famous for being a suicide forest."

The only sound that was heard was he cracking of the fire.

After a long silence, Cole said, "That is very depressing, but interesting."

After the noodles was cooked and served, their hunger was satisfied. Cole volunteered once more to get more wood.

Cole walked a long way while picking up branches and sticks to burn, but as he picked a stick, he saw a shadow at the corner of his eye. He turned, but it disappeared. Being cautious, he continued to get more wood. When he sensed something sneaking behind him, he dropped the wood and raised a hand full of 20,000 volts of energy. But, just as he recognized her, she grabbed him and bit him.

Cole then let out a painful scream.

…

Meanwhile, the others stayed by the fire, deciding whether to keep walking or to stay and make camp.

While Po went to his pack to take a snack, he saw Cole's backpack next to it. He was curious to know what was in it, but all he found (besides the camera) was the stake with what he called a 'cross' at the end of it. When he held it, it felt lightweight, but something about it seemed powerful and good. (AKA: Holy power). Po was curious on how Cole got it so he took it to Zeke.

"Hey, Zeke?" Po asked

Getting Zeke's attention, he notices Po waving the stake a little and asked, "How did Cole get this?"

After a second or two of thought, Zeke waved his hand to make Po give him the weapon.

After Zeke had his hands (more like hooves) on the stake, Zeke said, "I'm guessing that Cole already told you about Pyre night?"

Po and the five nodded, but Wolfe said, "I don't know what you guys are talkin' about."

After a long, vivid, and scary/gross explanation of what a vampire is, Wolfe ran to the nearest bush and threw up his noodles.

After he came back, Zeke turn his attention to the stake and the cross attached to it.

Zeke began, "This was no ordinary stake. It used to be a part of a coffin, until my boy kicked it in and made a make-shift stake that helped him kill vampires." Zeke then detached the Cross, but the bottom was longer than the rest, holding a piece of wood that was very thin. The edges of the cross were sharp and there was a hole on the middle.

Zeke pointed to the wood and said, "A man named Father Ignacious went to the holy lands to make this thing. The core wood is sacred wood. No joke." He then pointed to the metal part of the cross and said, "This was edged in silver in Kings Solomon's Temple." Zeke then pointed out the rough texture of the metal and wood and said, "Dipped in holy water in the Vatican, and blessed by the Big Guy himself. It was ultimate vampire killer." Zeke then reattached the cross to the Stake and settled it down.

Po suddenly asked, "What's the Vatican? Is it like a temple or something?"

Zeke nodded his head and said, "Pretty much."

"Who's Ignacious? Is he your father?" Asked Viper

Zeke cracked up and said, "No, he died before I was born. He is called 'Father' because he was a priest. Everybody calls a priest 'Father'."

"What do priests do?" Asked Crane

Zeke then said, "Well, they stay in churches from time to time and on Sundays, they attend the Church for everybody to pray, preach, and what not. They also attended confessions for people who have 'sinned'," Zeke phrased this with his fingers quoting it, "and the priests absolve them in big booths."

Po, Wolfe, and the five were fascinated by the culture and beliefs they had where they came from, and why they never heard of it.

"Who's 'The Big Guy'?" Asked Mantis in a confused tone

Zeke says, "God."

"Ohhhhh." Replied Mantis

Then they heard Cole's painful scream.

(Start first song)

Zeke attentively got up and ran in speed to his 'brother' for help. The others followed him to the sound of his scream

(First solo)

After a long moment of running, they found Cole standing upright, but his body looked different. What shocked them was that there was blood on the floor of the forest with his bloodied Amp on the ground.

"Cole?" Asked Kuo

(Second solo)

In a millisecond, Cole's body stood upright in a flash. It sends chills down their spines. But, what made their hearts stop was when Cole slowly turned around.

His shirt was covered in his own blood, which trailed down from the two holes in his neck. His Union jack was stained with blood. Worst of all, he felt hungry. So very hungry.

_I can't escape this hell_

Before their eyes, Cole's fur began to become pale and lifeless.

_So many times I've tried_

The claws on his hands began to grow from its fingers and become sharp.

_But I'm still caged inside_

Cole's mouth forced itself open to reveal the two growing syringe-like teeth.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

But, what made the group scared were his eyes, turning from their normal color to blood red.

_I can't control myself!_

And as fast as a thought, he disappeared before their eyes.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_ No one will ever change this animal I have become_

Cole ran through the dark forest on all fours, running past trees in a blur.

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_ Somebody help me tame this animal!_

He then found himself in a normal village and it was thriving (_with blood_).

_This animal, this animal_

Cole then found an opening in the walls and found himself crouching on all fours, stalking a pig hanging up clothes.

_I can't escape myself_

Cole's heart began to beat in a hungry rhythm, telling him to feed off the blood of the innocent.

_So many times I've lied_

His fangs elongated to its full length, nearly piercing his tongue. His red eyes glowing at the sight of the blue veins that faintly stood out of the pig's skin.

_But there's still rage inside_

Cole began to suddenly lose sense of his surroundings as he crawled closer to his prey. He can hear the blood rushing through the pig's body, the moist liquid just waiting to flow into Cole's mouth.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

As he was just a few feet from the pig, who did not notice him, Cole's desire to taste the pigs blood grew until he couldn't control it, only following his instincts.

_I can't control myself!_

In a blur, Cole pounced on the helpless pig and bit into his neck before he could even react, and drank.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

And drank.

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

And drank, but then heard screams nearby. In a flash, he let go of the liquidless body and bit into a neighboring sheep.

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_ Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

After drinking the sheep dry, he felt full, but his hungry heart burned for more blood, so he jumped over the house in lighting fast reflexes and bit into an elderly rabbit who was taking a midnight stroll.

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_ Somebody help me tame this animal!_

People around him began to scream, saying the devil is feasting on their soul and must run. Cole dropped the old bag of bones and his heart burned with so much fuel, he jumped into the air and turned himself into a swarming pack of bats.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_ I can't control myself_

Cole flew around the town in the sky and formed a blood-colored cloud over the entire village.

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_ I can't escape this hell_

Meanwhile, Cole's friends ran as fast as their legs could carry them, all the while, Zeke explained the situation on their hands.

"The two holes in his neck and the reflexes, as well as eye color means he is a vampire." Said the dreaded Zeke

All of Cole's friends never thought of ever seeing a vampire, not even someone they knew! They hurried to the town they were supposed to go into earlier, but the most scared and worried out of all the group was Tigress.

How unpredictable of her.

As they ran through the screaming towns people, they saw a horrible scene unfold before them.

_This animal (x7)_

Cole suddenly found himself in the open square of town, people running for their lives, but Cole was lost in his thirst for blood, not caring for his surroundings. The group then noticed a red cloud above them.

Zeke saw this and said, "Take cover now!"

_So what if you could see the darkest side of me_

As they ran somewhere safe and could see Cole, bats were stretching and peeling off of Cole's arms magically.

Cole raised his arms to the sky, letting bats in the cloud suddenly appear.

_No one will ever change this animal I have become!_

As if summoning ionic storm, Cole brought his hands down, letting the bats fly out of the clouds like rain, causing the bats from his arms to be released. The bats swarmed through every imaginable crevice and cracks possible, biting unlucky victims on the streets, in their houses, while they sleep, everywhere.

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_ Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_ Somebody help me tame this animal!_ (Weird echo that happens from here)

Cole's friends only looked in horror as this bloodshed was going on, all the while, Cole was laughing evilly as his burning hunger was now quenched to its peak.

_This animal I have become_

"Why aren't we bitten yet?" Asked the shocked Rachel, who the saw the stake's cross glow. Zeke got up and threw it to Cole, who turned around and caught it with his paws. The moment he touched it, the Bats and Cloud disappeared into a red vapor until it was gone.

(End song)

Cole's senses were beginning to take control and noticed that the damage was already done. No one is alive and their blood was on his hands _and_ in his veins.

In shock, the stake fell out of his hands and he fell on his knees, the screams of the dying echoed in his head as he remembered what he just did. The group stood around the dead bodies of different types of animas in all ages, lifeless and fluidless. They saw Cole begin to cry as he mourned over the massacre in the town.

He sat there in the lone cold until he heard a voice that only ignited his heart as bitterly as possible.

"Aw, vampires don't cry over spilled blood." All of their attention was turned to a cheetah in a tall and thin red dress, whose fur was pale as the moon and a dense bloody fog at her feet to levitate her off the ground.

"But I do say that you did put on an impressive show." She said with an evil smile.

"Bloody-fucking-Mary." Cole cursed out loud as he picked up the stake and raised a hand to shoot a bolt, but she raised a hand at him, making him put his hands on his head and cry in pain.

"Oh come now," Bloody Mary said in a displeased tone, "for someone who has a second chance at immortality, you would respect my actions."

"Oh, fuck you." Shouted Zeke, as he shot out a special bullet at that bloodsucker

"AHHH!" Bloody Mary screamed as a wooden bullet hit her. In pain, she retreated into the shadows with an evil laugh.

As she disappeared, Cole was helped up by his friends and Zeke gave him his stake, which replaced the place that used to hold his Amp. After helping him, they scooted a little away from him, but Zeke kept his ground, totally comfortable with the situation, and said, "Damn, this sucks."

Cole chuckled and said, "I see what you said there."

After an explanation of what Cole can possibly sum up, it turns out Bloody Mary is back and will kill everyone.

Fan-_friggin_-tastic.

…

_**9 hours until sunrise**_

…

They learned that there is a town very close to the massacred village-that-will-not-be-mentioned. They took refuge in a makeshift tent that managed to fit all of them.

While inside, they debated what to do while Cole controlled himself every minute.

"We never fought vampires before. We could die!" Said the scared Crane

"Crane does have a point." Assured Mantis

"Wait," cutted in Wolfe, who caught everyone's attention, "Cole and Zeke talked about this stuff earlier. Maybe there is a way to stop them."

Zeke suddenly said, "Already on it." He suddenly popped out a bag and opened it up to reveal potions of holy water, aerosol canisters of garlic, stakes, a bunch of bright flares, silver knives, silver crosses, canister with wooden tipped bullets (don't believe me? See Dylan Dog – Dead of Night) and a needle with some strange substance in it.

Cole gave a hiss and ran out the tent, and then he yelled outside, 'Zeke, what the hell!"

Zeke closed it and said, "Oh, right, sorry."

The group was surprised be what Zeke had and Po asked, "What is all that stuff?"

Zeke pulled out a potion with light blue water in it and said, "This is holy water. Vampires are damned monsters who stick to unholy stuff. Pour this bad boy on a bloodsucker and they'll burn." He placed that on the table first.

Zeke pulled out an aerosol canister and said, "This is garlic extract. The vampires back then suffered from a disease they are immune to called 'the plague' and 'cholera'. The garlic contains a powerful antiseptic to kill off the germs. Spray this on yourself and they won't bite you." He put the object down on the table.

Zeke then pulled out stakes and said, "Stab a sharp piece of wood into the heart of one vampire and you get an ashy corpse." He sat that down at the table.

He pulled out silver crosses and said, "Like holy water, crosses represent the power of god, so that vampires don't mess with you." He sat that down as well.

They took out a flare, which they never saw, and Zeke said, "These special flare gives off enough light to act like the sun. These'll turn two or three vampires to ash at once." He put that down as well.

After talking about the knife (cutting off a vampire head), and the bullets (used on his gun), he then took out that small needle that had that substance in it.

"What is that?" Asked Viper

Zeke smiled and said, "This, my friends, is the legendary Porphyric Hemophilia."

"What!" Yelled Rachel and she took it from Zeke and examined it. She said, "That condition was a myth."

"What?" Asked the confused Wolfe

Rachel looked back at them and said, 'This is the 'Vampires Disease.' It's extremely rare and it infects people into vampires."

Cole came in and took it from her, saying while inspecting it, "This is the thing that turned me into a vampire?"

"Yep," Said the exciting pig, "but that's not the kicker yet. The best part is using it against a vampire to weaken the blood, thus killing them easily."

"That is severely cool." Whispered Po

After Zeke suited them with the weapons (except for the needle), they set out to the town nearby to find out where they could find out about Bloody Mary. As they searched the town, Cole told the others that he would hunt down other vampires.

…

Cole subjected that he should be ahead of the group, just in case. They stayed behind, cautious about their surroundings in case of a vampire ambush.

Little did they know, Cole was on a very thin and steep mountain, using his vampire 'sense' instead of his usual 'sense'. Cole saw a pack and decided to attack it.

(start second song)

_This just keeps getting better and better._ Thought Cole sarcastically

Cole got on his feet, feeling the wind at his feet. Like a 6th sense, he felt peaceful with the wind. As he closed his eyes and stood at the edge of the peak, he let his body tip itself forward and he felt gravity pull him down as he fell.

(_Weird scream that is noticed_)

As he fell, Cole turned into his Vampire Swarm and flew through the night air to the Vampire Pack.

_Tonight, my head is spinning_

_ I need something to keep me up_

Cole landed on one of the unsuspecting vampires using his Shadow staking move. He had his two feet on his back while holding the stake with his hands, and staking him in the heart.

_I've tried, but nothing is working_

_ I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough_

Just as the vampire turned to ash and Cole was in his attack position, the others noticed him, which were just a bunch of wolves, but one of them says, "It's the new born. Kill him!"

_Tonight, I start the fire_

Cole readied his lightning, preparing for the flight he will have in a second.

_ Tonight, I break away_

One came at Cole with a crossbow, but Cole was fast enough to throw his stake at the vampire and pierce his heart.

_Break away from everybody_

Cole used his lightning hook to retrieve his stake and shoot a magnum bolt at the vampire sneaking behind him.

_Break away from everything_

After staking him, Cole used his fighting skills he learned to dodge the arrows and do two ultra finishers to stake the vampires in the heart.

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_ Take yourself to higher places_

Cole turned into his Vampire Swarm again and flew to another Vampire Pack nearby, but he also noticed that his friends were walking towards it.

_At night, I feel like a vampire_

_ It's not right, but I just can't give it up_

As the group cautiously walked to the unnoticed Pack, they had the vampire slayer tools that Zeke gave them at the ready.

Wolfe suddenly stopped, his sense of smell acting weird at the smell of iron (not the metal).

"What's wrong?" Asked Po

Wolfe said, "I think I smell blood nearby."

Zeke then got his guard up and walked to the Pack.

_I'll try to get myself higher_

"Help me!" someone in the forest screamed. The group ran to an open area but found an elderly sheep with her wooden cane a few feet away from her. In that moment, the group was caught off guard as the Vampires ambushed them.

_Let's go, we're gonna light it up_

The group got into defensive positions to try and fight back at the vampires, but Cole suddenly pounced on one of them with his Vampire swarm and shadow staked the vampire. He used his Swarm again to land next to his friends and fights them.

_Tonight, we start the fire_

_ Tonight, we break away_

Suddenly, one vampire turns to ash courtesy of mantis, by putting sharp pieces of wood on his pincers (the 'thingies' Po mentioned in the first movie). The vampires drew their attention from Cole, and to his friends.

_Break away from everybody_

Zeke shot one of his wooden bullets at the vampire closest to him, turning to ash instantly. Kuo and Nix used their powers to stun them, then using their stakes to turn them to ash. Rachel just threw holy water, which broke on impact, and burned the vampire's skin, making them wail in pain and turn them to ash.

_Break away from everything_

Po, Wolfe, and the Five, used their skills to quickly defeat the vampires without getting bitten. Tigress wasn't so keen on killing abnormal people, but in battle, one of the wolves pinned her against a tree and she saw the jaws of a vampire snapping open and closed as the wolf tried to bite her. His breath smelled of blood and iron, which made her want to throw up her noodles, but she stabbed her stake into the wolf's heart, turning it to ash. She forgot to hold her breath and accidently breathed in some of it. It made her chock, but she coughed it out and resumed fighting. Po was doing fine, but also forgot to hold his breath. He also breathed it in, the dust landing on his tongue, which had a smoky flavor.

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_ Take yourself to higher places_

Once all the vampires were defeated, they realized that the elderly sheep was gone. Cole's 'sense' was acting up and followed it. The group followed him until they found the sheep running.

On instinct, Cole took out his stake and held it like he was throwing a spear.

(Solo)

Before anyone could say what he was doing, he threw the stake. It flew through the air and hit the sheep in the heart.

Before anyone could object, they saw the sheep turn into a giant bat, which was a First Born, fall on the ground, and disintegrate into nothing but ash. Cole used his lightning hook to retract the stake back to him.

"Wow." Said Crane, who was shocked and surprised

Po then yelled, "That was awesome!"

Suddenly, a paler First Born popped up and screamed, which sent the group at a far distance until they hit the ground or trees.

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

Cole recovered, but was thrown in the air and caught in its jaws until it threw him again.

When he recovered again, he saw his friends charging at Cole, he didn't know why until they saw their pale skin and killer eyes.

He realized that the vampire turned them to ghouls, and that he needs to kill it before he is forced to hurt his friends.

_Take yourself to higher places_

Cole's blood began to boil and his heart began to burn. He turned into his vampire swarm, but this time, divided into a lot of bats and began to bite the First Born.

_Break away from everybody_

_Break away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_ Take yourself to higher places_

The ghouls kept their distance as the bats bit off chunks of the First Born's flesh and drank its blood.

_Higher places, to higher places_

The creature feel on the ground, and then the bats formed back together to show a tiger with blood covered on some parts of his body. He flipped the stake around his hand and stabbed it. The first born set on fire until it disintegrated to ash.

_Higher places, take yourself to higher places_

His friends then charged at him again, but they fell to the ground and turned back to their normal selves.

After an hour, Tigress was the first to wake up. Her body felt stiff and drained of energy.

"Hey. Your awake." Tigress's attention was turned to Cole, who was watching her wake up. He helped her up, and she noticed stiffness on her neck.

Before she could jump to conclusions, Cole said, "You were bitten by the First Born and it turn you into a ghoul, as were the others."

Tigress turned her attention to the others who were also now waking up. She began to remember the bite that thing gave her. It squished her neck; it was the most painful thing she ever felt.

"Sooooo, how did it feel to get bitten?" Cole asked the group sarcastically as they got up. When the said that it was painful, Cole said that they were turned to ghouls. It was a lot to take in, but was glad Cole saved them.

After recovering, they walked to the town that was nearby.

…

_**7 hours until sunrise**_

…

The group decided to split up in the town that was closely nearby. But, what stood out of it was a gigantic cemetery that at least took up 1/3 of the town's area. The town itself was having a gigantic party of some sort, like Pyre night.

"Looks like we've found it guys. Vampires use underground pathways, sewers, and catacombs to get around. I mean, we'll still find some vampires and kill them, regardless of who's around. Understand?" Zeke shouted while trying to take command of the situation.

They all agreed, even though it was different to kill things instead of defeating them, but if the enemies changed, then so does the game. (Ironic in some way).

Cole also told the group of his vampire 'sense,' which allows vampires disguised as people to get an easy kill, so Cole will be watching out for that. The group split up individually. This way, they covered a lot of ground. They found a lot of vampire packs inside the town, so mixing their kung-fu with the technique of killing a vampire, they easily defeated them.

But, Tigress found this uncomfortable in every way. As she walked into a bar, she was given suspicious looks by other people over a lot of adults partying. She sat down at the counter, but learned that she didn't need to drink, even though she never took a sip of alcohol in her life. So she got water.

As Tigress drank its contents and setting it back on the counter, she was greeted by a voice she knew all too well.

"It's been a long time since I saw you." She turned to the white tiger, who wore similar clothes to Tigress, sitting to her right, who she recognized immediately as her ex.

Turning back to her drink, she said to him, "Yes, it's been a while, Yang."

Even though she never expected to run into him, she wanted to run away, crawl in a corner, and hope that he never finds her again.

Tigress felt more uncomfortable as Yang scooted closer to her and said, "So, what brings you to town?"

Tigress didn't want to look into the eyes of the person that broke her heart and said, "Personal reasons."

He came so close to her that their arms touched, and Yang said, "Oh. Is it me?"

Tigress felt the sweat seep from the pores in her fur, making it hot and hard to breathe.

Yang put a paw on hers tightly and said, "Look. I know some things happened between us, but we can put our past transgressions behind us and move on." He then whispered in her ear, "Just you and me against the world, Tigress. What do you say?"

Tigress wanted to run, but then she noticed something when her arm was close to his:

He had no pulse.

Zeke taught her what to look out for, and she found it to be on her ex. Now, she was beginning to think if she had the will to kill him even, but there was something about his voice that was hypnotizing her, but he was able to resist easily.

The problem was that she was too emotionally damaged by people, so that is why she had her 'hardcore' shell to protect her.

She slowly and easily peeled off of him and said, "Whatever was between us is gone. Besides, I meet someone else." Tigress froze from there.

_Oh god, what did I just say?_ She thought

Yang had a surprised face but had a voice that meant 'I'll beat him up,' "Really? When can I meet him?"

Tigress put herself in the worst situation possible, but before she could say anything else, someone else got her attention.

"Right now is a good time." Both tigers turn their attention to Cole, who was sitting behind Tigress the whole time.

_Crap._ Tigress thought. But she needed to act before things got ugly.

"Hey Cole." Tigress acted in a cheered up voice and got out of her seat to hug Cole. Fortunately, Cole caught on to their conversation and knew that she wanted him to go along with it, so he acted a little too.

After they hugged each other, Tigress said, "Yang, this is Cole. Cole, this is my ex, Yang."

Cole acted surprised and said, "Huh. I never knew you had an ex."

Tigress was relieved that this was going smooth, but now Cole knows one of her secrets from before, and now he would want an explanation.

Not only was Yang a little angry that his plans to make a move on her were ruined, but he was also jealous that she found someone else.

Just as Cole was about to start a conversation, Yang got out of his seat and said, "I don't know who you are, but I know that you are not worthy of being with her. I will get her back, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Tigress feared this and now everything was going downhill. But Cole said in reply, "Says the heartless guy who broke her heart."

Yang was getting pissed, but he heard a female voice in his head to wait. In respect, he got up and said, "Don't think that this is the last time you will see me. I'll be looking for you." Yang walked out of the bar and grabbed a random passerby by the neck and dragged him into an alleyway to drink up.

Back at the bar, Cole said, "He seems like a nice guy. I never knew you had history."

Tigress looked back at Cole, who waited for an explanation. Tigress thought that since he knew, he should know the rest of her story.

With a deep breath, she began, "It was a long time ago, when I was in my teens. I always trained a lot, so I always went out to distress myself. One day, I meet Yang in the market area. He was new, so I showed him around. After a few days of visiting each other, we decided to have a relationship. But we only hugged or held hands, we never kissed." After drinking another sip of water, she resumed, "I visited him every chance I got, and Shifu and the people never knew. But, when he started vandalizing certain areas and caused crime, I tried to talk him out of it before he could get in anymore trouble. But, when he knew that our lives would separate us, he dumped me and left the valley. I never heard from him until now."

When she felt like crying, Cole put a paw on her shoulder and said, "Hey, when people are in their teens, they sometimes become reckless. I got in so much trouble with Zeke in our teens, we talk about it as good times we had, plus all the time in jail, but I always bail us out."

Tigress knew that he was trying to make her feel better, and it was working. From hearing this, she wanted to laugh, so she sucked up her sadness and said, "Thanks."

"No problem." Assured Cole, he then got up and told her that he will look for the others. Truth was, Cole tried to control every fiber of his being to not bite Tigress, but she didn't need to know that.

As he walked out, she drank the rest of her cup and thought about what happened, Viper appeared where Cole was and said, "Wow."

"Gah!" Tigress said as she was startled. But then, she realized it and said, 'You heard?"

Viper was a little surprised by Tigress not showing her anger, but Viper said, "Yes. Why have you never told us that you were in a relationship before you went all lovey-dovey on Cole?"

Tigress said, "It was personal. None of you needed to know."

Viper smiled and said, "But this is a good thing. Besides the situation we have on our hands, this will make Cole easily fall for you."

This caught Tigresses attention, but she was confused by where Viper was getting the idea from.

Tigress asked, 'What are you saying?"

Viper smiled and said, "You need to get back with Yang to make Cole jealous, that way, he would want you in his arms, and Yang gets to enjoy you for a while. Then, you turn on Yang, get with Cole, and everyone wins."

It sounded clever, but it was the worst idea Tigress ever heard.

"Viper, there's something you need to know." Tigress said as she remembered something horrible.

Viper dropped her smile and said, "You can tell me anything. What is it?"

Tigress drew a deep breath and said, "While that's definitely untrue, I found out that Yang has no pulse."

From there, the silence only between them made them realize that Yang is a vampire.

Silently, they walked out of the bar to find their friends, but ran into Cole, who already found the others and decided to hurry to a rundown building for a temporary base of operations.

"So far, we have nothing." Zeke said, "But, the only lead we have is the crypts in the town. Hopefully, we can kill Bloody Mary before other people get hurt."

"Nice. Let's go kill her before my soul is damned forever." Cole said sarcastically.

Suddenly, everybody heard Cole's stomach growl, which then made everybody think of what he needed to do. But, Cole's vampire sense was picking up a first born nearby, so he thanked god for that instead of a person.

Cole looked back at his friends, who thought the same thing, and Cole sadly said, "I need to go get a bite." After, Cole disappeared in a swarm of bats to hurt someone.

After a little silence of what possibly what could happen, Tigress asked, "Is there any other way for Cole to control his problem?"

Everybody looked at Zeke for an explanation, for they were worried for their own safety, the people's safety, and Cole himself. Zeke looked down in sadness and spoke when he looked back at them, "Trust me, Cole doesn't want any of this, but because what he is, he needs to kill a few folks if he wants to live through the night. Like a normal person dying of starvation, vampires die if they don't get any blood. It sucks, I know, but we are gonna get through this for Cole."

They suddenly heard a stabling sound of a stake, and then an abnormal chocking of some kind, and then the sound of flames that came when they killed a vampire.

Cole immediately came back by climbing back inside. They noticed a little bit of blood on his teeth and stake, but they didn't feel uncomfortable as he tried his best to hide it from them.

Once the group formed a game plan, they trekked to the cemetery, where the vampires were hiding in the catacombs.

…

_**6 hours until sunrise**_

…

"This place smells horrible." Monkey complained. As they entered the catacombs, they were greeted by the smell of rotting flesh and old corpuses. Cole let the bat-like orange lightning to flow around his body to provide light.

"It's the catacombs," stated Rachel, "of course there is going to be dead bodies inside it."

"I never thought that you were the sarcastic type." Said Zeke, surprised by her tone

As they walked deeper into the catacombs, they notice a few fresh bodies with bite marks on their necks, along other bodies that died ages ago. Some of them were in coffins, but they either looked like someone looted it or that it was broken from the inside.

In short, it made him want to throw up in horror. Cole was use to this, unfortunately, since he saw death in many ways when he became a conduit.

They walked the dark and small hallway that seemed to go on forever. They ventured on, seeing more casualties and coffins, but as they walked into a large area that looked like it was under construction, they realized that something else is out of the ordinary.

"Hey guys, check this out." Making everybody turn their attention to Mantis, who was pointing at a sign that was too dark to read. Cole aimed up his hand to aim the lightning, and they saw some chinese writing. Only Po, Wolfe, and the five reacted in a surprised way.

"What's wrong?" Asked Cole as he turned around to see the others.

Rachel looked around and noticed some cell like rooms in the area.

"This isn't just a catacomb," Rachel stated

"It's a prison too." Finished Viper, who was also surprised

After the group silently spitted up with Zeke's flares, which they learned to use, to see through the dark, but all the cells were empty. After a while, they regrouped and Po said, "There's no one here."

"So it was either abandoned or that everyone just disappeared." Assumed he confused Mantis.

Cole was in thought the whole time he was looking around. Using the echo method, he saw them get turned into vampires, but it wasn't pushed by force.

_So that means they were willing to become vampires. Why?_ Thought Cole. During the conversation, he had a theory and said, "Maybe all the prisoners were put on here on death row, and that they wanted to become vampires to escape death."

They were surprised by Cole's theory, but Zeke said, "That's a good theory. Besides, the cells looked like they were recently abandoned. See the footsteps in the dust? But what's weird is that the footsteps don't go towards the exit. What happened to them?"

Suddenly, they heard the flapping sounds of a small bat that led to more bats. In defense, the group did their attack stances and formed a defensive circle around each other.

"Looks like were about to find out." Stated Crane

To their shock, one pair of blood red eyes glowed through the darkness, then another, then more, and then hordes of vampires were in front of them, their glowing eyes easily seen through the darkness. Cole could hear his friends heart beats beating against their chest, as if they were about to explode.

For the vampires, it was a dinner for Cole & company to die for. Literally.

Realizing that it would be suicide to put his friends in danger and go head on with them, Cole did one thing he never thought he would do.

"RUN!" Yelled Cole

On instinct, Cole turned into his vampire swarm, but it somehow let his friends in it as well. For everyone except Cole, their normal vision turned to the view of Cole's vampire sense, as well as the sensation of flying and seeing flying bats around the corners of their eyes.

To sum it up, they now felt what it was like for Cole to be a vampire.

The horde was on their tail, but Cole was able to 'out-fly' them and reached the entrance.

When Cole got out of his swarm, the group flew for a second and fell to the ground in a soft 'thud'.

"That felt freaky," Stated Po, but when he got up, he yelled, "but that was awesome!"

(Start third song)

Cole turned his back to the cave that was far from town, and saw in the darkness the vampires coming to kill them.

_Listen to the wind blow_

_ Watch the sunrise_

Cole realized that he was running out of blood and he would need to kill his friends to escape with what is left of them, but that was selfish.

_Running in the shadows_

_ Damn your love, damn your lies_

Cole suddenly had another idea, but it was better than the option.

Man, ain't karma a bitch.

Cole turned to his friends who recovered and stood up, and said, "Don't follow me."

_And if you do not love me now_

_ You will never love me again_

Before they could object or ask, Cole shot a tripwire rocket at the roof of the cave, which he used the remaining amount of blood to turn into a swarm again and duck into the cave before it could cave in.

_I can still hear you saying you will never break the chain_

Cole was inside the cave, and when he was out of blood, he turned to normal and the light through the cave collapsed. All he could see was the darkness.

Or so he thought.

_And if you do not love me now_

_ You will never love me again_

Cole sensed that the vampires inside the pitch black space were waiting for the 'new born' to make the first move. Cole let his hunger burn in his heart once again, he took out his holy stake with the cross attached and let his orange vampiric lightning to flow on his arm around the stake.

_I can still hear you saying you will never break the chain_

Cole's lightning made the cross glow enough to cast a light on the cave. In front of him were hordes of vampires.

_Listen to the wind blow_

_ Down comes the night_

Crocs, gorillas, wolves, snow leopards, boars, snakes, and other criminals surrounded Cole with blood red eyes. Unsurprisingly, they wore red coats. But, snakes wore red vests.

_Running in the shadows_

_ Damn your love, damn your lies_

Cole got into his fighting stance and said, "Come at me bro."

_Break the silence_

_ Damn the dark, damn the light_

In instinct, the vampires charged at Cole, while he did the same, his holy cross giving off a holy light.

_And if you do not love me now_

_ You will never love me again_

_I can still hear you saying you will never break the chain_

Cole swung the stake around the vampires, and they all flew through the air before exploding into nothing but ash. They kept coming, and Cole loved a challenge. The blood that the vampires had was slowly quenching him, which was a good thing, since it would help control his hunger.

_And if you do not love me now_

_ You will never love me again_

_I can still hear you saying you will never break the chain_

(Solo)

After at least half of the horde was defeated, they stared to retreat. Cole then had enough blood to do a shadow stake attack with his vampire swarm. Cole hopped from one vampire to the next. Every hop was left the vampires an ashy corpse that turned to dust.

_Ohhhhh, keep it together_

Some turned back and fought him, and they were worthy opponents. If Cole was normal, he would be dead, but his skills as a vampire and a conduit kept him alive. Cole shot magnum bolts at his enemies to stun them to the ground and afterwards, stake them.

_Ohhhhh, keep it together_

Seeing the others escaping, Cole thought of following them until he finds a way out. Using his powers of grinding on the ground, he followed the bloodsuckers.

_Ohhhhh, keep it together_

_ (I run in the shadows)_

_Ohhhhh, keep it together_

_ (I'm running in the shadows)_

Cole chased them and killed them one by one until he felt the presence in a room inside a small condor, but thought of checking it out later as he continued on to find a way out.

_Ohhhhh, keep it together_

_ (Still running in the shadows)_

_Ohhhhh, keep it together_

_ (I run in the shadows)_

Cole reached the end of the catacombs and found a door. Near it was a First Born trying to escape, but was turned to ash by Cole throwing his piercing stake through its heart.

_I'm running in the shadows_

Once Cole picked up his stake and slung it to his backpack, he used his lightning to destroy the lock and open the doors.

_I'm still running in the shadows_

Cole walked to what was at the edge of town through the cemetery. He breathed in a good breath of fresh night air and tried to find his way back to town. He hoped that he could find his friends and make them go in the catacombs again. He found something and needed to go back.

(End song)

…

_**5 hours until sunrise**_

**A/N: So? Another surprise to the story. Now that it's summer, I will try and update faster. I know you can't wait for the next part and neither can I. Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Wine to Blood, Part 2

**A/N: Wow. It's only been 19 days. Over 90 reviews and over 6000 hits. (Cries of joy). I am finally getting somewhere with my writing. But anyway, my summer is going great and I hope that all of you are also having fun. I heard of the shooting at that theater for the new batman movie. ;( , but Christian Bale came by the hospital to meet the victims. That was awesome of him. I also saw the trailer of 'High School' and it was hilarious. The song is just as good (Will use it in future chapters). **

**Reviewers, assemble! (Took it from the Avengers)**

**Animation Universe 2005****: Thank you for liking my chapter. I will use the song you suggested to me in the next chapter, where something awesome will happen. I know you be shocked about Tigress's ex, so that is what you will experience as long as I keep updating chapter. **

**Archangel****: I think you were exaggerating about going to the ER, but if you did, sorry! Yes, I did put an OC because it seemed good at the time and it was nice to add a twist. Yang is more than just a jerk, but I take no offense of your review, for you have never insulted my creativity. You finally pointed out something I did wrong. (You have no idea how long I've waited for someone to see what I did wrong, actually, I waited 7 months). Thank you for pointing out my flaws, I will fix that. **

**Nighthawk****: Thank you for reviewing. To be honest, I drafted all my ideas and make up even crazier ideas as I go, so this is just half of the insane ideas I've added in this story, so there's more to come. Sorry for not putting your CPU last chapter, but I made it up by putting it on this chapter. This mistake will never repeat itself. **

**Tyson the Wolf Omega****: I love it when I get positive feedback. Thank you for reviewing my story. (Sorry for the short).**

**Grey wolf spirit****: I was kind of worried if you would never review my story anymore, but I see that you have now, thank you.**

_**MESSAGE**_**: grey wolf spirit has asked that I 'Spread The Word' on a new crossover that has some promise in its writing. It is a crossover between family guy and KFP. It is a bit funny and dramatic in itself, so feel free to read it.**

**doughxDude87****: Thank you for reviewing. And thank you for your advice on my lyrics. I will try my best to make the lyrics shorter as I post the chapters. I have taken your advice on splitting the chapters more, so I cut the 2****nd**** part short and will add a third part to this as soon as I am done typing the third.**

**Moody Shadows****: Thank you for reviewing my chapter. Remember, take your time writing. If you rush it, the story will get errors in the writing or something. (Sorry for the short).**

**Now, the second part of this 'bloody' and awesome story.**

**Note: I incorporated parts from the Amazing Spider Man and the new DMC game into this, so I don't own the movie and the 'soon to be' game. This will not be a quad-over, I am using the parts of the movie and game for solely this chapter. I will also not change this story to M rated, for it will be deleted from the archive. I will not do that.**

Chapter 14: Wine Is Fine – Blood Taste's Better, Part 2

Song: Take It Off By: Ke$ha

Link:  watch?v=RpFMuBHxGWs

Song: One Track Mind By: Papa Roach

Link:  watch?v=EtsIo-RZqCI

…

_**5 hours until sunrise**_

…

For Po, Wolfe, Zeke, Rachel, Nix, Kuo, and the Five, they were frozen. Cole blocked the path of the cave and went in it before they could stop him or go with him. Just knowing that he will be against a lot of bloodsuckers made them worried about him.

Unsurprising, the most worried person in the group was Tigress, who was afraid that he would die, but kept cam and knew that he was going to make it.

"Well, we should get moving." Zeke broke the silence and start walking

The group suddenly got out of their trance and just followed, knowing that if they asked, he would say, 'my boy will be alright.'

As they reached town, Cole was on the other side, trying to avoid people as best as possible. He goes into an alley way to increase his chances of not hurting anyone.

Sadly, karma was still bitching around.

"Look at what we have here boys." Cole turned his attention to what appeared as three thug-like bulls. Cole quickly used his vampiric sense to see if they are vampires. Through the flesh and bones, he saw the blood flow through their hearts.

_Huh, this is a change of pace._ Thought Cole

"Alright. Give us your money and will kill you swiftly." Said one of the bulls, trying to intimidate Cole.

On the inside, Cole was laughing so hard on their stupidity to notice a vampire. On the outside, Cole didn't look intimidating at all and 'burned' him by saying, "You know, if you want to look intimidating, try not to dress like you came from a sewer."

One of the bulls then pulled out a long sword and tried to scare him.

If there's anything Cole is good at, is acting. "Oh no," Cole sounded scared and put his arms in front of his face, "you found my weakness," Cole then kneeled on the ground, "it's large swords." Next thing they knew, 3 quick and powerful precision bolts hit their skulls, knocking them out cold in the process.

_3 strikes and their out._ Thought Cole.

Cole walked over the defeated thugs and said, "Some vampire is bound to find you."

He went on in the alleyways and streets to find his friends.

…

Meanwhile, the others decided to split up again and find Cole, and if they find him within the hour or it gets past that, they meet in the complex they were in earlier. But, they went in pairs this time.

Wolfe and Mantis

Crane and Viper

Monkey and Nix

Kuo and Po

Zeke and Rachel

Only Tigress went alone. But as they separated, Tigress had a feeling that someone was watching her. As she walked, she was cautious of who was following her.

(But, that's for another time.)

…

_**4 hours until sunrise**_

…

While Cole was walking around, he overheard from someone that the hottest club in town is opening and everyone's going. Cole knew he only had a few hours before becoming Bloody Mary's sailor bitch, but just in case he becomes a slave this time, he decided to go there.

As what he expected, there was a line. But, he knew what to do, so he pretended to be on the other side of the street to skip the line, then he crossed the street and tried to enter.

Suddenly, a big black bear stood in his way and said, "Can't skip the line. Plus, you're not on the list." He said it in a way that would want him to kick him out.

Cole sighed, tuned around, and uses his tail like a Taser to zap him. The lightning coursed through the bear's body, and in one second of shock treatment, he collapsed on the ground.

The people in front of the line were shocked to see him do that.

Cole picked up the inked feather and sheet of paper with people's names and wrote something on it. Cole then said, "Am now." Cole dropped the two objects on the bear, and the words on the paper was written boldly, _**Fuck you.**_

Cole then opened the rope that healed back the line and said, "Don't mind me, just go in."

After he went in, everyone else from the line flooded in.

(Start song)

_There's a place downtown,_

_ Where the freaks all come around_

_ It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all_

As Cole walked inside the club, it looked a lot bigger than it was outside. It had at least 3 floors and had lights with different colored flames to depict party lights. It looked like one of those cool clubs and a medium sized concert put together.

In short, it impressed Cole, not just because of how cool it is and how many pumping hearts he can see to kick start his hunger, but he sensed the presence of only 3 vampires.

All of them were female.

_You've got to be kidding me. _Cole thought as he remembered his first encounter with the harpies, especially the threat of trying to keep his arms and legs attached.

_When the dark _

_Of the night comes around_

_That's the time, _

_That the animal comes alive_

_Looking for _

_Something wild_

Cole then thought of hunting them down. As he slowly and ghostly passed the large group of people dancing on the dance floor, he could hear the sound of a hundred or so hearts beating to the sound of the music.

It took every single ounce of his will to not kill everyone.

Sensing that one of them is at his level, he decided to find a way towards the source.

_And now were lookin' like pimps_

_ In my gold Trans-Am_

_ Got a water bottle full of whisky_

_ In my handbag _

_Got my drunk text on_

_ I'll regret it in the mornin'_

_ But tonight _

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

After taking a while to search the first floor, he found a tall Margay in black pants and a red coat. She was flirting with a drunk near the bar. Cole could see that she is using a disguise to hide her vampiric traits.

Magically, he summoned one bat to the roof above the vampire, hanging upside down with wings folded. Suddenly, Cole could see through the eyes of the bat that was spying at the vampire.

_Nice._ Thought Cole

_There's a place downtown,_

_ Where the freaks all come around_

_ It's a hole in the wall _

_It's a dirty free for all_

_ And they turn me on_

_ When they take it off_

_When they take it off _

_Everybody take it off_

Cole then walked around until he found the stairs going to the second floor.

_There's a place I know _

_If you're looking for a show_

_ Where they go hardcore _

_And there's glitter on the floor_

_ And they turn me on_

_ When they take it off_

_When they take it off _

_Everybody take it off_

Cole made it passed the dancing crowds and tried to find the second of the three harpies.

_ Lose your mind_

_ Lose it now_

_ Lose your clothes_

_ In the crowd_

_ We're delirious_

_ Tear it down_

_ 'Til the sun comes back around_

After a little bit more walking, he found the second vampire in the same outfit, but she was around more than one man and they were drinking too much beer. Cole could smell something in those drinks, so he guessed that they were drugged.

After summoning another bat to spy her, he went to the top floor to find the final vampire.

_N-now were getting so smashed_

_ Knocking over trash cans_

_ Eurbody breakin' bottles_

_ It's a filthy hot mess_

_ Gonna get faded_

_ I'm not the designated_

_ Driver so_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

_I don't give a_

Cole went to the top floor after some difficulty of men wanting to have a drink with him or for women to flirt with him about his looks and what not. Problem was, staying in here makes him _want_ to eat. It was never pretty when he killed everyone, so he just needed to find the third vampire.

_There's a place downtown,_

_ Where the freaks all come around_

_ It's a hole in the wall _

_It's a dirty free for all_

_ And they turn me on_

_ When they take it off_

_When they take it off _

_Everybody take it off_

Cole's efforts were futile, so he used his vampiric sense and his 'sense' at the same time to find the vampire. His search lead to two large bears acting as security guards. He kept his distance so he could remain in a low profile. He knew he couldn't get inside, but he also knew the vampire was in there.

_There's a place I know _

_If you're looking for a show_

_ Where they go hardcore _

_And there's glitter on the floor_

_ And they turn me on_

_ When they take it off_

_When they take it off _

_Everybody take it off_

Trying to improvise on a plan, he jumped off the third floor and landed on the dance floor. Cole grabbed the person closest to him and finally filled his hunger.

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_ EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

After dropping the dead body, it started from one person, then a few, then a hole group of people knowing what happened made a circle around Cole and the dead body. Cole then glared his blood red eyes and hissed as he summoned some bats, a hue of red, and orange vampiric lightning.

A minute later, everyone left the club out of fear.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_ EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

As Cole waited for a few seconds, the three tall Margays revealed their vampiric traits and were jumping everywhere. They were hanging sideways or upside down on the walls or railings. After all three circled him on the dance floor, they revealed their Mini Uzi's.

_ Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_ Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_ Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_ Oooh_

_ Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_ Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_ Right now! TAKE IT OFF!_

_ EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!_

Ole smiled as he prepared for a fight, he taunted, "Just so you know, I never was a part of a foursome before." Showing his cocky smile, he took out his stake and said, "Let's dance."

_There's a place downtown,_

_ Where the freaks all come around_

_ It's a hole in the wall _

_It's a dirty free for all_

The harpies hissed at his words and tried to shoot him, but Cole summoned two frost shields, one on each hand, to block the bullets. Cole was thankful for that blast core.

Then, one of the harpies tried to attack him when she ran out of mags. Unfortunately, Cole used his fast reflexes to knock her out and throw her against a wall

_One fucked, two to please. _Thought Cole, as he was having fun in a club for the first time. Except this was life threatening.

_ And they turn me on_

_ When they take it off_

_When they take it off _

_Everybody take it off_

The second of the two remaining harpies became very angry and jumped behind Cole. She leaped onto him and was biting his neck. Knowing that this was how ghouls attacked Cole, he used his strength by hitting her with the elbow of his arm. As she fell, Cole kicked her head and threw her onto the other vampire, her back resting on her front.

_Two fucked, one left to please._ Thought Cole

_There's a place I know _

_If you're looking for a show_

_ Where they go hardcore _

_And there's glitter on the floor_

The final one shot all of her mags, then tried to kill him by biting him in the neck. Cole was quick enough to shoot a bolt to stun her, then to drop-kick her in the face with both his feet, making her fall on the remaining two stunned vampires.

_ And they turn me on_

_ When they take it off_

_When they take it off _

_Everybody take it off_

Cole let the lightning run through the stake and said, "Now that you are all satisfied," he held his stake like a spear and said in a seductive whisper, "I release you." He threw the stake, making I impale all three vampires, turning them to dust.

(End song)

Cole picked up his stake, then walked to a pot full of roses, picked one rose off, walked to the pile of ash, and threw it on top of the dead sand. Cole walked out of the club with a smile on his face.

…

The rest of the group that was in pairs searched the town, cautious of other people. Their search was futile and the time of hour was near. As they remembered their objectives, they left to the compound they were in a few hours ago.

As Tigress was exploring the edge of town, her sense of someone following her was growing.

She walked through the empty city streets, the cold night air greeting her. Tigress guessed that everyone went to sleep, due to the late hour at this time.

(Start second song)

_, _whispered something in the wind. She turned around but saw nothing.

(start first solo)

Tigress kept walking, but felt eyes on her. She was getting more and more paranoid.

_Sex addicts, drugs, and vampires_

_ They permeate my life_

_ Don't know which one I'm gonna be tonight_

As Tigress felt a presence getting closer to her, she walked a little quicker.

_I know you think I'm crazy_

_ You think I lost my mind_

_ I'm locked and loaded and got you in my sights_

Then, Tigress heard the sound of small and quick flapping of wings behind her, and when she turned around, sake at the ready, and saw something horrifying.

_You are my nemesis_

_ The one I can't resist_

_ I got a one track mind_

Tigress Saw Yang two feet in front of her, his chest covered in a streak of someone else's blood, his luminescent red eyes staring at her hungrily.

From experiencing true fear for the first time in her life, she ran.

_Turn the lights out_

_ Lay your head down_

_ Now you got me where you want me_

Tigress ran on all fours and could feel her heart pounding against her chest and her temples. She could feel Yang perusing her, so she pushed herself to run faster.

(It's that feeling that you get behind your back when someone you know is chasing you and is really close, that is when you run faster.)

_I'm the pain and you're the pleasure_

_ Can't you read the signs_

_ I've got a one track mind_

Suddenly, Yang appeared in front of her, saying in a scary and seductive way, "Why are you running? Don't you want us to be together?"

_I got a one track mind_

_I got a one track mind_

"Stay away from me!" Tigress threatened as she threw a vile of holy water at the ground, both stunning Yang and letting Tigress get a head start on escaping.

After the stun, Yang growled in frustration and went around the damn liquid to get to her.

_I'm numb I've got no conscious_

_ Can't get you off my mind_

_ Your in my line of fire every time_

Tigress began to sweat from running, which eroded away the stench of garlic. She threw holy water from time to time, but she was running low on the supplies.

_You narcissistic lover_

_ You complicate my life_

_ But then I find myself with you tonight_

Yang found her again and jumped in front of Tigress again, saying in a caring but creepy tone, "I really want what was once between us back again." He had his arms open, trying to act like she could land in his arms.

_You are my nemesis_

_ The one I can't resist_

_ I got a one track mind_

_ And now I'm losing it_

Tigress couldn't confront him out of fear, but resorted to the only action possible.

She kicked him in the nuts, kung-fu style.

_I need another hit_

_ I think you could be it_

_ I've got a one track mind_

This was unexpected of her. Yang went cross-eyed and fell on his knees in pain.

"That's for dumping me." Tigress said and got another head start at running. That was the first time she kicked someone where it hurt.

_Turn the lights out_

_ Lay your head down_

_ Now you got me where you want me_

Yang was a little surprised and shocked that she would do that. He quickly recovered and jumped in small bat swarms to catch up to her.

_I'm the pain and you're the pleasure_

_ Can't you read the signs_

_ I've got a one track mind_

Tigress was getting tired from running and needed help. She changed course and ran to the complex she was at with Cole and the others.

_I got a one track mind_

_I got a one track mind_

Tigress was running, but she had this weird feeling of going the wrong way, but it was too late, for she saw a wall in front of her. She tried to look for a way around until she turned around and saw Yang slowly approaching her.

_I want a live until a billion_

_ Get underneath your skin_

Yang said, "Looks like your boyfriend won't save you." Yang then used a technique that Bloody Mary taught him to control people's minds and bend them to their will. Only very strong vampires can use it.

Tigress saw his pupils change from blood red to amber orange. Then, she felt less control of herself, feeling controlled. She tried taking out her cross, but couldn't move.

_I want to pleasure every part of you_

_ And take you from within_

As Yang approached her even closer, she could feel her back against the wall as Yang went extremely close to her.

Yang couldn't wait to taste her sweet red nectar in his mouth.

_Turn the lights out_

_ Lay your head down_

_ Now you've got me where you want me_

But first, Yang wanted her heart to beat faster, so it can be quicker to drink her blood. He began to move near Tigress's neck as she was forced by his will to bend back her head. She tried to fight back with all her might, but her body wasn't obeying her.

_Turn the lights out_

_ Lay your head down_

_ Now you got me where you want me_

Yang slowly kissed her neck and bit at her fur a little. Tigress could feel her heart pounding on her chest as she was overwhelmed with his sense of touch.

_I'm the pain and you're the pleasure_

_ Can't you read the signs_

_ I've got a one track mind_

As this went on for half of the minute, her heart was being pushed to its limit, making it feel like it was about to explode. At the same time, she purred out of the blissful touch that he gave to her neck with his lips and teeth.

_Turn the lights out_

_I got a one track mind_

_Turn the lights out_

_I got a one track mind_

Yang could feel her heart pushing the blood tightly around the veins, just waiting to be sucked on.

_I got a one track mind_

While this was going on, she slightly pushed herself to resist his power, and it was working. She almost got control of her body, but it was too late.

_I got a one track mind_

Yang pulled his lips back to reveal two sharp fangs, his hunger getting the best of him as he was just about to bite Tigress.

_I got a one track mind_

The moment Yang could feel his fangs about to pierce her neck, he felt a strong hand on his neck, which then picked him up and threw him across the alleyway into another wall.

(End song)

At that moment, Tigress, who was sweating from Yang kissing her neck, and Yang, who was lying back against a crater were both astonished.

But, the only other super-being that stood between them was none other than Cole himself.

_And_ he was pissed.

"Not cool man." Said the angry bloodthirsty tiger

As soon as he said that, Cole's friends came with their weapons at the ready.

Slowly, Yang got out of the crater, saying, "You may have caught me off guard, but next time, I will kill you. And Tigress will be mine." In that moment, he disappeared in a hue of red and flew over the buildings into the night sky.

As they all looked at him escape, Po broke the silence by saying, "Who's that guy?"

But, from remembering what he said, they turned to Tigress, who fainted from low blood pressure and little sleep, and Cole, checking to make sure she wasn't bitten. Thankfully, Cole sighed in relief that she didn't lose any blood, nor get bitten for that matter.

Viper quickly came by to see how Tigress was. She said, "She's alive. But she needs to rest."

Cole scooped Tigress in his arms and said, "We need to get out of here. More vampires might come and we are at a disadvantage."

With nothing else to say, they left as quickly as possible to the complex.

…

**A/N: Well, that was fun to type. Anyways, review your reactions to this chapter under the 'review' button bellow. I really hope I reach at least 100 reviews. It would be like a milestone of awesomeness for me. Next chapter is where all the action will be. Will Cole break free from the bonds of a vampire who wants to make him his sailor bitch? Can the others help him? What is Yang up to? Why doesn't Tigress just kiss Cole and tell him how she feels? (That one was a joke). Find out next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Wine to Blood, Part 3

**A/N: Wow. I actually have over 100 reviews. That is awesome! To celebrate, I typed this next chapter to finish the 3-part chapter of this event. The story might seem a little shorter than usual, but it is the best I could do. I'm also back in the U.S.! Back in Europe, I'm so use to going through streets with no traffic lights or signals (they have walkways though). Let's roll to the reviewers:**

**doughxDude87****: Thank you for saying how great it is. I understand that some of the readers and reviewers are not accustom to the InFAMOUS franchise, but I'll figure out how to show you the game. P.S.: Thank you for looking at my music as well. I just don't want to put music to dull the storyline, please tell me how I am doing with that.**

**Grey wolf spirit****: Thank you or reviewing. Still awesome that you are looking at my stories and appreciate it. There is still more to come.**

**ric castle****: Thank you for reviewing. (Respect points earned). I hope to see you review in future chapters. Believe me, I've tried to take your ideas (which were awesomely cool), but if you think about it, Zeke took shop classes to learn to be a mechanic, so most to all of the ideas were dull to the chapters. ;( But if you still want to give off ideas, you can still do that. Songs are also acceptable.**

**Animation Universe 2005****: I'll try my best to update for everyone! Btw, this chapter goes out to your review on what you were asking earlier.**

**Archangel****: I know right! It's like all the crazy ideas that come from my draft are newly thought out. It surprises me too. Hope that Nighthawk fix's his CPU to review. Finally, I accept all **_**acceptable**_** songs, except for certain rap songs, so don't ask that.**

**Shen's Follower****: O_O Wow, that is one of the longest reviewed criticism that I have ever received, and all of my flaws are being fixed as well as your ideas for the villains. But, I will include a lot of futuristic stuff because it makes the story unexpected and awesome! Nice to hear that you have a song for me! Plus, the song is awesome! But, I think I can use it in the next chapter or two. Enjoy the story.**

**T-Rex's fan****: Thank you for wishing me a good trip back and saying goodbye. I understand that there is a certain theme of songs you would like to hear, but I planned a few songs, so expect some good ones!**

**The final part to this chapter begins now!**

Chapter 15: Wine Is Fine – Blood Taste's Better, Part 3

Song: Hurt By: Johnny Cash

Link: watch?v=l95D7leeU3w

Song: Burn It Down By: Linkin Park

Link: watch?v=zgEKLhvCCVA

Song: Just Like You By: Three Days Grace

Link: watch?v=04fQTmvFfGo

…

_**3 hours until sunrise**_

…

(Start First Song. No lyrics, acts as theme)

If there was one thing the whole group could agree on, is that this was a very long night.

They took refuge inside the abandoned building and decided to form another plan to go back to the crypts. Tigress was put on one of their spare mattress's to rest.

Lately, Cole was under a lot of stress, not just that he was a vampire and could hurt others, but sooner or later, his friends would be put in danger. They are not use to fighting for hours on end without sleep and Cole could see their energy being drained since they had no rest.

Cole was deep in thought, staring at the full moon that glowed in the night sky. He knew that he only had a few hours until he was damned to be a bloodsucker. He needed to find Mary, or else his friends aren't the only ones who would get hurt.

For some reason, Cole's body was beginning to feel cold, as if he was dead. It was because he was hungry or something.

"Hey Cole." Said Zeke

Cole looked behind to see Zeke without his sunglasses. To be honest, they looked small, as if he was squinting.

"Hey man." Cole said back

They sat together at the edge of where there should be a window, but it was just an open square that had no window.

Trying to start a conversation with his best friend, Cole asked, "Aren't you tired?"

"Nah. Sleep doesn't exist when my buddy's life is on the line." Responded Zeke

Cole looks at his best friend and says, "Look. I know that you want to help me like last time, but what this has a different outcome. What if I do become a bloodsucker?"

Zeke looks at his friend that is almost like a brother to him and says, "Man, you can't do everything on your own. I got your back and nothing is going to change that."

For Cole growing up, he was an only child. Having Zeke have his back against everything they find a threat is a true friend.

Cole put a paw on Zeke's shoulder and said, "Thank you Zeke, but I am worried about your safety and the others. Plus, I am a walking battery and a blood fueled beast. I can hold my own . You are tired and you need to sleep."

Zeke didn't want to admit it, but he was tired and his eyes were heavy. The others also felt the same way, and didn't want to give up.

After some thought, Zeke said, "Fine. But be careful. Also take this." Zeke handed Cole the syringe.

Cole then got up and said to Zeke while putting the weapon in his pack, "Tell the others that I'm going alone. Make sure no one follows me and that all of them get some sleep."

Right before Zeke's eyes, Cole disappeared in a hue of blood red fog and a flock of bats to the crypts.

Zeke got up and went to the others. The group was just sitting on the ground, thinking of what kind of night this was. Viper was still checking on Tigress's condition.

Zeke caught everyone's attention by saying, "Cole left by himself to kill Bloody Mary. It has been a long night, so he says that we stay here and rest."

"We just can't let Cole go on his own." Stated Po

"He'll never survive. We have to help him." Crane said

Zeke had a smile on his face and said, "Don't worry. Cole can hold his own. He wants us to rest, plus, were one down," Zeke pointed his chin to the unconscious tiger, "So no one is going anywhere."

Realizing that Zeke was right, they decided to rest, for they no longer had the strength to go on. As they lied against the walls, they quickly let their minds go quiet. However, Zeke never gave up on his best friend, so he hanged a cross on the room to protect them from vampires as they slept and left the complex to fight the bloodsuckers that would hurt Cole.

…

Cole stood in the entrance of where he entered with the others. With nothing to lose, he stepped into the dark tunnels. In reaction to the darkness, his lightning acted as flashlights in the dark. Cole could hear the sounds of something flying in the air, but ignored it as he ventured into the cave.

Strangely, Cole's Vampire sense started to tingle (like in spider man) and using his sense, he could see an invisible break in the wall, leading to a large pile of barrels. After going through the wall, he inspected it. When he looked into one of the barrel, it was large amounts of gun powder. Cole shockingly also found a cannon, or what looked like a cannon. It looked sculpted to look like one of those scary and fierce creatures. Cole found that weird and it made him think of who was the idiot who designed it.

After he left the room, he used his static thrusters and his feet that sparked lightning against the ground to get around faster, he traveled to the room where he sensed where that blood sucking bitch is. He found a few more rooms like the one he was in before and they had barrels and another cannon in each room.

After looking around in the cellar, Cole found what he was looking for. It was a large door with vampiric symbols. When Cole was near it, it slowly unlocked itself and opened to a large room that was a giant tomb. It was lit with many torches and had lot of coffins.

When Cole walked into the room, the door closed behind him and locked itself.

…

Po, Wolfe, Kuo, Nix, Rachel, and the five were asleep in the complex. The cross was hanging on the wall, protecting them from the bloodsuckers waiting outside.

Well, _most_ of them were sleeping.

Slowly, Tigress woke up to the night. As she slowly got up, she suddenly felt a pain in her heart, like she was having a heart attack. She bared the pain, for it only lasted a second.

Then, she suddenly felt cold from head to toe.

Trying to control what is wrong with her, she began to feel something change inside her. She saw her fur have hairs sticking out of place, like a wolf. Her claws grew and her body was being tense, like it was getting stronger. Her vision was sharper than ever, like that of a hawk. Last and worst of all, she felt something grew in her mouth.

When she felt her teeth with her hands, she felt the two sharp syringe like teeth in her mouth.

_Oh no._ That was the realization that she turned into a bloodsucker.

(Original MASTER T-REX: _Reaction shot! Hah, got your reaction. You want it back? Okay, here you go, I'll give it back. Psyche, you really thought I was going to just give it back to you? You'll have it back… when my will is read out! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Joke's on you, simple mortal, I am immortal. So yeah, I can't die… um… KEEP READING FOOLS_)

As she tried to find out what happened what caused her to be this, she suddenly remembered Yang, how close he was to biting her, how close his teeth was to piercing her skin. He must of scratched it enough to inject the 'Vampire Disease' in her.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she suddenly felt hungry.

Her eyes gazed on her friends, who are sleeping. Her glutton-like desire to drink all of their blood flooded her mind like a poison. Before she could lose control to instinct, she controls herself with all of her will.

"Tigress?"

Her attention went to her best friend, Viper, who woke up from the sound of creaking on Tigress's bed.

Warning her friend, Tigress said in almost a whisper while trying to move away from her, "Stay away from me."

Viper wanted to say something, but noticed her blood red eyes and lifeless fur. She realized what Tigress is, and was shocked.

"Tigress," Viper says in a whisper, "I need you to calm down."

But, Tigress cannot stay calm, no, she felt like panicking. Before either of them can say anything, Tigress's head started to hurt, her Vampire Sense acting up from the presence of other vampires nearby.

(Start Second Song)

"There inside. Let's kill the newborn and be done with it." Tigress heard with her improved sense of hearing.

This made her hear sink. Tigress looked at Viper and said, "There are vampires outside, we need to get out of here.

_The cycle repeated_

_As explosions broke through the sky_

Viper was still shocked and woke everybody up.

Viper did this quickly by using the end of her tail as a whip against the wall to wake everybody up.

_All that I needed_

_Was the one thing I couldn't find_

Everyone immediately woke up, and saw Tigress with her vampiric traits, but before they could say anything in shock, they heard, "Their awake. Capture them and kill the new born."

_And you were there at the turn_

_Waiting to let me know_

Before they could react, there was a loud bang, and the cross that was hanging on the wall fell sideways and then was hanging upside down.

_We're building it up!_

Vampires flooded the building like a swarm of ants.

_To break it back down!_

As Wolfe and Rachel made a run for the forest, the other warriors and conduits stayed where they were and fought, but like their earlier battles, they quickly lost.

_We're building it up!_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

They were quickly bonded in chains, knowing that trying to escape a dozen or so vampires is suicide.

Rachel and Wolfe ran long enough to stop. They quickly decided to split up. Wolfe will find Zeke and Rachel will get help.

_The colors conflicted_

_As the flames climbed into the clouds_

Tigress, who's starting to get used to being a bloodsucker now, was slowly adjusting to her new Vampire Sense, as well as her other improved senses. But, her hunger was slowly getting to her, and it would get ugly if she didn't find a bite to drink.

_I wanted to fix this, but_

_Couldn't stop from tearing it down_

"Carry the others to the crypts to make the queen her servants. Kill the newborn." Said the first born, who was disguised as a goose

_And you were there at the turn_

_Caught in the burning glow_

Viper tried to find a way to escape the chains, but she was shocked when she looked to Tigress, who saw that there was no blood in her veins.

It meant that she was hungry.

_And I was there at the turn_

_Waiting to let you know_

Next thing everyone knew, Tigress broke out of her chains into pieces and shoved her hand into the disguised first born's heart.

This moment froze time itself for a second.

_We're building it up!_

Tigress took out her hand from its chest, it immediately turned into a first born and died in an ashy fire.

_To break it back down!_

_We're building it up!_

_To burn it down!_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

Before any vampire could fight back, Tigress was only relying on instinct, began to attack them like an animal.

(Lyric's rap solo)

Tigress mauled, clawed, and bit off limbs, throats, and hearts. Her eyes glowed of a blood red color and her grin grew wider after every kill.

For the others, it scared them to see how Tigress could do something like this.

_And you were there at the turn_

Once every vampire was a pile of ash, another first born in its bat form roared at Tigress, sending her flying back until she hit a tree.

_Waiting to let me know_

As she quickly got up, her blood boiled until she roared back, sending the first born flying back until it hit the ground with a thud.

_We're building it up!_

_To break it back down!_

Tigress turned into her own Vampire Swarm and flew in a red haze onto the bat.

_We're building it up!_

_To burn it down!_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

Her bats ate the flesh and drank the blood that was on the vampire. It screamed in pain and was slowly dying.

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames as your blazes burn_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground!_

_(x2)_

Tigress turned back to her vampire form and sliced her claws into its heart, immediately turning it to ash and fire until it settled.

(End song)

After her hunger was completely satisfied of blood, she slowly went to shock as she observed the battlefield that she fought in. She then felt her hands and saw stains of sticky blood that tainted her fur. She was in shock as she realized what she has done.

For that moment, she was scared of herself.

She looked at her friends, who have the look of fear, and realized that she could hurt them. She went to them and break off their chains.

As they were released, Viper went to her with worry and said, "Tigress, are you okay?"

Tigress glared her blood red pupils at her and said in burning anger, "Am I okay? No, I am NOT okay! I turned into this…" Tigress shuddered for a second until she used a word that she hasn't said until back at the orphanage, "monster. And I don't know how to control it!"

They were all scared of Tigress's anger, but they all sucked in their guts and realized that only one person could help her.

Mantis said, "Wait a second, I remember that Cole said that he turned back to normal on his first night. If you kill the person who turned you into a vampire, you would be normal!"

For the second time, he had an idea that could work.

This hit the others like a punch to the face. Po then asked, "Wait, was it that tiger that bit you?"

Tigress realized two things.

One: Yang turned her into a vampire. If she wanted to be normal, she needed to kill him. But she didn't know if she has the guts to do it.

Two: Po asked her about her ex, which means that she needed to tell them.

Kuo then saw her reaction to the question, due to the training in the agency; she knew that Tigress was hiding something.

Kuo caught the situation, and went into 'agent mode' (XD) and said, "Tigress. You are hiding something about the guy. Earlier, he said that he will have you back. Tell us exactly what you know."

Everybody was shocked to see her demand that from Tigress, but she lost her anger and was desperate. With no way to get out of this, she said, "Fine, I'll tell you."

Tigress began and ended the story the way she told Cole about it. This was learned in a greatest shock the group (except for Kuo and Nix) as to how she was hardcore and emotionless.

After this explanation, sleep was immediately out of the question and they all traveled to the crypts to help Cole.

Rachel came back and had some more vampire fighting tools to resupply. She was told what she missed and was surprised.

…

_**10 minutes until sunrise**_

Cole searched the large tomb for hours until he came across a stationed stone coffin near the doors. The doors were locked, so that explained why Cole didn't notice it earlier.

As he waited, Cole knew that Mary will come. He was read for another round. But, he knew he was running out of time, so he needed to kill her.

Suddenly, Cole used his reflex to turn around and aimed his hand, lightning flowing through it, at Yang, who stood behind him.

Yang had an evil grin and Cole had an angry face, and Yang began to chuckle as they slowly walk around in circles, seeing who would make the first move.

"Well, it seems the freak has lost his roar. What are you gonna do next? Roll over and die?" Yang said mockingly

Cole said back, "I don't know yet, but I will tell you that I'll enjoy watching you and Mary burn." Cole had some fire flowing around his arm as well.

"That's _if_," Yang corrected, "that doesn't mean that it will happen."

Before Cole's eyes, Yang jumped in a small vampiric jump swarms and left a surprised conduit.

(Start final song)

Cole put his hand down in frustration. Then, out of quick reflexes, Cole took out his stake and aimed the cross in a hand-held position and from pointing the cross, Bloody Mary jumped back and held her hands up to protect herself from its holy presence.

_I could be mean_

_ I could be angry_

_ You know I could be just like you_

"Why are you doing this," Mary said with fear in her voice, "I'm giving you a second chance. Why would you get rid of a chance at immortality?"

_I could be fake_

_ I could be stupid_

_ You know I could be just like you_

"You know, for a second time, you should have learned to no longer bite me," Taunted Cole with amusement in his tone, "besides, I don't want to be your fucking sailor bitch."

_You thought's that you were beside me_

_ You only in my way_

_ You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_ Just like you_

Bloody Mary disappears and a bunch more vampires came to attack Cole, but he used some of Viper's moves to quickly get rid of them.

_You thought that you were there to guide me_

_ You were only in my way_

_ You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_ Just like you_

_ (x2)_

Once the dust settled, Bloody Mary came back and roared at Cole, sending him flying back.

_I could be cold_

_ I could be ruthless_

_ You know I could be just like you_

Cole got up and shot some bolts, but Bloody Mary raised her hand and Cole lost some energy as well as pain to his head

_I could be weak_

_ I could be senseless_

_ You know I could be just like you_

Next thing Cole knew, he saw something small and quick hit Bloody Mary in the arm and stomach area. He then heard, "Gets your bloody hands off my brother."

"Zeke?" Cole questioned and saw Zeke aiming his gun while Wolfe had a flashlight. Wolfe found it strange, but it was like holding a torch, only brighter and was smaller. Zeke called it, 'The Dunbar Beam 2.0'.

_You thought's that you were beside me_

_ You only in my way_

_ You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_ Just like you_

Bloody Mary retreated while Zeke was putting down a trail of gun powder that Cole saw in the rooms. Cole was down, so Wolfe aimed the flashlight at the vampires, making them explode due to the strong and small UV lightning in the flashlight.

_You thought that you were there to guide me_

_ You were only in my way_

_ You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_ Just like you_

_ (x2)_

Cole then sensed a huge group comes and was surprised to see his friends come back, but was cut off by Yang, who they immediately started fighting. What made him even paler was Tigress showing off her vampiric traits.

As Tigress helped him up, Cole was surprised and said, "You're a vampire? How is that possible?"

Tigress quickly explained how Yang turned her into one. He was so mad that the flames danced around his arms and shot 'great balls of fire' at the vampire, one hit turned them to dust that would come from a burning log.

_On my own_

_ Cause' I can't take on living with you_

Bloody Mary Came back to take down Cole and make him her slave. Cole saw her coming and summoned a Shadow Stake attack.

_I'm alone_

_So I won't turn out like you want me too._

Just as Bloody Mary fell, Zeke said, "Alright, this place is rigged to blow! Everybody get out!"

Cole's friends made a run for it, but Cole wanted to finish this, so before Yang could hurt Tigress mid-combat, one strong magnum bolt to the face paralyzed him for the moment.

Cole slowly walked to the vampire queen who was crawling on the ground, stake at the ready.

Cole grabbed her by behind the neck and made her face him, one angry tiger facing a cheetah that experienced fear for the first time in her immortal life. Tigress saw this from a few feet away.

_You thought's you were standing beside me_

"Don't do this," Mary reasoned, "You and I are alike, searching for power to-"

"I am _nothing_ like you, and I'm going to end this." Cole said with power in his voice.

Mary gave up and said, "What are you going to do? Stake me and be done with it?"

_You were only in my way_

Tigress saw an evil grin on Cole's face and said, "Oh no." He put his stake on his pack and had both hands on her throat. Cole then said, "I just going to enjoy watching you burn."

_Your wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you_

The fire on Cole's arms licked around his fingers until they began to engulf the queen whole.

_You thought's you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_Your wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you_

_(x2)_

The flames burned the edges of her fur until they burned the stems that grew that hair. Then it tainted her pale skin black in a blazing fire. She looked like a burning log in a chimney.

_Now to finish this._ Cole thought as he put all his power into turning her to dust.

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

Mary froze as her body looked ashy grey and glowed a little like an ember.

_You know I could be_

_Just like you_

Cole shoved her burnt body to the ground and it turned into a pile of ash.

Tigress had a shocked look to see Cole be amused by killing someone. But then his fur instantly turned into its normal color, his claws went back to its normal size, his two sharp teeth disappeared, and his eyes turned back to its normal color.

Cole then spat on the ash and said, "Rest in peace, bitch." He then mentioned to Tigress that they need to get out of here.

But, the blinding sun that suddenly appeared made Tigress's fur began to smoke. It was a little irritating, than it began to be painful.

Cole noticed this and said, "Get behind me." Tigress hid in the shadow of the conduit as they began to exit the catacombs.

As they left, everybody was waiting outside, hoping to see them make it out alive. That was when the sun then made Tigress's fur go on fire.

Yang then began to go into the blinding light and tried to bite Cole, but Cole took out the syringe and stabbed him with it, pushing the plunger to force the disease into Yang. The pain spread through his blood, making him weak. Cole launched a punch blast to send back Yang into the catacombs and said, "Zeke, anytime now!"

Zeke threw the torch and when it hit the trail of gunpowder, it traveled faster than Usain Bolt to the rest of the barrels and it exploded.

Not only did the force wipe out every vampire that was in hiding, it killed Yang and made Tigress normal again.

Next thing they all knew, they were all laughing, knowing that it's all over.

After everybody were done laughing, Zeke then said while looking at the blazing fire in an impressed tone, "Shit."

(Guess where that's from and you get an internet cookie)

After this, they all quickly left to the complex they were earlier at and just fell asleep like babies.

Tigress then thought of how Yang was back then and was now until he died. Tigress suddenly found it in her heart to forgive him. Knowing that an old scar of her past has finally healed, she slept peacefully.

**A/N: Well, as Alucard would say in Hellsing abridged, 'Well, that should about wrap things up here.' And I agree. Next chapter is going to be a surprise to all readers. Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Eye of the Sand Storm,P1

**A/N: Man, as usual, it takes a while to type all this work. Not that I don't like typing it, but now, it is taking longer to type my chapters with work getting in the way. But, I still won't give up until I finish this story. I will go straight to the reviewers:**

**doughxDude87****: Thank you for the advice and respect of the chapter! I took in your advice and will try to lower the use of songs as best as possible in future chapters. I appreciate it that I have given you some ideas for your fight scenes, and I hope I get to see them one day.**

**T-Rex's fan****: Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it. How is everything back in Europe? I hope you and the others are having a good time at school. As for your request, I honestly have no way to fit the song in the story, so, sorry. But, that doesn't mean that you can't recommend other songs besides JB.**

**Animation Universe 2005****: I know right! Like I said before, I can even come up with these crazy ideas every once in a while when I type my chapters. Some of your suggestions were good, but I think that 'The Fighter' would be awesome to use. Also, thank you for letting me use one of your OC's, I will use it in the next chapter.**

**Archangel****: Thank you for liking the chapter! In the last chapter, tigress figured out that Yang bit her, so you can look back for that. As for the two songs (which were awesome!), I think I will use it in later chapters, when things get suspenseful. **

**Nighthawk****: Sweet! It's awesome that your computer is working, since you can use it for other things besides just looking at FanFiction. As for Tigress, she was only a vampire for a brief amount of time and changed back when Yang was burned by Zeke back in the catacombs. I will NOT sit in that cage anymore, for I will update as fast as I can, but it takes time, and those who wait are rewarded.**

**Shen's Follower/General****: Congratulations! Now you have an account and you can write stories, which I see is up to 100 reviews! I have taken in your ideas and I will use them in future chapters. Just to be sure, I'm not giving any spoilers. As for Shen, I have plans for him, so be sure to keep reading!**

**Guest****: Hi! I said that I am trying my best to type as much as possible, due to work and what not, so don't worry about waiting. As for the pairing, I have a special scene that I can type and a song that fits in it so perfectly. **

**That's it for the reviews, and now on to the story!**

Chapter 16: The Eye of the Sand Storm, Part 1

Song: The Wounded Eagle By: Jesper Kyd

Link:  watch?v=LSDn-7MP7o4

Song: Run This Town By: Jay-Z

Link:  watch?v=XxgUhlJ-XFo

Now that the nightmare of the bloodsuckers are nothing but ash, Cole and the others got up and decided to move to their next destination A.S.A.P. Cole left the group to wash his cloths, since blood was on it, and Zeke took the liberty of cleaning Cole' Amp and giving it back to him, which Cole thanked Zeke. They stayed awake through the next night as they crossed the desserts and tried to stay awake through the day to make sure they sleep only at night. They also had sloppy slices of pizza, courtesy of Zeke. When they finished, they didn't have to go to the bathroom badly anymore.

(Start first song)

As they began their walk from the forests to the changing landscapes of endless sands, Tigress was staying behind the group, as usual, but something was bothering her. She just didn't know what. Viper wasn't anywhere near her to eavesdrop on so Tigress was okay.

They felt like they traveled across endless miles of sand and rocky mountains until they were at the middle of the desert.

That was when things went downhill.

While they were in the middle of the open desert, Kuo went through the pack to find anything to drink, and shockingly, there was no water and is no food left.

"Uh, guys," Kuo said to get everybody's attention, "we ran out of supplies."

In panic, Po ran to Monkey and gripped his paws on his shoulders and asked in desperation, "Is there any almond cookies left?"

Monkey sadly bowed his head while put a hand on Po's shoulder and said, "You ate them all."

While zooming out, Po got on his knees and yelled in an echo (Star Wars version), "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

There was a moment of silence and then Wolfe realized something and said, "I forgot to resupply."

(XD)

Everybody gave him the 'I'll kill you' look. Zeke then said, "No shit!"

Realizing that all the anger would only expend their energy, they walked endlessly across the sands until Po started to crawl on his hands and knees and fall on the sand in hunger.

"I never thought I would ever say this," began Mantis as he too fell on the sand with thirst burning his tongue and throat, "but I'm going to die before a girl could eat my head off."

Cole gave him the 'really?' look.

Just as they experience dehydration, Zeke began to see something, but then thought that it was a mirage. But then it got closer and he realized that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"I think I see something." Zeke announced to the group.

After a minute it got so close that eventually, it slowed down until it stopped in front of the group.

The others didn't know what it is, but to Cole, Zeke, Nix, Kuo, and Rachel, they saw that it was a big transporting vehicle, like a bus or a truck.

Po and the others, who was surprised to see such a weird contraption, were shocked to see it not like the carts and carriages they have ever seen.

To Cole in general, if there was one of the many things he hated, it was a truck. One time in the courier business, he got into an accident that involved a truck. Let's just say it was ugly and when he was okay, he avoided the subject in front of Trish as much as possible.

At first nothing happened, than Nix asked, "Who's got dibs on breaking the door open?"

Suddenly, the vehicle's door opened to a boar with body armor on. This surprised the group but the boar spoke before they could, "Hello travelers. I see that you are in need of assistance."

Tigress grasped the situation and said, "Yes. We are lost and are in need of food and water. Do you know where we can resupply and rest?"

The boar smiled and said, "Well, walking endless miles in circles is only gonna kill you quicker."

"Wait," stated Crane, "we were walking in circles this whole time?"

"Hold up," said Kuo, "how did you know we were walking in circles?"

The boar smiled once more and said, "Names Krug and I am the scouter of my city. I saw you going in circles like a ball rolling around in a bowl. If you need to get somewhere," he then pointed to the entrance of the vehicle's open door and said, "then hop in."

With no other option then to walk endlessly until death, they entered the vehicle which fit all 12 of them. Revving his engine to life, Krug moved the machine forward as he drove for at least an hour.

After what seemed like forever, Nix began to see something in the horizon. Turns out that what she was seeing was a city.

As they got closer, they soon drove in front of a giant metal gate. As the scout above the gate recognized the vehicle as their own, he pulled a lever to open the giant steeled gates. When they entered, the door closed. Inside, they saw a giant town that looked a little bit like Empire City, minus the train tracks and plague.

(It is like looking at Cappadocia in Assassins Creed Revelations)

Once everybody got off, Krug said, "Welcome to Watertown. Sounds weird, but this is the only town within hundreds of miles of open desert. Be lucky I found you."

Krug went back into what Cole could now call a bus of some sort out into the desert again.

(End Song)

After a little silence, Zeke said, "That reminds me a lot of a bus."

Monkey asked him, "You have one of those?"

Zeke responded, "Well, no. But the cities that let people drive them are in the millions. We also have different kinds of vehicles as well. Like cars, cabs, motorcycles, vans, trucks, jets, planes, and a bunch more."

For those in the group who never heard of these cars, they were fascinated by their method of transportation.

Before they could ask anything else, Cole said, "Zeke will explain more later. Right now, we need to scout around, look for a place to stay, resupply and get moving." Cole didn't wait for them as he used his Lightning Tether to jump to a nearby roof and began to run around.

Without an objection, they walked across town taking in the sights and something that only seen on Cole and in the sky: electricity.

When they found a room and found out about this, Po couldn't stop flipping the switch on and off.

"Po, stop doing that." Kuo said in a commanding tone.

Po immediately stopped and left it on.

(Start of second song. No lyrics)

Meanwhile, Cole ran along the roofs, inspecting the city so he could be memorized.

He saw a lot of buildings, some of which he could run on. He sprinted on the roofs, free jumping from one roof to the next.

When he stopped running, he sensed one of those air conditioned fans that tick on the roof. After absorbing the electricity, it felt like drinking a full clean and cold water bottle from being in a hot day.

Then he saw a larger building and ran to it and jumped until he was able to grab it. From there, he scaled the wall using his old strength he had when in urban exploration. He climbed until he saw one of those electric pipes that stood out of the wall. When he grabbed it, the pole's electricity coursed through Cole's body until it began to carry him up a building. Cole used his Static Thrusters to push himself up while he feet grinded against the pole as he was going up.

When he reached the top, he went to the other side of the building to look for anything high.

Halfway across the city, his wish was answered.

The skyscraper looked a lot like the tower in New Maris, except it was slightly taller and older looking.

Cole looked around until he saw a power line nearby. With a grin on his face, he jumped on the power line and grinded it like a skate board to a railing. He used his static thrusters to hop over a building to another power line until he reached the tower.

He made along glide from a building he was on with his thrusters until he reached the wall of the tower. People from the street began to notice Cole and people began to crowd around the tower.

For minutes, Cole used every muscle in his body to climb that tower until he reached the top. When he did, he got a better view of the city. After at least 5 or so minutes memorizing the area. He jumped and fell feet first towards the ground.

But, the second he was about to touchdown, he grabbed the handle of his Amp and lighted a small spark on his body.

At that moment, the energy was unleashed and when he hit rock bottom, the Thunder Drop shook the very earth and the lightning spread in a wide radius.

Everybody recognized him as the one who climbed the building and 'shocked' everybody.

Cole put his Amp back in his pack's strap and began to run back to where the others were.

But, halfway there, he saw a small and old looking garage and the banner read, 'Argus Racing Shop & Garage.'

To Cole, he realized two cool things:

One: There was racing here. (Hint in story)

Two: He needed to check it out.

But, being mature, he decided to check it out later and returned back to the hotel. Little did he know, a panda was looking out of one of the windows on the second floor, but was sad when Cole left.

…

The others waited inside their temporary 'home' until they are ready to continue on. But, they wanted to wait for Cole.

And so they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

They waited so long; Mantis thought everything was going slow-mo again.

Luckily, Cole came in through the window just as one of them was going to go look for him.

"Where have you been?" Questioned Zeke

"Out." Cole said, and it was the only thing he said as he then 'crashed' on a bamboo couch that was at the end of the room.

As Cole decided to lay on it for a while, Zeke asked, "So, saw anything cool around or just same-old-same-old?"

"It's the same," Cole stated, "but I saw a cool place where we could go get drinks. I plan on going later."

Mantis them appeared on the table, going on his knees in a begging way, asked, "Cole, please, take me with you."

Monkey and Nix were the only ones who found that funny.

Then, Cole had a cool idea. He got into a sitting position and said, "How about we have a guy's night out. Get a drink and chat a little."

"Nice one brother. Plus, I think we might even have a _good_ time." Zeke said it in a way that only Cole would only understand and no one else caught it. But, Cole gave him a serious glare, so Zeke gave up and said, "Fine, just a drink then."

"Then it's settled." Cole then got up and noticed all the _females_ of the group and then he said, "You ladies go do what girls always do. Tonight's our night."

"Yes, a party. Can't wait!" Po said excitedly.

Before anyone of the other sex could object to the idea, they already walked out the door to the bar.

They just stood there, dumbfounded that at least half of them separated.

"Well," Viper said, cutting the silence and getting all of the girls attention, "since we have no enemies to fight and have a chance to relax, let's take advantage of the situation."

Nix then spoke, "And just what the hell should we do?"

Viper put her tail to the edge of her mouth when thinking, like how a person puts the center of its index finger near their chin in thought. Then Viper said in a nice voice, "Like Cole said, 'do what girls always do.'"

Viper then gestured to the door, which the others followed out.

…

Near the edge of the city, where the boars and wolves waited for the moment to strike at the group that demolished their forces, were under control of three snow leopards.

To be more specific, these three are the very infamous (Hah! Phrased it perfectly) Wu Sisters.

Wan Wu and Wing Wu are inside a brothel, hidden, of course, looking over the plans of their recently over taken city.

However, Su Wu looked out of the window onto the rest of the city, her yellow and blue pupils were glued to the view, thinking of how easy it was to take over a city.

Then her thoughts were to how she came here. She smiled at when she remembered Shen's offer to control all of the villages of China to defeat this 'lightning bender' and his friends. She, of course, was surprised to hear that Shen and Tai Lung were alive, but what made her have a grin of her face was to hear that Croc and Ox were dead.

Now that everything was falling into place, she and her sisters will kill the group.

In any way and by any means necessary.

**A/N: Well, that should about wrap things up for the first part. I know it's short from the usual, but there would be a lot more to come. There are possibly going to be 3 other parts, so look out for those. Till' next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Eye of the Sand Storm,P2

**A/N: (Sigh!) Man, this is taking too long! I really need to catch up on this. As for the hold up, I'm severely sorry! I tried to catch up on this, but there are things that I need to keep track of over my stories! It sucks. But enough about me, I finished my first story! It's called, 'Regular Size: Slender,' and I'm so excited that I received this milestone. Also, I got my Alex Mercer Leather Jacket! It's awesome too!**

**Let's roll on the reviews:**

**Animation Universe 2005****: I know! I was itching to get this thing up! Don't worry about this though; next chapter is when I'll use the character.**

**Shen's General****: I know, it's been awhile! I hope that I update faster next time! Also, Races are exciting! I one saw NASCAR and I understood how the rush can push you to go fast.**

**Guest****: (I don't know if you are ****The geust****) Thank you for the support! Sure there are other crossovers that are just as good, but I thank you for the support! Actually, those ideas aren't that bad, but I want to write something so romantic and cute, it's beyond anything you would of thought of.**

**doughxDude87****: Thanks for the support! I took care of the chapter, so don't worry!**

**gray wolf sprit****: Thanks for the support! No you can't type you fanfic on a phone. If you don't believe me, go to FanFiction, click on the Mobile version and if you have an account, it only enables certain settings on Mobile then on the Net. I recommend that you use a laptop so you can type your stories. Hope this helps.**

**Archangel****: So sorry! I know this took almost a month before, so I'll try and catch up. Again, sorry! Thanks for the support!**

**Nighthawk****: I don't take your comments weirdly, for I understand. There were times when I messed up on reviews and it sounded weird. (XD) you got a new computer? Sweet! I remember my old dinosaur; I use to play CD computer games back in Yonkers. (Good times). I understand that some of it seems legit, but it was better than having nothing at all. That's my motto.**

**T-Rex's fan****: I heard from you in the other story you reviewed on. I hope that winter isn't as bad as here. I'm doing well at school and have a lot of good grades to make up for the quarter. College hunting is a pain, especially open houses to look in them. Say hi to your family for me!**

**Shampraigne****: Thank you for the support! Like my other fans, I'm happy that you are following me! (respect points given). It is true that everyone is connected and has their part to play, but it's the choices in life that we make that no only affect you, but others as well. (Pretty deep stuff, huh?) Really? My fanfic is like looking at a movie? That's awesome! The Wu sisters are just a slip for a few chapters. There will be another set of chapters and then they reach Gongmen city (the name reminds me of Gangnam Style. XD) and from there is where the action will take place, this much, I promise you.**

**Well, that's the end of that, now on with the story!**

…

Chapter 17: The Eye of the Sand Storm, Part 2

The group of men walked through the heavily populated streets to one of the bars Cole saw while looking around the city.

After a few minutes, they reached the bar. It was busy and full of beer, as well as the scent of booze as well.

For Cole and Zeke, they came to places like this to catch up and chill. When the group of men took their seats around a table, Cole had the honor of ordering for everybody.

For the moment, they were stuck in conversation. Zeke talked about his times with Cole, including the embarrassing ones. The group had a good laugh. The others had their turns at telling jokes and their adventures fighting their enemies. Some included Po and every single situation he was in.

When they got their beers, they drank and joked around more. Until an interesting topic came up.

"Hey Crane, you like Viper, right?" Asked Po

Crane said, "Yeah, I really like her."

"That's good. Be sure to never let her go." Cole said kindly

"Thanks." Crane said as he took a beer in his talons and drank.

While he drank, Zeke joked, "He probably was with her so long, and he might have been past 3rd base already."

Crane spat out beer in surprise and coughed little.

Zeke laughed and said, "I'm just joking with you man. You probably get a couple of homers in every now and then."

Crane had a mad blush on his face when everybody laughed at that.

Crane decided to try a comeback and said to Zeke, "Oh yeah? Will how about that girl, Rachel, you guys always linger together, so why haven't you gotten to first base yet?"

"Oooooooooooooooooh," the group whispered

Zeke was thankful to wear his shades and said, "I just haven't had the time to."

"So you like her?" Po snickered

Zeke glared at him and said, "Yeah, I do. You know what? I bet that you like that agent chick. Do you?"

Everybody noticed him blush, and they were curious.

"That's a surprise." Cole said in surprise

Po nervously took a sip and said, "Well, she knows that I love her. And I even told her so. Kuo loves me back too."

"Wow. Did you go to any bases lately?" Mantis said sarcastically

Po looked at him and said, "As a matter of fact, I almost went to first base. But I know you can't even get that close in your life."

Mantis went wide eyed from being disrespected. Sure, he was not afraid of going that far, but when your head is going to be eaten off, first base will probably be the only one you're gonna get.

"I have to go." Mantis said, and he hopped around until he reached the bathroom.

Monkey snickered at the sight.

Wolfe looked to him and said, "Don't be mean to him. Besides, you were always a delinquent when you were around Nix."

It was monkeys turn to blush, which amazed Cole.

Cole grabbed his beer and said, "You're lucky that she had an interest in you. The last guy that loved her tried to help her escape New Maris was killed by the militia." Cole took a drink of his beer as Monkey was shocked to learn this.

"That sucks. Those hillbilly bastards have nothing better to do than hurt innocent people." Zeke said bitterly as he drank his beer too.

After a few seconds of silence, Mantis returned, but this time, he had a smile on his face.

"What's making you smile?" asked Zeke

Mantis's smile turned into a grin and said, "Well, if you must know, I went out to get some fresh air when I saw someone struggling to carry something big. When it was a female Mantis, my first instinct was to run, but I helped her. She asked why I wasn't running away, and I said that I would rather help someone than run away. I helped her carry a large box of whiskey into the bar and we talked for a minute or so. She got to know me and I got to know her. Having realized that she had an interest in me, I asked her when she might get off work and get to know each other better. She accepted and kissed me on the cheek. I'm to meet her tomorrow afternoon here."

They were shocked by his explanation. But then Monkey asked, "What's her name?"

Mantis had this trance in his eyes and said, "Her name's Chun, like the early season of spring."

"That's awesome." Po said

On the inside, they were happy to know that Mantis got over his fears and was moving on. For Cole, seeing all of his friends have love interests with who they knew and trusted was good for them, but couldn't help but remember when he use to have love like that with someone, and he knew what it was like for that to be taken away from him.

Out of boredom, Cole decided to eavesdrop on people's conversations while drinking his beer. He began to listen to a conversation on a Cobra with another Cobra, and Crane was next to Cole and noticed his interest, so he eavesdropped with him.

The King Cobra said, "This town is sick. Where I came from, I can get any girl to sleep with me, but this town doesn't have anyone worth the one night stand."

"I'm sure there has got be someone in this town that you could find." Said the other cobra

He had a smirk on his face and the King Cobra said, "Well, I managed to find a light green viper with two lotus flowers on her head. I tried to flirt with her, but she was disgusted with me. When I moved to another snake, she humiliated me when singing on stage. The other woman slapped me and walked away."

"Wow, that's surprising." Said the other cobra

Cole and Crane realized that they were talking about Viper. Crane's eyes widened when he heard even more of what she did to him.

Suddenly, the King Cobra felt eyes on him and turned to Cole and Crane, who both recovered quickly and acted like they didn't hear anything.

Cole was cool, but Crane was a little nervous for when he felt the cobra behind them.

"Were you overhearing my conversation?" Questioned the King Cobra. The other cobra already left, remembering he had somewhere to be.

Cole turned around to face it and said, "What?"

"Don't 'what' me. I know you were listening to me. It's rude to be in someone else's conversations." Said the angry serpent

Cole's friend's realized that the King Cobra was starting something with Cole. Zeke silently had his hand (or hoof?) on his gun, ready to back up Cole.

"Listen buddy, people talk a lot around here. Do you hear anyone whispering? No, because it's a bar." Cole said in a smart-ass way

"Then why the sudden interest with the viper?" the serpent taunted. Crane was starting to get a little angry when he heard from the cobra, "even though she didn't like my flirtatious gaze, I could tell that she would love to be with me and in my bed."

Before he knew it, Crane used one of his feet to grab the neck of his victim and slam his skull against the table. From the immense force that had pressured hiss skull, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Crane looked down at the serpent in disgust, understanding why Viper had such a reaction to the vile creature. He noticed the scene he caused in the bar; he looked to Cole for support.

Cole said nothing but had a smile on his face when his eyes gestured to where the King Cobra sat.

Crane looked to find a bag of yen that the cobra dropped. Crane picked up the bag, put it on the counter and said out loud, "Drinks for everyone!"

The whole bar cheered for his donation.

When they drank, the King Cobra regained consciousness and readied his fangs on the tall bird. When he pounced, he was caught by a furry paw.

"Hey Zeke, this guy wants to start a fight, and I think he should cool off." Cole said sarcastically. He began to tie the snake into the shape of a football.

Zeke took it from him and crane opened the door.

He poisoned the serpent-made football and Cole knew exactly what to do. Everybody watched as he made a small dash and kicked the serpent (while creaming in the middle of the air) fly out the bar and flew for a few yards until he landed in a trash can.

"It's good!" Zeke yelled with both arms up to signal a good kick.

From there, they drank and joked around until it was time to leave. They walked back to their temporary home and passed out on the floor.

Mantis ended up looking through the end of a whiskey bottle, both figuratively and physically. He has no memory of how he wound up in there.

Typical.

…

The other females of the group had a fun time. But it wasn't what they thought it was.

They first went in the shopping market, where they tried out clothes. Some outfits that the group tried on looked ridiculous, others looked good, and others looked too revealing for their taste. Tigress was the only one who found this foreign to herself. Sure, there were times when Tigress bought clothes for her to wear from time to time, but shopping to just look fabulous and revealing was completely foreign to her. Viper helped guide her through it.

One that was over, they sadly didn't buy the clothes for they knew that they were on a mission, not on vacation.

After this they went to a spa. This time, it was complexly foreign to some ladies of the group, especially Tigress and Nix. Luckily, Viper paid for their time at the spa. Viper, Kuo, Rachel, and Nix were treated at the spa from massages to fixing the claws and nails of the females. Tigress was surprised by at least most of the treatments in the spa. At first, she thought that they were bandits undercover to kill her, but then shook the thought away. The massages made her muscles, which were stiff as a board, go soft and relax from days of training. The stones that were put on her spine were another surprise, and they eased the tension on her spine. The claw/nail treatment sharpened her claws and got rid of any irritation under the claws.

After everyone was treated, the others felt better, but Tigress was amazingly better due to the fact that the stress disappeared from her body.

Lastly, they went to a different bar. Viper decided to change things up a little bit and give her friends a drink. For Tigress and Viper, the bitter taste of the alcohol was strange in its own good and bad way. Strange enough, Kuo, Nix, and Rachel were used to the taste. (I wonder why?)

A little while later, Viper was hit on by a King Cobra. Realizing that he wouldn't get anywhere with her, he moved onto another snake. When Viper noticed through his flirts that he just wants to sleep with her, Viper went backstage and 'temporally' joined a group of singers and dancers. (Sort of like Burlesque) When on stage, she humiliated the serpent by singing, "Cowboy Casanova," (By Carrie Underwood) After the end and an applause for the performance, the female serpent that was being flirted by the King Cobra slapped him with her tail and left the bar, leaving him to take the walk of shame.

After the fun time, they all went to a restaurant and ate tofu.

They all started an interesting conversation. You know, gossip and all.

"So Viper, how long have you and Crane been going out?" Rachel asked, trying to start a conversation

"Well, we have been on many dates. It's a very healthy relationship that the both of us share." Viper said after taking a bite of her food.

"Define, 'healthy.'" Kuo questioned

Viper only felt a little uncomfortable, but she was mature to talk about it around woman her own age, so it was natural.

Viper said, "Well, what I meant was that when we get together, it can be sometime…" Viper moved her tail side to side when thinking a word and then said, 'sensual'."

The rest didn't need to ask anything after that. But Viper didn't let them ask personal questions and get away with it.

From there, things began to heat up.

"So," began Viper with a hidden evil tone in her voice and spoke to Kuo, "You've seem like an interesting woman, how come you never been in a relationship?"

Kuo was surprised, but blushed at the sudden thought of Po.

Viper surprised the group by Vipers sudden outburst (Note: they were in a private dining area) by saying, "I knew you liked someone! I bet it's Po!"

The group was shocked and Vipers evil grin grew when they saw Kuo's cheeks turn to a shade of red.

"You like Po?" asked Tigress, who herself was surprised. Don't get her wrong, she never had interests in the panda, but Po was among one of her friends who probably understood her pain in some way. But she considered Po more of a friend than someone she would like.

Realizing that even with her experience on the force, the situation she was in would not solve anything, so she confessed, "Yes. I love Po very much. He's a very sweet and funny guy to be around and he always finds crazy ways to make me laugh. He even told me that he loves me too." After she said this, she had a smile on her face, which felt foreign to her.

They all looked at her with suprise. But they were happy for her and they told her that they were proud that she had Po in her life.

Viper then continued by saying, "So Nix, I know for a fact that you and Monkey have a lot of fun together. Are you guys dating?"

Thankfully to Nix's hue of orange and red fur, it easily hid her blush and she said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on. We both know that you like him. There's no reason to be ashamed. Besides, both of your personalities click very easy." Viper said

"Whatever." Nix said and took a giant bite of tofu. The group knew that she liked Monkey, so they dropped the subject.

Viper than moved on to Rachel and asked, "What about you?"

Rachel just shrugged it off and said, "Well, when you are in a lab for at least half your life, you have little time to find someone to go out with."

"Don't talk like that," said the surprised serpent, "I'm sure you'll find someone. You just need to not be in a 'lab' that often. What is that thought?"

"It's a place where scientists conduct experiments to test theories and whatnot. It can get very messy and dangerous if you don't know what you're doing." Rachel explained as she ate some tofu.

Secretly, Rachel was beginning to like Zeke. His cool 'chill' tone was cool and his personality was mature and fun to be around. Plus, she felt safe when he was around her.

After eating a little bit more, Kuo turned to Tigress and asked, "Are you in a relationship with anyone you know?"

_Yes and no._ Thought Tigress, who was uncomfortable being in the situation and seeing Vipers sinister smile on her lips

Now she thought that maybe having a scaly scarf might make her look attractive. How ironic.

Realizing that there was no way to escape, she said uneasily, "I may have… feelings… for someone."

"Who is it?" Nix asked with glee

Tigress looked uncomfortable and said, "I don't know if you might be surprised if I told you who it was."

"Try us." Kuo said, her icy gaze locking with her ember ones.

At first, it was hard to admit feelings, which she realized is her weakness, but after what was an eternity, Tigress announced, 'After being around Cole for a few days, I fell in love with him."

Viper smiled with glee to know that she could admit her feelings. Kuo, Nix, and Rachel looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hah! Good luck with that." Nix said evilly as she ate another bite of tofu.

"What do you mean?" Tigress said, being a little irritated that someone is denying her love.

"What Nix is trying to say is that even though Cole might seem like the one you would love to spend the rest of your life with," explained Kuo, "he is still overwhelmed with his past. Getting a guy to like you over his dead lover is very difficult. You need to give him time."

Tigress nodded in understanding, only she didn't understand. She didn't understand what it felt like to truly lose something that will be forever out of your reach. She didn't understand how someone so close to you was taken from you for power. Hell, she never sacrificed anything, for she was a fool to believe that with her skills, she could save everyone. But Cole's past taught her that not everyone could be saved and that you have to live with those mistakes.

They immediately saw her sad. Then each of them said something.

Kuo started first: "When I first meet Cole, he had lightning coursing in one hand and the other hand was holding up one of the reapers. Since I was an agent, I tried taking a romantic approach, but he was still in mourning, so I instead took him with me to get powers. When I 'changed', he freed me from the god awful machine and tried to help me recover. While I was out, I overheard Zeke mention that taking care of me reminded him of how he took care of Cole, but him and Trish, but he said that Trish shouldn't of been worried, for saving Cole got her killed. When Zeke called back saying that he was sorry, he said that it was fine, and that he could live with his mistakes. When I came too, he was always with me through my changes, even once he mentioned that I was still the same person, I just also had ice coming out of my ass."

Everyone cracked up from that, and it lightened up Tigress.

Nix said next: "I was always alone. I turned when my family was killed by Bertrand. I started busting up militia when I ran into Cole. After he helped me break a few crackers, he took the shiny stone and said to call me if I needed help. When he came by the swamp with me, I told him about what happened. The Demon understood my pain, seeing people you knew die before your eyes, leaving only you as the survivor. When we were going to take out the beast, he had my back when defending the RFI. The Demon's got my back, and I'm sure as hell that he will cover yours too."

That was nice. Tigress was now beginning to feel better.

Since Rachel and Viper only knew enough from his stories, they assured that Cole will open up, and maybe like her back. It felt foreign for her friends to give her support, when she would always support herself. She thanked them and paid for the food.

When they returned home, they found the guys drunk on the floor.

After dragging them up from the floor, they put them on their beds and the females went to their own beds.

…

After morning, Po went out to get food for later, since they would be leaving soon.

But as Po was walking around, he noticed a pair of wolves around the corner.

Po realized that they were like the ones they fought before, so he activated his 'stealth mode' and went to a bear shop and blended in front of the window as a fake teddy bear. It was hard, but he heard through the glass, "We have received word that the lightning bender is in the city. He was last seen earlier by the tower."

"Oh man," said the other wolf, "I don't want to get electrocuted. It happened once when I flicked the light switch, but I don't want to feel that much power going to me."

"He may be a god, but that doesn't make him immortal. Well outnumber him and he will be defeated." The first wolf assured

Changing the subject, the other wolf said, "So the races are going to start tomorrow. You made your bet?"

"Nah. Those bets are for nutjobs who think they can get lucky. It a big system that will always make you lose." The first wolf said back

"Well, I feel lucky, and when I get rich, don't come crying to me to lend you some money. I'll probably have one of the Wu Sisters crawling all over me too." The second wolf said with a smile

"In your dreams. They'll probably kill you when you lay a hand on them." The first wolf said

"Whatever." Said the second wolf

Then Po's mind d realized two things:

There were these things called 'races.' He knew what that was, but he didn't know why they were betting.

The second thing they learned was that the Wu sisters were here, which was a _very bad thing_.

Before he could move and they could leave, one of the children pointed to him and said, "I want that panda."

_Oh no._ Thought Po

…

It has been at least half an hour since Po was gone. The others, who couldn't leave, were getting bored and realized that one of them should of gone with him.

Everyone waited. And waited. And waited.

"Where did the panda go?!" Someone yelled. Mantis was the first to look at some wolves running around.

Next thing Mantis knew, o climbed in the window, but accidently fell inside and landed on Mantis. (I feel so sorry for that bug).

But, thanks to Mantis's strength, he lifted o and set him sitting upright.

"Where have you been?" Asked Cole

Po was a little nervous, but then blurted out, "I hid in a teddy bear store."

They all had a surprised, shocked, and confused face.

"Why?" Asked Viper

"Well," Po said, playing with his fingers, and then he said, "I was on my way to get the food when I saw these wolves. I hid in the store and eavesdropped on their conversations. I learned that they had races, which sounded awesome! I also heard-"

"Po," Tigress cutted in, "we are not tourists. We are masters sent to stop an army from taking over China. We have no time to see races."

Po looked down in sadness and said, "Okay, (I don't know why I'm the only one who writes 'okay' while everyone else writes 'o.k.' It doesn't make sense), but another cool thing that I learned is that the Wu Sisters are here too."

Mantis and Tigress were the only ones with a shocked reaction.

"What's wrong?" Crane asked

Mantis spoke first, "The Wu Sisters are a small band of thieves and conquers. Their strength is similar to that of Tai Lung and the ambition of Shen. If we don't stop them, who knows what could happen to the city."

This slowly sank in.

"Well," Zeke said, "Then me and my boy will find them and stop them so that we could stop the madness and et out of here."

"You do realize that there is three of them and two of you. It would be suicide to go alone. We will help you stop them." Viper said

"So? I do a lot of things by myself," admitted Cole, "but your right; I don't know who they are, so Zeke and I might need your help."

"Then it's settled. We'll put our necks on the line to stop three evil bandits from taking over the city." Crane said, summing it up

"Sounds about right," Nix said with a grin, "Hah! We'll own this town!"

"But we don't have any leads." Rachel said

"Yeah, she's right." Kuo said

"I already got that covered," Po said with a smile that told Cole that he had something behind it, "I overheard that one of them will be at the _races_."

The way he phrased it sounded stupid and brilliant at the same time.

…

After a little searching (and having breakfast form a diner), they found the race rally, which was an open course desert in a circuit. Po constantly mentioned how awesome it was and I amazed the group by its size and open view.

They managed to find a stand to joint he races. They figured that it was their best bet to find one of the Wu Sisters.

Since Zeke was an expert at this kind of stuff, he told the others to wait.

He walked up to the stand and said, "Hey. I'm here to register for one of the upcoming races."

"Alright," said he elderly mountain goat, "There is an upcoming race in two days. Do you have a crew?"

Zeke knew what he was talking about. A crew is a group who operates and fixes the vehicle that goes in a race. The others (except for Zeke) do not have any experience in operating in a crew.

Zeke said disappointingly, "I'm sorry, but I don't. Yet. I will have a crew that I'm supposed to meet later and I will be among them."

"Splendid." After filling out an application and followed certain things to the contract, the goat took out a card with a code on it. "Come by in two days with your crew ad vehicle and you'll be good to go. Good luck."

"Thanks." Zeke said and came back to the group

"Well?" Questioned Wolfe

"I got some good news and bad news. Good news is that were in the race." Zeke said

"And what's the bad news?" Crane asked, hoping that it wasn't that bad.

Zeke had a frown under his shades and said, "The bad news is that we need a crew to operate on the vehicle for the race in two days. Which we both don't have."

"No need to worry," Cole said, suddenly having a good idea, "on my way back to where we slept, I saw a race shop. We'll see what we can get from there."

"Yes!" Po said excited, "This is going to be awe-"

"You're not driving." Cole said seriously

Po then dropped his expression and it turned to a sad one. With Cole leading the group, they walked to where Cole saw the shop.

If this is just as bad as they thought, it's going to get stranger in the coming days.

…


	18. Chapter 18: The Eye of the Sand Storm,P3

**A/N: Well, I will admit it; I didn't do so well on the previous chapter. It wasn't something I put enough effort into. But now, with enough time and effort, I got back my spark. On this chapter, I put a ****lot of effort**** into making, which is what you will see later. As of now, I'll do what I always do:**

**Guest (guest)****: Thank you for enjoying the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. As for Cole's karmatic shift, I have something **_**BIG**_** planned out for that, which will come in another set of chapters after these ones. As for your suggestion on deviantart… GO FOR IT! When I got this review, I could have sworn that I was listening to all my favorite songs and dancing off the ceiling. I would love it if you did that for me! But if you do it, then all the credit will go to you. I'll wait until you're done with it.**

**Grey Wolf Sprit****: Thank you so much for reviewing. I was waiting to know how my advice to you would help you out. I tried to look for the crossover, but I couldn't find it. It made me sad, so I'm still waiting.**

**Dimension Distorter****: **** Thank you for liking this. I really appreciate it. Be sure to stick around for future chapters. (Respect points given)**

**Archangel****: Thank you for the constructive criticism, but since I got the feel of the dimension thing, I wanted to see hoe Po, Wolfe, and the Five would react to a modern day environment, and it was very amusing. I know racing wasn't very attractive to you, but I was one of the only things to tie into this plot with the Wu sisters in a modern day city. **

**Superdale33****: Thank you for reviewing! (Respect points given). After you read this, you'll see who gets to drive.**

**Animation Universe 2005****: Thanks. Of course, no one suspected, only Viper noticed first. When I did the last chapter, I thought it was the perfect time for her to open up and stop being hard-core all the time. I liked ****Pillar****, but I already did Ke$ha and Linkin Park's song wasn't very good to put in the story.**

**Shen's General****: Thanks for the suggestions. I liked your songs, but then I switched my mind on the song that I wanted to put in. As for the 'A Little Faster Song,' I loved it! I downloaded at least over 20 songs by them in 5 days. I still have others to download.**

**Enjoy this new story. Thanks to Animation Universe 2005, I'm putting in another OC. Hope you enjoy!**

…

Chapter 18: The Eye of the Sand Storm, Part 3

Song: Frontline By: Pillar

Link:  watch?v=rlcBVVdxByY

Song: Black Betty By: Spiderbait

Link:  watch?v=ckPfk3Lu8PU

Song: I Wanna By: All-American Rejects

Link: watch?v=Qwm7crkV124

…

After walking through the crowded streets (and avoiding wolves), they manage to go to the place that Cole saw. When they reached it, they saw a small and old looking garage and the banner read, 'Argus Racing Shop & Garage.' It was the same building that Cole saw earlier.

"You sure this is the place Cole?" Asked Nix

"Yeah, I'm sure." Cole said as he began to walk towards the door.

When he and the others entered, Zeke, Nix, Kuo, Rachel, and Cole recognized the interior as a built-in garage. The others were amazed by the new room that they have never seen before.

Before anyone got too carried away, an old goat came in, grumpily saying, "What do you want?"

There was nervous silence for a few seconds, than Zeke blurted out, "Have you seen three ghosts last night?"

"No." said the goat, getting a little stressed that their wasting his time.

Cutting to the chase, Rachel spoke, "Hi. We are here to get help in acquiring a vehicle and crew for the race. We were hoping that you would help assist us in our problem."

The goat glared at the group with his good eye, then looked to his right and yelled, "MUSAKI! GET OVER HERE!"

(Thank you Animation Universe 2005).

Next thing they knew, they heard some boxes moving and tools hitting the ground. Than a teenage skinny giant panda fell through the blinds and landed face first. From the fall, he got up, trying to jack-knifing his way up, but failed.

"Get up!" said the angered goat

Musaki, as he was called, got up normally and said, "Sorry! I was busy."

"Trying to jack-knife?" Po said

Musaki was surprised and said, "How did you know?" But then, as he looked at some of the members of the group he became is shock and was getting nervous.

Before he could say anything, the goat said bitterly, "Musaki, take care of them and what they have to do. When there done, I want them out of my store. Is that understood?"

"Yes Argus." Musaki said obediently

The goat then walked way and went behind the curtains. After what seemed like forever, Mantis blurted out, "He needs to get laid."

"You have no idea." Musaki said back jokingly

Then Musaki ran through the folds and told them to follow him.

They followed him to another part of the garage, which had only the shells of the vehicle, and by how rusty they are, they seem pretty old.

"No way!" Musaki said as he saw Po and the Five, "This is awesome! Actual Kung-Fu masters are in my garage! I must be dreaming!" He pinched himself, "Okay, I'm not dreaming." He then fainted and landed face first on the ground for the second time.

After an embarrassing silence, Monkey said, "Check it out. It's Po back then."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Po said, with a tone that spoke in annoyance and embarrassment, he then dragged Musaki by the arms and made him sat upright against a toolbox.

"Well, this went a little better than expected." Viper said confusingly

"Well, it's obvious that you guys have fans," Kuo said, "and because of this, it could work to our advantage. We just need him to corporate."

"If he keeps fainting in front of us, we can't get him to cooperate." Crane said obviously

Wolfe and Po were trying to wake him up while the group was discussing what to do. Eventually, Musaki came to and got a good grip on himself.

"Uh, I really don't know what to say." Musaki said nervously

"It's okay. I was just like you when I meet the five." Po said casually

Then, Musaki began to notice the rest of the group and asked, "Whoa are you guys?"

Zeke said, "Hey brother. My names Zeke. These are my friends, Kuo," pointing to the other panda, "Nix," pointing to the other monkey, "Rachel," pointing to the other pig, "and my buddy, Cole." He pointed to the tiger with a white shirt and blue short-sleeves, black pants with a white Union Jack, and his backpack with his grey Amp.

"Whoa…" Musaki said interestingly, "What's that on your back?"

"My weapon." Cole said simply

"Cool," Musaki said, "can I see you use it?"

Cole only grinned and took out his Amp, when it was out he let the lightning from his arm course through the weapon, making it spring up and dance around with electricity.

Musaki was in complete shock, but widened his blue eyes in awe. "Coooooool."

Rachel cleared her throat, controlling the situation.

Cole put his Amp away and Rachel said what she said to Argus earlier.

Getting serious, Musaki put a hand under his chin, showing that he was thinking. Then, he said, "Well, I got some things to say. I may have the proper materials and tools to make a car for the race, but my 'adopted father' and I are the only ones who work here. I might need some help."

"That's not an issue." Zeke said, "I'm a mechanic. I could help out. Rachel's good at the technological aspect of car-making."

"Hey." Rachel said annoyingly

"Nice," Musaki said in a happy tone, "as for the rest of you, you guys can wait until were done. The car will most likely take 3 days at most to get ready."

"That's not going to work out." Kuo said

Musaki looked to her and said, "Why not?"

"We got ourselves a race coming up. We wouldn't want to be late." Nix explained

Musaki then thought again, and then said, "Well, if you want it done faster, then you'll have to help me."

Musaki then went around the back and pushed weakly a metal base of a dune buggy.

"This is where we will star building." Musaki announced with a smile on his face.

"I'm not so sure about this." Tigress said worriedly, since has no experience in building a car.

Suddenly, Cole's arm went above/around her shoulders and said, "Relax. If you can train all day, then fixing a car should be easy. Besides, what's wrong with getting your hands dirty?"

"Cole's right," Viper stood next to Tigress with a smile that told her 'go with it,' "It will be a walk through a group of boars."

(Start song)

So from there, everybody had their role in building.

Rachel was the one on designs and handling what Zeke called 'sophisticated.'

Musaki and Zeke were in charge of building it together.

Crane, Mantis, and Monkey were in charge of moving materials and tools around.

Tigress and Viper were in charge of painting the car when it was done. They only had black, so it was the only color they could use.

Nix and Kuo were in charge of using their powers (which Musaki thought was so cool, and then learned about conduits) to shaper the exterior parts of the car.

Wolfe was in charge of adding visuals to the car with the help of Viper and Tigress.

And, lastly, Cole got the worst job ever. Since he was of no help and would end up exploding the car, Rachel put him on a boring job:

He had to sit on a car battery.

"This is so fucking stupid." Cole complained. He felt like a 5-year-old in a corner having a time-out.

Rachel planned out the car and instructed Musaki and Zeke how to build it.

The others help put the car together. Once all the parts were put together, Wolfe, Viper, and Tigress painted the outside of the car black with spray painters. They all wore clothing, masks, and gloves, to protect them from the paint.

When it was done, Cole (gladly) got off the car battery and allowed them to put it in.

When they looked back at their work, it was a 2-seated dune boggy, with off road tires on any terrain. Suspension was stable enough to recover from a 50-foot drop. The engine had enough torque to push a car through sand with no trouble of sand going into the machine. Transmission helped put the gears closer together for the car to go faster. Breaks are applied to the front and emergency breaking goes to the back. Turbo synced with the engine to modify 0 to 6 second dash. The exterior had back metal plating to withstand the elements. Bright white LED headlights to see in the dark. The spoiler is thin enough to help glide the car straight and not curve out.

Overall, it was the ultimate all-terrain dune boggy.

For the final touches, he took out a welding torch and put a hood ornament on the hood. When he backed off and mired his work, it was a fist clenching 4 lightning bolts.

(Song end)

"Now, all we need is a name." Musaki said

"Do we really have to name it?" Complained Viper

"Hey. When you work on an idea really hard and get this far, she deserves a name." Zeke said

"'She?'" Questioned Tigress, not understanding the meaning in what Zeke said

Zeke thought hard on the cart, and then an idea came up.

He looked to his best friend and Musaki and said, "Let's call her, 'Black Betty'." (You'll see later why.)

"I like that name." Musaki said

After working on that car, they all celebrated by drinking nice cool water.

"This stuff is awesome!" Po said

"Yep. This all natural H-2-O. Straight from under the waterways under the city." Musaki said

Cole then remembered something and said, "No wonder the city's name is legit."

As time passed, Musaki wanted to know what brought them all here. Po explained to Musaki the real reason why there here and what happened so far in their adventure. Musaki was in awe as he listened, always wondering what life behind the desert was like. After that, Cole had the liberty to talk about himself and his past. Musaki found him cool too, but also showed a little sympathy for the conduit. As the sun settled, the others left, except for Kuo, who stayed behind with Musaki to know more about the mysterious water under the city.

When she found out how it worked, Musaki said, "You know, I always dreamed about going out and seeing the world. And meeting you and the others, I realized that maybe having friends and family around is way better than the world."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Kuo

"Well," began Musaki as they began to walk out, "from what I've heard, you guys stuck together. I think being around friends then that old goat is better than nothing."

Kuo was now beginning to have a little sympathy for the panda, but also some respect. He had a dream, and he was one day going to go through with it.

"I hope that one day that you will find what you're looking for in the future." Kuo said

"Thanks. I'll see you guys at the rally tomorrow." Musaki said

This caught her by surprise. "Wait, what rally?"

"We don't just build a car for looks. We need to test her and see how she's doing on the road." Musaki said with a smile

When Kuo took this in, she bid him good night and went back to the apartment with the others.

…

The next day, Kuo told them about testing the car, and not only was Zeke excited, he put together something for Cole.

At the shop, they covered Black Betty with a car cover and pushed it all the way to the rally to test it easily (thanks to the suspension for light movement).

Before they could enter their 'pit,' Zeke carried something and dragged Cole with it.

As they entered and uncovered it, they heard Cole struggling behind another curtain and Zeke grunting, trying to do whatever he was doing. Then, Zeke came out first and said, "Alright Cole, you can come out now."

"I won't." Cole said

"Just do it." Zeke said back

They heard Cole sigh and said, "Fine." When he came out of the curtain, they saw what they never thought they would see.

Cole had a rubber helmet around his head. He had rubber shoes and rubber knee pads. He also had rubber padding in his butt and leg regions. He had back and front chest rubber padding with rubber elbow pads and rubber pads.

He looked like a rubber ball.

The group, especially Tigress, laughed at the embarrassing sight before them.

"I look stupid," Cole said as he looked around his body, "I _feel_ stupid."

Once the group had a good grip, Wolfe asked with chuckles between words, "Why does he have that on?"

"Simple," Zeke said, "My boy, when sitting in the car, makes it explode. That's why when he sits into one, he has rubber on his body to make his sparks not fry Black Betty."

The group just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Well," Musaki said, breaking the silence, "now comes the decision of who will drive the car."

"I'm not driving," said Cole, "I'm only driving if no one will and to see if the rubber works."

Then, Nix got dibs, saying, "I call shotgun!" She then fire jumped into the passenger seat.

Then, Kuo said, "Fine, I'm driving."

"Nice!" Musaki said excitedly

Then, Musaki had the liberty of joining the try-outs on the rally. So they waited until they announced that their crew will be tested in the rally. Once Kuo and Nix got geared up for the test, they waited until Musaki gave them the word.

(Start second song)

"GO!" Yelled Musaki

Without hesitation, Kuo pedaled to the metal and not only did the boggy roared to life, but it sprinted out the garage door onto the rally.

Everybody from the stands to the other pit crews watched as it raced down the rally desert.

Kuo watched the speed meter as it hit from 0 to 60 in under 7 seconds.

Using the radio, Nix said, "We just hit 60 in under 7 seconds."

"Not bad, now let's test her. See how fast she goes." Zeke said over the radio

So they waited as it speeded up, and they eventually reached the limit of 162 mph.

"The limit is 162." Said Kuo

"Wow." Said Musaki, "Looks like we did a good job."

"Not yet," Zeke said, "we only reached the tip of the iceberg. Test out everything."

Kuo was happy to oblige. The first thing to test was how she braked. She stomped on the break. After 3 to 4 seconds, it stopped to a halt. She then speeded up and drifted for a long turn, then tested the break to do a 180-stop. After those were successful, she speeded up on the large hills and jumped the car, which landed easily due to the suspension. When she entered a tunnel, she tested the headlights, which were bright enough to see 50 feet in front of her in the dark. As for the last test, she tested the charge that was put in the battery Cole charged, which made the car go faster. She slowed down eventually and parked the boggy back in the garage.

(End song)

They all saw Nix and Kuo come out of the boggy and saw their friend with impressed looks, especially satisfied looks by Zeke and Musaki.

"Well, everything went better than expected." Zeke said proudly

"That's right. Now all we need to do is wait." Musaki said

While they all commented, Mantis was too distracted, but then he saw the time of day based on the angle of the sun and realized something.

Then it hit him harder than Tigress's punches in sparing and Vipers tail whipping him.

"AW MAN!" Mantis got to his feet and ran very quickly out the door.

"What was that all about?" Viper asked curiously

Wolfe then remembered what it was and said, "Oh yeah, that's right. Earlier at the bar, Mantis was supposed to go on this date with another mantis earlier."

Only Viper and Tigress were surprised by this. Normally, Mantis would cower in fear of knowing that the female could bite his head off. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

…

There was never a record of the fastest insect to ever live.

Apparently for Mantis, this wasn't the case. He ran so fast, no one noticed him. He was worried by the end of this that time would slow down again.

Under a minute, he was out of breath as he reached the bar and went around the back.

And there he waited. After a few minutes, he saw a box of empty beer bottles being lifted up in the air magically.

But Mantis knew who it was.

Just as it was tilted a little and he heard a small gasp, Mantis quickly caught it and put it back in the box. He then lifted it up to see the other mantis.

Her name was Chun. She looked similar to Mantis, except she had a more mature young voice, like she's somewhere past her 20's. She was also a little bit shorter, but almost the same height.

She had a surprised look when she noticed Mantis helping her like before, but she preplaced her surprised expression with a happy one. She put the box down and said after giving him a hug, "Hi Mantis."

While in the hug, Mantis's head was as red as a tomato, but he was able to calm himself down when she let go.

"You came. I hope you didn't forget." Chun said worriedly

"Who? Me?" Mantis said, "Why would I forget about something that involves you?"

Chun blushed a little and said, "Aw, you're so sweet."

"I know." Mantis said, and then he held her tango style and said, "But I would rather spend time with you then fight an army of boars."

Mantis helped her back up and said, "Let me help you with this and then we can go wherever you want."

Chun watched Mantis in amazement as he lifted up the box that was bigger than him and piled it with the rest of the boxes.

"Thanks." Chun said

"No problem, now," Mantis picked her up bridle style and said, "Where were we?"

Chun smiled and they both had the sudden urge to kiss each other as she stared into Mantis's sweet brown eyes.

But before she could move, she saw something moving behind Mantis, and it was a wolf with something in his hand.

Chun yelled, "Mantis, behind you!"

On instinct, Mantis turned around and letted go of Chun, but it was too late. The wolf hitted Mantis in the head with a blunt object and then everything went black.

(Dun-dun-dun-dun-duuuunnnnn).

…

At this time, the sun finally settled as he group prepared to sleep for the night.

But then Crane, Po, and Monkey were betting an amount of almond cookies as to what Mantis did while he was gone.

Most of what they betted were immature.

But after having dumpling for dinner, they all decided to go to sleep, awaiting for tomorrow's race and to catch one of the Wu sisters.

Unfortunately for Cole, he didn't feel like sleeping.

Instead, he went out to get some fresh air.

As he walked around, he was given weird glances by the crowed, but he ignored him, knowing that he was always an attraction.

After roaming around for at least an hour into the night, he stumbled on the bar that they went into earlier. Then Mantis popped into his head, making him think of checking on them.

After thinking, he decided to go around the back, hoping to find the girl Mantis was talking about.

When he went around the back and came to the door, his 'sense' started acting up to something.

Suspicious, he used his sense to scout the area. Then, in front of him, on the ground was an echo of what looked like Mantis's limb body and the other mantis put in a burlap sack and carried away.

Alarmed by this, he said, "…ah, crap…" Cole then followed the echo for the next half hour until it leads to a concrete complex, and as he formed a plan, he began to climb to the roof.

…

At first, as Mantis woke up, he felt light headed, and then his head throbbed of the pain from the blunt object.

Mantis moaned in pain, but then suddenly was shaken by someone.

"Come on, wake up!" Chun yelled

Realizing why, he got up quickly, only for his face to hit the steel bars of their small cage.

"Ow." Mumbled Mantis as he rubbed his head

Chun suddenly hugged him and said, "You're okay! I thought you died."

Mantis hugged her back and said, "I'm alright." He letted her go and looked around to see his cage hanging from a chain to the roof of a cell, which is guarded by two wolves

(Cage-ception. XD)

"Can you get us out?" Chun asked with hope in her desperate voice

Mantis looked around for any signs of the cage being used or broken. But there was none.

He looked to her sadly and said, "There is no way out. If only we had help could we get out."

Chun then looked sad and sat at one of the cages corners.

Mantis suddenly had a feeling of guilt in his heart, one of which he hasn't ever felt before.

He went and sat next to her and said in a sad tone, "I'm very sorry I dragged you into this. My friends and I were trying to stop the Wu sisters. If I haven't met you, you wouldn't be here."

Chun turned to Mantis, who could easily see him with guilt on his face.

She put her arm around his arm and said, "It wasn't your fault. You tried to protect me, and that was all that matters. I know that we will find a way to get out."

Mantis looked into Chun's eyes, seeing the expression of forgiveness on her face.

He smiled and said, "I'll find a way out. I promise that I'll get us out of here."

Suddenly, all the lights went off, leaving the pair and the wolves in darkness.

"What happened to the lights?" asked one of the wolves

Suddenly, smoke was forming from the ventilation systems and the wolves abandoned their posts in fear of a fire.

"Hey!" Yelled Mantis, who was on his feet and banging on the small steel bars, "Don't leave us here!"

Then the smoke started to spread and go into their cell. Mantis then tried desperately to break open the cage and Chun tried to help, but their efforts were in vain as the smoke began to make them choke.

Then, around the door of their cell, Mantis suddenly saw a giant blue spark and a 'Bang!'

Then a familiar tiger ran to the cage and said, "Can you once not get into any trouble?"

"Oh don't mind me," Mantis said sarcastically, "I'm just chillin' like a villain inside my cool crib with my girlfriend."

Chun was in shock of hearing that from Mantis, but was happy inside to know that. But what shocked her was seeing the tiger put his hands around the cage and his lightning bounced around until it broke apart.

When they got up, Chun said in disbelief, "How does he do that?"

"You get used to it. He can control lightning." Mantis assured

She was still in shock of seeing someone with powers, but was pulled by the tiger into his strap backpack with Mantis joining her.

They found a 'camera' and his 'stake.'

They could feel Cole running and then jumping, which was long until he landed hard. He still kept running which confused her, but then after feeling him climbing and grinding on power lines, he reached their place that they stayed and both Mantises' feel out of the bag when Cole was shaking them out.

When they got up, Cole said, "Why were you in prison?"

Mantis was about to say what happened but Chun said, "Who are you?"

Cole began to notice her and said, "Oh yeah, you are Chun, that chick Mantis was talking about. I'm Cole."

Mantis cutted her before she could say anything else, "I was helping Chun with a box of bottles before getting attacked by wolfs. I was knocked out until I woke up in the cell you found us in. Then you rescued us."

Cole had his arms crossed when listening. He began to suspect that one of the Wu Sisters Po mentioned must have captured them.

"You think the Wu sisters are on our trail?" Questioned Cole

Mantis then suspected the same thing, but then Chun said, "The Wu sisters?"

Then she got angry.

"Those bitches tried to close the bar! How am I supposed to work if they tear the city apart for their own gain."

"Normally, we were going to stop someone else, but if may be, we will stop the Wu sisters form taking the city." Cole assured

Mantis turned to her and saw some hurt in his eyes, and what he said next was painful.

He said, "I'm sorry I putted you in danger earlier. I should of known that you would get hurt."

She already forgave him, but there was something about this that was telling her something.

Then it hit her: He wants her to leave him so that she could be safe.

To her, there was no _hell_ of a way that's going to happen.

"You're not going to push me away." Chun said simply

Mantis looked to her in surprise, knowing where he was coming from with that, but then he said, "I know, it hurts me too, but I need you to be safe. If something happened to you, there was no way I would forgive myself."

Cole, who was there the whole time, was sad, knowing that seeing the scene unfold in front of him was depressing.

"I don't need to be here." Cole announced as he walked to the door and closed it behind him. Although he listened on their conversation.

Mantis sighed and said, "You know what I mean. I really care about you."

Chun was sad herself for him to say that, but she didn't give up. Instead, she wanted to prove herself otherwise.

She walked to him and kissed him.

(Damn, the bug was first to get lucky. -_-)

(Start final song)

This caught Mantis completely by surprise. He always thought that you were supposed to go on a first date and then kiss instead of being rescued in a prison.

But he didn't mind.

_I never thought that I was so blind_

_I can finally see the truth, it's me for you_

Mantis then melted into the kiss as they got closer together. They both felt something inside them that made them want to stay together, but they didn't know what it was.

_Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side_

'_Cause it's never gonna be the truth, too far for you_

Chun began to like Mantis kissing back, it made her want her heart to explode like a hand grenade.

She pulled away, and Mantis asked surprisingly, "Why did you stop?"

_Can you hear me say?_

_ Don't throw me away_

Chum smiled and said, "If you want me to continue, you have to dance with me."

_And there's no way out_

_ I gotta hold you somehow_

Mantis smiled amazingly a her gesture and said, "I would love to."

And they danced.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_ You want to touch me too_

_ Everyday, but all I have is time_

_ Our love's the perfect crime_

Luckily, they heard a band playing down the block and the window was open, so music was easily heard. Chun and Mantis danced to the beat, the way their hearts felt like dancing.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_ You want to touch me too_

_ Everyway, and when they set me free_

_ Just put your hands on me_

As Chun danced, she thought about what she did. After this, she realized that not only did she find someone who would run away in fear of their heads being bitten off, but she also found her one true love.

_Take everything that I know you'll break_

_And I give my life away so far for you_

As Mantis danced and saw Chun gracefully dancing to the beat in the distance, he couldn't help but feel like his heart was bigger than his body. That was when he realized that he fell for her too.

_Can you hear me say?_

_ Don't throw me away_

_And there's no way out_

_ I gotta hold you somehow_

Around the middle of the song they got closer together and danced in sync. While this was happening, they both were happy to dance next to each other with the beat.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_ You want to touch me too_

_ Everyday, but all I have is time_

_ Our love's the perfect crime_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_ You want to touch me too_

_ Everyway, and when they set me free_

_ Just put your hands on me_

(Solo)

Little did they know, from the earlier commotion, Viper was the one first to wake up, and then Crane, and then the others followed after. When they went to see what was going on and Viper peaked through a door, they saw Mantis and another mantis dancing together.

This shocked her. When everybody else found out and peaked, some of them were shocked as well.

_Tonight I'm weak_

_ It's just another day without you_

As they danced, Mantis looked up to see Chun face, smiling at him. He smiled back at her, letting her know how happy he was to do this with her.

_I can't sleep_

_ I gave away the world away for you to_

As they danced closer and closer, they got to the point where they stopped and were right in front of each other's faces. They both looked at each other and Chun moved her arms around his neck, her pincers going down Mantis's back. Mantis putted his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

_Can you hear me say?_

"I have something to confess to you." Mantis began

_ Don't throw me away_

Chun smiled and said, "What is it?"

_And there's no way out_

Mantis finally said, "If being with you is a crime, then I would do it a thousand times, just to hear you laugh and see you smile."

_ I gotta hold you somehow_

Chun was swooned by his sweet words. They began to slow danced as they still looked beyond their own gazes and stared at each other's souls.

_All I wanna do is touch you_

_ I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_ You want to touch me too_

_ Everyday, but all I have is time_

_ Our love's the perfect crime_

To the group, it was like washing a romantic show straight out of Broadway. (I bet some of them don't even know what that means). Seeing Mantis danced with another mantis made Tigress began to think if this was how Cole felt to Trish back then.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_ You want to touch me too_

Chun then began to near Mantis's face and was close to kissing him. Mantis was prepared this time, and moved closer to hers too.

_ Everyway, and when they set me free_

_ Just put your hands on me_

When they both of their lips touched each other's, this foreign feeling of love erupted in their hearts, making them want to stay like that. Soon after, they began to make out.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_ You want to touch me too_

To Mantis, Chun tasted like the scent of early spring, which made his heart felt like the flowers in the meadows and trees that bloomed during that season

_Everyday, but all I have is time_

_ Our love's the perfect crime_

To Chun, Mantis tasted like the cool water that was underneath the city, making her heart felt like it was taking a nice cool bath after a long hot day.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you_

_ You want to touch me too_

And they stayed this way.

_Everyway, and when they set me free_

_ Just put your hands on me_

(End Song)

After this, Mantis pulled away, both of them out of breath.

Unnoticeably, the group left, realizing that this is an invasion of their privacy, so they left and went back to sleep.

Chun smiled and said, "Thank you for the wonderful time."

"Anything for you." Mantis said sweetly

After saying that she needed to go home, Mantis said that he and the others were going to a race to see if they would win and invited her. Chun accepted and they kissed goodbye.

Little did everybody know, Cole was awake and saw the whole thing, and he was happy for Mantis, knowing that he would always protect the one he loved.

But, he gave to himself a sad smile.

Because it reminded him of what he use to have.

Because it was what he lost.

Because it was taken from him.

Cole went to bed and hoped that no one in the future would experience the pain that he endured, especially for Mantis.

…


	19. Chapter 19: The Eye of the Sand Storm,P4

**A/N: Yeah! The world didn't end! The best part: my birthday is on the 24****th****! To celebrate, I am updating a chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. There will be 2 more chapters after this, and then we can move on. On with the reviews:**

**Shen's General****: Yep, it's a good car. I worked on the idea for a while. My favorite part about it is the hood ornament. It was really eye catching. Don't forget to wish me a happy birthday on the 24****th****!**

**Superdale33****: Exactly! It may seem obvious, but there will be some twists and turns that you will never expect. As for the song, I already planned on using it in the near future, so stay tuned! Don't forget to wish me a happy birthday on the 24****th****!**

**Archangel****: Its okay, sometimes it can get confusing. What I'm trying to say is that, since I learned this in class, is that back then, certain parts of the world were evolving, building new things, electricity, cars, hell, even plumbing. In Water Town, it is one of the many evolving cities in China (this fic), so I added that element. I always try to fit the scenes very well, so I least get credit for that. Ohhhhh, so that's what you meant by taking OC's. I am going to add a few more, but I'm open to your OC ideas. :D What if you made an OC that falls in love with Cole and Tigress gets jealous or something. Anything. Can't wait for your response. Don't forget to wish me a happy birthday on the 24****th****!**

**Guest****: Thank you for finding the time to draw or paint the picture. Can't wait to know what it looks like! Btw, Cole looks a lot like Tigress, only with certain male features; he wears black pants with a Union Jack on his right leg and wears a yellow baseball shirt with black short sleeves is. He also has a sling backpack (sly cooper pack) that goes over his right shoulder and the handle of his Amp is at his right shoulder. Hope this helps. In this chapter, I'll give you a small taste on the shift in karma. (Hint: look up the 'milgrim experiment') Don't forget to wish me a happy birthday on the 24****th****!**

**doughxDude87****: Thanks for the review! I don't know what you mean by your last review, but I'll take it as a compliment to my writing. I hope to see you update your story in the future. Don't forget to wish me a happy birthday on the 24****th****!**

**Animation Universe 2005****: He will also be in this chapter, but I only needed him for a certain part in the story. If it makes you any better, this isn't the last time we see Musaki, so stay up to date! Don't forget to wish me a happy birthday on the 24****th****!**

**Shampraigne****: Yeah, the thing I added last chapter was supposed to be a troll face to everybody who wanted to see Cole and Tigress being together first. Don't forget to wish me a happy birthday on the 24****th****!**

**T-Rex's Fan****: Thank you for enjoying the chapter. I wanted to practice how to write this kind of stuff. I see that I'm doing a good job. Say hi to everybody and happy holidays. Don't forget to wish me a happy birthday on the 24****th****!**

**Grey Wolf Spirit****: What? No…. Why…. I really wanted to see it ;( Well, I hope something good pops up in the future. Although, I wonder if you haven't gotten an account yet. I hope that one day you do so that you can follow me instead of constantly checking up (I had that problem in the past). Don't forget to wish me a happy birthday on the 24****th****!**

**Zero300x****: New Reviewer! Awesome. (Respect points given). Yes, I did take it from DBZ abridged. I just couldn't help myself. Plus, probably 80% of people on the net heard of it and at least laughed at the newest episode. I'll also add things from Takahada101's Hellsing abridged show because I can! Don't forget to wish me a happy birthday on the 24****th****!**

**Now, enjoy this new chapter. Just to be aware of the future, I'll give you a small shock in the end.**

…

Chapter 19: The Eye of the Sand Storm, Part 4

Song: To Be Loved By: Papa Roach

Link:  watch?v=REuLlW2ktMg

…

After that night, the group was able to get up early so that they can set up their car for the race.

But they all wanted to have fun first.

When they all got up and ate breakfast, Mantis came by and ate with them.

Monkey and Nix were smiling evilly at their new idea.

When Mantis sat down and began to eat, Monkey then asked, "So, how was the dance in the kitchen?"

Mantis spat out some of the juice that was from his soup and nearly choked on a noodle.

When he recovered, he said in disbelief, "How much did you see?"

The smiles on their faces, (Except for Tigress), was the only thing that told him that they saw everything.

"Don't look at me!" Mantis quickly ran away from the table.

"Aw, look at that, Mantis is shy." Cole teasingly/amusingly said

They all laughed at this. After they had breakfast, they met up with Musaki to take the car to the race track. Hopefully, they would get to the race.

Win or lose, their true goal is to find one of the Wu Sisters and find out where the other two are.

After a while, Chun caught up with them and kissed Mantis as a way to say hi. Embarrassingly, Mantis introduced her to his friends. Even though she already met Cole, she was happy to meet his friends, as well as the dragon warrior and the Furious Five, who Mantis was a part of.

When they moved the car (by doing it the old fashion way – pushing it) to the racing area, they saw huge crowds in the stands. But Wolfe noticed that there are archers above them.

"Guys, look!" He told the others. They all saw the archers waiting above the crowds to unleash hell.

"If we don't stop them, they will kill everyone." Viper said in shock

"Not if we can stop them!" Po said

"No, you're staying." Cole said

They all looked at him with curious thoughts.

"But why?" Po said sadly

"If anyone causes a panic, the crowds will get crazy and will end up trying to do what we are trying to stop. Besides," Cole said with his arms crossed, "I just came up with an idea."

"And what would that be? Push them over and see how fast they would hit the ground?" Wolfe said sarcastically

"If it comes to that, maybe. But I figured something else. I will try to stop them. Zeke and Musaki will stay at the pit with Kuo and Nix to the race. The rest of you need to find and catch one of those sisters from going on with this. If you guys fuck up and everyone goes into the panic, leave her and try to keep the crowd under control until I stop her myself. Any questions?"

Po shot up his hand like a 5th grader.

"You can just tell me." Cole then said annoyingly

"Why would one of the Wu Sisters do this?" Po asked

Sadly, Cole already knew the answer. He seen these kinds of acts that Bertrand did in New Maris. He got the people to worship and follow him and be a part of his shooting gang. He took the others who didn't join and turned them into monsters, like he was.

In short, he hired people who didn't know that they were shooting their neighbors, who were turned into mutants.

"You don't wanna know." Cole said with his cold and dead stare

Po then went silent right then and there. Some of the group was surprised by Cole's cold response to Po's question.

Without another word, Cole silently walked past them and went around the corner to climb to the top.

"What's up with him?" Musaki asked

"Leave the Demon alone." Nix said back with pain, "Cole's seen dark things. Be thankful none if ya saw it."

"You should listen to Nix," Kuo supported, "Cole went through many challenges and changes. Seeing corruption as it is only makes it hard for him to see the big picture."

Sadly and respectively, they dropped the subject and the two females got in the car. For the race, Musaki was so excited, since this was his first time in attending one of the races. He hopes that he would win and make Argus stop being an (old grumpy guy who is visited by three ghosts). Wolfe, Chun, Rachel, and Zeke stayed behind with Musaki to take care of their pit. Po and the Five spreaded to the exits as far as possible to try and protect the crowd.

Cole was finally above and saw the archers.

Sadly, there were a _lot_ of archers.

So, Cole waited until the race started.

After the announcement that the races were starting, Kuo drove Black Betty out onto the track as well as did the other racers.

Little did everyone knew, in one of the high balconies, one of the Wu Sisters, Wan Wu, was overlooking the stands, waiting to see how much she was amused by the crowd awaiting deaths.

(Start first song)

Slowly, the red lights turned into a blinking yellow, making the drivers prepare to race.

_Listen up_

_ Turn it up_

_ And rock it out_

_ Party on_

_ I wanna hear you scream and shout_

Kuo and Nix were already ready to shred the sands.

_This is real_

_ As real as it gets_

_ I came to get down and get some f #$*&! respect!_

Other cars started to get ready, hearing the engines screaming to go forward.

_Taking it back to a hardcore level_

_ You better be ready put your pedal to the metal! (x2)_

While everybody waited for the lights to flash green, Cole also overlooked the race and archers from above.

He wanted to see how those two lovebirds can handle being in the same car with each other.

_GO!_

The lights flashed red and all the cars launched forward.

_Woahhh_

_ I never givin in_

_ Woahhh_

_ I never give up_

_ Woahhh_

_ I never givin in_

_ I just wanna be, wanna be loved (x2)_

So far, they traveled up the sandy road, and unto multiple obstacles, some of which led some of the cars to either be totaled or broken down, Kuo was able to keep the car from getting totaled.

_I want domination_

_ I want your submission_

With the conduits pulling close to the leader, to their left, a large dune boggy that was built to take damage, came up to them

Over the radio, Musaki said, "Watch out! He's got something up his sleeve."

_I see you're not resisting_

_ To this temptation_

Suddenly, the rims pulled out to reveal spikes to destroy the tires. From over, one of the passengers in the car pulled a hook over their car and with surprising strength, began to pull their car closer to theirs.

Sadly, they were messing with the wrong chicks.

_I got one confession_

_ I love deprevation_

If they were cheating, then so can they.

Nix began to toss her pyro grenades at the car. Some hit the armor plating, but poorly wasn't enough to block it, one hit the rope, and two or three of them, hit the suspension that was open under their front tires.

The car flipped forward onto its broken suspension and was totaled on the track.

The two conduits smiled in delight at Nix's act.

_I've got a jet black heart_

_ It's all f #$*! up_

_ And falling apart._

As they crossed a lap, Zeke said, "Good job guys. Just so you know, watch out for anything that the others can pull off. They now find you a target since you can put up a fight."

"We can handle ourselves." Kuo said

The car went faster after she shifted a gear forward.

_Woahhh_

_ I never givin in_

_ Woahhh_

_ I never give up_

_ Woahhh_

_ I never givin in_

_ I just wanna be, wanna be loved (x2)_

Just when things were heating up, the track suddenly shifted, leading the remaining cars into a cave.

It was dark, but Kuo had her headlights to lookout what's in front of them.

_I got another confession_

_ I fell to temptation_

Suddenly, there was a sharp turn, and just as Kuo used the E-break to cut the corner, Nix saw from her side how far the black abyss was.

_And there is no question_

_ There was some connection_

Kuo saw in her mirror that two other vehicles passengers had weapons. She saw another sharp corner and had an idea.

_I gotta follow my heart_

_ No matter how far_

Letting her left arm hand out, she let loose a stream of ice that covered the entire road behind her.

_I gotta roll the dice_

_ Never look back_

_ And never think twice_

As she turned another corner out of the cave with at least two other vehicles in front of her, the others were not so lucky.

_Woahhh_

_ I never givin in_

_ Woahhh_

_ I never give up_

_ Woahhh_

_ I never givin in_

_ I just wanna be, wanna be loved (x2)_

After a minute of driving in the sand, they reached the final lap.

"We're almost there." Musaki said excitedly, "Whatever you guys were doing, keep it up!"

With a smile of having fun, they went to the two vehicles that were ahead of them.

_Take the past_

_ Burn it up and let it go_

_ Carry on_

_ I'm stronger than you'll ever know_

_ That's the deal_

_ You get no respect_

_ You're gunna get charged_

_ You better watch your f #$*!% neck (x2)_

When they caught up with the leaders half way through the track, they saw that the other two were in the middle of some push to shove battle. They thought that they would wait it out until one of them gets taken down or falls back.

After there was a quarter of the track left, they realized that they might need to improvise.

_ Woahhh_

_ I never givin in_

_ Woahhh_

_ I never give up_

_ Woahhh_

_ I never givin in_

_ I just wanna be, wanna be loved (x2)_

When they both pushed apart to hit each other again, Kuo used the turbo to push the car forward (thanks to Cole's charging butt and Rachel's smart mind) and cracked through to first.

Kuo, on one side, shot an ice bolt on the suspension under the right tire and Nix shot a fire grenade on the other cars left suspension.

_Woahhh_

_ (Take the past_

_ Burn it up and let it go)_

_ I never give in_

As they were in front of the two, the car on the left turned right and the car on the right turned left.

_Woahhh_

_ (Take the past_

_ Burn it up and let it go)_

_ I never give in_

Both cars hit each other and spun in mid-air, which lead to both cars flipping on their backs. A phrase to sum this up: 'Totaled.'

And as they crossed the finish line, Kuo drifted the car to a stop.

_I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

(End song)

When the car stopped, everybody cheered for the conduits performance.

When they pulled their car, Black Betty, it had some dents and scratches, but it was still okay.

"You guys did awesome!" Musaki said in awe of their powers

"We just do what we do best, break a few skulls." Nix said evilly

Once their little celebration was done (Musaki got a cool cash reward and will be making his shop a cool repair shop for other racers. Cool is a cool word. Cool.), Zeke called his bro.

"Cole, how did it go?" Zeke asked

"Well, that was a good show. Liked the last two that was totaled. I froze all the archers and got one of the Wu sisters. We'll meet by the complex." Cole said

"Alright, see you in a few." Zeke said back.

…

Even though it was fun, Musaki had the dream of leaving and training Kung-Fu, but it will have to wait. He assured the others that he will go to the valley one day and see them. But for now, he will stay and take care of the old goat. After a farewell, he went to his shop with the car and left.

Po had a feeling in his gut that he would see him again. To him, Musaki was like a little brother.

The others didn't need to control the crowd during the race. Thanks to Cole, the crowd was safe and no one was hurt.

When they got a cool isolated house instead of the apartment to stay for now, Wolfe tied Wan Wu with duct type (very effective in holding everything, Cole explained and had in his pack in case of an emergency), surprisingly, she couldn't get out of it.

They liked the plastic material right away.

"Let me go!" Wan Wu yelled

"What? I can't hear you over the sound of victory in my ears!"

"LET. ME. GO!" Wan yelled.

"Oh. That. No!" Cole replied simply, his arms crossing each other

Wan Wu looked at him and said, "Nothing can keep me here!"

She struggled against the duct tape, but it won't let go of her arms and legs that were stepped to the chair.

Cole chuckled and said, "It's only gonna get worse. Believe me, I know."

She stopped struggling and her arms and legs began to irritate in a stinging/burning irritation on her fur and skin.

"Listen, I only gonna cut to the chase. I'll give you three options." Cole said

"Option 1, I'll only ask you once where your other sisters are because I'm too tried to interrogate and kill all those frozen archer-sickles back at the track. So, where are the others?" Cole asked

"Go to hell." Wan Wu said

"I knew you would say that, so this option 2." Cole said as he put his hand on her shoulder and let a small amount of electricity to flow from his arm and dance around her body.

The pain was unexpected, unbearable, and excruciating. She never anything like it. When it stopped, smoke was coming off her fur.

Everyone only watched as Cole's other side took over.

"That was for trying to kill all those innocent people. Option 2 is that I'll keep doing that and beat the living shit out of you until you tell me. If you keep shut, then you'd leave me to use option 3."

With irregular breaths, she said, "What's the third?"

Cole smiled and said, "I would keep going until you either go unconscious or drop dead. After, I'll read your memories to know what's in your head. Either way, you will tell me, but that is all up to you."

Everybody stared at him like he was crazy, but under those eyes of true heroism, they knew he was serious.

"What's it going to be?" Cole said gravely

For once, Wan Wu was afraid. She didn't want to betray her sisters, but she also did not want to die.

But she remained silent.

"Give me a moment with her." Cole said

In fear of what he would do, they left him in that room with her.

"Zeke, please don't tell me Cole is going to kill someone?" Chun asked

"I know Cole, before he had powers, he couldn't screw a light bulb up. He won't kill her.

Suddenly, a scream of pain echoed throughout the house for a full minute until it stopped.

"Or maybe Cole's becoming something we might all fear." Crane said, a little afraid himself.

…

The minutes felt like hours and the hours felt like it days. It was for at least a half hour until Cole finally came out.

Cole said, "She only told me that one of her sisters will be in a street fighting competition in the city, overlooking it and planning a similar assault. We need to find her and stop her." After he said that it was late and that we needed to sleep, he left to his room and crashed.

The group silently went to where Wan Wu sat and to see how she was.

What they saw wasn't pretty.

Wan Wu's fur was burnt in some places, leaving 1st or 2nd degree burns. Her skin was red, due to the burning of Cole's lightning. Her skin was shivering with hypothermia and her hands and feet were suffering from frost bite. Her eyes were blood-shot and her chest was irregularly going up and down from being shocked.

This shocked the entire group beyond measure.

Tigress cutted off the tape, which then lead to Wan Wu howling and crying in pain. Viper laid her down and tried her best to control her. After a while, she calmed down and fell asleep. Even though it was stupid, they put duct tape around her body so that she doesn't escape.

After, they all looked at each other, all wondering the same thing:

Was Cole doing this for the mission, or was it for his own amusement?

Based on the evidence, there could be no logical answer. Everyone was afraid of what Cole could do now, especially Tigress, who thought that Cole would never be a monster.

But she sort of now understood why he was called, 'The Demon of Empire City.'

…

**A/N: Well, better be ready for tomorrow. I'll type the next chapter as soon as possible. Happy Holidays!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Eye of the Sand Storm,P5

**A/N: Alright! It's been a while, I know, but I'm updating for three reasons;**

**One reason is because today is the anniversary of this story you are reading right now! How cool is that!**

**Another reason is that SAT's are coming up and I need to be on that, so I'm posting what I have now and try to post more in the future. This does not mean that I'm not stopping, I will finish it!**

**The final reason is that there are a lot of reviews to get back to so here goes:**

**Archangel****: I don't mind you causing a wave of reviews on my inbox. I appreciate what you wrote, but since you put a lot, I'll cut it bit by bit.**

**(#1): Thanks for wishing me a happy b day!**

**(#2): It's okay to be lazy; I do it with my stories a lot. I understand how good Black Ops 2 is, so I don't blame you. I see you know global history on the Ming Dynasty, good for you! And just because you brought up a good point, I'm building a plot twist that may involve Kessler (FUCK YEAH!). It sucks how you're limited to how many characters you put in your reviews. I've also added Shen in this, since he's been 'off camera' for a while.**

**(#3): You know how I split the chapter into part to make more chapters because of how **_**long**_** it is? That's why. Also, I have two chapters or one chapter left in this series of parts to move on to the next set of chapters.**

**(#4): Awesome! I hope you make an account soon. I'll help you answer, FanFiction accounts are free! But you will need an email account for it to work. You cannot delete your FanFiction account, so if you want to delete it, don't make an account at all and stay as an anonymous reviewer. I don't have the right to choose, but I support your decisions either way.**

**(#5): Counts as last 4 reviews. Thank you for the OC's! There awesome! I'm adding one of them for this chapter and the other for the next one. Keep reviewing!**

**dableachenator****: Thank you for your honest opinion on the story! Especially on a word too! Thank you for taking the honor of being my editor! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. Although, I can't reach you, so I Can't share with you my chapter. Next time, try to connect with me.**

**doughxDude87****: Thanks for the points. I feel like Jackie, who he can't remember those two ladies form the Candy Club. Then got shot and ran over by a van. Thanks for wishing me a b day but I don't celebrate Christmas due to my birthday next to it and because I'm an Albanian. **

**Shen's General****: I know, Cole is getting scary, but like I said before, more twists and turns at the plot will surprise you! Bertrand will be seen in the next set of chapters, so keep reading.**

**Grey Wolf Spirit****: Oh! You have a FanFiction account, laptop, upcoming story, and A.D.D.? How come I haven't seen your author tag yet? Nothing came up in the FanFiction search engine. Although, I hope to see it live soon!**

**Animation Universe 2005****: Thank you! Unfortunately, we won't be seeing Musaki for a while, so I guess you'll have to wait.**

**Guest****: Thanks for the b day and review! Also, I'm not rushing you. Take all the time you need to draw it. I can wait.**

**T-Rex's Fan****: Thank you for reviewing my two stories and this one! I hope you enjoyed it! Btw, how big is it snowing in Kosova? How's everybody doing? I got a iPhone and I talked to your dad. I liked the song you sent. Way better than JB. I got one for you: "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. See what you think about that! Happy new year too! I like the month names you made and I'm really surprised by the math you put in for the amount of seconds in the year.**

**Enjoy this one! I'll update as soon as I have enough time from studying my SAT's! Wish me luck!**

…

Chapter 20: The Eye of the Sand Storm, Part 5

Song: Better Than Revenge By: Taylor Swift

Link:  watch?v=QYSgEFS11GU

…

Back in Gongman City, Shen was meditating in the back gardens. He doesn't meditate usually, but after working, he needed to clear his head.

Sadly, hearing wood broken apart again and again was annoying him.

Tai Lung was practicing in his own personal training course.

Shen was beginning to form another plan, but he thought that simple bandits and assassins won't cut it. So he came up with an idea that would involve someone who would love to kill them.

Shen opened his eyes and smiled at the thought and got up and walked inside. He needed to send a message.

…

After the night, Wan Wu woke up to the pain that traveled all over her body. She felt like she had been tortured in hell. When Cole went to check on her, she whimpered in fear and hid in the corner like a child. Cole only saw her form the distance, seeing that she didn't want to be close. When he left, the others kept it to themselves on how she acted to Cole. To everyone, it wasn't normal.

Seeing that she isn't going anywhere and before they left, Cole decided to ask her where the fight club was, and she told him exactly where it was in fear of being tortured.

After a walk to the club, it was underneath the one place they never thought they would go to:

A brothel. The very place the other two sisters were at.

"Really?" Rachel asked

"Well, there is no other place for it to be. Plus, no one really suspected it would be under this place." Wolfe said

"You have a good point." Crane said

Sadly, only the males had to go in. Bringing other women with them would cause suspicion. But they agreed and are waiting until they needed help.

As the males entered, they learned two things:

The stench of sweat and sex filled the air, which meant that this was a poorly taken-care-of place.

Business was slow, so trying to avoid the "courtesans" was no accomplishment.

Some talked to each other and ignored them, but others crowded around in knowing the Furious Five (minus Tigress) and Po.

But the majority was distracted by Cole himself.

"I can make all your darkest dreams come true." One said seductively

"I would like to unwrap that." Said another

"Why don't you come with me and let me show you how to have a good time?" said another

Although, Zeke saw that Cole had an expression that would make irritation an understatement.

And this went on as they tried to evade them. (MASTER T-REX: Women can be so persistent sometimes. Why? (Original MASTER T-REX): _JUS STAPH! THERE'S TOO MUCH %#$ FOR ME TOO HANDLE! _) Fortunately, they saw that they had no interest in them, so they went away.

After Zeke decided to use his 'charms' to find the secret fights, which actually worked, and was revealed the very place they were looking for.

Many people were upon many floors (at least 5) and at the bottom was a pair of fighters battling it out.

Just like the races, people watched and betted. They went to the one of the bartenders to attend the fights.

They got a little bit more than they bargained for.

The bartender at work is a white female tiger who wears a white and black shirt vest. The vest has a black dragon pattern on the right side, black pants and a blue belt.

The group thought that this would be the best place to start. But, Cole felt something, and his sense was making him feel it. Something was off about her, and when he used it to see, he saw something that made his temples shake.

She had the conduit gene, and it was activated. This clicked and he thought that she must have gotten it somehow, but there is no ray sphere in this world.

Guess he needed to 'ask' her.

As they walked, she noticed than and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we would like to join the awesome fights." Po said plainly

She looked at them and said, "Who among you guys is fighting?"

Now that they thought of it, they haven't decided yet.

She then said, "Oh, also, no Kung-Fu fighters are allowed. The people who controlled this thought it was cheating or something."

But they knew that it was supposed to keep them out.

But they made a mistake.

"I'm fighting." Cole said. He knew that before he learned Kung-Fu, he use to have hand-to-hand experience, so this was no problem.

"Alright. I'll ring you up. Name?" She asked

He didn't want to tell her yet, but he needed to ask her something.

"How did you get your powers?" he asked

Everybody in the group, including her, was taken completely off guard.

"What?" she said

"Don't lie to me. I can see that your gene is activated. Tell me, did anyone use the ray sphere anywhere?" he said seriously

Suddenly, her eyes widened in the similarity of the man before her.

"You're Cole." She whispered

"Tell me something I don't know." Cole said sarcastically

Suddenly, she smiled the biggest smile she could pull off. She heard of him back in Empire City and wanted to meet her for giving her the powers that she has.

"No way! You're the guy that caused that huge blast back at Empire! Because of you, I got awesome light powers. Now my life isn't that bland." She said

Everyone had a shocked face. But Zeke and Cole had a serious one.

He said quickly, "Are there others? How many? Has the Plague spreaded here?"

"Slow down dude. I don't know if there are others and how many. Also, no one is sick, so that means that were good." She said with her thumbs up.

That hit a nerve. Since when the deaths of many and getting super powers cool?

For a second, Zeke saw Cole's eyebrow twitch in anger. But he held it in and said, "What's your name?"

Trying to act cute, she put a leg behind her, put her arm behind her while holding her opposite arm, bashed her eyelids and said, "I'm Lai."

Everybody noticed this and looked at Cole. She didn't notice how irritated he was.

"We're leaving." He announced. As he walked away, the others did as well. Sadly, Lai had this weird attraction to him, so she got off work and joined them. "Wait for me!"

"Why are you following us?" Cole said

"I want to know what the 'terrorist' is up to." Lai said

He turned around, looked her in the eye, and said gravely, "Don't ever call me that again."

The silence itself was deafening in the threat.

He then turned and left the brothel with the others and Lai at their tail.

As the ladies waited, they notice the group returned and Lai with them.

Tigress began to notice this and was a little suspicious. "Who's she?"

"Someone like me who survived the blast." Cole said simply, but before he could explain more, Lai interrupted.

"Name's Lai. And you must be…" Lai said to Tigress

"Tigress." She said.

"Oh, cool." Lai said back.

Viper noticed how much Tigress wanted to claw her eyes out.

After they explained, they were leaving for the house; Lai asked a bunch of questions about Cole.

And this was disturbing Tigress.

Getting annoyed, he gave into her and answered her all kinds of questions. This was starting to lean on the rest of the group as well, and they were a little worried about how could Cole hold this in together.

When they got to their temporary home, Lai asked if she could talk to him alone for a moment.

When they were away, Viper nudged to Tigress with her tail and said, "See, not everybody isn't afraid to make a move."

"Shut up." Tigress said with jealousy in her voice

Viper gasped in surprise and said, "You are jealous!"

"I said shut up." She said again

While Po was making dinner, Kuo wanted to learn how to cook. Po didn't hesitate to teach her. Even though she was taught how to use her powers, trained in the agency, and how to be undercover, it was very difficult to do normal things, like cooking.

Suddenly, Lai came by and said, "I'm taking Cole out so that he can enter tomorrow for the fights. You guys can eat without us." And then she left.

After a minute of this, Chun said, "I have the sight suspicion that she wanted to go on a date with him."

As they all took this in, they all had dinner. Zeke joked around on the matter and it lifted some spirits up.

As they all went to sleep, Viper pulled Tigress and Monkey away and told her idea on helping Tigress get with Cole. Monkey himself was just as shocked. Once Tigress explained her 'feelings,' Monkey got a grip and came up with a plan to track Cole and try to mess up Lai's chances on taking him.

…

(Start first song)

_Now go stand in a corner and think about what you did_

As Lai walked through the city to the brothel to sign him up for the fight, Viper, Tigress, and Nix tailed them over the rooftops.

_ Ha_

Once the tigers entered the brothel, they sneaked through the windows into the fights, where they saw what the males saw. From the distance, Cole was able to fill out some things in order to enter the fights. He also had to pay a small fee. After they were done, both the pair and the group left to tail them.

_Time for a little revenge_

Afterwards, Lai succeeded in trying to take Cole out. This annoyed both Cole to some extent and to Tigress out of jealousy. Fortunately, Nix and Viper will be there with her to stop Lai.

_ The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_ And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

As Lai dragged Cole to a restaurant. Nix used her jumping powers to get to the door before they do.

_ She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_ She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

Nix than began to heat the doorknob as quickly as possible.

_ I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_ I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

Nix had a grin on her face and chuckled when she finished heating it up.

_ She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Nix jumped back once she was done and waited with Viper and Tigress to see what happens.

_ She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_ She's an actress, whoa!_

Lai dragged Cole to the restaurant and when she grabbed the doorknob, she quickly felt the burn on her hand before she could remove it.

_ She's better known for the things that she does_

_ On the mattress, whoa!_

Lai screamed in shock and pain. Cole got startled and went to her side.

_ Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_ On the playground won't make you many friends_

Tigress only enjoyed it for a second, but then it felt wrong to her. She saw Cole then heal her hands and try to help her up.

_ She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_ There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

So they entered the restaurant, as well as the three going through the kitchen. Nix, Viper and Tigress peeked through their window to see three cooks. One was a rattlesnake, another was a female leopard, and another was a chimp.

_ She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_ She looks at me like a trend and she's so over it_

When they were passing the window to do more work, the three grabbed them over the ledge and quickly knocked them out. They quickly switched into their work clothes and climbed over the window.

_ I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

_ She thinks I'm psycho 'because I like to rhyme her with things_

They wen to the folded doors of the circled windows to see her fine, but having a concerning frown on how Cole feels uncomfortable about the situation he was in.

Tigress felt the same way.

"Hey!" Yelled the chef to them, "Get back to work!"

Viper quickly said, "I'll cook. Nix, you'll deliver the food to them. Tigress, you help me with some things."

_ But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

Nix went to the back to switch to the waiter clothes. She disliked formal wear before and she still hated it now. To hide her looks from Cole, she wore a chinese straw hat.

_ Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

As she went to Tigress and Viper, they prepared their main course of the night. It was restaurant-made soup. To finish it on a good note, Nix spat in Lai's dish. (Good old fashioned southern horking snot.)

_ Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

Nix walked through the doors and quickly put their bowls down in front of them. Cole didn't notice, because Lai was telling her life story about her and her family. Nix went around and lashed her nails against one of the legs of the chair she sat on, and they looked like burnt wood about to break down.

_ But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

As Lai began to eat, she tasted the weird taste of snot.

_ (Think about what you did)_

And when she realized what it was, she began to gag. The three watched from the doors.

_ She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_ She's an actress, whoa!_

When trying to spit it back out, the chair broke and she feel back, causing a scene.

_ She's better known for the things that she does_

_ On the mattress, whoa!_

Cole noticed that she fell and instead of helping, he laughed a little and then helped her up.

_ Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_ On the playground won't make you many friends_

In anger, she got up by herself and left with Cole.

_ She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_ There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

Tigress smiled to herself, knowing that they were close to reaching their goal.

_ (Small quick solo)_

Seeing that they should bail, they went out the windows and threw their costumes on the unconscious workers.

_ I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_ You might have him but haven't you heard?_

Cole then tried to cheer her up by taking her to the bar. Tigress got disappointed, but Viper quickly made a plan to mess them up.

_ I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_ You might have him but I always get the last word_

As they sat at another group of tables, they saw Cole try to get to her about something that was about him. They went into the bar without Cole noticing and saw Cole ordered a beer.

_ Woahhh-oh-ohhhhh-oh-oh-ohhhhh_

The bartender took a beer but left it on the counter to attend someone else's thirst. Nix quickly took it and hid in a corner where no one can see her. After a moment, she came back to them and told them to smell it. When they did, it stank of bad urine.

_ She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_ She's an actress, whoa!_

Nix quickly put the drink where she found it.

_ (She deserved it)_

While it was being sent, Nix took a bucket and filled it with water near the kitchen and fitted it on top of the door.

_ She's better known for the things that she does_

_ On the mattress, whoa!_

The drink was set down for her as she got into detail about something that shocked Cole. They didn't know why, but watched as she drank her beer.

_ Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_ On the playground won't make you many friends_

The moment she tasted it, she spat it back out in disgust. She began to puke a little over the table.

_ She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_ There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

In anger, she got up and decided to leave, which made Cole go after her. Nix smiled at her deviant plan was unfolding.

_ And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_ 'Cause I don't think you do, oh_

But before Cole could stop her, she walked out and the bucket fell on top of her head, soaking her in the process.

_ Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_ I don't you think you do, I don't think you do_

Tigress wanted to laugh at the scene before her, but stayed silent and smiled due to not giving away her position.

_ Let's hear the applause_

_ C'mon show me how much better you are_

_ (So much better, yeah?)_

She then got so angry, from her hands, Cole noticed that small lights were forming and they were getting brighter.

_ See you deserve some applause_

_ Cause you're so much better_

Before she could do something destructive, Cole grabbed her hand.

This shocked Tigress and surprised Viper and Nix.

_ She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

(End song)

"Don't cause a scene." Cole warned. Lai noticed the tone in his voice, telling her how serious he was.

She began to calm down. When she did, Cole letted her hand go and told her, "I better head back. I'll see ya tomorrow." Cole then turned around and walked away.

Lai then looked down, breathing out a little stressfully, seeing that trying to get him to like her wasn't successful. She had everything a lady would need to charm a man but she didn't know why it wasn't working. In a quick light jump (similar to Nix's and Kuo's), she disappeared.

The group looked on for a few moments to understand what just happened.

"We did it." Viper said proudly

"Fuck yeah." Nix finished

…

**A/N: That was a lot of fun to do. Hope to update soon!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Eye of the Sand Storm,P6

**A/N:… I'M BACK, B%#!/&$**

**This took me forever to upload! Now the wait is over, and we can rejoice in-**

**Original Master T-Rex: Bro! We gotta problem!**

**MASTER T-REX: What's going on?**

**Original MASTER T-REX: Your reviewers are gonna hang us like in the medieval times!**

**MASTER T-REX: No! We can't let them! I'm not done yet with my story!**

**Original MASTER T-REX: It doesn't matter! Our lives depend on it! We must leave it!**

**(I start to cry, but realized that he was right, then I carelessly dropped it) Let's Bail!**

**After abandoning my writing cave, the reviewers of this story broke in, looking for the ancient chapter.**

** One of them found it, but gave respects to the responses:**

**Shen's General****: Yep. Talk about sabotaging my writing cave! Shen has move tricks up his sleeve, so stay tuned. Thanks for the PM and OC, he will appear in future chapters!**

**Animation Universe 2005****: Thanks. I hope that this isn't the last time we see Musaki, but we will have to wait and see.**

**T-Rex's fan****: You know, it's okay to like JB for his songs, but I agree a little about obsessing with it. Most girls back then did it, and it was creepy. Well, it's spring in the east side of the U.S., but it still as cold as winter. I took my SAT and got a 1490, and my brother got a 1410. I'm incredibly disappointed in myself and I have to study harder to do better. Family is doing great, but I still have hard bumps on the road every now and then.**

**Dimension Distorter****: Yep, Nix has a habit of being a joker and causing mischief, but you get used to it. **

**doughxDude87****: Thanks, but I didn't do so well, so I am to study harder. (If you want to know my score, look at the response to ****T-Rex's fan****)**

**Archangel****: Thank you for flooding my inbox, even though I don't mind. You don't need to apologize. As a way to know that I don't mind, this chapter will serve to your liking, especially at getting back at Tigress.**

**Grey Wolf Spirit/triforce wolf:**** Thanks for the review! Hope to see more in the future. I'm not a big fan of Zelda, but I find it very creative and interesting. **

**Nighthawk****: Thanks for the review! I am aware of the Mass effect universe. I'm thinking that 'Legion' would be a good title for the race. **

**Shampraigne****: Oh! Sorry! Didn't think of it that way. Give me a minute…**

**TO ALL THAT READS THIS, THIS STORY WIL HAVE A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF SWEARING WORDS, SO IF YOU ARE YOUNG, PLEASE WAIT UNTIL YOU HAVE MATURED ENOUGH TO READ THIS. IF YOU ARE NOT SURE, GO LOOK AT THE FANFICTION WEBSITE FOR THE RATING POLICY.**

…**Sorry, I was trying to pass a message. It's not referred to you, so don't worry. I will try my best to refrain from swearing, but there will be times when swear words will be used, so be careful. Don't worry, if you think this is boring, look at my profile and tell me which story I should do next, but I recommend that you wait until I posted a poll for that.**

**Flameoflegend****: Yeah! Another reviewer! (respect points given) As a treat, if you look closely to where Cole first made the pizza, I made a TFS reference from Krillen onto Mantis in that scene. (Hint: something is thrown out of whack).**

**The reviewers, after reading the responses began to read the chapter…**

Chapter 21: The Eye of the Sand Storm, Part 6

Song: Never Surrender By: Combichrist

Link: watch?v=qlCc56VwIZo

Song: Gotta Have It By: Robbie Nevil

Link: watch?v=ZwycfN-32nA

…

So the trio silently and quickly retreated back to their place. Luckily, they beat Cole before he could get there. Since they got back, they all decided to go to sleep.

After they fell asleep, half an hour later, Cole came by and was surprised to learn about her past. Especially how she got her powers.

But, due to the lateness of the hour, he decided to crash, but it nagged at the back of his mind as to how weird she was acting everywhere they went.

…

The sound of the desert wind peaked over the sandy hills of the desert, which all looked alike for endless miles. Because it was night, the temperatures dropped below normal cold temperatures, to the point where you can feel your bones shaking to keep warm.

But one was blessed by an arch angel to overcome such obstacles.

A tiger walked through the chilling and deadly sand storm wearing nothing but a black and red shirt, black pants, red belt, and a black rough scarf to protect his face from the sands.

His clothes alone had Filipino symbols that marked most of his clothes, especially his scarf. He had his paw up to block the sands from going into his eyes. Eventually, the sands subsided and as he climbed up a hill, he saw Water Town in his sights, the lights easily glistering in the light, like a beacon.

To get a better view of the city, the tiger took off his scarf to reveal an old healed scar over his left eye. His sharp clear vision has the city in his view. On his right arm, where his stripes were tattooed over with tribal designs of his origins with the arch angel, his fist was clenched and a pure green flare (like the marker in dead space 2) circled around his tattooed arm and as soon as he felt a power ready to be released, he absorbed the pure energy, making his protons attach to his DNA and them he teleported inside the city.

He knows where the 'Beast' is, and he will stop at nothing to kill him.

…

Morning came too soon for the masters and their friends.

For today was the day where Cole would be a distraction in the fights and stop the two remaining Wu sisters.

Lai came over and brought herbs for tea. Everyone else waited in the living room.

When the tea was almost done, and it was with the water, she took a small plant out of her pocket within a small tube called, 'Nepeta cataria'

Now I know what you're thinking, why is she doing that?

Well, there is an old expression that says, 'The light sees the truth'

She put the flower inside a cup and mixed it, making it dissolve and mix within the tea. The smell almost went her over to a state of being 'high,' but she controlled herself from consuming the beverage.

She picked up a dish that held the cups and brought it to them. She gave each one to them, but left one for one certain woman.

As she went to Tigress, who looked at her with patience, Lai picked up her cup and passed it to her, but as Tigress grabbed it, Lai didn't let go.

Then Lai whispery asked with curiosity so that no one could hear, "You like Cole, don't you?"

Lai payed close attention to Tigress's reaction. Her surprised reaction was what she expected, and smiled to her, showing that she knew. Lai let go, letting Tigress hold on to her tea, and she walked back into the kitchen.

Viper came by and whispered, "She knows."

Tigress looked forward with determination to punch her teeth out and said, "I noticed."

She took a sip, and it tasted amazing on her tongue. Regardless of the hot water, she consumed the tea quickly and savored the taste.

As they got ready to leave, Tigress was feeling funny.

"Hey, you alright?" Asked Chun

She had a confused face, feeling a little numb, and she said, "I'm not sure. But I'm not letting it get to me."

Chun shrugged and went to Mantis.

Now, for some strange reason, Tigress felt a little light headed. Her vision became a little burry, making her hands in front of her face move in retro motion. Her senses felt enhanced, and she felt like she wanted to have more of what she drank.

Letting pure instinct take over her, due to being high on catnip, she had this random idea in her head. She sneaked around Cole and took his camera from his backpack without him knowing. She then bolted out the window and went crazy.

…

As they left, Cole noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Tigress?" Cole alerted the others

As they realized this, Chun said, "She was acting a little weird before we left."

This alerted Cole, so he quickly went back inside and searched the complex, but she was nowhere to be found.

They all searched, but didn't find anything.

"How did she disappear? What if she was kidnapped?" Lai asked, easily hiding her voice to making her less suspicious.

"Come on. This is Tigress were talking about." Po said, "Anyone that tries to kidnap her would be the ones begging to be let go."

The majority agreed, but Cole was still cautious.

But then he had an idea.

As he walked to a room in the complex, they followed him to the room.

He opened the door to see Wan Wu sitting on the chair where she was tortured. She looked up to see him. Fear showed on her features, but it was mild.

"Where's Tigress?" Cole demanded

Wan Wu smiled and said, "She took your camera and went out the window, doing whatever she's doing right now."

Cole's eyes became wide eyed, but quickly turned into frustration. He closed the door behind him, leaving Wan Wu imprisoned, and said, "I don't have any time for this shit. We need her if were gonna cause a distraction in the fights."

"Well, one of us needs to look for her." Chun guiltily said, not realizing how bad she was when she asked how Tigress was.

Cole frustratingly breathed out in thought and quickly said, "Fine. Kuo and Nix will look for her. The rest will be with me to stop the bitches and end this."

Nix and Kuo jumped all over the city, while the others went to the brothel (females sneaked around) and into the fights to end this.

…

Lai helped Cole enter the fights, while the others searched the exits to find any surprise ambushes hidden, but there was none. This surprised the group, but they still searched for the sisters and how to stop them.

Little did they know, the ambushes were hidden in the crowed themselves, and Wing Wu was hidden in a special compartment where she and her own small army of wolves and boars were hidden.

Cole silently waited for the moment of opportunity to present itself so that his friends can end this.

(Start song)

After waiting at least two rounds, watching big beasts fight each other out, Cole was next up.

(Start beat)

As the gate slowly opened, Cole didn't hesitate to step into the pit-like ring. Less people were cheering, for he only wore his pants and shoes, his chest was fit, showing all sort of weird scars, and people, including the five, began to notice Cole's tattoos. His right arm had a chain circling around the Brachialis part of his arm, with striped stars and a phoenix was breathing fire and a spiked shell around his forearm. On the other forearm, it had a daisy, with a metal stem, two snakes circling around it like the sign of medicine, the daisy was surrounded with a circular glow and two blue tribal branches stand out and encircling the tattoo. On the other Brachialis part was two initials in script.

T.D.

Po and Viper didn't see the tattoos clearly until now, and wondered what they all meant.

However, in the shadows, like Cole, he joined the fights and found Cole. Now all he needed to do was wait.

Then, a giant gorilla enters the pit, roaring and slamming his chained fists into the ground, trying to intimidate his opponent. Everyone was now cheering.

Cole didn't even look fazed and didn't have a spark of fear in him. That was gone a long time ago.

_Self medicating, craving punishment_

Everyone grew quiet and waited for the ring leader to start the fight.

_Blaming myself for a world on fire_

Cole has been affected, physically, mentally, emotionally, hell, even his soul was scared beyond recovery.

But for the moment, he was willing to forget.

_No more shame, no more pity_

_ No more_

The ring leader began the signal to fight. The gorilla didn't hesitate to charge towards Cole, fists high.

Cole stared forward like a predator.

_THEY RAISE FROM THE ASHES!_

The gorilla brought his fists down but Cole caught both of his chained forearms and held him still. This shocked the gorilla, the chains against claws echoed the room.

_I will suffer_

_ I will burn_

Cole then crushed both forearms together, the hooks of the chains making the gorilla impossible to be free, which made him yell in pain.

_Let hate prevail_

He pushed the hands into the wall, causing his finger to get crushed and his arms to be stuck, causing more pain.

_Enslaved my soul_

_ But I'll never surrender_

Cole then pounced on his neck and circled his arm around his head into submission. He held on until the gorilla until he fell forward and passed out.

(Beat)

The entire crowed, even his friends, were dead silent as of how quick he took down a gorilla with nothing but brute force.

"Go get him Cole!" Zeke cheered

Suddenly, everyone cheered and whispered of Cole's quick and brutal victory.

The mysterious Tiger from earlier finally found who he was looking for, and he waited to be called next.

Wing Wu, who saw it, was impressed by his actions. Maybe a little turned on, but impressed.

_Silent words from a bleeding mouth_

Next up was a boxer lion, who was twice Cole's height. His growl slowly escaped his mouth, but that didn't intimidate Cole either.

_Swallows pride with a swollen tongue_

Cole just stared forward as everyone grew quiet and waited for the ring leader to start the fight again.

_Everything is nothing, life in a shallow grave_

Cole then felt his 'sense' start tingling at something watching him behind the lion.

_Too ashamed to feel joy, life collecting dust_

Cole ignored him as the ring leader signaled the fight.

But then this surprised everyone.

_No more shame, no more pain_

The two felines slowly walked in circled for a few seconds, seeing who would make the first move.

_No more_

Out of impatience, the lion dashed forward.

_THEY RAISE FROM THE ASHES!_

Cole was ready, so he prepared for the moment.

_I will suffer_

_I will burn_

_Let hate prevail_

_Enslaved my soul_

_But I'll never surrender (x2)_

_Never Surrender_

As the lion threw a right punch, Cole dodged to his left, hooked his right arm and pushed his left palm against the elbow, breaking his arm with a satisfying snap.

After a roar of pain. Cole got him into submission by making slamming his foot on the side of his knee, breaking it and making him yell in pain as he fell to the ground; he put his foot on the broken area of his arm and kept his arm around his neck until he passed out. When he fell back, Cole letted him go and kicked his skull with a satisfying 'thunk'.

(Beat)

His friends watched in horror as to what he did, but saw the lion still breathing, which was a good thing. Everybody cheered in his brutal victory, but his friends stayed mute.

The strange tiger that Cole sensed earlier came up, the lion and gorilla taken away after. He himself only wore dark pants and a red belt, but he had his own scars, especially one on his eye and Pilipino tattoos on his right arm.

_Mental cancer hijacks your brain_

Cole's senses were only telling him one thing.

He's a conduit, and is a lot stronger than him.

_Denying the reality you created for yourself_

Cole looked to him and sees his golden yellow eyes reflecting back at him and he says something that surprised him.

_They raise from the ashes_

"I finally found you, 'Beast', now I will kill you where you stand." He said

"What?" Cole asked, surprised and shocked by what he said

_THEY RISE FROM THE ASHES!_

Caught unguarded, the tiger pounced on Cole, fists encircled with a bright green aura, and when it hit him, he was sent flying to the wall.

_I will suffer_

_I will burn_

_Let hate prevail_

_Enslaved my soul_

_But I'll never surrender_

_Never Surrender (x2)_

Suddenly, he felt all of his powers left him like how batteries died out. He was grabbed by the neck and multiple impacts to his face, chest, and midsection at abnormal speeds.

His friends only watched in horror as their plans went terribly wrong. Everybody else was cheering to see someone stand up to Cole.

Cole was thrown to the floor and he was trying to put up a fight, but he felt weaker every second he was near him.

Lai, who was watching the whole thing, watched in horror to see Cole getting beaten up. But, for some strange reason, she recognized the one beating up Cole. She saw his golden eyes and tattoos that came from the Philippines.

And then she remembered him.

Cole felt carried up gain and held against a wall, one of his opponents' hands was on his neck while he charged his other fist with the same bright green aura.

But before he could deliver the death blow and kill the man responsible for the deaths of billions of people, someone familiar to him shouted his name.

"KADAJ!" Lai shouted

He froze.

The entire crowed became silent

He quickly turned to see a white tiger, but the color of her eyes and the sound of her voice made him recognize her.

"Lai?" He said, saying it in a way that made him trick himself, wondering if this was a dream. If he was really seeing her, alive and unharmed.

Cole saw this as the opportunity.

_NEVER SURRENDER! (x8)_

Cole put a hand to his opponents face as Kadaj turned to face Cole. He painfully and quickly absorbed his energy, regaining all that he lost.

And more

And more

And more, to the point where his hold was weakening, then Cole tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face, the hit gave a giant bright light of electricity and the sounds of heavy thunder echoed the pit for a full minute.

(End song)

Wing Wu was shocked at what she saw. And she remembered that this was what they were waiting for, but before she could give off the attack, a smoke bomb exploded, making it hard to breathe and it burned her eyes. Her small ambush was quickly taken down by a scaly figure with a weapon at his tail, while she was pushed by a giant beast with two horns, she broke through the fake wall that hid her and fell to the pit, hard.

Cole and the others were surprised and shocked to see another Wu Sister at his feet.

Everybody, even the small ambushers, ran for their lives. After a minute, only Cole, his friends, the Wu sister, and the Kadaj remained (he was on the ground, out cold).

Lai suddenly jumped into the pit and ran to Kadaj, holding his head up and crying, muttering behind tears that she was sorry.

This confused Cole to some degree, but then two shadows entered the pit.

Po and the five were in shock.

"You're alive!" Po said excitedly

"Thanks for letting us know." Said Croc, irritated that Po still had the same enthusiasm. Storming Ox was with him as well, both alive and in the flesh.

Before they could ask questions, Cole said with Wing Wu over his shoulder, "We're leaving. NOW. Before anymore armies comes in and kill us."

They all realized that they have time later for that, but as they left, Lai tried her best to carry (more like drag) Kadaj with her, so the others, except Cole, helped her.

…

Before they entered the room, Cole shot a quick bolt to Wan Wu's face to knock her out.

He succeeded.

As he brought Wing Wu with another chair and a set of duct tape, Storming Ox and Croc had some time to explain what happened.

Long-story-short: they faked their deaths mid-battle and fled in a cart full of corpses. It wasn't pretty, but they got off it and planned to take down Shen's forces, including the Wu Sisters, their old nemeses.

After, slowly but surely, both sisters woke up to see each other, mirrored across from one another, bound by duct tape in chairs.

"Wan." Wing said gratefully

"Wing." She replied back, thankful to see her sister again

"Aw, isn't this nice?" Cole said as he stepped out of the shadows and touched Wan's shoulder, his touch was cold, and she whimpered at remembering what he was capable off. "I sometimes love little reunions." He gave a small pause and said, "Use too."

Sensing the danger that Cole could bring, Wing tried to escape the cursed tight sticky grey paper, but the look on her sisters face told her that it was useless to try.

"For the record," Cole began, "Me and my friends have spent way too much time in this city, delaying our mission. I'll say the same thing that I've said to your sister: I'll only give you three options," He pulled out one digit of paw, "option #1: you'll tell me where's the other sister, if you refuse," he sent a quick and painful shock to Wan, and that made Wing only watch in horror as she screamed in pain and fell back in her seat, smoke coming off of her, "it will lead to my second option, beat the living shit out of your sister, and, by the time you still refuse, and she's dead," he shot a quick bolt to her, feeling what her sister felt, "it will lead to the third option: I'll continue to hurt you until you tell me or you die, which I can read your mind and find out where she is. The choice is yours."

Everybody watched through a cracked door in the shadows, seeing what he did in horror.

Wing suddenly felt despair and began to tear up. "You're a monster!" She said, her voice filled with sorrow.

He slowly walked to her and said with truth in his voice, "I will be the vilest monster you have ever met in your life if you do not help me find your sister. Plus, I've been called worse. What's it gonna be?"

They all looked to see what Wing would do, as she began to cry, being at the mercy of the lightning bender, but she only remained silent, knowing that her other sister would find them and save them.

Cole gave a glare that said, 'fine, have it your way' and walked back to Wan. She felt fear grow at the bottom of her heart, begging to not be sent into this hell, but the tape held her down.

Cole, while looking at Wing in the eye, grabbed Wan's forearm and slowly began to freeze her arm.

At first, it was getting numb, then it started to hurt, then it became painful, as her hands turned, red, then purple, then blue, and then it was excruciating pain, as he gripped and moved the damaged limb to the point where her screams echoed the complex (think of it as if you feel inside a cold pool and stayed in there for hours).

He stopped there and did the same to the other arm, Wing crying more as she hopelessly watches her sister dying in front of her eyes.

Cole then stopped and made his hands have a fierily glow, like embers, and he dragged it across her neck and shoulders, her yells and tears showing how bad it was, leaving burnt fur and flesh (think of it as if the end of a cigarette touched your skin and it burned it, except it is a thousand times worse, it happened to me three times many summers ago).

But what sent them over the edge was how Cole wrapped her arms around her from behind, brought his mouth to her ear and said in a soothing voice, "It's gonna be okay, this won't hurt a bit."

Lightning danced all over his encircled arms and onto her body, sending wave after wave of pain on her body. Her screams echoed the complex once more (think of it like you flipped a switch or put/pulled a plug and you get a small shock, except this was a million times worse).

After a minute, he let go, the flow stopped, and smoke danced around her, her fur and skin scorched from the elements, her eyes were wide open, as if trying to see, and her wheezing came with her irregular rise and fall of her beating chest.

The others hated bandits and what they did, but they all know what Cole did was horrible.

"STOP!" Wing screamed, "PLEASE, STOP!" An endless flow of tears ran down her face. Never once had she been so weak to anyone, hoe broken down she was in the sight of her sister dying before her.

Cole looked at her and the look was all she needed to make her tell him.

In a gagging voice of tears, she said, "On the outskirts of the city, is a hidden factory with Shen's weapons. I don't know where is, but that is all I know." She tried to sound persuasive, but Cole could tell that she's telling the truth. She begged in a weak voice, "Please don't hurt her anymore."

Cole had a poker face on, like that of the Joker in The Dark Knight, and said, "Why should I stop? I'm actually having fun for the first time in my life. I got to feel what it was like to inflict pain on someone, and it felt good." He got to her level and said, "You want me to stop? Hm? You want me to let you go and help your sister?" Then he yelled, surprising everybody, "I SAW WHAT BAD PEOPLE DO TO OTHERS! THEY RIP FAMILY AND FRIENDS APART FOR THEIR OWN AMUSEMENT! AND FOR ALL THE PAIN THAT YOU DID ON CHINA, YOU THINK THAT I SHOULD STOP!?"

This hit her emotionally. Everything that she's experiencing right now was what she did with her sisters to other's.

Cole calmed down and said, "All you had to do was cooperate, and all this would have been avoided. But you," he nudged her head with his fist, "don't know how to do that, so you must be taught how to be under someone's control for at least once in your pathetic life."

Cole got up and in one swift motion, used his claw to cut through one of the tapes that held her. He then walked out into his friends, giving him horrified looks of what he did. He ignoring the others and looked back to see what Wing would do.

When Wing realized that she has been released, she painfully peeled her arm out of the tape and used her claws to do the same to her remaining limbs. When set free, she ran to her sister and freed her. She hugged her close, her unconscious body hanging lifelessly in her arms, crying in her shoulder, saying that she was sorry over and over and over again.

Form the moment they found out about what the Wu sisters did, they hated them, but looking at them now, it seems pitiful that they ended up in this situation.

"Wait a second," Wolfe said, "how are we gonna look for the factory if we don't even know where it is?"

They all had realized it, but then Nix remembered something.

She said, mimicked herself from earlier, "Who's got dibs on breaking the bus door open?"

Cole immediately caught on to this and said, "Thanks Nix. We need to find Krug, he can help us."

…

Everybody left, but only Lai and Kadaj remained. He lied on his matted mattress while tried to use acupuncture that she picked up. She carefully putted them into Kadaj's body as he slowly healed.

After a minute, Kadaj slowly regained consciousness and saw Lai, looking down, unknowing that he was awake. His body ached from the punch that the beast threw at him. He knew that he needed to find him, but he needed to know if she was really alive.

"Lai?" he asked weakly, begging that she was real

She looked up to see him alive. "KADAJ!" She yelled and tackled him. He yelped at the ends of the needles going on his skin.

"Oh! Sorry!" She said as she quickly took them off.

After she was done, she was suddenly pulled into a hug from him as he whispered, "I never thought I would ever see you again."

Lai felt little uncomfortable, after all, she was the one that dumped him and broke his heart when she had to go away with her rich family. But the way he said that to her, told her how much she still meant to him. She remembered the times when 'young love' was around them (they were young teenagers at the time), and it brought back sweet memories, ones that she hasn't remembered until now.

She then hugged him back, his smell getting to her and how his strong arms kept her close, those arms reminded her of the time when she was rescued from an assassination attempt by terrorists on her family to get money, but he saved her.

She didn't know what to say, but she blindly said, "I'm sorry for breaking your heart."

Kadaj sighed at the thought of never hearing her apology, but said, "It's okay. I've kept us distant in our relationship anyways." He pulled away to look at her and said, "I never thought I would ever see you again, and you always lingered in my memories. I should be the one apologizing to keeping you away."

Lai smiled, she knew it was hard for him under his tough exterior to show emotions, but he did a good job at opening up, and said, "I have forgiven you a long time ago."

Kadaj smiled back, thankful to touch her hands, look at her bright eyes, hear her voice, all the cheesy stuff most romantics like. "Hey, do you remember that time you snuck me out and made us swim in the ocean?"

Lai laughed at the memory, "When I said no, you threw me in it."

"I know I did, and you looked more beautiful now then before." Kadaj said truthfully

Lai bushed, remembering that he always said that to her every time they met, '_You look more beautiful now than before.'_

Suddenly, they both felt the atmosphere around them grow tighter, as if they were both magnets. As they drew closer, they both had similar ideas as to where this was going.

After what seemed like an eternity, they both kissed.

But this kiss wasn't that of love, this was a kiss of rekindled joy in their lives that they shared before, and they relived it right then and now.

Soon, their kisses began to linger as Kadaj yearned to feel her curves and how soft she was to his hands while Lai yearned to keep kissing him, to keep making her tell him about all those old promises he made before she broke away from him.

But as quick as their kiss was, they parted too soon, quickly out of breath.

After the love they shared for each other surfaced one again, they held each other close, begging each other to not let the other go.

He then got serious, talked about why he came here in the first place.

She questioned why he was looking for Cole, only to remember the path of death and destruction he brought on the world.

Lai talked about how Cole is different from the Beast, his friends talked about what he did to help others, and how this Cole was different.

Kadaj wasn't convinced, but she talked to him about it, and he was persuaded to think that he has changed, maybe he is a different person then they thought of him to believe. Lai then popped the question of leaving, just the two of them.

This surprised him, but he would rather be with her in any part of the world then by himself. He got dressed and they left together to start a new life.

…

The group reached the gates and its outpost. It was late at night.

They asked one of the workers where Krug is.

One of the patrollers said that he hasn't come back yet, but will be back soon.

After waiting for a while, they were informed that Krug was coming back.

When he got back, they found something they didn't expect.

Nix and Kuo were seen near the windows on the bus, Nix looked like she had fun while Kuo looked annoyed.

Before Cole could ask Krug about the factory, he asked instead, "Why's Nix and Kuo in there?"

Krung looked to him, remembering Cole, and said, "They went to some weird underground factory. They had fun with a big bang though."

This surprised everybody, but the Nix came out and said, "You guys missed out on all the fun! Demon, we popped heads left and right and caused this huge explosion!"

Kuo came out, holding Su Wu in her shoulders. This shocked everyone to see her defeated.

Kuo then said, "We managed to find the other sister on accident, but thanks to Tigress, we were able to destroy the factory and defeat her."

Suddenly, they all realized one thing: Where's Tigress?

Suddenly, they all a cry, like she was having fun from a party and got wasted, then they saw another shocker.

Tigress came out the door, looking wasted and ruined, with a bottle of moonshine in her hands. Her fur was all out of order and she had this crazy look in her eyes that told everyone that she was a party animal.

"C'mon!" She yelled, "Party's not over yet! We were just getting started!"

The she looked at Cole and went all fazed by his look.

"Oh Cole," she said dreamily. She suddenly ran to him and jumped, making Cole catch her, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and said in a girly voice, "Carry me in your arms, like a princess"

Cole was surprised by how she was acting. Everyone had to hold in their laughter as best as they could. But what caught him off guard was her breath, which reeked of alcohol and catnip (not that he knew it was catnip, but it just made him a little numb).

Dropping her, he said, "You're drunk."

She wined from being dropped, got up and said, "I'm not drunk, you're… wait," She said, confused, "you're… no… wait… yeah… yeah, I'm drunk."

She then gave the loudest drunken burb you have ever heard and cheered by covering herself with moonshine.

"I had enough of this." Zeke said, knowing that he was willing to see how this would play out, but became serious and wanted to control the situation.

_"Wheeeeen Irish eyes are smiiiiilllling…"_ Zeke began

"Zeke, what are you-" Chun began

_"Sure, 'tis liiiikkkkkeee the morn in sprrrrriiiiing." _Tigress sang back

This caught everyone off guard

_"In the liiiilllllttttt of Irish laughter…"_ Zeke sang

_"You can heeeeaaaaarrrrr the aaaaannnngeeeels sinnnnnnng." _Tigress sang back

_"When Irish hearts are happpppppy…"_ Zeke sang

_"All the world seems briiight and gayyyyyyyyyyy!"_ Tigress sang back

Then they both sang together, _"And when Irish eyes are smiiiiiiilllling, sure, they steal your heaaarrrrrrtttt awwwwwwaaaaaayyyyy!"_

Tigress then passed out and fell face forward on the ground.

They all remained frozen by what just happened. Even Krug was wondering how he did that. Suddenly, they all looked to Zeke, as if demanding an explanation in their disbelief.

Zeke smiled and said, "Long-story-short: I got into a fight with some Irish dudes. After winning my fair share on the bar fight, they all celebrated like it was nothing and taught me this song. I learned it in New Maris while Cole skipped out on St. Patrick's Day."

Cole suddenly remembered and said, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have been there!"

"What's St. Patrick's Day?" Asked Po

After a quick and brief explanation, they carried Su Wu and Tigress back.

…

When Su Wu was Found duct taped to a chair with her two sisters, Cole faced all three of them and welcomed them to their terms of surrender. After healing Wan, which shocked both sisters, Rachel had time to analyze Su Wu's condition of 'Heterochromia Iridium', a person with two different eye colors. Afterword's, they were arrested and sent in Chorh-Gom Prison, where Sasha and Alden were locked up.

As Cole searched the house for Lai, he used his sense to Echo where she is, and she watched and listens to the echoes to find out what happened. He learned from Kadaj that he was the beast, which caught him off guard, and that they made out and left.

Well, he learned what he needed to know and with them out of his fur, he can leave without worrying.

But, Tigress was still sleeping.

So Cole waited, with a small trash can.

As morning came, she slowly woke up, only to find a headache and her insides burning.

She noticed Cole looking at her, waiting for something.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tigress asked, but al Cole did was pass the small trash can to her.

She grabbed it and said, "I would I need th-", then her stomach then gave off an acidic growl, making her want to puke. As she felt it rising from her stomach, she leaned her head inside the can as she puked.

"Annnd that was I was waiting for." Cole said with a smile

Tigress put the can away, the smell irritating her, and said, "Why do I feel like rhinos crushed me under a rock?"

"Are you saying that this was the first time you ever got drunk?" Cole asked

Tigress was surprised by someone telling her that she was drunk. Well, there was that one time on New Year's Eve on the year of the tiger, that Monkey dared that she didn't have the guts to drink. She went a little too far and got wasted.

This surprised Cole, but he remembered that she went out when she was younger. After this, Mantis came in and brought the camera, saying that there were a lot of messed up pictures in there.

Cole thought it was a good idea to see them, but Tigress said to delete them, but then there was a compromise of seeing them first, then deleting them.

What they saw wasn't pretty

…

(Start next song)

Tigress did the following in the pictures that followed:

She drank beer with lots of guys

She went to a strip club

Gave a lot of lap dances

Money was put inside her vest from the males

Danced on the stripper poles, doing a lot of different dance moves in different pictures

She was monkey climbing on a pole connected to a traffic light

Winning in a game of poker with some random guy

Passing out on top of the poker table that was abandoned

Got a weird belly button piercing

Danced and passed out on a fountain

Got into a fight with some guys in a bar

In hospital with black eye

Quickly recovered with a rock hand sign and a beer in one hand

Broke into a mansion

Pulled a piss in water prank on a hand to make the person pee

Quickly got out before getting caught

Got engaged with some random pig

Had weeding dress on

Partied

Bailed and sold ring and dress

Face plant on a window

Came out of store with beer

Getting spa treatment while laughing

Cheering over fight that Cole was in (Shocker)

Sorting some crack with a monk

Shaved a guy's head fur off

Picture of guys' ace with Tigress's fist midpunch, his flesh on his face wiggling form the impact

Got a lightning tattoo next to her tail

Crying from the pain of the tattoo

She pulled a long string from somewhere inside her pants and a lot of guy's had wide eyes

Won a beer pong game

Caught pong in her mouth

Cutted a guy's finger off with a knife

She held it up with a smile on her face while laughing and holding it, like filliping the middle finger

Made it look like she was sucking the finger

Snorted coke off a guy's face

And, lastly, she was caught midair from the bar with moonshine in her hand while all the guys cheered for her

Then the picture film ended

(End Song)

They all stared at it like it was the most shocking thing they ever saw.

"Well," Mantis began, "it could have been worse."

Tigress had to control all of her will from earing the insect apart

"Delete it. Now." Tigress said

"Alright. Although, I am impressed. Didn't think you had that in you."

Tigress blushed by her complement.

Nobody noticed, except Viper

When they all left to get prepared, Cole moved the pictures out of the trash bin program of his camera and put it back in saved file.

He smiled. He wished he was there to see how it all played out.

However, Tigress found her belly button piercing and tattoo next to her butt/tail, freaking out about how much they hurt. She was able to remove the piercing, which ached in pain from the needle inside her flesh, but the tattoo was permanent.

They then all packed up their packs and left the city, Krug giving them a ride out of the desert.

When they reached parted land, Krug gave them his regards and drove away, and so they ventured forth to new lands, but they will find one more shocking event in their next stop.

…

**After the reviewers rejoiced by leaving behind messages, they left to continue their lives, but they shall wait another day for the next chapter to come**

**My brother and I finally came out of our hiding place.**

**MASTER T-REX: Well, that when better than expected.**

**Original MASTER T-REX: Well, were alive, but I'll kill you later for starting all this.**


	22. Chapter 22: Laying Demons To Rest, Part1

**A/N: Well, I'm finally able to catch up with this again. I was told by a few viewers that I keep dragging the story on and that I should end it.**

…

**;(**

…

**It made me sad. I've worked hard on this and less and less people are checking on it. I hope this one can spark it.**

**Don't get me wrong, I love the action I put in the story, with the songs too. But then my brother said, "Why don't you take a break? Try writing something relaxing."**

**So, after same thought, I learned that I should do that ****and**** get back to Shen, as well as adding a cute moment that you will all read soon. **

**Also, I am drafting an idea for the KFP archive. The story is as prompted bellow, but still in development:**

**Kung Fu Panda: "Appearances Are Deceiving"**

_**When sent on a mission, Po causes an accident that changes who he is - literally - and he has to find a cure before he's stuck like this forever. When finding the solution, Po uncovers a lot of problems with his changes, some more personal than others. Is Shen still alive? Who is this demon chasing Po? Where did Monkey hide his Almond Cookies this time? R&R!**_

**I would like to know what you think of the idea. In the future, I will-**

"**I WANT – TO EAT – A DINOSUAR!" Original MTR said**

_**Not this again. **_**I thought**

"**I'M SO HUNGRY! I WANT TO EAT THE BIGGEST – ANIMAL – EVER!" Original MTR says**

"**They are extinct! Learn that!" I said**

"**No there not. I brought this baby T-Rex egg from the time machine."**

"**PUT IT BACK! IT COULD CHANGE OUR FUTURE! MAYBE EVEN MAKE FANFICTION DISAPPEAR!" I shouted in shock**

"**Fine." Original MTR says as he takes the egg away. **

**On to the reviews:**

**Animation Universe 2005****: I agree. I took some ideas from the hangover, so it was easy to make her go crazy. I'm posting another 'cute' moment, so watch out! Also, stay on your toes, things are taking a turn and you won't see it coming. You know what they say, 'If you ride the lightning, you better expect to crash like thunder.'**

**Shen's General****: I have heard your cries for your contribution to this story, so your wish has been granted. I'm adding two more characters in this last set of chapters in your honor. I hope you enjoy it. But stay on your toes, things are taking a turn and you won't see it coming. You know what they say, 'If you ride the lightning, you better expect to crash like thunder.'**

**Archangel****: Alright. I've had time to reread your perspective and I think I messed up a little bit, for I made Kadaj out of character. I'll change that. I'll look back to your review so that I may use it to aid me in future chapters. (I think I'm making my group larger every few chapters. :/ ). But stay on your toes, things are taking a turn and you won't see it coming. You know what they say, 'If you ride the lightning, you better expect to crash like thunder.'**

**doughxDude87****: I know, catnip is some deep cocaine for these felines. Its gods way of saying, 'you have too much fun.' It's a little challenging writing the action scenes, but for the moment, I'm taking a break on this chapter. I'll resume the action more later. but stay on your toes, things are taking a turn and you won't see it coming. You know what they say, 'If you ride the lightning, you better expect to crash like thunder.'**

**Guest****: I'm glad you're noticing Cole's changes. Don't worry; I'm planning something that will unleash the evil in Cole. So stay on your heels. (I wondered too how Tigress could give me a lap dance. XD). It's alright. Take your time on your drawing. My brother spilled ice tea on my printer, making it sticky and a little broken, but it still works. It's ironic, my mom was angry at my brother. Also, I retook my SAT, so I hope that I did better. But stay on your toes, things are taking a turn and you won't see it coming. You know what they say, 'If you ride the lightning, you better expect to crash like thunder.'**

**T-Rex's Fan****: Thank you for enjoying the chapter! But stay on your toes, things are taking a turn and you won't see it coming. You know what they say, 'If you ride the lightning, you better expect to crash like thunder.' :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))**

**Speedoverpower****: Another reviewer! (respect points given.) Thank you for enjoying the story, I just put lyrics so that the song would match perfectly with the scene, but this time, I will try my best to refrain from lyrics. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but stay on your toes, things are taking a turn and you won't see it coming. You know what they say, 'If you ride the lightning, you better expect to crash like thunder.'**

**M4dG4rl****: Another reviewer! (Respect points given) I hope to see more reviews by you in the future. I am happy that you like the story, but if you don't know the inFAMOUS franchise, look at chapter 4.**

Chapter 22: Laying Demons To Rest, Part 1

Song: Once Upon A December By: 20th Century Fox on movie, 'Anastasia'

Link: watch?v=r1zamKoUREI

Song: Water By: Brad Paisley

Link: watch?v=5bbpnzeQeLE

…

At the Jade Palace, Master Shifu has faced one of the most hardest challenges he has ever faced:

Trying to beat Po's adopted father, Ping, in a game that his fathers before his fathers are masters at.

Ping was beating Shifu 3 to 1

They have been at it for hours, until Ping went inside to cook some noodles.

Shifu stared at th board game for a minute, then rage quitted by throwing it across the room.

…

The fact that Shen still kept getting information about Cole and the others ever moving closer to the city annoyed him, but now, it irritated him beyond understanding.

During his frustration, he was able to send two of his pawns at work two days ago. One was an assassin, while the other was what he called himself, "The Sword of God." Shen didn't care, all he wanted was for this last resort to stop them.

For he realized that armies are no match for lightning.

When irritated, he would destroy something. But, since there was nothing to destroy, he decided to meditate. He figured that since he worked on his cannons all day, he needed to relax.

But, surprises can come in many shapes and forms.

"Lord Shen," one of his guards said, "someone wishes to have an audience with you."

Shen looked to his doors where his guards were and was surprised. Everybody knew Shen, wait, scratch that, everybody feared Shen for his skill in combat and control of his army. Although, it is rare to know someone wanted to see Shen, regardless if it was fear or not.

But, not taking any chances, he hid some knives under his wings and said, "Send him in."

"Actually," the other guard said, "it's a she."

Now, Shen was a little surprised, but cautious.

"Alright," Shen corrected himself, "send _her_ in."

The doors opened slowly to revel yet another surprise to Shen. The woman that was entering his doors was an albino pecan, much like himself, except for red eyes and ended feathers, her eyes and ended feathers were violet, like that of orchards. She wore brown-like commoner clothes, those who lived at the outskirts of the city.

Shen looked to this pecan with caution, but said, "I was told that you wish to have an audience with me. It is very rare for someone to stand before me alive for more than a minute."

She then gave a look of caution herself, realizing who she was standing before, but then said, "Hello Shen. It's been a while."

Shen didn't know how many times he was surprised to day, but he asked her, "What?"

She smiled and said in realization, "Oh, right, where are my manners. I'm Lan."

As Shen got acquainted, he then asked, "What business do you have with me?"

Lan smiled then began to walk around the room, looking at things and said, "I know that you are wondering why I'm here and how I known you before, but I have come to tell you that I know how it feels."

Shen was getting tired of being surprised, so he said with irritation, "What feeling?"

Lan looked to him and said in an comforting tone, "I know how it feels to be away from home, to have parents gone from your life, and wanting revenge."

Shen was taken aback from her response, but he then began to have this sense, that, maybe, he remembers her somehow, her name and appearance appeared in his mind as a blurred memory.

Then it hit him.

"You are of royalty." Shen said in shock

She looked back to him after inspecting a vase and said, "Use to be. I faked my death to escape my life. I found salvation from being away." She then slowly walked to him and said, "I know what you've been up to. Doing all this again is only going to bring you down and-"

"I don't need to hear this from you!" Shen spat back. His reaction caught her off guard as Shen said, "If you are simply here to convince me to stop, then you are simply wasting your time."

He then looked away and started walking to the balcony, his metal claws clinging against the marble floor. He then said, "I am doing this to finish what I have started all along, and no one will change my mind."

Silence. That was all Shen heard. After what seemed like an eternity, he then felt a presence next to him. He turned to see Lan more closer to him, but this time, her beauty mimicked his own, how similar, yet different, their appearances are from one another. It was like he was staring at a meadow of orchards.

"I know that I can't change your mind, Shen." She agreed, which Shen looked to her in surprise, normally people would argue back about his decision. But then Lan said, "Only you can save yourself." Lan looked down and suddenly, he felt something near his feet. He looked down to see Lan's feet touching his own, feeling the cold metal grow a little warmer, as if it missed the presence of feeling something other than metal. "When you do move on, you can learn to forgive, and let old scars heal."

It was as if she knew.

Shen only wore these deadly metal talons on his feet because of the scars that came with them. Those scars are burns that came from the panda village he destroyed, the fire and embers of wood forever left a mark on his body.

He pulled his feet away, leaving a sharp scratch on the floor and said, "You only came here to tell me that no one can save me. Only I can save myself?"

Lan gave a sigh of relief and said, "Well, on my way here, I was thinking that you would of acted stubborn to me, but I see that you understand what I'm saying, but you are choosing to ignore it."

Shen looked back to the city and said, "It is my choice alone."

They simply stood there, overlooking the city.

Suddenly, Shen began to think of how much his parents took care of him, even when he had an immune system of a chick. He was taught to defend himself and rule his throne, he was destined to lead his people and no one was in his way.

Everything he ever wanted was in his grasp, but he threw it away for gunpowder, blood, and metal.

Then Shen thought to himself, _If only I didn't do anything stupid, would I have a better future?_

All he ever wanted was love from his parents, but he was blind to know that they did, and went to a rage that sealed his fate to this day.

Suddenly, he heard Lan say, "You know… it's been a while since I visited a ball."

Shen looked back to her in confusion. He wondered why she said this, and hoped that she wasn't asking anything of him and asked, "You want to go to a ball?"

"No," she said simply, "I want to visit an old ball that your parents use to go to. You have no doubt known where it is already."

Shen suddenly remembered the ball that she was describing. Yes, he knew where that place was, but where was she getting at?

"Why are you bringing this up?" Shen said suspiciously

Lan smiled and said, "Because I can see how you are working so hard, so you should get out and get some fresh air."

Shen looked to her with confusion and waved his wing to the balcony.

"You know that's not what I mean." Lan said, knowing that Shen was being a smart-ass.

Shen exhaled in frustration and said, "You are not going to make me leave."

Lan had one wing on her hip and said, "Oh, so I suppose you don't want…" She then flicked out a few of Shen's knives from her other wing, "… these back."

Shen was in complete shock; he then searched his body, but found that all of his knives were taken.

Shen tried to grasp for it, but then Lan pulled them out of his reach.

"Give them back or I will kill you." Shen said, his patience wearing thin

Lan teasingly said, "Nope. You are coming with me if you want them back, plus, you wouldn't kill a royal unless they had a fair fight."

The fact that Shen either could have called his guards, kill her now without his knives by throwing her off the balcony, or just to chop off her head with his lance, something about her tone… made him believe that she was just as deceiving as him.

And he didn't like it. Yet… he found that attractive about her.

So he decided that it wasn't such a bad idea, since he needed to get out more often.

"Fine." Shen said, "Have it your way."

…

Shen began to follow her away from the city to an old building. But this was no ordinary building.

Shen saw the very complex before him and recognized it as one of the most beautiful ballrooms he's ever been too. The memories came back as scars as he remembered he's younger years in the ballroom, bored of dances and how people looked at him with disgust.

Yes. Back then, the people called him weak, a disgrace and a curse to his family name, knowing that he would tear the city apart with his rule.

When Shen was banished, he needed to blow off some steam. He went to the ballroom and burned the interiors down. Somehow, when they entered, nothing looked damaged, except for burnt walls, carpets, and paintings.

The paintings themselves (most of which didn't age or was damaged) were of dynasties that came before Shen's time. He was told that some were great rulers, kings, generals, dictators, and so forth.

"I came by here once with my family," Lan began, "and I remembered the way my father held me up and danced with me."

Shen only held a growl in remembering his own parents. But then had a question.

"What happened to your father?" Shen asked

She wandered the halls with Shen, looking at dusty antiques and dishes as she said sadly, "He was killed defending my city and home. I was so devastated, I took an army of warriors with me and defeated the murders army. I found him and killed him on the spot."

She then turned to Shen, her features showing remorse and pity, "I realized what I've done. I also knew that if I stilled ruled my people, they would suffer even more." She then said with sadness, "I realized that you are going down that same path. That was why I said only you can save yourself, because I have forgiven myself for what I've done a long time ago."

Shen watched her continue walking afterwards. He was getting frustrated with this feeling of trying to purify oneself, when he knew that he could never do that for himself.

Probably the fact that he was still stubborn or that he just didn't know that the pandas he left alive have forgiven him.

Shen then caught up with Lan, who eventually wandered to a broken mirror and near it was a vase with bears and swans on it.

Shen remembered the vase from a long time ago. He uses to hide his cookies in there. He held back the urge to check if it was even still there, let alone open it to fall ill to dust.

Lan then put her feathery fingers on it and said, "This vase… it's… like a memory from a dream."

Shen was curious from hearing her say that, but then he was surprised by what came next.

Lan sang gracefully, "_Dancing bears, painted wings,"_

She then tip toed to some open doors to the main hall, where the balls were held. _"Things I almost remember."_

Shen was so caught up with her voice that he didn't notice go into the other room. When he noticed, he hurried to her, wondering where she is going. He didn't like the fact that he was following her like a dog, but wondered where she was going. When he saw her, he saw the giant ballroom with its dusted paintings and weathering marbles, old carpets and broken vases, everywhere, the place was still standing.

"_And the song, someone sings, once upon a December."_ Lan said, as she slowly stepped down the steps and looked around.

She wrapped her wings around herself and sang, _"Someone hold's me safe and warm,"_

She then let go and continued to walk down the steps to the edge of the final steps, where th marble floor spread for a one fifth of a mile, _"horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully,"_

She then twirled and spread her wings wide open as she sang, _"across my memory!"_

Suddenly, Shen's breath was taken away in awe.

The paintings that hanged around the upper walls of the ball gave a puff of smoke, and sparkly and ghostly figures of royals from different dynasties came from those pictures and danced until they floated to the ground as a ghostly quire sang Lan's song as a lullaby.

Lan reached the steps to the bottom and bowed to them, and they in turn did the same. Shen slowly walked to the edge of the steps, watching the dynasties dance in beautiful movements. Lan danced and skipped forward until she was 20 feet away from Shen.

Suddenly, Shen's feet felt cold and naked, like he wasn't wearing the metal claws, but didn't dare to look down, for his gaze was trapped to Lan's graceful movements. As a fly that is attracted to a light bulb, Shen began to walk slowly to her. He didn't hear the sounds of metal that was made by his feet, but he still kept his gaze on Lan, fearing to look down and to see every second of her dancing.

She wrapped her wings around herself again and sings, _"Someone holds me safe and warm," _

She then touches hands with three queens that danced around her, _"horse's prints through a silver storm,"_

"_figures dancing gracefully,"_ Lan sang as one of the three queens that danced with her putted a diamond necklace around her neck.

"_across my memory!"_ Lan said as she twirled, and then a sparkly dust circled around her, and when they parted, it revealed a golden silk robbed dress, with the ribbons and ends of the dress are in a violet color, matching her purple orchards on her feathers.

Shen still kept walking, her dress glistering in the light, her beauty defying all the queens in the ball. Shen couldn't even stop, for when he saw her eyes, it made his body go on fire, like a feeling that has been trapped for years.

Suddenly, the queens drew away and the general began to dance with her.

"_Far away, long ago," _She sang as they danced for a few seconds, then she then moved to a king and danced with him for a few seconds, _"Glowing dim,"_ Lan sang as she transferred to the arms of a dictator, _"as an ember."_

As Shen walked, he was shocked to see the royals around him bow to him in respect. He never once saw anyone bow to him, not even the people he knew. He bowed his head in respect to their history and dynasty and kept waking to Lan.

Lan kept dancing in circles as she sang, _"Thing's my heart, use to know. Things it yarns," _After a small twirl, she sang, _"to remember." _

When she stopped, she and Shen found themselves facing together, all the royals looking at them and surrounding them in a circle. Shen found this a little awkward, but when Shen looked at Lan, he had this feeling of contentment, and she gestured him to dance with her. Shen gave out a wing, and Lan put her feathery wing in his, while Shen put the other wing on her waist while she put her other wing on his shoulder. As they danced in circles, Shen's feet was quiet, never making the sound of metal on the marble floor, but he still didn't look down.

"_And the song… someone sings…," _Lan sang as she tipped back, letting Shen hold her arms until she pulled back. She looked back at Shen and they felt… something off. It was weird, but neither mentioned it.

"_Once Upon A Dec-em-ber….."_ Lan sang for the last time as they suddenly began to bring their heads together. The both felt it, and their eyes closed as they were inches away.

But, with the distance being only mere centimeters, something stopped Shen.

_What am I doing?_ Was all Shen's thought. Around him, the light's dimmed, the royals disappeared in dust, and Lan only wore her commoner robes.

Unfortunately, Shen's pride and stubbornness got him into thinking there was something.

But there wasn't, and it especially wasn't going to come from a _commoner_.

Lan was merely kissing the air, but she opened her eyes when she heard him whisper, "I'm sorry." Shen pulled away from Lan, and began to leave. After one step, he looked down to see his scars of his feet that were hidden in his talons. He gave an angry/frustrating growl and kept walking, his metal talons once again returning to the sound of metal on marble.

She saw him walk off, not even bothering to look back.

Lan then gave a sad expression, putting a wing over hear heart, understanding that Shen felt alone.

"Oh Shen." She whispered sadly, knowing that no matter what she did, nothing would come to him as a blessing, and that nothing would ever make him realize what he learned today.

But the one thing that Shen felt, something he haven't felt in years…

… was love.

…

Two days into their travel from the city, the group (they are getting bigger and bigger in number) covered a lot of ground and were able to get ever closer to stopping Shen and Tai Lung. But during their travels, Po went on to what Cole heard from Tigress, called 'Snack Stops.' At first, it wasn't awkward, but it started to get frequent, and it was agitating the group, especially Kuo. Croc and Storming Ox was also caught up on the warriors and heroes adventure so far, including Cole's back story and origins. He was now getting use to talking about his troubled past, making him let go of some things that bugged him before.

Little did Cole know, this adventure was making him find Inner Peace, in more ways than one.

But, (no matter how close they are, they are always so far away) they accidently went the wrong way and ended up taking a detour to the shores of china.

Everybody has seen the shores from an ocean before, or every once in a while, but these shores were different.

The sand was a clean sheet, with no disturbance of footprints. The sand moved flawlessly against the 2 foot waves that rolled on the shore line. The ocean was pure to the sand, where the sand didn't change its color and it was a deep ocean blue.

Everybody looked at the beautiful shore line and looked on in wonder.

Po and the others always wondered what other people lived outside of China, but they never wondered to ask Cole and the others. Po decided to ask them later.

Cole looked on, not having to remember his last spring break when he was in college (maybe he was drunk or something), but since they stopped here, he wasn't going to spend a moment just staring at it.

That's right.

Everybody turned to Cole when he was unstrapping his backpack and taking off his shirt.

Tigress was alarmed and said, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Cole said back as he was now taking off his shoes and socks. He then finally got to the point where he removed his pants to reveal sweat-proof boxers. Cole got these at an expensive price for not having to deal with the sweat and tightness of his bike.

(Only guys will understand, if you are a chick, try not to understand it).

"Why are you guys standing there, let's go!" Cole exclaimed and ran for the ocean, the hot sand burning at his feel made him run faster.

From a distance, they saw Cole run into the ocean and then dive in for a few seconds. He resurfaced after, speaking water off his fur in all directions, and yelled, "Hey! Come on! It's awesome in here!"

Seeing why there shouldn't be a reason, Zeke began to undress too. But he removed his sunglasses to reveal very squinty eyes, but that was because of his glasses. After he went in the ocean and joined his friend, others were beginning to strip, being in their undergarments or underwear. Tigress was the only one standing there, bewailed that she seeing her friends leaving her, when she herself dislikes the water.

It's not her fault, she just preferred the traditional methods of cleaning without using water, and because of that, she feared the water.

Viper stood beside her until everybody went, Mantis and Chun decided to stay behind, since bugs their size aren't very built for water.

"Are you afraid of water still?" Questioned Viper

"So what if I am?" replied Tigress

"C'mon. If you're going to stand here and not make an impression, then you won't have a chance to get with Cole." Viper said, trying to help motivate her best friend.

"Wait, what?" Mantis said. His expression alone made him look like he was chocking from shock.

Tigress was soon realizing that the majority, except for Cole, was slowly learning about her interests in Cole. She wanted this to be kept a secret, but she realized at everyone, especially Cole, would learn of this sooner or later.

After a short summery as to her origins for liking Cole, Mantis looked like he was about to suffer from a seizure.

But Chun calmed him down, saying, "Don't act like that. I bet they all thought that you wouldn't get past first base without your head."

"They did." Mantis said, irritated about that.

"Well, you survived first base." Chun said

"…Yeah, I did." Mantis said, then he looked to the shore and yelled, "I SURVIVED FIRST BASE PO! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN REACHED IT YET!"

Po looked back with an irritated expression and made a pout face, like that of a child, realizing that Mantis was right.

Mantis then looked back, kissed Chun on the cheek and said, "Thanks."

Chun blushed and said in said in a seductive/counter tone, "Well, there would be plenty of time to thank me more for future lessons."

Mantis went wide eyed, realizing what she was emphasizing.

He then decided that water wasn't that bad of an idea.

"Well, first, you have to be me to the ocean first!" Mantis declared

At that second, they both dashed for the shores.

"See," Viper said, "One of them makes the move and the other is motivated to try and reach his or her expectations. If you can't reach Cole's expectations, then how can you make an impression?"

Tigress then realized that she was right, but realized another thing…

"What are Cole's expectations in me?" Tigress asked

Viper paused at that moment, thinking.

Viper looked out to the ocean and said "I don't know. Cole's playing hard to get, that's for sure. But, we have to get his attention somehow." Then her eyes widened, then she turned back to Tigress.

Then, Viper said the one thing that made her go on the edge:

"You should go in the ocean and face your fear." Viper said

The reaction told her that she would rather fight an army then go dive in salt water.

"No." Tigress stated, but before she could defend herself…

…Cole said from a distance, "Tigress! Why aren't you with us! Are you still scared of the water?"

Tigress then looked back to Viper, who had a smile on her face, and said, "Now the male makes an expectation. How will you respond?"

She began to have many ideas of how she can skin her friend, but then realized it would leave a dead body.

With an irritated face, she sucked in her fear and began to remove her shoes.

(Start the next song)

After her shoes were removed, she began to get rid of her vested shirt.

Then she removed her silk pants.

Now, she just stood there in her panties and tight vest to squeeze her 'cleavage' to make it flat.

She looked to Viper with embarrassment, but Viper only smiled and said, "Huh… I've never known you wore a vest."

Tigress huffed, realizing that so many people are knowing her more and more. Or maybe it was the fact that being around Cole made her open up to others, instead of staying hard-core.

"There is a reason for that." Tigress said back

Viper then had an image of something under there. Then she thought it would be a good way to make Cole noticed her, but didn't bother to ask yet.

"Well, now all you have to do is go in there. Believe me, it isn't that bad." Viper said, like a parent who is about to teach a child how to ride a bike.

After Tigress realized this, she sucked in her fear again and began to walk out to the sands.

Of all the people to notice, Cole was the first.

He saw her and went a little wide-eyed. He was surprised to know that she wore a vest (and that she looked sexy in it).

Others then began to notice, and were surprised as well. The moment Tigress stepped on the hot sands did she decided to run.

She ran until her feet touched the wet sands near the shore. After cooling down her feet in the wet sand, she looked at the water with worry.

Suddenly, Cole got out of the water by walking out to the shore.

Tigress looked to his wet muscular body with a sudden… attraction.

(Quick image of Cole wet while background sang, 'I'm sexy and I know it.')

He suddenly went next to her and said, "Either you're going in or I'll push you in like last time."

Tigress gave an irritating look and then looked back to the water. After a deep breath, she began to walk to it. As her feet touched the first flows of the wave, it felt severely cold and it made her want to jump back. But, being strong as she is, she choose to keep going.

When she got waist deep, the water was beginning to sock through her underwear and feel even more cold. When she finally dived until she was neck deep, the rest of her clothes got wet.

She hoped that the cloth was thick enough to not make it see-through.

But, after a few minutes, it was starting to get warm around her body, and she noticed that it wasn't so bad.

Cole joined her and watched their friends playing in the water from the distance and he said, "I'm surprised you went in the water. For a second there, I thought you were gonna jump out of the water."

On the inside, not only did she acknowledged that's he faced her fear, but she was having thoughts on how to make her move.

But she didn't know what to _really_ do in this situation. She faced her fear, now what?

"Hey, why aren't you going deeper?" Cole asked

Then she realized that she never learned to swim. There was that one time she was in the water from Shen's cannon attack. She had to hang on to a piece of wood like it's her lifeline.

"I don't know how to swim." Tigress admitted, but then realized that it made her look weird and weak.

But then she felt better when Cole said, "Well, it makes sense." He smiled and suddenly pulled her into the deeper water with the others. She was suddenly off the sandy shallows and into the cold blue. She then hung on to Cole for dear life.

"It's okay, look, let go for a second." Cole said. Slowly, Tigress let go until she was holding on to Cole's hand. Cole suddenly let go. She suddenly felt cold and she was sinking, but Cole quickly said, "Kick your legs, like walking."

As fast as she could, she moved her legs, and it began to hold her up, but she was tipping over now.

"Wave your arms back and forth to balance yourself." Cole said.

Tigress then moved her arms in circular motions to balance herself. Next thing she knew, was that she was taught to float.

Tigress put on a bright smile on learning this.

Cole was suddenly mesmerized by her bright smile, her wet fur glistering in the sun, and her ember eyes looked like a fire.

Suddenly, he felt like he was floating too. He also had this weird 'aching' feeling in his heart.

Shaking the feeling away, one of which was dormant for a long time, he went to her and told her how to swim.

She was happy to learn this, so she agreed. Cole had a hand on her belly as she was floating face downward. She was instructed to kick her legs to push forward and move her arms in circular motion to steer. Once she was practicing, Cole let her go without letting her know.

When she suddenly bumped into Viper, she stopped to notice that she swam all by herself. She putted on another bright smile.

Suddenly, she was hoisted up from the water by sitting on Cole's shoulders, her legs on his chest and her thighs on his shoulders. She put her hands on Cole's head to not fall down.

Cole smiled and used his weight to push Tigress off his shoulders and she fell into the water.

Everyone laughed. Tigress came from Cole's side and splashed a face full of water on him as revenge.

As a splash fight occurred, Viper, who was forming 'S' patterns to stay afloat, was happy to see her friend have fun. Viper or anyone rarely got to see tigress have fun.

After they had fun splashing and diving for an hour, they all got out and dried up on the sands.

Po then asked Cole what he wanted to ask earlier, "Cole, I didn't ask you earlier, but where are you from?"

This was a surprise to Po's question, but the majority wanted to know too.

Cole then said, "I'm from America."

"America?" Wolfe said, sounding foreign on his tongue.

"Yep," Zeke came in, "The United States of America. The land of the free and home of the brave. Where our colors of the red, white, and blue stand for freedom and justice for all. Our founding fathers fought the Brits with blood and spit for our freedom in the country and people from all over the world come in search of opportunity of living the good life."

They looked to Zeke in awe by what he described. They have never heard of this country before, but it sounded like paradise, but only on the freedom and justice part.

As they kept asking more about life in 'America,' Cole cooled down and looked on, but saw something off in the distance.

And it looked like a ship wreck.

"Hey guys!" Cole said, getting everyone's attention, "I see something. It looks like a ship wreck."

Once everybody got dressed, Tigress noticed that her undergarments were not see through (she thanked the gods) and got dressed with the others.

As they walked in the shaded part of the beach to the wreck, everybody will be shocked to discover what they find there. Even Tigress herself will find the truth that she hasn't seen or heard of in all of her life.

Until now.

…

**Now I'm just relaxing on the couch after a long day of typing.**

**I suddenly see a baby T-Rex run across the hallway.**

"**DUDE! Why is it still here!?" I yelled**

"**I named him Rex." Original MTR said**


	23. Chapter 23: Laying Demons To Rest, Part2

**A/N: After saving the file and preparing to upload it to FanFiction, me and my bro are on an awesome pirate ship.**

**Suddenly, I hear my bro say, "Awwwww, thirteen flies and a dead man's ball sack, fourteen holes in a sea gulls kayak, and fifteen spots on the mascot Rocha, early in the mornin."**

**Now I know what you're thinking, why is he acting like a pirate?**

**Next Gen for PS4**

**Assassin's Creed 4: Black Fag**

**InFAMOUS: Second Son (He put it there for no reason)**

**Mirror's Edge Dos (he also said it that way)**

"**Avast ye, mate-ster. Shiver me portside and Buckle-swash the poop deck." Says original MTR**

"**You have no idea what you are talking about, do you?" I ask**

"**Nope." My bro says**

**See's boat in the distance filled with female sailors**

"**Bro, try it out. It's a lot of fun." My bro says**

**After some thought… "Fine."**

**The woman captain on her ship says, "Avast ye, fucknuts, you're in **_**our**_** waters, now give us your gold!"**

**Getting angry because a chick said that, I say back in a pirate voice, "You're in **_**our**_** waters, now show us all your boobs!"**

"**Nay, hand over your plunder!" she said back**

"**Nay, reveal your teats!" I said back**

"**Fork up the doubloon!" She said back**

"**Let fly your melons!" I said back**

"**Never!" She said back**

"**Fire!" My bro and I shouted**

**As they sink by our cannon fire, I say, "Ha, to Davey-Jones's locker ye!"**

**On to reviews:**

**Crais117****: Aww. :3 thanks for the support, I feel all queasy inside. Hopefully, this will get me a lot of reviews.**

**Flameoflegend****: Yep. Expect more to come.**

**Shen's General****: It's alright. I forgive you. (You'll see that later). Aww. :3 thanks for the support, I feel all queasy inside. Hopefully, this will get me a lot of reviews. Yep, I saw the new game, and I liked it. It's NOT gonna be in here because it hasn't come out yet.**

**Zero300x****: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I can't stop!**

**Animation Universe 2005****: You will find out… soon… right now… read it. Btw, good stories so far, didn't have the chance to review though. But I thank you very much for your reviews as well, just had a tight schedule lately.**

**M4dG4rl****: If you do, look up Seaside's Fantasies story, "Vengeful Love," it's very good. That is true, I do make good OC's, but I ask for peoples help for ideas from time to time to keep the story going. Not only does that help the story, but it also makes the reader be a part of the story's work and they like contributing and reading it. That's what makes this story amazing to so many people, because FanFiction is all about the community coming together for something beautiful to blossom. I would suck at this if it wasn't for you and everybody who has read, reviewed, and PM'ed me for this work and support. Because THAT is what it is all about.**

**That previous message goes out to everyone. AND-I-MEAN'T-IT.**

**T-Rex's fan****: Thank you for the support! I shall keep smiling.**

**Archangel****: Look back a few chapters after Cole defeats Sasha, and you'll see. Don't worry, I'll fixed that in this chapter.**

**Guest****: I agree, they are getting closer. Cool, I would like to hear your stories soon. Aww. :3 thanks for the support, I feel all queasy inside. Hopefully, this will get me a lot of reviews. I keep saying that I will finish the story, so don't lose faith in me. **** I've heard. It sucks, but I learned that the majority of people playing inFAMOUS wanted it to leave off the good ending of the inFAMOUS 2 series, so it makes sense. Hmmmm… If I were a conduit, I would have powers like Cole too. I mean, I ride the subway to school in NYC and going to school without taking the train sounds badass to me. **

**hunterX95****: New reviewer! (Respect points given). Hmmmm…. My view on the new game is pretty amazing, they fixed the combat a little, allowed more movement when using powers, and I think the game has potential. As for the new protagonist, Delsin Rowe, I find him cocky and he isn't really taking his powers seriously and the consequences they bring, so I still think that he will learn from his mistakes. I have this idea of how he could be in this story, but when the game comes out by the time I finish this, then there may be a different ending to it all, but that thought is for another time. I'll let you know later.**

**On with the story. What is the thing that will change Tigress's life? Read to find out…**

Chapter 23: Laying Demons To Rest, Part 2

(No Songs)

…

As our heroes and masters reach the shipwreck that Cole spotted earlier, they eventually reached the edge of the wreck. They then stealthily went around the ships that were washed on the beach.

As they crossed the broken boats, they saw Shen's old flags, broken cannons, and a few decaying wolves.

It was gross, but they all held it in. Unfortunately for Cole, he was used to it, which sickened him.

As they traveled near the other side of the wreckage, they heard a few noises.

And it wasn't normal.

"What is that?" Wolfe said, his voice sounding anxious

"I don't know, but keep your guard up." Cole warned

As they slowly went around a ship to see it's hallow base, they saw an abomination.

This swamp-like tiger was green, with little to no fur left on its body. Its legs were not one jointed but two jointed, and its feet were that of a bird, except more longer and alligator like. The arms were one jointed, but from the forearm to the hand, it's nothing but long black jagged blades like that of crabs. Parts of its bone structure almost split through its skin, but remained within the flesh like a tight vest. It was extremely fit. Its eyes were black and had a gaping mouth that looked a lot like its feet, except with teeth around the edges. It was feasting off of one of the remaining dead wolves.

This disgusted them beyond belief, but only Cole, Zeke, Kuo, Nix, and Rachel remained frozen.

Cole took action.

He whispered, "Stay low. Don't make a sound. If we do, packs of them will swarm us."

They wanted to ask why, but didn't want to risk being spotted by that 'thing,' let alone a lot of them.

As they sneaked around it, they eventually escaped without being spotted.

As they traveled on, they found a spring near a river. Taking advantage of where they are, they restocked on water.

Po, after drinking some water, decided to get a snack in the pack. He opened it and searched through his souvenirs and dolls and what not, until he felt the soft dough of a dumpling.

After taking a bite, he heard a crawling sound. It was weird, so he closed his pack, but then saw a six legged bug the size of his paw. It had no eyes, a split mouth, and a tear-drop like body made up of green scales.

Po looked to the insect in caution, but then thought he should call Mantis for his help.

But before he could do anything, its moth spitted right open and shot out six darts at the same time.

The darts pierced his body. Even though his fat acted like a shield from the darts, his body began to bleed and he screamed in pain.

This cry immediately caught wind of the others and they all rushed to his aid. They found him in a little pool of blood.

The insect caught a sense that it was in danger, so it curled into a ball and began to roll off the backpack.

The hero's and masters tried to kill it, but it dogged every attack until it shot another set of darts. One scraped Vipers scales, but got a deep cut. One got imbedded in Tigress's paw. Two struck Ox in his body. Monkey got hit in the shoulder. And Crane got hit in his wing.

Then it gave out a quick cry. But before it could dodge again, Mantis and Chun beat it up with quick-teamwork movements until it exploded and feel to bits.

Cole then helped the others remove the sharp darts and heal them. But before he could help Po, who began to lose a lot of blood, he sensed three presences behind him and saw what they were.

"Ah, shit." Cole stated, making them look to where he was looking.

The creature from before was there in front of them, including two other freaks similar to it.

"Form a defensive perimeter around Po!" Kuo shouted, taking command. As they all got into their stance around Po, Viper flipped him over and began to remove the dart from inside his fat. It was gross, but she needed to feel it out and get it out before he dies of blood loss and infections.

The three freaks attacked at the same time, but they were prepared.

Kuo, Nix, and Cole attacked the one on he left, as it began to make his attack in an X-cut, Cole stunned it with a bolt and then hit it with his amp.

Nix then formed a smoked ash around the enemy, freezing him in pain. Cole threw a pyro grenade at him, sending him flying in the air with critical damage of two conduit attacks.

Mid-air, Kuo formed an ice-sphere around the enemy, and Cole quickly shot a precision bolt at him, turning it into an icicle and the trio watched it fall until it shattered into pieces on the ground.

"Nice combo, demon." Nix said

Meanwhile, Wolfe was trying to beat one of them to death, but every time it got squished by his hammer, it kept getting back up.

When Wolfe was down due to one of its attack, Rachel came out of nowhere with a pot of hot water and spilled it on top of it. It screeched in pain for a second, then it turned around to look at her.

She stared at it for a second, than dropped the pot. She chuckled innocently, only making it a failing attempt.

It raised one of its arms to strike her down, but then-

_POW_

The monster fell forward, smoke coming out of Zeke's gun, and there is a massive cave in at the skull of the creature.

She gave a startled sigh and said in frustration, "Took you long enough!"

"Hey, my gun was dirty." Zeke said, showing off the glare of the shiny gun

Well, while this was going on, the masters (minus Viper and Po), we're trying to sub-due the creature via old methods of combat, but it was proven to be useless.

"How is it still alive?!" Mantis yelled

Next thing he knew, he was stomped on, the muscular leg of the creature holding him down.

No matter how much they fought, resistance was futile.

One by one, the masters were defeated.

The last master, Tigress, dodged and fought against it, but her attacks had little effect. It got to the point where the creature had an opening and knocked her with the side of its bladed arm. As she fell, she was stunned for only a second, but then got to her senses and dodged a stab attack to the ground. She kept crawling away until she was cornered near a tree. As it was about to swipe at her, she suddenly see lightning travel across its body and fall forward.

Cole stood above her and it and said, "That is the third time I saved your life. Keep this up and you'll have to owe me something."

Tigress huffed in realization and said, "I loosened him up."

"That's what they all say." Cole said back, holding back a laugh.

After healing the others and getting them back on their feet, Po kept emphasizing what the pain in his fat felt like. Viper was in disgust because she _felt_ his fat when trying to remove the darts. She had to stay near the spring for half an hour just to wash it off, and another half to clean the bad smell off. (Talk about LIFE-osuction).

Once Po recovered from the soothing pain, they were able to move on. But some of the group was disturbed to see swamp freaks on the loose.

Cole didn't want to think about it, but he had to face the truth. He knew some of the members of their group know who is responsible for that. He would have to tell the others later. Like Sasha, Alden, and Bloody Mary, he wondered how they came to this world when he was positive that they were dead.

He hoped that he didn't have to face Kessler.

After a long silence, Po finally said, "Who were those guys?"

Before anyone could react, Cole turned around and walked to him at an angry pace. He walked until Po was against a rock face.

Cole said, "Let me put something straight, it isn't who they are, it's _what_ they are. Those freaks came from a swamp and could have killed you if I haven't stopped them. They are no longer sane; they are no longer innocent; they are beasts willing to kill you and eat you alive. And you better realize that because in times like these, you have to be willing to kill if you value your own life."

Dead silence.

It felt like an eternity before Po was able to breath.

Po looked to Cole's powerful eyes in fear of getting electrified, but then Cole turned his head and walked forward.

The rest of the walk was silent from there. And no one said anything else.

…

Eventually, they traveled for miles by foot (actually, they stealthily hitched a ride for free without the owner's consent, but for Po it was in understatement), but they eventually reached a place blocked off. But since they had to get through it (it was he shortest way to Gongman), they realized they had to do one thing:

Climb

Halfway up the giant cliff face, Cole yelled over his shoulder, "What's taking you so long!"

"Po's too heavy!" Monkey yelled back. The furious five were acting as moving pulley bases to lift the heavy Po. Kuo and Nix made it to the top with only Rachel, Zeke, and Wolfe. They were drained from the long jump, so they needed to wait.

Cole was extremely frustrated with this. _Why can't Po lose weight? Oh right, he's a panda! Panda's don't lose weight!_

As he finally got to the top, he yelled as his voice echoed, "MOVE TO THE SIDES!"

They all decided to move.

Po widened his eyes and said worriedly, "Hey guys! What are you doing?"

Next thing Po saw was a lightning hook grabbing him and pulling him and the other five up the mountain to the top.

They all landed on top, Cole saying, "Po, next time, find another way to get your fat ass up here."

"Hey. It's not fat, it's muscle." Po said with dirt on his face

After cleaning himself, they saw a village of a decent size.

"Looks pretty large." Wolfe pointed out.

"That's what she said." Zeke said

Every female in the group glared at him. He put his arms up in defeat but still had that funny smile. As did Cole too.

Then he remembered something

_He he. Penal code…_ Cole thought to himself.

After a little walk down, they got a closer look at the village…

…and it wasn't what they would expect.

Different cats and felines of all different species were around. Small cubs played on the streets. Males and females walked either in pairs or separately to different places and elders sat on chairs outside their homes, gossiping as usual.

The strange thing was the majority was the species of the tiger. All different species of tigers.

"…Whoa…" Was all Cole said

They all slowly walked into the town, but some people and kids stared at the group, but they all tried to follow their gaze and it only led to one person:

Tigress

This was severely abnormal. They all looked at her like she was a freak. Fearing the worse to come, she stayed close to her friends. Mostly to Cole, who didn't notice.

Then she heard someone whisper

"Is that her?" An elder said

"Those eyes look familiar…" one elder siting down said

"Wasn't she dead?" an middle-aged female tiger said

That last part made her skin shiver. Cole looked to see a paranoid female next to him, afraid. Slowly, he let his fingers snake through her paw, holding it.

Tigress noticed this and before she could look at Cole, a cub tugged at her clothes and said, "Are you Tigress?"

This was surprise to her, especially to Po and the remaining members of the Furious Five, for they know that they are all pretty famous.

But they sound like they have never seen them before

Trying to be calm and not nervous of her situation, Tigress said, "Yes, I am Tigress."

Everyone looked to the group in shock

Then they heard something that surprised them.

"She has returned home!" some elder make tiger yelled

The population that was in that section of the village converted within the group and lifted her off her feet, like as if she won a sport. They all took her away until she was gone from their sight.

The rest of the group remained in shock.

"What just happened?" Po said

Worried about the town they went in, and in curiously, Cole said, "We need to follow her. Why did the say 'she has returned home'?"

As they all went at a fast and steady pace, Viper said, "Well, what I remember is that she was raised in an orphanage in the Valley of Peace."

Then it hit Cole.

'She has returned home.'

This was where she was born…

(Another twist…)

…

Tigress was taken at least 10 or so blocks of living space until she was released and was put near an entrance to an alleyway that goes all the way up to an old wooden house that has the view of the village on a small hill.

(Yes, the height and distance can make a difference)

Tigress turned towards the others and said with caution, "Why did you take me here?"

A male pointed to the house and said, "Because that is where you lived."

Tigress looked to the complex and was worried as to how they know this.

"Why do I live there?" Tigress said, not playing around with games

A female elder said, "Because you were born there. Your answers is with the person that lives in that house."

She froze in shock as to what they said.

Then it all… fell… in… place.

She was born here.

Before she could question anymore, they began to leave her, not bothering to look back.

Slowly, she turned to the hill with the wooden house on top.

For some reason, a part of her wanted to go, find out who she was, where she belonged, who her parents were…

…the other part was scared of knowing those answers.

If she found out, would she be any different than what she was before?

A war was fought in her mind as she stared at the pathway.

After what seemed like years, she felt a paw on her shoulder.

She knew who it was.

"You don't have to go if you don't want too."

Suddenly, she didn't know who that was.

She quickly turned, only to face a black panther that was inches taller than her, but he looked like he stood a hundred feet taller, towering over her. He had a long cracked scar with others connected to it on his open chest. He wore a dark-red blazer jacket with suit-like pants that match the color. His feet was bare as well, but what she only focused on was his eyes.

The pupils were red, like they were scorched by something.

"Who are you?" Tigress let out, but she sounded scared. How could she let her guard down?

He gave a small sad smile and said, "Someone your friend knows."

She blinked in confusion, but during the moment she opened her eyes, he disappeared.

She looked at the soft ground, and only saw her own prints, no the strangers.

She was confused, but she was scared of the walk ahead.

"Tigress!" Viper yelled to get her attention

She turned to see Viper and her friend's right behind her.

She looked but noticed something…

"Where's Wolfe?" Tigress asked

"Fell behind. Needed to catch his breath." Mantis said

"Where are we and why are you here?" Croc said

Tigress didn't know what to say; only looked to her friends in silence.

But, she saw Cole twitching.

"Cole, you okay?" Zeke said worriedly

He didn't know what to do, so to release the tension in his head by sending a pulse, but then saw an echo of someone.

To everyone, Cole's face turned from irritation to frozen. His face was unreadable, like it was a wall.

"You guys talk to her," Cole said stepping away from the group to an alleyway, "I'm gonna have a look around."

Cole had eye contact with Tigress for a second, just enough time to see that Tigress knows that Cole knows who he was. After disappearing through an alleyway and hearing the sound of ice and electricity, then nothing.

After Tigress explained what the people said, but not the part with the black leopard, they all ventured forth up the hill.

…

Cole ran.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He even had to run on all fours to go faster.

He was not only disturbed that one person that he killed his here, but the fact that another person is also here.

When he knew he was close, he jumped and landed on the ground.

Then he looked up and locked eyes with the Beast.

John, the black leopard, gave a sad smile and said as he was sitting on an outside table, "Took you a lot quicker than I expected to find me."

"Cut the bullshit," Cole said as he stomped to him, "I want to know how you, Mary, Sasha, and Alden came here before I destroy you again."

"I can sense that you don't have the RFI." John corrected

Cole gave a quick huff and said, "That's not gonna stop me from killing you."

"Cole, please sit down and listen to me. I have something to tell you." John asked as he gestured to a chair

Cole gave a deadly glare for a few second, then walked and sat down without breaking eye contact.

They looked to each other for a few second, and then John said, "How did you get here?"

Cole asked, "RFI blasted me out from the sky here, how did _you_ get here?"

John gave a confused glare and said, "I was dead. I was just floating in endless darkness. It was cold and it was tormenting. But I felt air going into my lungs and I found myself in this place." He waved his hands to his sides to show he woke up in this village. "I assumed that I was in china, but no one knew me and when someone noticed me, they didn't feel scared. I was finally able to relax knowing that the government where we came from won't find us here." John then leaned forward. "Because I am an animal, I found this weird, but I adjusted and I thought I was sent somewhere else."

"Wolfe's daughter told me that we were in a different dimension." Cole said, helping him figure it out.

John raised a brow and said, "Wolfe has a daughter?"

"She was hidden and Wolfe never brought it up." Cole corrected

After a little more silence, John said, "I was wrong Cole. The RFI did work and there was hope for the world. If I had known… if I wasn't afraid to die… I would have helped you. I'm sorry for what I've done." John finished

Cole looked to him in a surprised way. He never would have thought the Beast would apologize to Cole, who killed him in the first place.

Btu before he could say anything, he heard a voice.

"John, who's she?"

Cole turned to the back door of a house to see a female black leopard, her near sexy hour-glass figure fitting with the dark red village robes and the cut of her round small plump breasts showed through the loose collar. She wore sandals and had glowing slick black fur. Her eyes were blue to that of an ocean.

For a second, Cole was surprised to see someone very beautiful, but it wasn't enough to spark any interests, only enough to admire.

"Hey An." John said has he got up and walked to her. She giggled as he held her close and then sweetly kissed her.

Cole simply stared on in shock

He saw the Beast with his girlfriend

(Another twist…)

She pulled away and said, "Don't do it here. You're going to get my robes all wrinkled."

"We'll maybe it would be easier to take them off." John said seductively

"John, not here…" She wined as John kissed her neck. She softly pushed him away and said, "Who's he?"

John kept his cool and said, "He's a friend of mine from a while back."

She smiled and said, "Well, any friend of John is a friend of mine." She began to walk back inside, swaying her hips as she said, "I'll make some tea for you both."

As she disappeared out of sight, John looked to Cole in shock.

John sat back down and there was silence again.

"She's a keeper." Cole finally said

"You have no idea." John said with a smile

"Did you score any homers?" Cole evilly asked

"I consider that a private matter." John said seriously

"Did you tell her?" Cole said seriously

John knew what he was emphasizing.

"I don't think she will understand." John said worriedly

"I have told a few friends about me, and they all liked me." Cole said, "If you hide it, she will get curious and interrogate you. Believe me, I know."

John looked to Cole as if he was serious

From Cole's look, John could tell that he was serious.

"Go tell her before I do." Cole then said

John then was wide eyed. If there was no one around, he would stomp on him, but Cole would beat him.

Being defeated, he sighed as he got up and went into the house, fearing her reaction.

As he disappeared out of sight, Cole sighed. If he didn't have this talk, he would most likely kill him.

"So he is the Beast." Someone said in the darkness

Cole looked to see the conduit he beaten up earlier, Kadaj, as he came out of the shadows and leaned against a tree.

"So you and Lai are in a relationship?" Cole questioned

Kadaj looked down and said, "We had some bumps. I realized why she dumped me in the first place and since my religious tolerance differs from hers, I thought that I might need some space."

"Must have been rough." Cole said with sympathy.

Kadaj sighed and said, "Listen. I realize that you aren't the beast, but if what he said was true, that you saved the world, than I am to apologize to you for how I acted to you."

Cole smiled, waved his hand up then down and said, "It's cool. I've been through worse."

Kadaj got up and said, "One more thing. Besides you, me, Lai, him, and your friends, I sensed another powerful conduit somewhere near the swamps of the village. Do you have any idea who it is?"

"…Yeah." Cole looked to him and said, "Look, I just want to leave and you want to stop him. Since you can beat me, I think you alone can stop him."

"Why?" Kadaj asked

"Because I beat him twice and killed him once." Cole finished

Kadaj looked to him as if he was joking, but took it seriously and disappeared in a quick bright green flash.

Cole then thought what was taking John so long, so he went inside. A few steps in, he heard the sound of someone making out.

He peaked over to see An sitting on the kitchen table, her legs encircled around Johns waist as her hands went up Johns chest till it was around his neck. John's arms traveled down her robe-covered arms till his hands rested on her hips. Their tongues softly but roughly battled each other out over dominance.

Cole figured that he has seen enough for the moment.

"Ahem." Cole said roughly

They were caught mid kiss and pulled apart as quickly as possible. She got off the table and straightened the lower part of her robe.

An chuckled embarrassingly and said, "Sorry that you had to see that."

Cole chucked himself and said, "It's alright. Enjoy it while you can."

An looked to him weirdly from his response, but then John lightly putted a hand on her shoulder and told a quick story of what happened to Trish.

She looked to John and then back to Cole, her gaze showed sympathy.

Cole knew that look and he didn't need it. He should be the one showing sympathy.

He began, "I have to go. John, I'll see you later."

As he took a few steps away, "Cole, wait."

Cole looked back to An, who wanted to say something, and then finally said, "John told me who he was, who you were. You helped a lot of people. That isn't something you should beat yourself over for."

Cole smiled sadly and replied, "That isn't why. The fact that did it because of this," Cole said as he raised his hand and formed a quick spark, "is why."

The leopards looked to see Cole turn a corner and leave the house.

An was suddenly swept off her feet as John held her bridal-style and said, "Now, where were we?"

They both chuckled and then John made out with An in his arms.

(For reasons that are obvious, this is as far as I go…)

…

As Tigress and the others walked up the hill, it was surprising to them that they walked for a _very_ long time.

After what seemed like a full day went by, they finally reached the house.

It was two stories tall, but it was made of wood and it looked poor and old.

Like before, Tigress had a war going on in her mind, worried of the outcome of what would happen.

As she climbed the stone steps with the others, she looked town to see Viper nodding to her, knowing that they are right behind her.

When Viper told the others, they knew that Tigress is gonna need some support right now.

As she walked to a balcony and stood to the front of a door, she slowly raised her paw to knock on the door, but something stopped her.

It was herself. She was hesitating.

She then felt Po next to her, knowing how she was feeling right then and there, and then said, "If you want to know, then you know what to do."

She looked down and then looked back up at the door. Taking in a deep breath she knocked on the door…

…and waited…

…and then she heard footsteps, quiet, light steps…

…and then she heard the doorknob turning and the door squeaking open before her…

…and she saw…

…a female tiger in light blue vest with white silk pants. She looked to be in her mid-40's, her thin and sort of lean/muscular body, similar that of tigress's, made her looked elegant and wise to some extent.

"Can I help you?" She said to the group surprised to see this many people on her porch.

They just stared at her.

She then began to feel uncomfortable and slowly closes the door.

"Wait." Tigress said, putting her paw to stop the door.

The female by the door froze, for some reason. It was odd to hear it, but something was off.

She slowly opened the door again, to look at the tigress that was at her. Something about her reminded her about something, but she didn't know what.

Then she saw her eyes.

/

_Rain_

_ Strom_

_ Thunder_

_ She and the man she loved walked in that cold wet weather; the water was beating them down after their home was attacked._

_ For days they didn't stop. For days they didn't look back. For days they kept going until they finally made it to the orphanage._

_ They know that they had to go back. They knew it would be dangerous. Especially for their cub._

_ They were willing to go through great lengths to protect their only daughter, even if they had to let her go._

_ They didn't want to do it. She held her close as tightly as possible so the cold didn't freeze her, but they knew what needed to be done._

_ As they set her down on the grounds near the entrance of the orphanage, a pair of bright ember eyes peaked at them, begging to wonder what is happening._

_ It was as if she didn't knew._

_ She cried as the one she loved had no choice but to pull her away from their daughter._

_ She cried until her eyes felt like they were burnt in hell._

_ They returned home to see the damage done. They picked what was left and moved with the others here._

_ As the years pass, the man she loved, the man that had her daughters eyes, lost the will to live and passed on._

_ She mourned for losing the two things she ever cared about._

_ She was tormented for years because of her mistake to let go…_

/

She saw those pair of eyes, wide and bright, begging to know like all those years ago.

In realizing who stood before her, her own breath was caught in her throat. She wanted to say something to shout, to scream that she was sorry for abandoning her all those years…

…the person that stood before her was her lost child.

Finally able to feel again, she was finally able to breath and she only felt her own hand go up, and try to reach forward…

…but only grasped air. Tigress pulled away, in fear of her touch. She saw her eyes change from that of wonder to that of rejection. To that of deep hate.

She knew she got that from her father.

She felt her eyes water, like she was about to break down right then and there, collapsing like a weak tree falling form the powerful rain.

Her voice felt weak as she spoke…

"Is that you?" She choked out as she feel her hand reach out again

Tigress froze as she saw her 'mother' before her. Inside, she wanted to touch her, know that she wasn't there. She wanted to know what she wasn't going insane. Somewhere inside, her anger began to dissolve, and replace with something… pure.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tigress stepped forward and reached to her. The woman felt her 'daughter's' paw touch her face, cleaning out the tear that fell off her face.

Then Tigress said the one thing that no one would have ever hear in their life….

"I forgive you." Tigress said sincerely

The woman in her reaches finally weeps out loud and pulls Tigress into a tight hung, not ever wanting to let her go.

Tigress held her too, burying her face in her mother's shoulder, so that she may never let go too.

(I never wrote something this emotional before… damn)

Everybody was shocked to see this. Besides hugging Po, this was as close to it as it could get. Viper was happy for her friend though, seeing her be reunited with someone she never knew.

"I thought I would never see you again." The woman said

After what seemed like forever, they heard another voice.

"That's your mom?" Cole said

They all turned to see Cole standing near the entrance of the balcony.

After finally letting go and trying her hardest not to cry in front of everyone, Tigress took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

"Cool. Name's Cole." Said as he smiled and waved

She smiled back and said to Tigress, "You've grown up so much. I remember you as if you were a baby."

She then said, "Well, it's gonna rain soon, why don't you come inside?"

They all accepted the gesture. As they entered, the place looked okay to the normal standards of living, but it was similar to that of the poor.

As they turned a corner and entered the living area, Tigress saw someone…

…Lan was sitting on one of the cushions drinking tea.

She looked up to see the rest of the group and said, "Oh, hey guys."

Remembering what happened with the tea, Tigress had the suspicion of what she did to drug her with catnip.

But, things can't get any more worse, right?

…

…wrong…

**A/N: "Yeah! Our first victory!" My bro said**

**The crew cheered in their victory.**

**My bro looked to me and said, "I think that this calls out for a good-old song."**

**I knew where he was getting at, so I stepped up and we all sang along…**

_**I've been in the seas, **_

_**for many a year!**_

_**And I've spent all of my money, **_

_**on whiskey and beer!**_

_**And now I'm retrnin' to Tortuga,**_

_**For a little bit of fun.**_

_**God Save The Queen-**_

_**And from my cannons, no one!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Laying Demons To Rest, Part3

**A/N: Hey guys? How's your summer coming along? Mine is going great. And there is one reason for that…**

…**my bro just bough us tickets to an awesome floating hotel, which in short means cruise.**

**I was unable to upload my chapter for a reason, so let me explain:**

**I was typing on the cruise ship near the tides of the boat as my bro, Original MTR, says, "Man this is great! The sun in our faces, the wind on our caps, the barf on our throats."**

**Remembering my sea sickness, I said, "Ah, don't remind me-" Then I puked overboard.**

**This woman with a flower in her hair and a Hawaiian leaf shirt holding two coconuts asked, "More Coca-Cola's sir?"**

"**Hell Yeah!" Original MTR cheered as he drank out of it with a straw.**

**I puked again, but after that, I noticed something and said, "Oh, that one tasted sugary."**

**Suddenly, there was a giant explosion in the hanger, making it split open like a nut shell.**

**I had time to react, and I put my cool hp pavilion dm4 inside my waterproof one-strapped Swiss-Army backpack that couriers wear. (Talk about being inFAMOUS).**

**As we sunk, we both took hold to a floating wooden door, while everyone held on to one another.**

**For some reason, as the ship sank, the front said, 'HMS Iceberg Magnet Tragedy' **

"**HMS Tragedy! We have should of known!" I shouted**

"**We should of known!" My bro says afterward.**

**Everyone else was rescued by coast guards, but we drifted away**

**We were left alone, but then we saw a pale guy and some emotional chick.**

"**Ooohohoh, oh Edward****." Bella says**

**Me and my bro look to see the two people from Twilight holding onto something we have too.**

"**Oh, Bella." Edward says back**

"**We're gonna die out here, aren't we?" Bella cries out**

"**Our love, can never die, which means we can never die." Edward said back**

"**I'm so cold," Bella cries out, but hold onto him and says, "but you're so **_**hot.**_**"**

"**Hold on, to my muscles." Edward says**

"**I'll never let go!" Bella cries**

"**Aaaah!" both guys cry out as they sink underwater, only to resurface and come out as a giant twili-sicle, their lips locked together in the ice as they drifted away.**

**We stare at each other and my bro says "Dude, Twilight never did that before."**

"**Yeah it seems weird." I said**

**On to reviews:**

**Animation Universe 2005****: I sent a PM in reply to your review, but just to remember, Tigress forgiven her mother.**

**Shen's General****: Believe me; things are even getting more interesting. You will also like what I put later in the story. Prepare to be surprise. ALSO! You gave me an awesome idea for one of the song's you showed me, called "Not Gonna Die" By Skillet**

**Flameoflegend****: Oops, I did it again. XD Btw, how is the story so far for you?**

**T-Rex's fan****: Thanks! Things are getting more interesting, so be sure to give this a read!**

**(G)uest****: See how I did that! Ha! I know, very emotional. I've added a few enemies, like the swamp creatures on purpose for a reason and John came back for a cool finish with no spoilers. Po can get liposuction by cutting open his gut, but he is a panda, his species allows him to store fat for hibernation and to burn it for excess use that some bears find hard to do, like climbing trees and eating strong bamboo. Well, my favorite was the karmatic overload, where you have unlimited amount of energy for your use of powers and the lightning storm, and that casts an unlimited number of storms on enemies (mua ha ha ha ha). Your first inFAMOUS fanfic… hmm… Whoa – I love the idea! If it takes place in inFAMOUS 2, then both Cole's could fight each other in the end! Oh, you have NO IDEA how badly I want to add Alex Mercer and/or James Heller but if I do, then it will be an X-over, which switching the topic of the story causes problems, but look at my profile for future stories, you will find one that you will like at the very bottom of my profile page. Btw, how's the picture coming along? I am very anxious to see it and I hope that it gets finished soon.**

**doughxDufe87****: I agree, but things will get better, in more ways than one. I PM'ed you about The Division. Sucks that it's for PS4.**

**Archangel****: I know it was surprising, and Tigress found her mother, if you didn't catch that earlier. He is right; something big is coming… read to find out.**

**Crais117****: He, I agree, very funny. But also what is to come will be just as funny as well…**

**Fallen Angel****: Aww, thank you so much for the support. Well, it depends on what ideas I have and how long a chapter is, but it usually takes about 3 to 4 weeks for writing and editing. Oh believe me, I have a lot more ideas as to how to go from start to finish, so be sure to be careful what you read. Btw, your English is very neat and there are no errors in your review whatsoever. Well, I don't know about your idea, but they don't have the RFI, so they can't go to Cole's world.**

**Tigress4Ever****: Yeah! New reviewer! (Respect points earned). Sounds very good, but I think I can for a different approach in his chapter. As for the song, you inspired a great idea for one unlikely character, so I'll give you a brownie when the idea is written down (everyone wants a cookie these days :/ ). I'll make sure you're not upset!**

**M4dG4rl****: I agree, what is a story without emotion? I found that hilarious too!**

**TigressFan****: HA! Look, don't worry. I've been working on this crossover for a year and half. Do you know other authors that have written their stories over the years? If yes or no, I'm one of them. I will finish, I promise. You will get to see what happens to Tigress, trust me.**

**blazeinken****: Thank you so much. (Respect points given) I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Now, on with the next chapter!**

Chapter 24: Laying Demons To Rest, Part 3

Song: Smooth By: Santana

Link: watch?v=eLaqXOeNlDA

Song: I Don't Care (I Love It) By: Icona Pop

Link: watch?v=i-D6I0H7N2Q

Song: Different Kind Of Fine By: Zac Brown Band

Link: watch?v=xR5-uJeTxbo

Song: Bad Company By: Five Finger Death Punch

Link: watch?v=pNHlVo0cPa8

…

Wolfe was resting against some sort of complex, for some reason, thirsty and out of breath. His tongue stood out of its mouth in thirst.

_Why didn't they wait for me?_ Wolfe thought.

After catching his breath, he still needed to drink. He could wait though.

But, then he heard something threw the wall.

It sounded like someone was punching a punching bag.

Being suddenly interested, he looked at the rest of the complex and realized that it was a dojo.

That alone sounded cool.

Wolfe decided to enter the dojo but saw it say close, but it was open, so he went in and he was met with an empty counter and a bunch of equipment.

When going to the sounds of the sound of a punching bag being hit, he saw someone…

And then Wolfe's heart went (Start solo of first song).

The female wolf had small feet but very powerful legs balancing her pose as she raised her strong arms like a boxer against the bag. She was fit, but was still sexy enough to show her famine curves of the rest of the body (I'll let you have the image as you depict it…) She was barefoot, due to the soft carpet and puddle of sweat under her. She wore thin silky sweat pants along with her gym bra and tank top. Her nose was straight like all wolves, her black head fur, like that of Wolfe's, was cut short to look similar to that of Mr. T (The A-Team). The last thing that he was also attracted to was her golden eyes, with dead-lock concentration on the bag, and within a few punches and a side kick, the bag was knocked off its hinges and sent flying 7 feet west of where she stood.

(End solo and song)

Wolfe only stared on in amazement.

Getting a hang of this strange emotion and confidence building in his gut, he decided to go talk to her.

…

Tigress sat uncomfortably next to Lai in the living room with Cole across from her. Everyone else was honored to attend the guest room below the house.

As the three felines waited for Tigress's 'mother' to finish serving Tigress's friends, she overheard that her mother said that she was honored to be in the presence of legendary warriors and masters.

They all returned the gesture, being honored to meet the mother of the Furious Five's leader.

As soon as they were done eating and drinking their treats, Tigress's mother told them strictly to stay, with a surprising masterful voice to her tone, and easily carried the plates back to the kitchen.

As she walked through the living room to the kitchen, Lai got up and took the plates from her and went into the kitchen.

Tigress wanted desperately to talk to her mother about every single question she needed answers too, but seeing this as the perfect moment to confront Lai was something she wouldn't waste.

Her mother watched as her daughter entered the kitchen too.

She felt like she was alone, until she remembered Cole behind her in her cushions.

She turned to the strange-clothed tiger with the abnormal weapon and went to sit next to him.

As Tigress began to close the door, she heard her mother began to ask Cole some questions.

With the door closed, she turned her grudging eyes to Lai, who was washing the dishes and cups calmly, as if expecting something.

Tigress stormed to her and said, "Why the _HELL_ did you drug me?!"

Lai simply replied while looking at the washing dishes, "Because you don't have guts."

Tigress didn't understand what she meant and said, "What do you even mean?"

She still looked to her dishes as she was cleaning a cup and said, "I have seen girls and women like you before. You get this feeling that you like someone. But then you take a very long time trying to find a way to get him to like you, which you don't even do in fear of rejection. And when he is around someone who knows how to get the attention of men, like me, you get jealous and try to stop me by committing sabotage's on me. If you are that motivated to stop me, you should of already won his heart before I even took him out, which you didn't even do."

It was as if time froze for a few seconds.

Tigress gave one of the most deadly glares ever known in the form of jealousy and envy and one of her eyes twitched in anger.

(Start second song)

Tigress grabbed a pot by the handle and hit her straight in the face with the bottom end, sending her flying into the back wall.

Angrily, Lai quickly recovered and steps on the marble floor, sending a chunk of marble in the air. She grabbed it and flung it like a ninja star.

Tigress blocked it and lunged some spoons and forks in her direction.

Lai caught two of them and dodged the rest. She then charged at Tigress.

Tigress grabbed a wooden spoon and a spatula and charged too.

As they battled with kitchen supplies, their movements were too quick to keep track.

After a few seconds, Lai was able to use a fork's ends to catch the holes of the spatula and pull it down.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Lai rolled over Tigress's back and as Tigress got up, Lai used the freezers door to her left to hit Tigress in the face. Tigress staggered back on impact.

Tigress then threw a right punch, but Lai opened the refrigerator door, which not only stopped Tigress's body motion forward, but Lai grabbed her arm and hooked it to the door.

She closed the door on her arm, sending pain through her body, and she respectively opened the freezer door, hitting Tigress's face repeatedly.

Tigress ducked after a few hits, surprising Lai, but then grabbed one of her arms above her and kicked her.

She staggered back and when Tigress was free from the damned ice machine, she pulled the machine to the ground and kicked it, pushing and trapping Lai's legs against the cabinets under the counter.

Tigress then was about to pounce on her, but Lai quickly send a light blast, sending her sight stunned and sending her flying against the wall where Lai landed against earlier.

Lai freed her legs a second later and jumped over and ran to Tigress, who charged too.

When Lai threw her left punch straight to Tigress's face, she grabbed her wrist and twisted it to Tigress's right side. Seeing an opening, Tigress brought her legs to around Lai's neck in a counter clock-wise motion. When her legs locked around Lai's neck, she used her body weight to send Lai flying forward until she landed on her back, Tigress's legs squeezing Lai's throat while pinning her right arm around Tigress's own arm with her body weight.

Lai suddenly lifted Tigress up and slammed her back against the right table, relinquishing her hold.

Both getting severely angry, they both unleashed their feline claws within their paws and hissed like pissed off cats and pounced at each other, ready to claw each other's eyes out and pull some fur off.

"Hey, Tigress, you okay?" Lai asked

(End song abruptly)

Tigress was suddenly back to reality, seeing where she was standing before, Lai looking at her with a concerned glare, with the sight of all the cups and dishes cleaned.

Tigress had no idea what just happened, but pretended that nothing happened and growled out, "I may be nervous and I may not know what I'm doing, but **I** know for a fact that you won't get to him."

"What makes you say that?" Lai challenged back

Tigress got so angry, she simply said it:

"Because Cole was normal, not a freak of nature with sparks coming off his hands. But he saw his flaws and tried to do good, but no matter how much good he does, he loses more and more! It got to the point where his **FUTURE** self came from Cole's future to kidnap and kill Cole's girlfriend, Trish, who was supposed to be his future wife! He lost everything because of his powers, but he kept giving more and more to the point where he would give his life and save the world just to save more people than _YOU_ would ever do in a lifetime! Now Cole has to live with the guilt that no matter how many people he saved, he would still lose everyone he cared about! Especially me, my friends, my home, my master, and his friends alone! If you ever got the chance to get to know him would you show some god-damn sympathy for once in your spoiled little life…"

She calmed down as she saw the complete shock on her face, sucking in every details she just said.

But Lai also kept looking back behind Tigress.

Looking back at someone behind her.

Tigress realized this and quickly turned to see Cole, his face wasn't just that of complete torment and sympathy, but also that of anger and hatred.

For some reason, Tigress regretted saying those very words.

"Cole-" Tigress began

"Save it." Cole spat out, his tone completely sour, "You know, I never knew you can be this honest about someone."

"It's not what you thi-" Tigress tried to explain

"And your right," Cole said, "You all should be showing some sympathy, but your wrong about one thing, and that's thinking that you know what I went through."

Suddenly, Cole's fist went down on the marble counter, sending every glass and dish in the air for an inch, but then crashed down back to where it was, startling both females.

"I HAVE TO LIVE WITH MY POWERS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, MAKING THIS GODDAMN THING A CURSE! I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF IT! I'VE BEEN STABBED IN THE BACK BY THE GOVERNEMNT AND MY BEST FRIEND, LOST TRISH, UNLEASHING A BEAST TO KILL ALL LIFE, AND THE WORST PART WAS THAT NOTHING HELD ME BACK FROM GIVING UP MY 'SYMPATHETIC' LIFE BECAUSE OF SOME OLD ASSHOLE WHO RUINED EVERYTHING!"

They stared at him, afraid about what he might do next.

Cole breathed out for a second, removed his fist from the counter and said, "You will **NEVER** understand the shit I went through, what I saw and what I gave up to do the right thing. If you lost everything that you have ever known and cared about, seeing your home blow up, and millions of people dying around you, then will you understand how 'powerless' I felt to stop it from happening."

During the deadly silence, they stared at him, finally understanding the weight he is even carrying to this day. They also heard how he emphasized the word, 'powerless.'

He even considers his powers a curse instead of a gift.

Without looking back, he said as he walked to the window behind them, "I'm going to get some air. You guys sort out whatever you guys were arguing about."

He went through the open window and was gone from their sight.

Seeing that all the dishes and cups are clean, Lai light-jumped out the window, leaving Tigress alone.

She regretted every word she said, realizing that she not only opened an old scar, but lost whatever chance she has with Cole…

That alone pained her.

"Are you okay?"

Tigress turned to see her mother by the doorway, the concerned look crossing her face.

Tigress simply looked to her mother, with tears slowly stinging her eyes.

Giving in, she ran to her mother and hugged her again, her mother reacting quickly to her daughter's emotions and hugged back.

"I messed up." Tigress said with bile coming up her throat, making sound like a sad child

"Does it have to do with that man?" Her mother asked

Tigress pulled away and nodded, her tears falling down her face and her lips making a flat line.

Her mother gave a sad smile and took her daughters paw and said, "Let's sit down. Please telling me what's bothering you."

…

Cole walked up the mountain in silence, his anger getting to him.

But it wasn't because of them, or what Tigress said.

It was because Cole knew his flaws. No matter how perfect he was, no matter how strong he become or what he could accomplish with his powers, there is always death and loss at a severely large scale.

He was angry at himself, especially his future self, since he technically ruined his own life, making it his fault.

Suddenly, he felt a wind press against him and…

…he heard a whisper?

Suddenly, Cole suddenly heard again, _…follow…_

Cole was in complete shock.

But he remembered that Po's father and the rabbit in the Alps mentioned the whispering winds, which was freaky.

He walked with the wind's current as he walked up the mountain. It constantly whispered random words like 'lighting,' 'karma,' 'saint,' 'demon,' 'fate,' and so forth.

After a few minutes, Cole found himself at the top of the mountain, the rain clouds slowly parting to reveal the light of day, which was probably close to the end of noon.

The wind's current eventually stopped to a meadow with clean grass and a few daisies'.

Those flowers made his heart ache a little.

He felt this recent stress on his mind, so he then thought that maybe a little meditation would help him.

Sitting next to some sort of apple tree, Cole got into his mediating position and controlled his breathing.

When he did this once, he thought it was a waste of time. But he realized just how much this mediating thing can help you.

As he closed his eyes and controlled his breathing, he suddenly felt his consciousness go dimmer and dimmer until he was lost in concentration…

…but seconds later, he was regaining it, and he opened his eyes.

And he saw the meadow that he sat in spread across the plains as far as the eye can see, nothing but clean grass and daises' everywhere he looked.

Although, next to him was the only tree in the giant plains.

But he felt a presence behind the tree.

Then, as if by Cole's curiosity to know, the figure steeped into his view.

Cole recognized him on sight.

This tiger standing before him had a long white trench coat, white trousers, a grey hood over his head and a grey scarf around his neck. He had cybernetic replacements on several areas of his body; most noticeable on his chest and right arm. Under his hood, Cole knew that his head fur has grayed over the decades and had several wrinkles over his face. He also has bright blue eyes with no pupils that give off a dim glow.

The man standing before him was none other than Kessler himself.

(DUN DUN DUNNNNNN…)

Cole was shocked to see himself, his future self, the man who turned him into a freak and made his life a living hell, and made him lose everything.

In complete anger, he got up and charged at him.

He only ended up going straight through him and crashing into the ground.

Kessler chuckled and said in an old sinister tone, "I see that you have done everything that I've ever hoped for."

Cole got up and tried shooting the hell out of him…

…but no bolts came.

Cole look to his paw in confusion, then in shock.

"You're in purgatory, Cole." Kessler said. "The realm between the living and the dead cancels out violence."

Cole looked to him in surprise, but was suddenly wondering if he was dead, maybe-

"You're also not dead." Kessler said annoyingly

Cole then shot the idea out of his head and said, "Why am I here? Why are _you_ here?"

Kessler got down into a sitting position, his legs going cross-legged. His sitting alone was telling Cole to sit down too.

Seeing that there is no way to kill Kessler, and since Kessler can't kill him either, he thought it was a good idea.

Once he sat across and identical to Kessler, Cole tried to sum up a question, but then remembered Sasha and Alden…

"Why aren't you alive?" Cole questioned

Kessler gave him a look that meant 'I guess you don't know' and explained, "Cole, I'm you from the future. All because I went back in time to my past, your present, I bended space and time, almost causing a time paradox. If I were to come through space and time into a different dimension, the paradox could rip dimensions apart, making us turn into nothing but empty space."

"So basically you would kill us all automatically if you came alive?" Cole summed it up

"Yes." Kessler replied

Cole began to feel uncomfortable about time, space, and dimensions, it was beginning to fry his brain like an egg just to understand, so he just went with it and said sarcastically, "That's touching."

Cole questioned again "How come Alden, Sasha, John, and Bloody Mary came back?"

Kessler gave him a curious look himself and said, "I don't know. They were all sucked out of the afterlife and brought to this dimension. Since they didn't time travel, they didn't cause any ruptures between dimensions. I was also hoping you could tell me."

"*pff* Hell if I know. They just come out of the blue." Cole said

"Interesting. Someone from the dimension we are in must of brought them here, but I don't know how." Kessler questioned

"Sooooo… why are you here? Doesn't the dimension thing rip since you're here?" Cole said confusingly

Kessler laughed and said, "The barrier between time and space is like a brick wall, making it hard to go through it. But the barrier between spirit dimensions is like sheet rock, making going through very easy."

Getting the concept, Cole nodded to understanding it.

Kessler then questioned, "How did you get here Cole?"

Cole said, "Do you remember Dr. Wolfe?"

"Yes." Kessler confirmed

Cole explained everything that happened after he killed Kessler. Everything leading up to when he was about to die, but he was transported to this dimension. Kessler guessed that both this dimension and the dimension where they came from must be extremely close in order to travel to both of them.

"Do you have the RFI with you?" Kessler asked with concern

"No, it either got destroyed left it where I last was, or lost it on the way here." Cole said

Then it hit Cole.

"Wait… Zeke didn't find the RFI where I last was, so it wasn't there. There is the possibility that it is destroyed, but I the RFI took me here…"

"The RFI sent the others here somehow." Kessler said

In sudden frustration, Cole got up, pulled the fur on his head and yelled, "FUCK! Someone found the RFI!"

Kessler shared the same concerning face and said, "Cole, you must get the RFI before more conduits from our dimension come here. Imagine the damage they might bring, maybe even a war."

Cole never thought of the fact there could be a war between conduits and non-conduits, but he let the fact sink in, realizing what would happen if he chose to help John destroy the RFI and save the people by coming a massacre by creating conduits within a population of 1 in a 1000.

"I need to find the RFI." Cole confirmed

"I know." Kessler said, but then he put on a smile

Cole didn't like that smile.

"Before you go, you have to go apologize to someone first." Kessler spoke

Cole was confused

Then he realized who he was talking about.

"I think that I may have angered her." Cole said worriedly

"She's actually sad that she hurt you, and she's trying to fix it somehow." Kessler said back

Cole stared at him and said, "Why are you smiling?"

Kessler snickered and said, "You like her, don't you?"

Cole was taken aback

"What?" Cole said confusingly

"Ever since you meet, whenever you talked openly about your past, you are growing less and less cagey around women, and that's a good thing. Especially that moment when you went to the beach…" Kessler said and then had a huge grin on his face.

Cole eyes widened, remembering these moments when he was opening up more and more, even when they were at the beach, teaching Tigress how to swim and seeing her smile, it sparked something…

_No, this can't be right…_ Cole thought

"You should ask her out." Kessler suggested

Cole thought that he head Kessler ask if he should try and kill him again.

"Why would I do that?" Cole questioned

"How else are you going to apologize?" Kessler said back

Cole had to admit, he did make a good point. Just saying 'I'm sorry' isn't gonna save him from getting his ass handed to him.

Seeing that there wouldn't be any other way, Cole gave in by saying, "*sigh* Fine."

Kessler dropped his grin to a sad but pleased smile and said, "Cole, I must tell you one more thing before you go. I sense something very dark in your future, so matter what happens, don't lose sight of yourself and remember to do things for the common good.

_More sacrifices_. Cole thought, _Grrrrreeeeeaaat._

Cole and Kessler suddenly felt a breeze brush against them, and Kessler gave an irritated glare. He got up and said, "That's my cue to leave. Remember what I said."

Cole suddenly felt tired and his eyes felt heavy and then close.

He opened them a second later…

…being in the meadow he was in earlier.

Getting up, he planned out how to ask Tigress out and how to prepare for whatever was to come, especially what words to say, since he never asked anyone out in a long while.

…

Wolfe was pointed where Tigress and his friends went, but they all kept staring at him for some reason.

When he reached the house, he met the feline by the door with Tigress, who then learned that she was Tigress's mother. Shockingly to him, he was guided to his friends.

When in their presence, they all stared at him.

Wolfe had a _giant_ black eye on his face, and it was where his eye had the old scar.

"What happened to you?" Po asked curiously

Wolfe rubbed his swollen eye and said with a smile, "I got a date later."

They all looked at him like he was mental, but Wolfe felt like a pup all over again, in a good way.

Before he came though, Tigress was telling a lot of her back story, what happened during the orphanage, who took her in, how she became a master and the events leading up to here. The woman before Tigress already learned a few things from Cole and the winds themselves, which surprised Tigress, but remembered that she questioned Cole herself.

"So now that I understand where this is all coming from, you love someone that you are afraid to reveal your emotions to." Tigress's mother said

Tigress gulped in her bile and said, "Yeah. It's just that he's been through a lot, and I have a feeling that he could never love again, which makes this rejection thing difficult for me to take in."

Her mother chuckled a little and said, "I know exactly how you feel. I use to be just like you, never unable to get your father to like me. But after being around him, he began to show some interest, which was the perfect opening for me to make him mine. All the other girls tried to take him from me, but he always stayed true to me and me alone. I felt really special."

Tigress was surprised that her mother understood how Tigress was feeling, but now she felt a question pop up, which she knew would lead to more.

"Where is my father?" Tigress asked, her tone alone almost made her sound like she was begging to know.

Her mother gave a sad look and had a blank face, which showed that of many strained and pained emotions.

She said, "Your father… was one of the most respected men in this village, a true warrior. But even though he had a heart of gold, he always had the weight of the people's lives on his shoulders." She then put her pw over Tigress's and said, "And I was always there to help him with his problems. We were as close as anyone ever knew, and when I said before of his interests and how every women tried to make them theirs, I always beat them before they did out of jealousy, which was one of them many traits that your father found attractive of me."

Tigress looked to her mother in awe, but still begged, "But where is he?"

She still had that blank pained face and said, "Tigress, we had you when we were in our late teens. Letting you go was the hardest thing for me to do, but also one of the hardest things your father has ever sacrificed. In order to keep you safe, we kept our distance until your father lost all hope of ever seeing you again. He lost the will to live, he didn't eat, drink, sleep, or even come to my aid in my dire pain of losing you. He died long before you ever came here, making it very difficult with being alone, losing everything I've ever known. I may of lost everything I've ever held dear, but seeing you alive and before me made my sacrifices worth it."

_Keep me safe?_ Tigress thought with worry, like she was in danger somehow, but then had one details stick to her.

"You had me in your teens? What, so I was some sort of accident or something?" She said with rage coming out and pulled away her paw. She had this suspicion that she was left in that orphanage to simply let her go.

"No! You were NOT an accident!" Her mother said with pain, "We were both married at the time, since I always won his heart, and we both knew what we wanted, and when your father gave me his love, he gave me you. Ever since then, I had no regrets. But my only regret was letting you go, which haunted me to this day."

The moment her mother said, 'married,' all thoughts of her being an accident flew out of her head. From listening to what she said, Tigress had this sense of pain that separated the two felines.

Her mother scooted more closely to Tigress and pulled her into a loving hug, which Tigress hugged back in a forgiving way, letting her mother know it was not her fault as she cried onto Tigress shoulder.

After she got a grip, Tigress asked, "What do you mean that you were trying to protect me? Why did you leave me in that orphanage?" She wanted to say, _'that hell-hole of a home,'_ but this felt more appropriate to the situation she was in.

But before Tigress's mother could explain, Cole knocked on the door that goes to the living room, where they were in.

Both the female felines turned to the conduit, surprised of his presence before them.

"Um, is it okay if I…" Cole said uneasily, then he said, "talk to your daughter, for a sec?"

Tigress was curious as to why he would need her, but her mother quickly said, "Oh, of course! Take all the time you need." She got up and quickly went to the kitchen.

Tigress got up and said as she walked to him, "Cole, I was in the middle of finding out why di-"

"Do you wanna go out some time?" Cole asked

For Tigress, she thought that her heart skipped a beat.

In sudden surprise, she replied, "What?"

Cole began to look uneasy and with a hand behind his head in nervousness, he said, "Look, I came by to apologize for what I said. You were right about me and it was wrong for me to let my anger out on you. So I want to try and fix what happened earlier."

"By taking me out?" Tigress said, a little nervous and flustered by what he was asking

"Um… Yeah, that's basically it." Cole said, then he got too nervous and said, "Look, if you're still angry and you don't want to go, that's al-"

"NO!" Tigress said all of the sudden. Cole was taken aback from her response.

For that second, Tigress realized how she replied to the situation, so she regained her posture to her next response and said, "I mean, yeah, I would be glad for you to take me out."

Out of the blue, Tigress punched Cole in the abs, nearing hitting his jejunum (gag reflex for throwing up).

As he put his paws on the spot in pain, Tigress pointed at him and said, "That was for the argument earlier, but you only receive 50% less power for asking me out." She then gave a teasing smile

When he caught his breath, he said, "On the way here, I saw a nice restaurant where they sell sushi. I've never had it before, so can we go there?"

Cole didn't know what Tigress liked, but if there is one thing that Tigress enjoys eating after training, and that is sushi.

"I would love to go there." Tigress said nicely

Cole said, "Good, because I already made a reservation later today for myself in case you said no, but visitors are allowed to come with people with reservations."

Tigress gave a bright smile and said, "Good, because I would of punched you again if they didn't let me in."

After a little laugh, Cole went down to meet with the others, find out what happened to Wolfe and heal him. He talked with the others about John, they overreacted a little, but Cole got the situation under control.

By the time Cole left, Tigress realized that she wasn't breathing. On the outside, she released her hold on her lungs and allowed air to flow in, making her sigh in relief.

On the inside, Tigress was imagining Lai before her and Tigress began mocking her by slowly waving the bird in front of her face like the 'You Can't See Me' move from John Cena in WWE.

(I do not own WWE and John Cena, even his mock move.)

As if Tigress was expecting Viper to come out and tease her, her mother came out with a kind smile.

It was as if her look told her, 'I just saw you after all these years, and now you've got attention from other men.'

"See, you've got his attention." Her mother said supportively

Tigress put on the brightest smile and said, "I know." Then she had a nervous look, realizing she never 'went out.' She doesn't have a proper dress; she didn't even know how to act in public as a woman, let alone how to flirt with her 'date' at all.

As if by command, Viper appeared, starting her yet again.

After another startle, Tigress said, "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!"

"Can't help it." Viper said teasingly, "Look, I can see that you're nervous about this, but I will help you out. But as for what we need Cole to see in you, I know exactly who we can go to."

Tigress couldn't get the fact that maybe her secret would be revealed.

And she was right. After all, who wouldn't want to see a master dating?

(I know I do!)

…

"So let me get this straight," Zeke began, with the feline and snake in a small room upstairs that belonged to Tigress's mother, "Long before I ever got here, you had this small moments about your past, he saved your life a few times, and you have this crush on him but are afraid to get him to like you. And now that he asked you out, you want my help to impress him?"

The two women before him looked to each other uneasily, and then Viper said, "Yes. It would mean so much to Tigress if she even scored a kiss from him."

Zeke immediately saw the blush on the tiger's face, and that was all the motivation he needed to size up Cole.

_He needs a new love interest anyway._ Zeke thought

"Well, I'll help you. But just so you know, this isn't my first rodeo with Cole's love life, like that time when…"

/

_As Cole was running down the street, he got a call from Zeke._

_ "Time for another episode of Zeke TV! You, my friend, will be my very special guest. A local TV station installed cheap and very hackable broadcasting dishes. You drain them, Ill jack them."_

_ After about 5 dishes were drained, Zee called to say, "Okay, I'm in! Get to a TV!"_

_ When he found one in front of a shop, with a lot of people there, Zeke said sinisterly, "Now, this outta put a few rumors to rest!"_

_ Wait, what rumors? Cole thought_

_ The TV went static and then a heart shaped symbol came on the TV._

_ Oh no… Cole thought_

_ Zeke began, "Single ladies of New Maris, time to put the rumors to rest. Yes, Cole MacGrath is single and looking for love. Sure, you might of seen him running downtown, doing his best to act like a badass, but the simple truth is the man's a puppy dog on the inside. He loves all the standard crap; long walks on the beach, brushing ladies hair, romantic picnics with cheese. If you think you've got what it takes to tame the heart of this proud warrior, give him a call."_

_ His cell number appeared on screen as '555-0127'_

_ "Will you be his greatest adventure?" Zeke said finally_

_ Then the TV went back to normal_

_ "Zeke, you bastard." Cole complained over the phone as he ran away from the store as far as possible. He got a 'lot' of calls that day._

/

Both women looked to Zeke in amazement.

Zeke cracked the end of his hove-like hands and said, "Let's get this started."

(Start third song)

Tigress felt uneasy as she was being dragged to a tailor by Zeke by her mother's directions.

As a lioness mad Tigress follow her directions and took a lot of measurements of certain parts of her body, including parts that made her uncomfortable. After such a feat was achieved, they were told to give the lioness time to make the clothing, based on what Zeke specifically asked and what he told her to make, which Viper and Tigress didn't know what he was doing.

When they went back, with the help of Rachel and Viper, due to Zeke suggesting that, they taught her certain things like how women act, what they wore, how to flirt, etc. All of this, including acting it out, made Tigress feel like some seducer or something, but she went with it. She practiced how to sway her hips, how to tip your toes to give a good smooch, how to pucker your lips to kiss through the air, how to bat your eyelashes to starrers, how to stare back at certain interests, drag your hand across a man's arm or leave your hand on a man's leg, and other cues of flirting.

(I felt a little uncomfortable looking that stuff up).

And most importantly, how to know when a man is interested in you.

First, he would ask you questions and listen to everything you say, but doesn't let you overdo the conversation, making it sound boring is the wrong way for a date to go.

Second, she would ask questions back, getting to know someone as well, with the exception of rubbing your leg against his leg to show interest in his conversation.

Third, be open about how you are feeling during the date, it will be important that the more open you are, the more likely you are to have a good date.

Fourthly, be mindful of your open options during the date, not just 'what you talk about, but also trying new things. It is a good way to start off a date, but trying things that make people uncomfortable can turn the date sour quickly.

And lastly, make sure he is a gentlemen to you, that way he can show how to treat a lady on a date, for if he doesn't show any attention or isn't doing anything to impress you, leave he date.

(Very important information that everyone can consider. This time, looking this stuff up did not make me feel uncomfortable.)

Since they practiced all that Tigress needed to know, a few hours passed till it was evening. The tailor would have been done by now.

Zeke only left to go there so that the others could continue practicing.

By the time, Tigress got all the moves and cues right, Zeke came back with the clothes.

Rachel took the liberty of helping Tigress dress in the new clothes behind a paper wall, which acted like a wall and they were not even visible through it.

Without Tigress knowing, Viper took everyone that was talking downstairs near the room Tigress was getting dressed in.

It took roughly 6 or so minutes to get use to the clothes she was wearing, but was surprisingly comfortable and was just as flexible as her old clothes she wore.

When Rachel confirmed that she was ready, she encouraged Tigress to step outside.

When she stepped out, she was surprised to see everyone outside the room, and they in turn gave shocking looks.

"Whoa." Po said in complete shock.

Kuo quickly went to Tigress sand said, "You look like one of those fan girls at a concert.

Tigress looked down and said, "It's comfortable, but I'm not sure if its appropriate for me."

"Nonsense, Cole would love to see you in it." Viper said to her

All the males stared at Tigress like she was crazy.

"So that's what this is all about!" Crane said shockingly

"So you like Cole? That's a shocker" Monkey asked

Getting angry by their comments and questions, Tigress said, "Yes! If it will make you shut up, then I loved Cole a few weeks after he came here. Now can you shut up?!"

They all went quiet.

Hearing the commotion, her mother came up the steps and saw Tigress in her new clothes, which surprised her and as she walked up to Tigress and fixed a few things, she said, "These clothes look really weird, but I hope you have a great time with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend… yet…" Tigress said, and then dragged it out and made it sound a little awkward.

They laughed a little at her due to her awkwardness

All of the sudden, an angry and threatening roar came from Tigress's mother, making them all quickly go down the stairs in fear.

Tigress looked to her mother in amazement. Noticing that her daughter was starting at her, she straightened her posture and said, "I have one of the loudest roars and battle cry's ever told in my village, which was another thing that scared the other girls and attracted your father."

"Wow." Viper said in surprise, but then had a confused face when she said, "Where is your father Tigress?"

Tigress had a sad face herself and looked to her mother.

She in turn had that same face and said, "When you come back from your date, I'll tell you, but you have to tell me how your date went then, okay?"

Tigress smiled and said, "Okay."

After another heartfelt hug, she was givin a quick tip by her mother: Be Yourself.

As she left the house, she saw Wolfe ahead of her, quickly running off somewhere. She had this suspicion that he might be following her, but he disappeared beyond the buildings. As she made it to the street and was guided by males who not only stared at her with interest, but they directed the way to the restaurant. She was worried about how this date might go, and she hoped that Lai wouldn't show herself, or that fight will be no fantasy.

But if there was one thing she learned, she knew to always expect the worst possible situation.

But as for what was to come, she could have never expected as to what would happen next.

…

(Start final song) (Good thanks to 'Shen's General')

The sounds of many people talking and drinking got to the hearing drums of the avian.

He was already on his third cup of whisky (simple moonshine near the swamp) and only finished one 'smoke', but since he only had a limited amount, he decided to save up on the rest.

The new cigarettes were created from tobacco near the trading harbors. It actually started a good business and people were making a profit. The bird was mindful of how much he smoked, so he was a light smoker.

But he was a bit of a drinker too, but he was mindful of how much he had too.

In the small radius he was in, he saw a rabbit/waiter expecting payment from some weird armored ox with rings on his horns, he laughs and gets up, walking away with his buddies. The waiter then throws a fit.

The avian looked to the ox in disgust. He could tell that it wasn't just bad manners around people, but he also didn't have good hygiene and his breath reeked of multiple cavities.

But he was coming this way, and the avian saw a small bag that held his money.

The moment he walked by, he let one of his talons snatch at the money, the owner having no conscious that he was robbed.

As the bull left, the avian whistled to the waiter.

Angrily, he got a grip, went to him and said in a unintentionally angry tone, "Can I help you with something?"

The avian said nothing and dumped the small bag in his furry paws.

The avian finally spoke, "That was the ox's money. Use it to pay for the food and keep the rest for yourself."

The avian took another drink of his moonshine as the rabbit immediately switched his mood and ran to the back of the kitchen to pay for the eaten meal and drinks.

As expected by the avian, the ox came back, anger was seen in his gaze.

He immediately eyed the waiter, who noticed and began to run in the back.

With the ox going past him, the avian said out loud, "I took your money on the way out."

The ox paused, and then turned to the male avian.

The avian standing before him was a Red-Tailed Hawk. He was well-muscled but slim, with wearing a black vest with a red phoenix running along one side of it. He also has black short pants as well as his slim brown and white feathers. He has a crack on the left side of his beak and a scar over his right eye, nearly giving a menacing look. The one with the scar on his right eye had a silver pupil, while his unharmed eye was red.

Using his silver eye, he quickly saw the environment around him; strong wooden pillars, dishes and glass near him, candle above his head, oil lanterns around the outside of the building, along with more friends outside, a few weak points in the ox's armor, weak piercings near the horns, and a lazy eye on the ox's right eye.

Based on his anger, he sees a prediction that his opponent will blindly go for a straight attack.

Unseen by everyone, he sneakily slid his claw to his small weapon, which come in many forms and surprises.

In pure rage, the ox went forward and tried to strike him blindly with a punch.

(First part of chorus)

Before anyone can even see what happened next, the hawk flash stepped forward and unleashed a long wire from his weapon.

As the bull threw the first punch, the hawk easily and swiftly dodged the punch and let the long wire rap around his neck.

The hawk wrapped it around his neck in another loop to get a good grip, just as the bull noticed that it was lightly chocking him.

(second part of chorus)

In quick loops, the hawk wrapped more and more of the wires on his ankles and biceps. He then made sure they went through the rings on it horns too.

When he was done. He tied one wire on all the connected wires in one tie, he flew right over the wooden support beam and used his body weight, momentum, and gravity to lift the ox right off his knees into the air. At the end of the wire was a blade, which he stuck to the wooden planks bellow him.

(resume song)

Everyone laughed at the scene before them. The ox was caught in many loos of the wire and was stuck in the middle of the air by the support beam, looking like a giant ox puppet

The hawk couldn't help it and laughed when he realized that was his plan. If there was a few things he was good at, and that was being smart and quick on his feet. But the show before him made him a sadistic and malicious trickster. He could have hanged him instead, but this was a lot more fun to enjoy.

As he turned to see his drink spilled, he grunted in dissatisfaction, and so it motivated him to leave.

But before he did, flew right to the ox's face and said, "Next time, pay for your food before I hang you by the neck."

As he went out, he began to see one of his friends look through the open windows, and in seeing one of their friends about to alert his friends, the hawk took out the weapon that made the string and turned it into a make-shift crossbow.

He took aim and fired the blade-tipped bolt, which hit the support beam that held the oil lanterns.

When the lanterns fell and hit his head, he was dazed for a second, but the other lantern's fell and hit the ground, making the others notice as the oil spilled across the front of the restaurant/bar.

_Shit_ the hawk thought

Seeing a candle from earlier, he used his weapon as a whip and used it to grab the candle from it hinges and then he threw it to the oil lanterns.

Hell broke loose after that.

(Next chorus)

The flames came alive and the entire front of the restaurant/bar burned ablaze, the heat immediately giving the ox's a hard time getting through.

Seeing this as the perfect advantage to get a head start, he exited out a different window and went to the top of the complex.

Using his Hawk Eye, not only did he get a good view of his enemies, but he also saw the swamp in the distance, with the high mountains. He knew that some birds would find it impossible to fly over that much altitude, but it wasn't a problem for him.

He also knew his target will be there

Looking down with his silver eye, he saw exactly how and where to attach his enemies.

(Solo)

Letting gravity pull him down, he falcon-dived towards the one bellow him, turning his crossbow into a blade.

With precise movement and close aiming precision, he opened his wings to stop the pull into a small fall-glide and released one of his talons with the blade and landed on one of the ox's skulls, piercing it with the blade like it was butter.

As he constantly flash stepped at his enemies, they all suffered severe attacks and deadly blows.

He hanged one over a tree, but the thin wire made it pierce through its neck slowly until the head was cut off by the noose and the body fell off afterwards.

He snapped another's neck in three different places.

He got a horizontal cut using his sickle at another's stomach, all the blood seeping out.

Using his whip with the attached blade, in one swift motion, he swatted at another's jugular, making all his blood seep out in minutes.

Due to having water inside, the workers doused the fires, but were horrified by the sight before them.

He saw the last of them running away, so the hawk flew to him and shot a bolt from his crossbow at his right knee.

He yelled in pain as it pierced his knee cap, making him crawl.

Another arrow shot straight at his spinal cord, making him lose moment and felling in his legs. He yelled in pain again as he crawled on his arms.

Then, he felt two thin wires grab onto his horns and he was hung by a branch, anchored to the ground by another blade.

He then felt the hawk from earlier sitting on his horns, cleaning the blood off his sickle.

In fear, he whimpered out in pain, "Please sir! I don't know why you are doing this, but please don't kill me!"

The hawk before him stopped cleaning it and looked to him with curiosity

Then the hawk said, "Alright since you said 'please,' I won't kill you."

The ox began to feel some hope in his heart, and then he was swiftly cut out by the wire.

He fell and yelled in pain.

But then he heard, "Good luck finding your way back with no legs."

He then yelled, "Wait! Please take me back! I need help!"

"You can't get help. You're paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of your life. Besides, I let you live, so enjoy it while you can." The hawk said with a twisted smile.

The hawk began to fly away, hearing the ox's cries for help shorten within the distance…

(End Song)

But as the ox crawled on its arms, dragging his body back to civilization, he heard something.

It was somewhere between a roar and a scream-like battle cry.

He realized the rumors he heard around where true, but with his legs dangling, paralyzed below the waist, and defenseless, he knew there was no hope for him.

The Ox cried and yelled in pain for help as the savage monster within the swamp grabbed him by his leg and was dragged with the monster as it began to burrow within the ground he stood on.

After long moments of yells, the swamp turned silent.

He was never seen again.

…

**A/N: Who is this hawk? What does he want? How will Wolfe's and Tigress's date go? What happened to Tai Lung? (He's been off camera for a while). And most importantly, if the swamp creatures were in that swamp, how many of them are there…?**

**But don't mind me, I'm just eating this cool BBQ hot dog with ketchup, mustard, and green relish next to my bro on a cool island we drifted to. Till next time. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25: Laying Demons To Rest, Part4

**A/N: 'Dick Figures: THE MOVIE' is coming out on September 17th! Yeahhhhhhhh! I paid for it a long time ago and I'm itching for it to come out. This time, there won't be any author's jokes in this chapter. Also, you are anxious to read the next chapter, so I won't keep you waiting:**

**Shen's General****: Why thank you for the compliment. We are getting to a point that veryone wants to read, so enjoy!**

**Animation Universe 2005****: I sended a PM on a song I would use, and thank you for the compliment!**

**Fallen Angel/Goddess of Imaginary****: I'm glad to see you enjoyed it. I believe you will also enjoy this one too.**

**Tigress4Ever & TigressFan****: Thank you for your support and reviews, and I know for a FACT you will enjoy this.**

**Guest****: Glad to see you enjoyed it, and this is worth the wait. There is no need to feel depressed, because whenever I feel depressed, I always think that someone out there is having similar problems like me, and that I'm not the only one. With music, I play songs that I know to cheer me up. That sounds awesome! Be sure to take your time. I like the idea of how your story works, and I can't wait to read it when it one day comes out. A BBQ hot dog is just like a normal hot dog except you cook it over tin foil and put it at a reasonable temperature to eventually make it 'sweat' out the fat and maintain the nice cooked meat inside. To cool it down, you need to cut it in pieces, but they all have to still stick together by a small chunk of meat per cut, like a backbone. That's it! I agree, that can be a good crossover. Why thank you so much for your comment on my profile, I constantly edit it with new stories and what not. You watched every movie? Amazing, you would of found a lot of time to see them all. Here are some tips: Always have an author notes, it gives you a way to connect to our reader as a whole per update, which I do. Always give your work a second read for errors or better versions of a passage that could twist an audience. Leave your authors notes in bold and your writing in normal. Be clear as to who is saying and doing what. Describe a situation or an area to the best of your availability. Be open to the reviewers criticism, this is crucial to connecting with your readers and creating good chapters, such as what certain characters should do, what OC they want in it, song and battle recommendations, etc. Last but not least: Be as creative as possible, go beyond the boarders and analyze the characters, do something that they are most capable of doing and understand your writing so that it can have color, instead of the writing in black and white, it has to be eye catching and something that could grab someone's attention. That's all I got. Original MTR: **_**Don't you dare & #$%^* eat it! It's my baby, and in this house, we eat all our babies.**_

**Archangel****: Yeah, it was weird, so it kind of threw me off my game. DAMN IT! For some reason, I had a feeling I messed up there, but a lot of people didn't mind and thought it was funny. XD nice joke! Maybe I should of thought out on Lai's powers more… Well, I wanted Lai to bring Tigress down for her failure to get with Cole, so it was as best as I could go. That sounds very interesting on the Mulan part, but if I did have that idea, I would be pretty vague and the writing would be horrible. I totally agree, but she was being insulted, and it was in her head, not in real life, she handled the actual situation maturely. I agree, that's why as a spirit, it's more fluid. Your right on the concept, one day I'll switch it around. Hmmm… another OC? Awesome, let's hear it! In order to get this far, I had to play both games. The first infamous was free due to the PSN hack, and the second was bought. Very interesting, but like I said, Kessler didn't come back to life because if he did, he would cause a rupture in dimensions, making stars and planets collide together in one giant black hole of dead stars and rubbles of planets, so he had enough power to resist coming back to life. Spoiler: I will include a moment somewhere in the future in that orphanage.**

**Besides, I have putted together a team so powerful, no one saw it coming! Btw, you're not an asshole, you're a critic in my story who knows exactly what to say, and you and I both know critics never sugarcoat the truth.**

**M4dG4rl****: I know, it was all in her head, and the song was from one of my games. If you watch closely to the title of the chapter, all the songs are listed in order and how they are set. I edited the part after that, so be sure to read it carefully.**

**T-Rex's fan****: Why thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**shugokage****: Hey! Your back! Awesome! Thank you for the review and I hope to see more of your reviews in the future. Enjoy this one!**

**A.T. Moore****: I know, I put a lot of time into writing, so it's long. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Rook115****: You very lucky you found this around my updating date. Hope to see more of your reviews in the future.**

**hunterX95****: Well, I really don't look up chinese culture. When I was young, I lready had a basic heme on how chin looks, and it look the same in KFP, so it's easy to do it. Plus, I let my readers imagine their surroundings too.**

**Why are you reading this? Read what's below!**

Chapter 25: Laying Demons To Rest, Part 4

Song: She's a Lady By: Tom Jones

Link: watch?v=oIfxBthfFkg

Song: Shepard's Tango By: Sam Hulick

Link: watch?v=EVaofAOR8PU

Song: Everything Has Changed By: Taylor Swift (feat. Ed Sheeran)

Link: watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo

Song: Burn The Night Away By: There For Tomorrow

Link: watch?v=3OwJjXGiS3s

Song: I Am Electric By: Heaven's Basement

Link: watch?v=XXU3Qt_qvaY

…

Cole began to realize that he should have planned ahead before asking someone out.

And why did he realize this?

Because a man must dress appropriately on certain occasion's, including dates.

But Cole was forced to keep his normal attire of clothing; his baseball white tee with dark blue sleeves, his navy jeans with the Union Jack symbol on his right leg, good urban exploration shoes, and a backpack with his Amp.

Cole would admit that he is grumpy from time to time when certain things either piss him off or don't go his way (he tries to refrain from using lightning then); especially knowing of no way how to get new clothes, but what he is wearing would have to do.

Cole was leaning against the restaurant outside, waiting for Tigress to show up. With his arms crossed, he was deep in thought, for it was a long time since he ever went on a date.

"Um sir?" A woman said near the front counter of the restaurant

Cole looked to the woman and noticed her.

She in turn noticed Cole and said, "Cole?"

Cole's eye's widened and said with sudden surprise, "Oh, hey An. You work here?"

An, the black leopard that he met earlier, who was also John's girlfriend, said, "Yeah. For a few year's actually. It's nice here, and it's pretty much the easiest job I could do."

"You sound a little lazy when you say it like that." Cole chuckled

"Well, all the other jobs mostly involve brute force, which I'm not that really good at, so this fits me very well." She said back

Cole then asked, "How's John doing?"

An slightly blushed, making Cole notice, and said, "Yeah, he's doing great. Even though I'm the one taking care of him, he does a lot of things for me; he even treats me with a lot of respect. I like that very much about him."

"But enough about me, why are you here? Do you have a reservation?" An asked

"Uh-Yeah, yeah I do, but I didn't put one for my date in case she said no." Cole sounded a little uneasy, "but she said yes."

"So you want me to put a reservation for her before she kills you?" An guessed with a teasing smile

"You just read my mind, didn't you?" Cole chuckled

"It was a lucky guess." An admitted, "I left a blank spot for your date to come with you, but when is she gonna be here?"

Cole admitted while looking around, "Well, I don't know when she will be here, but I hope that it's anytime soon."

An then asked, "What caught your eye to go into this restaurant?"

Cole looked to her and said, "I never eaten tofu before. All I ever ate was noodles, dumplings, pizza, pasta, and other things."

An learned and said, "You think the food you eat is the same and it's bland… that's a pretty good reason." She then asked, "What's pizza?"

After Cole gave a quick description, she thought that it sounded like a good dish.

(Start first song)

Cole looked around once more, but that was when he saw her…

…and it made his eyes widen in complete surprise…

(super slow-motion walk)

…Tigress walked like one of those runway models, (earning a lot of looks from a lot of males around the street) but she didn't have a dress. Oh no, the first thing Cole was amazed to see was that she is wearing vintage leather Converse All-Stars in black (created to model like those in 2004, which are very rare converse, but fitted differently to go with her feet). (What can he say, he was 'sort-of' a fan of shoes). She wore skinny black jeans that showed her curved legs and hips, the jeans themselves were ripped on her left knee and right thigh, and the ends of her jeans didn't go over the back of her converse shoes. She had a cotton belt go around the waist-band of her jeans with the front having a steel belt hook, which were held below the hips, exposing a bit of belly fur and near-hourglass figure, along with her pierced outie (I wonder why it was pierced…). She still wore the vest on her, giving her a flat chest, but it was invisible underneath her bright white shirt (it was circular collar, no V-neck) and the sleeves covering her arms that are connected to her shirt were flawless jacket leather, giving off a nice appeal to how her attitude is. Her looks were no different as how he always saw her, but it had little make up to only enhance small parts of her features, making her look more beautiful (but no lipstick, Tigress hated the glossy texture on her lips, due to its irritation on her muzzle). She also wore a dark grey beanie on her head to keep her ears warm in the alps they are in and to have a more teasing appeal to her clothes.

In short, she looked like a hard-core punk-rock rebel.

(If you know the inFAMOUS franchise, and remember someone wearing a similar outfit in the game, you get an internet brownie. Everyone wants an internet cookie these days.)

And this not only made Cole have a _sudden_ interest in more than just her looks, but he felt that same feeling from before back at the beach.

_Whoa…_ Was all Cole could think as his mind was frozen by the sight before him.

Cole also noticed a decent amount of males giving interesting and '_hungry_' stares, but she ignored them, as if she was trying to be hard to get, and looked to only Cole. She then puckered her muzzle together to imitate a teasing smooch.

For some reason, Cole felt heat on his cheeks.

(End song goes as it fades)

An also looked on the same way Cole is, but only in admiring how she looked.

As Tigress got closer, she smiled and said in an upbeat yet gentle tone, "Hi Cole."

As she stood before him, Cole only continued to stare at her.

He then got out of his trance and said, "Wow. You look…" Cole then forgot what to say

"Beautiful?" Tigress guessed

"Different," Cole said afterword, "I was going to say different, but that works too."

Tigress laughed a little and lightly but powerfully punches Cole on the arm.

"Ow. That hurt. You should apologize." Cole said sarcastically, not feeling any pain but rubbing the spot where he was hit to make her guiltier.

Tigress laughed, remembering that this situation happened back home and she said in a girly and childish tone, "I'm sorry."

Cole smiled, finding how she acted a little bit attractive, and held an arm out for Tigress to hold on to.

Tigress remembered this. Zeke taught her that the male of the date will hold an arm out for the female to hook her arm together with him. It's to sign that the couple are on a date when together.

To her, it's just a fancy way of saying, 'We are on a date.'

Accepting Cole's gesture, Tigress hooked her arm around him and stood before An.

An looked to them in understanding and said to Cole, "So you're dating the leader of the Furious Five? That's surprising." Once she filled out her name in the reservation, but then noticed something and said, "Oh, sorry. Someone has the table right now. You were set to come by for a little while back. If you want to pass the time, there is a small ball going on, down the street." An said, trying to ease the situation on them.

Cole smiled and said, "That sounds good. Think you can handle a little mingling?" Cole teased Tigress as he asked the question.

She smiled back, trying her best to hide something from Cole, and said, "I can defeat an army if I wanted to, let alone 'mingle,' let's go."

…

In the ball, it was a chinese-themed room with hanging lanterns and an open area to dancing, where a band was in a corner playing.

Even though they got glances, Tigress looked over the bar, lost in thought as Cole left to get refreshments. She was extremely happy that Cole asked her out, and was suddenly over reacting on how she could earn a kiss. But what she was actually afraid of was if anyone was tailing her, including her friends, enemies, and Lai herself.

Tigress prayed to the gods that Lai doesn't show her face before she carves it out, imagining her beautiful face as a simple fleshy mask to hide her identity.

She suddenly realized that she was always thinking about 'skinning' people alive, and that not only shocked her, but wondered if she was going crazy.

Cole began to come back with two cups of water, and as he walked, a lot of females began to get attracted my Cole's weird cloths and great looks.

As Cole sat down next to Tigress, she began to notice and gave her thanks as she took the cup.

Starting a conversation, she began to act like she just met him and said, "So, a conduit on a date. That's rare. Do you come here from time to time?"

Tigress then looked to the females around her and gave them a 'You're too late' glare.

Seeing that she got to him first, they all realized that it was too late and gave up. They walked away, danced with others, or went to go chat.

Cole raised a brow and said, "Why are you talking like that?"

Tigress tilted her head to the right, telling him to 'Just go with it.'

Cole got the memo and said in his charming and flattering voice, "Yeah. Oh, I come here often. Good place to blow off steam. Scenery's not bad either." He 'intentionally' said that as he looked to the female dancers and chatters.

Cole smiled, knowing that she would have a jealous face, but was relaxed when he said again flattery, "Though the view in front of me… is even better."

Tigress squinted her eyes and said with a boring tone. "*Humph* That supposed to melt a girl's heart?"

"No," Cole admitted, "but this voice is…"

Tigress knew his voice was melting her heart like snow, which made her have a great interest in him.

She guessed he was one of those flattering types, or just had good practice.

Cole leaned forward and allowed his arm to rest on the wooden countertop of the bar and said, "I'm Cole MacGrath, though some people call me, 'The Demon of Empire City,' or just 'Demon' for short. I'm an all-around conduit bad boy and badass with using nothing but lightning."

Tigress gave him a stare and a few blinks that told him, 'Interesting, go on…'

"Also, I punch bandits on the side. And you are?" Cole answered and asked

Tigress smiled and said, "Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five."

Cole then gave a *hmmm* and said, "Tigress, huh? I may have heard a few things about you."

Cole then felt her leg rub against his own and Tigress said, "Oh? Flatter me."

Cole smiled and said romantically, "Word is that that you know your way around an enemy, can kick anybody's ass, and lots of people think you're sexy. I also heard that you punch bandits on the side too. You know, it's rare to see a _master_ dating too."

"Uh-huh," Tigress said, unimpressed and trying to be hard to get, "And do most girls fall for that?"

(start second song)

Cole suddenly heard a tempo start from the band and got an idea so he responded, "Yeah, every single girl falls for it." Cole grabbed her hand and said sweetly, "Let me show you…"

This caught Tigress unguarded and she said as she pulled back a little to stop him, "Wha-What are you doing?"

Cole pulled again and when she was on her feet, Cole said, "Come on, it'll be fun."

When Tigress saw the dancers and heard the tempo in the music, she said as she was dragged, "Oh no, no-no-no-no… no!"

She suddenly was held in arms reach of Cole. The paw that dragged hers was still entwined with his, being held up by his paw. His other arm was held around her waist, supporting her to be more closer to him. Her left out arm was around his side.

Suddenly following the beat, Cole moved sideways, making Tigress almost stumbled, but was able to regain her posture as she moved with Cole.

"When I was in college, it was part of their 'curriculum' to teach dance, which was one of the reasons I left." Cole said, so that Tigress felt more comfortable with his moves. But the fact she found out he dropped out made her more uncomfortable.

As they took two steps back and several steps forward, Tigress said with a little hate, "You're going to pay for this later."

Cole smiled and did his next trick. He released his hold on her waist, and with no support to hold her up in her awkward position, he pushed his arm forward. Tigress spun out of his arms, only holding on to the paw that she was dragged by. As she was stopped by the paw she held on, she stumbled a little forward, inexperienced at this. Cole pulled back and went back in Cole's arms, repeating the same stance as before.

Tigress took one step back/Cole took one step forward, and they then moved to their left.

"Promises, promises." Cole teased

As he went continued, Tigress looked at her feet to make sure not to fall. But she wouldn't let him get away with the teasing. Timing it right, she purposefully pushed her left foot against his right, almost unbalancing him.

Cole got upright again and looked to see Tigress's revengeful smile.

Seeing that she was having fun, Cole continued their dancing as they spun 90 degrees and went to their left again, and as they continued, Tigress was getting the hang of the dancing, even though she never danced before.

Deciding to try her own trick, she twirled by herself in front of Cole and then landed back in his arms.

Sensing a dramatic pause in the tempo coming up, Cole said, "Bring your right leg up over my thigh."

Catching on, she swayed her hips to the right and brought her leg up and letting it rest on Cole's left thigh, earning sudden surprising gasps from onlookers.

Cole gave a pleased look and moved his leg holding her leg up, letting Tigress's other leg stretched back with his leg pushed forward, exposing the slender leg from within the jeans. Cole bended his knee and allowed Tigress to let Cole carry her, his arm around her waist, his other paw holding hers up for support, and their faces nearly inches apart.

The position they were in looked like something straight out of a tango dance class.

Suddenly, commotion sprung through the air, many dancers, chatters, and drinkers turned their attention to the dancing couple.

As they began to be crowded, Tigress and Cole resumed dancing by moving to the left, than turning 90 degrees counter clockwise and moved to the right, their legs elegantly moving to the rhythm of the tango song.

Tigress moved her hips to the left, then to the right and moved her right leg forward, Cole pushed his right leg forward and held on to her let-out leg, but Tigress brought her leg up to unlock her leg and resumed dancing.

As certain drinkers began to get up and watch, a certain individual watched from a distance…

…and he didn't want to use his hawk-eye. He wanted to be surprised by his targets dancing.

Cole moved back as she moved forward, and then Tigress moved her body around Cole.

Tigress chuckled at how much fun she was getting from all the dancing.

With her right leg bended sideways to her left, she bended her left leg and swung it to her right behind her, Cole help turn Tigress's body to his left and the leg she swung turned and was kicked forward.

"Now you're getting it." Cole said in an amusing tone, glad to see she was having fun.

After taking a few steps, Cole let her go and spun her, but she purposefully pulled away as she spun, but mid spin, she saw someone…

…someone that she knew…

…but she was too focused on this dance and didn't want to ruin it, so she stopped her spin and looked over to Cole.

She brought her right arm up and allowed one of her digits to make a 'come here' teasing move.

Smiling, he walked up to her as one of those male tango dancers do, and Tigress moved to her left until they walked/circled around each other while looking eye-to-eye and Tigress brought up her arms, allowing Cole to bring her close again as their previous position.

As they continued to take more elegant steps and twirls across the dance floor for 10 or so seconds, Cole thought it was the perfect time to end the dance, since the song was nearly over.

Feeling the tempo almost end, Tigress thought the same thing.

Tigress brought her body facing his left and bended her knee forward but pushing the rest of the leg back on her right, and after 270 degree counterclockwise spin, she pulled her left leg behind her and stretched it out like last time, and swung it to Cole's leg, bending it once more to hold onto his leg while her right leg bended right underneath Cole.

Cole did the finishing stance as he tilted forward, his hold on her waist and paw never released and her leg holding her lower body, which allowed her to tip back and close her eyes as Cole hovered over her with his body.

Again, the position they were in looked like something straight out of a tango dance class.

(end song)

Everyone cheered and clapped at the performance.

As she opened her eyes, the place where she saw the person was gone, but was replaced with an empty cup and a few coins.

"So… tell me: Think a girl would fall for that?" Cole said with charm in his voice.

She hated his teasing, but the charm did make her swoon.

She got up and looked him in the eye as she said, "Just as long as it's the girl standing in front of you."

Once she got upright, her leg was still held onto Cole's thigh, which both began to notice. Feeling the closeness that both felines began to share, Tigress then had this tiny voice in her head that said one thing:

_Kiss him now…_

She wanted to do that, she so _desperately _wanted to do just that, but seeing as where they stand now, she didn't want to rush it.

It pained her, but it was the right thing to do. After all, it was their first date, and she didn't want to ruin it.

Cole helped her out of their position, they both decided to check out the restaurant was open for their table.

Little did they know, the hawk had already left. As well as someone else too…

But Lai, who remained hidden throughout the whole ordeal and almost began her sabotage, but was frozen by the dancing that both felines did, and that surprised her.

She never knew Cole could be romantic in dancing, let alone 'Tangoing.'

Unsurprisingly, Cole and Tigress's friends followed them, barely escaping the death clutches of Tigress's mother.

"How come you didn't say the Demon can dance?" Nix asked with much curiosity

"I figured Tigress would find out on her own." Zeke said, than he got out of his hiding place and shouted to everyone, "OKAY, YOU CAN ALL LEAVE NOW!"

The music stopped and everyone began to leave.

Every single pair of eyes began to stare at Zeke.

"How did you set this up?" Chun said with suspicion

"I ordered the clothes then prepared a ball. I followed Cole to a restaurant and tipped the black leopard for them to go there." Zeke said with mischief tainting his voice

They continued to stare at him with bewilderment. Nix only grinned by how ingenious his plan was.

Suddenly, they heard one of their friends calling them, and the voice was recognized as Wolfe's.

"Guys!" He said as he ran, out of breath once more

Suddenly, a paw punched Wolfe in the arm and said, "Don't run away from me! What made you think you could run away from me?"

Before Wolfe could say anything, Crane said, "So that's the girl that gave you a black eye?"

Wolfe immediately said while in pain, "Yep. How I got a date, I will never know."

"You grabbed pain by the balls and took it like a man, so I had respect for you." The female Wolfe from before said as she crossed her arms

"That's a weird way of empisizing that." Croc said

Wolfe forgot to say one thing and said, "Oh, by the way, this is Bao."

Bao looked to him and said with surprise, "I didn't know you can be a gentleman too."

Wolfe gave a blank poker face out of embarrassment, but then became serious and said, "Guy's, Bao and I have seen something that you aren't going to believe."

"I was with my buddy when we killed a being of mass destruction. What else am I not gonna be surprised about?" Zeke said and then they hurriedly follow the two wolves.

As they ran again, Bao asked, "Some of you guys look weird."

"Nix and Kuo are conduits. I'm normal." Zeke replied. Bao was more surprised and looked to Wolfe for an explanation.

Seeing everyone suddenly leave, Lia was about to move, but then something dark covered her vision.

And they felt like feathers.

Before she could flash a power, she suddenly felt something hard quickly hit the back of her head and everything went black…

…

As the two felines returned back to the restaurant, they talked about their recent experience, with Cole being surprised when he learned that Tigress never really knew how to dance in any way.

He promised that one day he would teach her, which melted her heart.

As they walked up to An, they saw her smiling.

Cole asked what she was smiling about and An said, "I see you had some fun."

"We did. Is our table available?" Tigress asked

The felines received confirmation when An called to a waiter inside and the waiter told them to bring them to the table on the reservation.

The waiter was surprised by the appearances of both felines, but the waiter kept it to himself and led them to their table.

As they walked arm-in-arm, they were getting glances by people in their own tables, but kept whatever they were thinking to themselves.

As the waiter led them to a table pretty sight-isolated, Tigress was completely surprised at the sight before them.

There was a circular table with a white tablecloth covering it with two seats across from one another. In the center was a very small batch of roses, the roses itself was cut from its branch. There was also a lantern above then to give of a lot of brightness to the room. There were also two single candles across from the batch of roses and stood between the two seats, which were also lit. (This reminds me of locus points in geometry.) Two menus were there, each in front of a chair.

"I spared no expense." Cole said while looking for her approval

Tigress looked to him and said surprisingly, "You really know how to surprise women."

Cole smiled and said, "Just wait. You haven't seen anything yet."

Tigress was cautious, for he was too unpredictable, and said with a smile, "Can't wait."

(Start third song)

Cole released his hold on her arm and walked to one of the chairs, and then he pulled it back.

This was a sign.

(Tigress voiceover of song)

Catching what she learned, she walked and sat down on the open chair, than she was pushed into the table with her chair. Cole then walked to his chair and sat down.

The moment he opened his menu, he cursed out loud.

Tigress said what was wrong; her concentration on what delicacies of her choosing was interrupted.

Cole said frustratingly that he has no idea what these letters even say, for Chinese letters wasn't his area of expertise.

Tigress giggled at how Cole reacted and said that she would help.

(Tigress and Cole voiceover of song)

After she told them what they meant on the menu, Cole and Tigress gave the waiter their order.

To pass the time, Cole began to small talk.

He asked about how different her clothing was, which was appealing to his taste.

Tigress explained that EVERYONE found out about the date and made it a big deal to help her.

Cole was surprised, but asked how she got her clothes though.

Tigress said Zeke gave her an 'edge,' describing what he did for her.

Cole laughed and said how he always had a way around romance, but only around others instead of himself.

As they were served their dishes moments later after they finished their small talk, Cole was taught by Tigress how to use chop-sticks. After a few tries, Cole found a position where he could hold them and said that he should of use these to eat Cheetos easily.

Tigress asked what this 'Cheetos' was, which Cole explained that it is a snack where he comes from. He also said that it was hardened bread with strong flavored powdered cheese.

Cole suddenly felt a leg rubbing against his own and looked up from his food to see Tigress with a pleased smile and her paws under her chin, like she was teasing Cole on how interested she is to him.

Cole smiled, catching that Zeke must have taught her that, for he didn't picture Tigress as the flattering type.

(Cole voiceover of song)

As Cole ate, he asked certain questions to get to know Tigress better, and he got answers that he was surprised to hear about. They both complimented on how good the food and dumplings were as they ate.

Cole was able to make Tigress laugh when he asked if something was in his teeth and he purposefully pushed sushi onto his teeth. He made a grossed face that made her laugh more.

As Cole ordered for a tab, he got up and pulled Tigress's chair, allowing her to get up.

Cole proceeded to leave arm-and-arm with Tigress, and as he paid and left, he opened the door for the both of them and gave their farewell's to An.

(Tigress voiceover of song)

As Cole walked down the street with Tigress, she realized that she needed to open a conversation for this to go smoothly.

He asked questions as to get to know more about Cole. It turned out what Zeke said was true; he did like picnics, brushing women's fur, and eating cheese.

(Tigress and Cole voiceover of song)

As they walked, Cole saw something that caught his eye and Tigress saw that it was a bar.

Cole dragged Tigress into it and as they got seated, they got looks, but Cole got the heat off of them by ordering a round for everyone and shots for each other.

Tigress felt uneasy about the small cups of moonshine before her, but Cole told her that it was a game, and that if he took a shot, she would have too as well. Since Cole was there, it assured her that if anything happened to her, Cole would help her through it. As he took a shot, she did too.

This went on for 10 minutes…

Cole and Tigress were surrounded by a lot of guys; Cole told old embarrassing tales that in involved his best friend, which they laughed to.

They all shared jokes too. Some were dirty (I won't share them for rated reasons), but Cole was glad to see that Tigress was laughing to them, seeing that she has a great sense of humor. When he asked her how she had one, she said that Po would do things horribly just for the sake of a joke, earning more laughs.

When one of them thought they were drunk, the male tried to 'touch' her…

…but was missing a few teeth after (no need to guess who did it)…

…which ended up as a bar fight…

…which they both beaten everyone up…

…and the pair left afterwards with a bottle of moonshine, but they were both still sober to continue.

Cole then went to another store and bought some supplies. Tigress was told to wait outside while he got what he needed.

(Tigress voiceover of song)

Cole came back out with a rather large basket that held some things.

Tigress wanted to ask what was in it, but Cole smiled and ran ahead.

Wondering where this was going, she chased after him on all fours.

She chased Cole all the way up a path and then going up a mountain path, which lead to a meadow with her village in view.

The meadow where Cole meet Kessler.

(Tigress and Cole voiceover of song)

When Tigress caught up to him, she was speechless in seeing a meadow under a tree. Cole didn't say anything as he settled a blanket down and sat down with the basket open.

Instead of asking, Tigress instead walked to him and then began to lie down on the blanket, with her legs folded out but was sideways and her left arm held her upper body up.

Cole laid down on his right side so that their faces were more closer and he grabbed the basket and opened it to reveal…

…crackers with cheese.

Tigress laughed with Cole as how he is making fun of what he really likes. Zeke was right as to how he liked cheese with romantic picnics.

That last part made her realize that she was at a picnic.

Cole asked if she would like to have a snack, which Tigress accepted, thinking how nice it would be to have one right now.

Cole took the liberty of making one for her and when he was done, he gave it to her.

She took a bite, and it tasted delicious. Sure, she have had cheese before, but this kind tasted fresh, like it was recently made. She saw Cole already down with one.

(Tigress voiceover of song)

They ate and talked, they made fun of how each had crumbs on their faces and how each chews with their mouth open while talking, they talked about things that they enjoyed and things that annoyed them from time to time, which some of the things they talked about made him have something in common.

(Tigress and Cole voiceover of song)

When they finished eating, they both laid back against the tree, looking over the sunset, realizing that a lot of the day went by, but it was a good day.

(End song)

After many minutes of blissful silence, feeling the breeze, and enjoying one another's company, Tigress then began to ask, "I've been meaning to ask you a long while back, but how did you learn to climb?"

Cole looked to her and said, "Back in New Maris, when the flood got through most of the streets, people began to try and climb to the next floor, but that caused the city to be a haven for urban exploration. After I started to get better at it, Zeke even manned up and gave it a try. Normally, if you started doing that, you would get 10 minutes before the cops show up."

She never heard of 'cops' before, and it sounded strange, so she asked another question, "How is it like to live in New Maris?"

Cole gave a blissful smile and laid back with his arms on his the back of his head, saying, "New Maris was lawless. In a good way. People would be going to parties, getting wasted, doing crazy things and what not. It was raunchy and except for the hangovers it was God-Damn Heaven. But ever since I came here, all I heard from Zeke was that everybody was celebrating being alive, doing parties again, and millions of lives were saved because of me. Believe me; I deserve a vacation after that stunt I pulled through, giving up my life and all."

Tigress looked to him with skepticism, learning something so dangerous seems something similar to that of heaven through his eyes.

Cole then looked to her and said, "Since this date is almost over and the sun is setting, I think I should end this with one more surprise."

She looked to him with wondering what he was doing as he got up and went into the basket…

…and pulled out a guitar.

Her eyes shot wide open in realizing something and said with much surprise, "You can play an instrument?"

Cole then said, "College didn't also teach me dancing, but because my school is a bit art based is why I dropped out."

Cole sat beside her and used his claws and ends of his digits to test the pull of the string and fixed a few to the correct tone.

"I know this is kind of cheesy to do, but I ran out of other ideas." Cole admitted as he continued to fix it.

"I really don't mind. No one has ever played an instrument for me." Tigress admitted with flattery affecting her voice.

Cole looked to her with surprise and said, "You really would like that? Most people I use to know would think that I would be overdoing it if I considered doing the guitar thing."

She scooted more closely to him and said, "Well, that's where you come from. Where I come from, it's very romantic for someone to sing to and for another." Tigress then asked, "So, are you just strumming a few strings or are you going to sing too?"

When he was done and tested it again, Cole replied, "You want me to sing? Just so you know, I don't have that good of a voice."

"That's not what I heard back at the ball." Tigress countered

_Oh, she's good._ Cole said, realizing that she not only can kick ass, let alone his own, she can be clever too.

Cole took a deep breath and said, "Fine. Lucky for you, I already have a song in mind."

"Good. I was worried that you would have made it up as you went." Tigress admitted

"I would of if I didn't remember any songs I learned. But I am offended that you said that." Cole acted out his sad voice as he spoke.

Tigress scooted a little bit away so that Cole can have some room.

Cole took a deep breath…

(Start forth song)

…and started strumming the strings in a rhythm.

When the tone went down, he began to sing, _"It's 3 in the morning and I'm still not sleeping,_

_ 'Cause I'm finally running your race,_

_ The mountains you've been climbing seem like they have steepened,_

_ Since I decided to pick up the pace."_

Tigress watched him in complete awe as he played, never knowing that he played such a peaceful melody before.

_"If the whole world told me I should disappear,_

_ Could I fall right next to you?"_ Cole sang as he let the strings go down for a second

Then, as he picked a different melody on the instrument, he said, _"Just let me burn the night away,_

_ Oh, baby let me burn the night away,_

_ By thinking of the simple things you say to me,_

_ That get me through the day,_

As Cole focused on the song he was playing, he began to remember as he changed the melody…

_"You keep me wide awake,_

_ You keep me wide awake."_ Cole said sweetly in remembering…

…the first time he met Trish…

_"So don't look back, the hourglass is runnin' empty,_

_ You've got me buried with your every move,_

_ Your fine lines have me at a loss of memory,_

_ I'm right beside you in an empty room."_

He began to remember…

…their times together in their younger years, as they became teenagers…

_"If the whole world told me I should disappear,_

_ Could I fall right next to you?_

_ Just let me burn the night away,_

_ Oh, baby let me burn the night away,_

_ By thinking of the simple things you say to me,_

_ That get me through the day,"_ Cole sang as he remembered during their late teens how their friendship blossomed into something more…

_"And it's so hard to catch your feelings,_

_ When you, always run away,_

_ You keep me wide awake,"_ Cole immediately changed the rhythm of the instrument and sang, _"You keep me wide awake, o-oooh."_

He began to remember how things changed between them, how everyone thought they were perfect for one another, how his parents approved, and how she got a job in a hospital while he dropped out and became a bike courier.

_"You're making it hard, for me to just start,_

_ Over like were new,_

_ Oh, the whole world told me I should disappear,_

_ 'Cause I'm falling in love with you."_ Cole said as he suddenly stopped playing for a millisecond, but then said in remembering his and Kessler's bittersweet moment's with the women he loved as he played again, _"Just let me burn the night away,_

_ Oh, baby let me burn the night away,_

_ By thinking of the simple things you say to me,_

_ That get me through the day,_

_ And it's so hard to catch your feelings_

_ When you, always run away,"_ Cole then turned to a smoother and low melody, singing, _"You keep me wide awake, you keep me wide awake."_

(Song slowly fades and ends)

With the hum of the guitar eventually goes silent, they sat together in silence, taking in the song that Cole sang.

"That was beautiful Cole." Tigress said with complete surprise, showing how much she enjoyed it.

Cole settled the guitar nest to him and admitted, "I was worried that I was a little rusty."

Cole then began to think and he said to her, "Can I tell you something?"

Tigress smiled and scooted closer, nearly making their shoulders touch, and said, "You played and sung for me, making this date even more romantic. Of course, you can ask me anything."

Cole looked uneasy and said, "Ever since… Trish… I was kind of cagy around women. I didn't want to be interested in other women and I didn't want other women in my life. Due to my powers, I was just adding danger in their lives, so I stayed away. Ever since then, it's been a long while since I ever asked anyone out."

Tigress was taken aback by Cole's nature around other women, but understanding why he was like this was easy to understand, but she put a paw on his shoulder and said, "If it makes you feel any better, you were a gentleman to me. No one was ever this nice to me."

Cole looked to her and she said to him, "Ever since I heard about her from you, I began to slowly understand why she loved you. One time, when I saw Po get hit and drown under a bay, I felt the pain of losing a comrade, but I learned from you that not everyone can be saved and to accept losses."

She then moved her paw from her shoulder and rested it on Cole's paw, which he noticed, and she said, "Because my life was hard and difficult to overcome, I can understand only a few of the many experiences you went through." She then let her paw settle more comfortable on his and said, "I know what it was like to be a freak, to be alone, to be different from others and for others to fear you, but someone I knew once told me that everyone was in a cold and lightless room, but every once in a while, there will always be alight to shine upon them through the harshest of times, even to those who don't deserve it."

On the inside, Cole wasn't only shocked that she remembered what he once said, but how she somehow understands him, let alone find out that Po once almost died. When Cole had this sudden feeling again, he moved his paw and took it in hers, locking them together.

Suddenly, without thinking, Tigress said, "There was also something I been wanting to tell you."

Cole looked to her, telling her to continue her explanation.

She began to realize that there was no other way out of this then to confess, so she then took a small breath and-

"COLE! PICK UP YOUR PHONE MAN!" Zeke shouted

Both felines nearly had a heart attack.

Cole angrily thought that he forgot to shut off his phone.

Cole pressed a button on his phone that was connected to the strap of his backpack the held his Amp and said angrily, "THIS BETTER BE GOOD."

"I just found someone. You gonna want to see this for yourself." Zeke said

Before he could ask what it was, he heard someone shout somewhere in the village, like a preacher giving a speech.

And he voice had a southern accent to it.

Not only did Cole froze, but realized that this officially not only ruined his date, but ruined his day.

Cole got up and said, "We better hurry." When she got up in alarm, they both left their picnic spot and ran with Cole.

But because of whatever was going on…

…it ruined her moment's-chance to kiss Cole…

…and because of this, her whole date turned sour.

…

(To get a good feel on this part of the story, I had to go back to inFAMOUS 2).

As both felines ran on the roof tops and away from the mountains, they continued to south of the village to the swamp, thanks to Cole's 'sense,' and immediately began to notice crowds gathering, with the exception of men that looked like mercenaries with swords and hammers and spears were either guiding or forcing groups to gather to the swamp.

Cole had a hunch that something bad is going on and if he doesn't stop it, then there will be consequences.

As Cole and Tigress got closer, he began to hear the shouts and cheers from within the distance.

He really knew something was bad, and he was starting to worry.

But then he heard a giant cheer, and then it slowly died so that another voice took its place.

And it had a very thick southern accent.

"My friends," the voice said as they both got closer, "I stand before you to announce something that my associates have encountered. For 'they' have entered this peaceful village, waiting in the shadows to commit unjust sins upon your friends and loved ones."

Cole and Tigress jumped from the buildings edge and landed right next to some food carts.

He saw his friends, and as he came up with an idea, he tried looking for a mirror as the voice continued, "Although I must inform you that this isn't my first battle with the demons. There was a time, in my village, where a demon rid me of my power and killed my people and their protectors. I came to this village, tracking them, to make sure they don't harm you."

The cheers echoed the swamp, and when Cole found a mirror next to a shop, he used the lantern light to reflect it to Zeke.

He noticed a glare and Zeke noticed him, alerting his friends silently, hiding next to them.

"Zeke, what the hell is going on?" Cole questioned

Zeke began, "Brother, you are not gonna believe it, but it's-"

"My name," the voice shouted, as if he was preaching to God, "is Joseph Bertrand III, and I came to this city to protect the ones that each and every one of you care about, form the spawn of the devil Himself! These demons have come into this town and are hiding in the shadows, waiting to kill all of you! But fear not my friends, for my Militia," Bertrand said as he talked about his army, "the very men that would sacrifice their lives to protect you, the very men from this village that saw the reason for a just cause, will do everything within their power to protect you from not only the demons, but FROM THE FREAKS OUTSIDE THE SWAMPS!"

They cheered in hope that they will be protected by the 'demons.' Then Cole realized if he said demons and knew of him being here, then all his friends are in danger of how he was treated, and that it would get worse the longer they stay.

Cole told them to stay where they are as he climbed to the roof of another building.

As Bertrand continued to preach about the demons, Cole saw him from the distance…

…Bertrand was not the same person he used to be. He was a bald eagle, and looked a bit like one as well, but what gave him his menacing look was that his brown and white feathers stood out a bit instead of a folded fashion and his beak wasn't a normal beak like all the other birds, but his upper beak had beak teeth, matching the tip of his beak with sharp edges. His black coat was fashioned to fit his body, so that it didn't get in the way of his wings and tail feathers and didn't drag. His talons were covered with leather gloves so that it made his feet comfortable on top of a bird stand (like the ones in a bird cage, where the bird stands), he also had a white shirt with a red vest. Due to the grey aging on the tips of his feathers, he appears to be in his late 50's and early 60's.

(I love describing the enemy, it gives them a unique look in this universe.)

Cole knew more about his motives for power than anyone else, and only he could stop him.

"There is one demon among you, abnormal to all others, and his name… is Cole… MacGrath. He raided my city, killed the people and their protectors, and allowed chaos to spread, allowed the corruption to infect everyone. He unleashed an evil that killed MILLIONS in his wake! An incurable disease meant to destroy all life. But that disease has been eradicated long ago, but now, that demon will try to unleash it again, and kill everyone! He walks among us like men, but he is not unstoppable! I as you, THE PEOPLE, to ban together and stone him in the streets, trying to drive him away from us and curse his name, for we shall rid his soul from this world, and God shall judge him for his sins!"

Earning more cheers made Cole hate him more for who he is and what he does, but Cole isn't gonna watch this happen.

"Old warrior s that use to defend this village bleed, and died, in defense of their home. And when you called upon them to stand against the enemy, did they cower?"

Cole and his friends heard the people shout, "NO!"

He continued, "No! They all fought to the last man, while other abandoned their people for their own reasons."

Cole remembered how Kessler could of used his powers to stop the beast in his time and save everyone, but he choose to flee with his family, leaving others to die. He hated Kessler.

He hated himself.

"My Militia are all that stands, between you, AND THE FREAKS! And thanks to them, we caught two devils that hid in the shadows."

Before them all, Cole saw Kadaj and Lai brought to their knees in front of everyone, tied by the wrists, and shamed in front of everyone as the crowd cursed them.

Cole was starting to feel a rage, something he hadn't felt since Kessler, and, without his friends knowledge, he began to run on the rooftops around to the stage.

Tigress and the others, without knowing of Cole's actions, saw how he acted like a preacher, making the crowd cheer as he talked about demons and freaks, and how he has this strange manipulative effect on people, controlling their fear and using it.

It was abnormal and strange to see.

As one of the mercenaries pulled out an axe, as if to display an execution o the two conduits, Bertrand shouted, "AND AS GOD AS MY WITNESS, WE SHALL HUNT THEM DOWN! AND DESTROY THEM ALL!"

_Like hell you are!_ Cole thought as he stood at the edge of the roof, seeing people beginning to pick up rocks. Sensing something bad will happen, Cole threw a special grenade.

The grenade flew as no one noticed, but as it landed near the group beginning the execution and Bertrand, but Bertrand was quick to dodge as the grenade released an electric pulse, constantly shocking everyone in a small radius.

Because of the power presented, everyone began to panic in fear and run in all directions. Cole's friends went to charge in and help, but then some of the familiar swamp monsters came out from the swamp.

So the team stayed hidden.

Cole landed next to the two conduits and freed them with his claws, cutting the rope and told them, "Go over there and get my friends someplace safe. I'll fill you in later."

"Cole-" Lai began to question, but Kadaj put a paw on her shoulder and jumped in a green hue to their friends.

When both conduits jumped to where their friends are hiding and as the group tried to argue to help Cole, they realized that they are not as powerful as Cole is against the swamp creatures.

Suddenly, Kadaj had an idea. It would be life-threatening, but it was better than seeing Cole or any one of them dying.

As they argued, they all had no choice but to leave.

On the stage, Cole confronted Bertrand, lightning at the ready, and saying, "For some reason, most people that I hate don't stay dead. Especially you."

Bertrand gave an insidious smile and said, "Cole, unlike you, I fell into god's embrace. I saw my true destiny and saw the sins that taint your soul. You shall fall before Him, as all demons do."

"You always were crazy." Cole said, but then said, "But, I think you and I need a chat."

Seeing this as an insult, he taunted back, "Is that your way of getting around, Cole? You may have stopped me from my mission, but I know yours is a lost cause, just like your friends and Trish."

For some reason, something in him… snapped… and he unleashed a turret of ice rockets at him, but he managed to dodge every one of them.

As he began his escape, Bertrand shouted, "Kill him!"

(Start last song)

As Cole began his pursuit of Bertrand, the same swamp monsters from before, only in the hundred's this time, began to 'gang-up' and beat Cole, thus forming a giant pileup of monsters.

_I am the new-born, I'm the creator_

_ I am velocity, I am the rapture_

As massive pain flowed through his body, he only thought of how many lives Bertrand took, how many lives he broke down for his personal game.

_ I'm the destroyer, I am the cavalry_

_ I am the poison, I am the powder_

Cole's bright blue lightning that began to form around him turned slowly to a dense hue of orange.

The deep anger he had, the pent up anger of all his failures, all his losses, and all his faults have pushed him too far.

_I am the fighter, I'm the protector_

_ I am the 'AC,' I am the 'DC'_

From within Cole's radius, he unleashed an arch lightning around him, sending stunning waves of pain to all of the monsters, all while beginning his karma shift.

_ I am Electric (x4)_

When it was done, there was a sudden stop of flow of electricity for just a second, than there was an orange shockwave, sending all enemies flying in different directions and causing the ground to crack in a radius of 5 feet.

_ Watch me burn, till the future is no more_

_ Watch me burn, I'm the killer and the cure_

_ So hate me, I killed your God_

_ So watch me burn_

Cole then surrounded himself and his enemies with an ash smoke screen, sending enemies still alive from the attack into a stunning and unbeatable gas, and within less than 1/3 of a second, they all were killed by breathing it in, burning their lungs like burnt marshmallows in a fire.

_ I'm the destroyer, I am the power_

_ I am the torment, I am the cancer_

As those enemies fell, similar large enemies appeared, such as a couple of Ravagers and Hive Lords.

_I am velocity, I am the horror_

All four enemies gave a roar and charged.

_I am the finger, I am the $%^& YOU!_

Cole really hated these guys, so he allowed orange lightning to flow on his arms and decided to go on the offensive

_I am Electric (x8)_

He raised his right arm and shot a Napalm grenade at the one in front of him, killing it instantly, then turned counter clockwise to his left and raised his left arm and threw another grenade, killing it instantly, then looked to his right and threw another grenade then looking back to the one behind him and threw a grenade, sunning the Hive Lords.

Digging both of their forelegs into the ground, they tried to raise small Spikers, but both Hive minds and their floating eggs were destroyed to Cole's scythe bolts.

_Watch me burn, till the future is no more_

_ Watch me burn, I'm the killer and the cure_

_ So hate me, I killed your God_

_ So watch me burn_

Sensing more enemies coming, Cole summoned waves of napalm down on the forest, causing a massive forest fire to bloom.

_Watch me burn_

The fires soon began to spread and the napalm began to intoxicate the water in the swamp.

_Watch me burn_

Cole turned towards the burning swamp and roared, "NO ONE CAN PROTECT YOU FROM ME!"

_Watch me burn!_

Around him, swarms of monsters came around Cole once more surrounding him and closing in.

Cole let the ionic energy flow to his hands, combining its essence with that of the napalm and fire, and he slowly felt a hunger, even stronger than his thirst for blood as a vampire, wrap around his body, and he crouched forward in pain, sending the energy to the brink of self-drain.

(Solo)

In immense pain, Cole arched his back, almost as far as someone possessed as a demon would go (poster from the Exorcist 2) and his entire body was engulfed in flames as everything in a 20 foot radius was trapped in its drain. The flames licked and burned at Cole's enemies as their neuroelectricity was absorbed into Cole.

Their skeletons were visible through his drain.

When he was done, they all were nothing but ash.

_I am the new-born, I'm the creator_

Due to the massive over-drain by Cole, orange lightning crawled and danced all over his body.

_ I am velocity, I am the rapture_

Cole slowly raised his right paw to see the orange lightning crawl all over his arm and paw. The pure, raw, powerful energy was so overwhelming, it was tempting to destroy anything that stood in his way.

_ I'm the destroyer, I am the cavalry_

And his wish was granted, for the earth under his feet shook with every stomp givin by the Devourer. His huge size and massive mouth could swallow anything, but it had no eyes.

Cole only smiled and said, "Here we go."

_ I am the poison, I am the KISS OF FIRE!_

It gave a roar and shot giant green piles of spit at him.

_Watch me burn, till the future is no more_

Cole used a large circular portray shield to protect himself from the blasts.

_ Watch me burn, I'm the killer and the cure_

Dodging brute stomps, tongue grabs, and more spit, Cole countered with many blasts, grenades, and rockets.

_ So hate me, I killed your God_

When the creature was stunned halfway, Cole concentrated all his power on one attack.

_ So watch me burn_

He raised his arms to the sky and sended down his ionic storm, which wasn't not only orange, but it was more destructive and powerful then it was ever before.

It screeched in immense pain, but Cole pressed on, roaring back. Then there was nothing but burnt flesh and burnt shells.

_I am Electric (x4)_

Cole then summoned an ionic vortex, its red hue grinding against the ground and scattering the remains of the monsters into the swamp.

(End song)

Cole snickered sinisterly, knowing that his enemies are still as week as they once were.

Before Cole followed Bertrand's echo to track him, he roared to the swamp, "NOTHING WILL PROTECT YOU FROM ME! NOT MEN! NOT WEAPONS! NOT ARMOR! NOT EVEN YOUR BEST MONSTERS CAN STOP ME!"

…

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE. I will be off the grid for a while and I have to write my college essay, so I won't be writing anytime soon. But know that the next chapter will end the 'Laying Demons To Rest' series of chapters and we get to be where we have been waiting for almost 2 years. Like always, you'll never see what's coming next. Till next time! :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Laying Demons To Rest, Part5

**A/N: It's good to get back to work on this story, but before you start flaming me, I have a good reason for not writing:**

**I had college applications.**

**I had research papers.**

**My time off to work on my colleges is worth it: I got accepted to Iona, Pace, Purchase, and New York Institute of Technology and got scholarship for three of the four! I'm now waiting on the rest of my colleges to get back to me.**

**I had to get a gift for this friend of mine who's having a birthday party in a day or so, so my bro recommended I see a sage at the pawn shop.**

**The sage/samurai/owner gave us a map and told us about an evil warlord that he fought and slayed him and his army with his epic sword. He would give me the best gift he could offer if my bro and I find his sword.**

**We trespassed on the docks onto a college booze cruise to Japan, getting drinks (non-alcohol with sugar), ate food of kings, sea surfed the waves while the boat was going, ridden the cruise on the captains quarters, and busting beats by singing:**

**I hate college, but I love all the parties**

**Finishing kegs and crushing bottles of Bacardi**

**King of the class, I'd rather lay up with a hottie**

**Single doesn't mean, I'm looking for somebody**

**Some say they drink, Blaze up but hardly**

**Popping P-K's. Ski, a little bit of Molly**

**Am I out of my mind, most people say probably**

**But I been on my grind, Puffin on L's of that collie (collie)**

"**I Hate College (Remix)" By: Sam Adams**

**We ran into a pirate ship and they tried to jack the ship, so my bro, I, and some dudes swung to the other ship and had an epic pirate battle, in which we won and got everyone rich.**

**When one of the pirates bombed the ship with fart gas, me and my bro single-handedly opened the vents to the ship to get rid of the gas and kicked the pirate off our ship.**

**Reaching Japan, we saw the sights, took a lot of pictures of girls, ridden the internet-connected train, been in an anime and got out, acted like a singing television, and ate a bowl of tiny cellphones the size of rice in a contest. A woman gave us directions as to where we could go, than she hopped into a pod which transformed into a robot which fought a monster afterwards.**

**Taking the fast express train, we went to a restaurant where the sages son led us to a mountain, which we climbed until we reached the temple.**

**As we entered, we dodged a lot of traps.**

**Then we found one third of the sword, which was the handle. As we 'raged,' we then learned that there was two more pieces at the floor which was a map.**

**Then the demon army came alive and attacked us.**

**My bro punched a giant hole in the wall and we ran through a bamboo forest until we fell and rolled down a hill, then crashed on to the top of a docked ship.**

**We parkoured from ship to ship on the harbor as the demon ninjas were chasing us.**

**Through certain circumstances, we somehow caused an explosion, killing most of the demon ninjas and escaping on a rowboat that is drifting out to sea.**

**As my brother complained about not having French fires and how were going to die, we got struck by a lightning bolt and drowned under a title wave.**

**We woke up stranded on an island (or burrito island as my bro called it) and we survived on our survival skills for a good minute until we saw a British war plane lower a rope ladder to us, which we caught at the last second.**

**We were rescued by a captain major lieutenant, private first class retired pilot suffering from alcohol blindness, yet somehow he spotted us a fort-night away.**

**Suddenly, we were ambushed by jet-pack demon ninjas (what was left), so we each took a shot of jinn from the back of the plane (which is full of alcohol) and my bro help pilot the plan while I manned the 50. Cal to take them out…**

…**and believe me, I played enough Call of Duty to know I'm a good shot. No lie; I once got the winning kill for my team and last kill win with a spring knife in black Ops, where I shot the knife into another person's foot, causing an insta-kill. I shot them all down, but my bro's skills as a pilot were bad due to suffering from alcohol blindness (the shot of jinn was too strong for him and the pilot) and we crashed landed in France.**

**The pilot died, so we gave our regards and thanks. We left to go eat in a French restaurant where we had a nice bottle of wine, but the food is sooo small and yet they are so expensive! Maybe that's why they taste so good. We ran into an old friend, but then the French police were looking for us, for it turns out my bro killed a mime when we crash-landed in the middle of the street.**

**We escaped and my friend broke the cars window and hot-wired it, and narrowly escaping into a high-speed chase. My bro jacked a motorcycle and an armored truck, I drove the car, and my friend fought a cop on the roof, than jacked a helicopter and we bailed to escape to the Eiffel Tower.**

**We found the blade part on the tip of the tower (I'm getting a weird sexual reference to this…) and escaped by jacking another car, then jacking another plane and taking off, then crashing in the water, then we were rescued by another boat but then it sank due to a monster and we were rescued by a military submarine, and from the sea we saw Atlantis, Titanic, ships, treasure, a destroyed UFO, and war planes, where two thirds of the way, it sank and we were rescued by fire breathing swimming tortoises, then from New York, we rod chopper motorcycles to a space ship launch in Florida, where we then took escape pods and parachuted to the edge of Texas, then we jacked a train, but then we ran out of coal, so we took a petal cart all the way to California, where my friend is, only to get off the cart onto a subway and the cart to be destroyed by the metro train at the last second.**

**The last piece was in another mountain, which we climbed, only to be captured by the last of the remaining ninjas and the overlord that the sage talked about, but we completed the sword upon escape and defeated all of them using Mortal Kombat fighting moves and killing the overlord by 'Sparta-kicking' him into the volcano.**

**Then I met the sage at my friend's birthday party and before I gave the sword to him, a monster appeared, which revealed to be the overlord we killed, and attacked us, but both me and my bro killed it and gave the sword to the sage, accidently freeing the sages wife from within the monster, tricking us from the very beginning.**

**So in return, I got…**

…**a beautiful lotus flower…**

…**and I gave it to my friend, who I really liked and I wished her a happy birthday, and she thanked me and even invited me to dance with her, and me and my bro ended our epic quest with an epic flashing high-five!**

…

**Responses:**

**Animation Universe 2005****: I am so sorry for the wait, but the wait is worth it. Enjoy this new chapter. Flames are allowed to me for the wait. Musaki will be back, I'm just figuring out how to introduce him in any bad $$ way possible.**

**Shen's General****: Actually, her outfit is similarly based of the new character in the franchise, Delsin Rowe. Bertrand is in, and we will see something amazing come up. I did quote [PROTOTYPE] (I don't own it though) in the end.**

**Goddess of Imaginary****: I try everything within my power to please a reader while it pleases me to write it. Thank you. Your English was good; there was nothing wrong with it. :) Btw, I have a name that you should switch to, "Goddess of Imagination."**

**Archangel****: Sorry for the wait, new chapter up, flames are allowed. Thank you for your comment on the pervious chapter, and I know how long you were waiting for this chapter (and so was I). I was board too! I was itching for a season to post this, but I have a feeling that I may have cutted this chapter short. I expected to finish the series of chapters here, but I waited you guys out too long to update, so I'm posting what I have. It was from the Mass Effect 3 Citadel DLC (I don't own it). If you read carefully in the earlier chapter, you will red that Zeke visited a tailor for the clothes. And Po brought a giant pack with him to carry supplies. Btw, Zeke has Modern-Day memory of fashion. But Bertrand lived in New Maris, U.S., but you're mistaken, he isn't a bald eagle (even though mistaken for one) but he is a miniature Roc, a mythical creature (look it up), plus, his description was different than a bald eagle (look for how his beak was shaped). Btw… it pains me to say this… but I have a total use of over 20+ different characters (from both KFP, inFAMOUS, and OC's) and I have this weird feeling that the character is awesome in every way and would love to use him, but I don't know how to fit him and where he will take place in the story. I think I may have reached my limits on how many characters and OC's I use (let's face it, I only use a handful of characters who talk to one another while the rest are silent, it's awkward). Btw, should you ever create an account (where I can PM you and stuff), you can add your OC's in a KFP fic where so many people would read it! Also, I knew you were joking.**

**doughxDude87****: Sorry for the wait, new chapter up, flames are allowed. Thanks for your comment but read the above text to find out what happened.**

**Nighthawk****: Sorry for the wait, new chapter up, flames are allowed. Aw, thank you! I was wondering where you went, but It's good to see a reviewer I know around.**

**Mr pimpkin****: Sup'. New here? Nice. (respect points given). I know, working on it for nearly two years. I know, I'm trying to keep it original in the coolest way possible.**

**hunterX95****: Sorry for the wait, new chapter up, flames are allowed. Sorry for the wait, new chapter up, flames are allowed. I know I did. XD**

**Guest****: Sorry for the wait, new chapter up, flames are allowed. Oh, I know how you feel! I hate the long road drive and sitting there with your butt on fore on a seat and your legs all sore… a nightmare. Oh, all your thoughts are correct. Wow, that sounds like a good career. Follow your dream and don't let anyone tell you any different. I'm glad you enjoyed that hotdog and when I told my bro about the he said, and I quote: "Let's just settle this, you won, good game." FYI, he never lets anyone win so I don't know what he is cooking up. Btw… if you really want to know where 'it' is… than I have you know that I've written a DELEATED scene involving the couple we know to love in this story, so I promise that when you finish the painting that you were working on, I'll send a draft over to your email or FanFiction account (should you have or make one). Oh, I can't wait to post my 30****th**** draft of the scene.**

**M4dGrl****: Sorry for the wait, new chapter up, flames are allowed. I know, took me two days to get down. I based it off a tango session in Mass Effect 3 Citadel DLC.**

**A. ****: Sorry for the wait, new chapter up, flames are allowed. I love your criticism, thank you. I agree with your insight, for I wasn't sugarcoating the character, I'm evolving a charters backstory to see how that can shape Tigress's personality and charter to people and certain situations. I know, it was weird on the TV series, but I disregarded it. Its okay to think that having a boyfriend is wrong, but I introduced this so that Tigress could learn to feel love and care for someone, for she doesn't know how to show emotion, and this story is to teach you that it's okay to show how you feel towards someone or something and that if your pained or emotionally wounded, know that time heals all wounds.**

**T-Rex's fan****: Sorry for the wait, new chapter up, flames are allowed. Happy to know!**

**Tigress4Ever**** & ****TigressFan****: Sorry for the wait, new chapter up, flames are allowed. Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Kazaru13:**** Sorry for the wait, new chapter up, flames are allowed. Thank you! FINALLY, someone is commenting on my song choices! For that, I'll try to work on my next chapter as soon as possible.**

**G THE NEPHILIM****: Sorry for the wait, new chapter up, flames are allowed. Hey. I see you saw my profile, thank you for the compliment. I will use the movie, not the comic, because I'm not familiar with the comic. I'll give it some thought, but know that I have a lot of ideas and I have to decide what to work on next, maybe that story, or another.**

**ric castle****: Sorry for the wait, new chapter up, flames are allowed. I'm glad someone picked that up. XD Yes I'm a fan of RED. I don't think that would work out, but I will use that line somewhere. I noticed, and I loved the song, but it didn't fit well with my gut. Enjoy this though.**

**Now, on with the story…**

…**wait, I almost forgot, shout-out to 'Seaside Fantasies' for giving me her three OC's so that she could expand her story to readers like you. If you like the story so far with Lan and Shen, visit her profile and read her stories.**

Chapter 26: Laying Demons To Rest, Part 5

Song: Everything Goes Black By: Skillet

Link: watch?v=gC9RXqfRKgw

Song: Monster By: Skillet

Link: watch?v=LcAwd-FVg8w

Songs: 1. Good to Be Alive & 2. Not Gonna Die By: Skillet

Link #1: watch?v=xW2kWbuTb2E

Link #2: watch?v=QyprDlrAIYI

…

(Start first song)

Late into the night, away from the chaos that our heroes are facing against Bertrand, is the tower that was rebuilt and completed, looking over Gongmen City like a dragon watching from the sky.

Inside the very tower was the guards that were givin the duty to protect it.

Tai Lung went out, feeling that that was what he needed. He trained hard enough and needed to eat to keep his strength up.

However, Shen…

…was dying…

…from a common cold.

Of course he wasn't dying, just very ill (or the story would die somewhat from here). On this night, the rain stopped roaming over the city and the very clouds became quite once more (I wonder who was responsible for that…). But the cold rain and weather made Shen ill to a common pathogen. In any givin situation, a few herbs, warn ginseng tea, and a good night's sleep would heal any warrior, no matter how weak or strong the warrior was. But to Shen, his albino state has also provided an immune system that is easily compared to that of a newborn chick.

He hated the fact that no matter how strong he was and whoever he ruled, he couldn't fight off or rule over a simple bacterial agent from killing him, like it was cancer.

Of course, a lord such as himself as access to a personal healer, but the old Soothsayer was imprisoned, and needed other options to heal himself.

Unfortunately, all the healers were too busy to care for the warlord, even when threatened, and due to his soldiers not knowing how to negotiate proved just how illiterate they are.

So, he sent out his personal messenger to receive another healer, and he was waiting until now in his bed chambers. His throat felt like a snake chocking him out, his skull suffering from migraines, his lungs overproducing too much mucus to eventually chock the air out, and a strong fatigue as well.

But no matter how severe the sickness was, he waited for the healer to arrive.

"Shen," Shen finally heard from his throne doors, "the healer you sent for has arrived."

Remembering his last experience with the healer, he said correctly in a weak voice, "Send her in."

As he expected, Lan was presented as she crossed the threshold to his chamber. She wore a thick cloke to protect herself from the rain and its cold atmosphere, as well as her identity to protect herself from being seen. In her wing was a rather large basket of what she needs to heal the warlord.

As Lan traveled to the ill peacock, she said, "You know, I never told you I was a healer, and yet you sent for me to help you recover." Her statement made it question as to how he found out.

Learning this, Shen replied, "I don't simply trust people I meet in one day, for I rather find out more through the use of my resources."

As Lan settled the basket down on the counter near Shen, she responded back, "Ah, I see. You were too ill to stalk me yourself, so you hired a stalker to do that for you."

Lan smiled as she saw Shen blushing.

And he never bushes.

Shen weakly pulled his head up from his pillow and said in anger, but in a weak voice that sounded like a crying whimper, "I do NOT stalk women! Such an act is only done by those who are-"

"Perverts." She finished for him as she settled her herbs and prepared to make something to heal Shen. Being an albino herself, she knew how it severe it was to fall ill, so she took certain necessities accounted for and knew just how much medication Shen needed than the average individual.

Shen looked to her as he calmed down and settled his head back onto the pillow and said, "Yes. I've never committed myself to 'peeping' on women, for it is disrespectful."

Based on his answer, Lan teased as she began to mix a few herb into her boiling tea, "Well, that makes you sound like a gentlemen. That alone could baffle anyone."

Shen looked baffled and said in frustration, "If I wasn't ill, I would have killed you where you stood for mocking me."

When she finished, she turned so that Shen could meet her angry/frustrated look and…

…then wing-slapped Shen across the face…

…and as he yelled an 'Ow,' Lan said with angry open eyes and her tail feathers flared open with aggression, revealing long white tail feathers and purple dotted patterns on them, and said, "You little SHIT! I wanted to have a conversation with you and you treat me like I was shit! Just so you know, I could have NOT come here and letted you die by downing in your own mucus! I had to walk from home and through a city, where I could get sick, and my identity be revealed, for 5 miles! My feet fucking hurts and is cold from the mud! I carried a basket that is worth a quarter of my weight just to make you something so you could get better! I even had to WALK up so many god-damn flights of stairs with the basket in hand just to reach you. And for all the hard work I put into, you threaten to kill me simply for teasing you. Show some respect for me or I'll poison you with enough herbs to make you bang your head against the wall so that you can learn your lesson!"

Shen watched her in pain, both to his face and to his honor. She was taking care of him, risking her safety and he treats her like an ant under his talons. Feeling shame strike his heart for the first time, as well as regret, he looked away and said, "You are right. A healer such as yourself went through great lengths to come here, and it is not my right to show disrespect for your efforts."

Slowly, Lan calmed down and her feathers slowly fell back in place as she said, "If you EVER do that again, there will be hell to pay. Now," she then grabbed something from her basket, went to Shen and, to his surprise, felt a cool piece of cloth sooth the spot where he was slapped, and then she let her wing be placed behind his head and with enough force, pulled his head back onto the cushion as she said, "Lie back and relax. Take slow breaths to ease the heart. I don't want you drowning in your own snot just yet."

Shen felt like a chick, where Lan acted like a mother to him, with he found weird and annoying at the same time. He was a warlord, not a weakling. Nonetheless, Shen relaxed and slowly breathed in and out, controlling his lungs and heart. The aroma of the herbs filled the room as she began to brew them.

As Lan waited for the medicine to be ready, she let the curiosity get the better of her and she asked, "Why did you send for me? Surely there would be others you could have gotten."

Shen frustratingly sighed and said, "They were too busy taking care of others, and I wanted to see if the information I received about you was true. And if it was true, then you would have certain experiences and methods that to heal an albino such as myself."

Shen easily saw that Lan was giving him the 'you're lying' look and she said, "I have this feeling that that isn't the reason."

Shen looked back in a staring contest, but it lasted only for a few seconds, for his stare back at her to 'shut up' ended up gazing deep into her purple orchard eyes, like it was a bed of purple silk blankets that he could wrap around and sleep in for the rest of his life.

Lan began to notice how his stare turned into a gaze, and from there, she knew, and he didn't need to tell her. But she in turn noticed his red eyes, which is like looking into a pit of a volcano.

Lan broke his line of sight and got up to check on the progress on the medicine as she said, "I see now. It isn't just to bring me here to heal you, but you also wanted to see me as well."

Shen tried his best to hide his blush, but Lan saw it and thought, _Aww, a warlord is blushing and embarrassed. Cute._

After a quarter of an hour, Lan made sure the tea was hot enough for his stomach to feel warm and for him to be relaxed. Lan went to Shen slowly and with his head in her wing, she supported his head so that his beak could drink the liquid slowly, as to not burn his tongue right off.

After a few minutes, Shen finished and began to relax, feeling the lateness of the hour set to him, and so Lan settled his head back onto his cushion and slowly said, "Thank you."

Lan smiled and said, "I care about you Shen, and I want to see you get better, so I'm going to stay here and monitor you until you feel better."

Shen looked to her like she was joking and said, "You're not serious, are you?"

Lan snickered and said, "Of course not, or else I would of roamed around and peeked at everything you have. After all, you would be surprised to see me stalking you back."

Shen gave a ghastly expression and said, "You're stalking me?"

Lan laughed and said, "No! I never stalked anyone. Besides, I have my little telescope to see you from a distance, away from your knives."

Shen continued his expression

"I'm still joking." Lan admitted, "Jezz, learn to take a joke."

Shen relaxed and exhaled, knowing that his healer isn't his stalker as well.

As she turned to clean up her belongings, she timed out how long it would take him to fall asleep, and after one third of the minute, she turned to see that Shen was fully asleep, drugged by the tea he drank. After all, she did this without his knowledge, for he needed the rest to fully recover.

(End song)

But that wasn't the only reason Shen was drugged.

She looked to the basket and smiled as she said, "Okay, you guys can come out now."

The lid of the bag flew open and a male cobra was the first to come out, saying, "FINALLY! I've waited forever to get out of that basket. The dude couldn't even contain his body odor from me."

A male raccoon came out of the basket afterwards and said, "Dude, it's not my fault! I sweat when I get too excited."

The cobra smiled and said, "Yeah Zhong, 'that's what she said'."

Zhong then said back to his friend sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sorry Xun, it's just that your scales have a hard time trying to stop shedding every 6 minutes."

"Well, the cramped space made me claustrophobic, what did you expect me to do!?" Xun said back

"Guys, shut up already." Lan cutted in.

Both Zhong, once a blacksmith, and Xun, once an assassin, looked to her with excitement and Zhong asked, "Alright, where is he? I wanna see him!"

Lan sighed/exhaled, wondering just how they were able to convince her to bring them along, and showed then where Shen was sleeping.

Both of them went straight up to him and Xun said, "Dude, that's Shen!... And he's sleeping… Why is he asleep?"

"Because I drugged him to make him better and if he were awake, he would have killed all three of us for me bringing you guys here." Lan said

"Whatever, we're here now and we can see She- oooooooohhhhh, are those his knives?" Zhong said as he began to reach for the feathered knives next to Shen.

Only for his hand to be slapped away by Xun's tail.

"Dude, were not supposed to be touching his stuff! Evidence of us being here could lead to our executions! Don't touch anything." Xun warned

"Pffff, fine. I won't." Zhong

"Alright, I think we had enough time staying here, let's go." Lan said as she finished packing

"But we just got here!" Zhong said as he cried like a child, "I didn't even get to ask him if I can see his new cannons!"

"Shut up man. We're never gonna see them anyway, so c'mon." Xun said as he slithered inside the basket

"C'mon Zhong." Lan said

He gave a sad expression, but then said evilly, "I heard and saw how lovey-dovey you were to Shen. Make's me then wonder how you never got that mad befo-"

He was met with Lan's death glare, similar to that Shen usually gives to his enemies.

"Okay, I'm going." Zhong said as he the said to the snake as he crawled inside, "Scoot over man, or I'll fart."

"You wouldn't dare." Xun threatened with his hood open to scare his friend

"Make me." Zhong threatened, positioning his butt to the snake

It would have been funny to bite him then and there, but the cobra followed his demand, for Zhong's farts were just as lethal as Xun's venom (if not more than).

Being quiet, Lan exited the door's chambers and as she left, she heard one of the guards say, "See you around, whore."

She stopped then, turned and slapped the guard.

The slap was caught completely off guard as the guard fell down from where he stood.

"If it wasn't for me, Shen would be dead! Show some respect, guard!" Lan said with deep anger to his comment

The guard quickly straightened up and apologized for his insolence, while the other watched in amusement.

"That's what I thought." Lan commented as she turned and left for home.

…

As Kadaj led the group through the alleyways, away from the chaotic streets that revealed those running or dying from the corrupted that hunted them.

This bothered Po to the point where he charged into battle…

…multiple times, with the exception of Kuo giving him small chills to stop him.

The only ones who left to help the people were Wolfe, Bao, Chun, and Rachel, who went to gather as much people as possible into Bao's dojo for safety from the streets.

Po found this awesome and wanted to go, but was dragged by Kuo by the ear.

"We can't just let the people be slaughtered on the streets! We need to do something!" Po exclaimed

"Oh, well, you wanna die, be my guest. SHUT UP and keep walking." Kadaj said with some serious sarcasm. (Wait… when is sarcasm serious?)

"But Po's right," Viper countered, "we shouldn't be cowards. Some of us here have 'powers,' why can't some of us fight them?

Kuo looked to her as they kept moving and said, "Because Cole absorbed 'Blast Cores', which made his powers stronger every time he absorbs one. Nix and I never absorbed a blast core, so our powers are weaker. I don't know about those two," she mentioned to Lai and Kadaj, "but if we fight, we need to have the upper hand, which we don't."

For some reason, Rachel felt that Kuo was hiding something as she gave this fact to everyone.

Later on, she expects to find out what Kuo is hiding, even if her father knew about it.

"Yet." Kadaj added, "We don't, but we will soon. I know someone who can help us."

"And who could that be?" Bao questioned, wondering what they were even talking about

Kadaj, turned the corner to some house, and went through the back gate until they were at the backyard of someone's porch.

"Huh. Nice porch." Zeke complimented

Next thing they knew, one of the swamp monsters came on top of the houses roof, watching them.

"Aw, fuck." Nix cursed

The creature landed in front of them observing them slowly as it creped forward.

The conduits in the group flashed their powers preparing for a fight.

But then it stopped.

And then it screamed.

And then every cell in that creature's body was being burned slowly to carol.

And before they knew it, it was an ashy statue of its former self that stood before them.

"What just happened?" Chun questioned after some silence

Next thing they knew, a black furry fist went through the statue, and it feel apart like bricks to a wrecking ball.

It fell apart to reveal John, alive and well.

Out of the entire group, three of them held shocking expressions, one of them had complete surprise, while the rest was clueless.

Bao, trying to understand the situation, said, "Are you one of those guys with powers?"

"Sadly." The conduit panther before them in a red blazer and pants said

He looked to Kuo and said in a sincere tone, "It's good to see you again Kuo."

Kuo looked a little afraid, which surprised some of the group, and said, "It's good to see you too John."

"Wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiitttttt… you don't look like The Beast." Po said with surprise, remembering how Zeke once described John as.

John immediately stormed to him until he was a foot away, the pandas jade eyes meet the Beast's red scorched pupils, forever damaged because of the ray sphere.

A scarred reminder of who he is and how he could still feel the energy consume himself…

…broken down…

…slowly…

…atom by atom…

"That name," John threatened, "is motivated by fear. Do you fear me, panda?"

Everyone held their breath, for a being of mass destruction is always unpredictable.

With whatever fear he could show, Po said with fright, "A little bit."

Tigress slapped him behind his head to shut him up and said, "That was a rhetorical question, Po."

Holding his head, Po complained, "Owwwwwwwwww."

John ignored the childish panda before him and looked to Kadaj, saying, "I sensed your power earlier with Cole's. You're pretty strong for a conduit."

Kadaj didn't know how to take in anything that he said, so he said, "I could say the same for you too."

Lai then intervened and got straight to the point, "John, Bertrand is here and he's slaughtering the people. We need your help to stop all of them before it's too late."

John looked to them, thinking of a proper answer to respond with, but first asked, "Which one of you is Nix?"

Nix replied with a death stare, fists covered in napalm, and growled, "You killed all of my babies…"

This caught most of the group off guard.

"What?" Monkey asked, surprised by what she said

"She's talking about her swamp pets she kept in the swamp. Like the ones killing everyone. She has this 'bond' with them and they listen to her." Zeke quickly explained

This surprised most of the group again

"So, those creatures are pets! And they are bonded…" Crane began, than realized as he said, "…bonded with Bertrand."

Most of the group let this information sick in, making each stomach twist with disgust

John looked to her and said, "I was trying to turn them into conduits instead of mutations, but I couldn't do it. I am terribly sorry for killing your… 'pets'…"

Nix calmed down some but said, "I still don't like you."

John then asked, "Where's Cole?"

"After Bertrand." Zeke replied

John then said, "He can help you. I won't. The LAST time I used my powers, I killed a lot of peo-"

He was interrupted, and remained silent has he 'sensed' something far off in the distance.

His reaction was quick, looking quickly towards where he sensed the being.

"Oh dear god…" John said with horror

They all looked to him like he was crazy

"What the hell are you talk-" Bao said

Then all of the sudden, the heavens themselves split open and a dark orangeish/reddish pillar of lightning broke the sky and hit something far of in the distance for a few seconds, than with a rumble, everything went silent.

No one said anything.

John looked back to the group and said, "We've got to hurry before Cole does something stupid."

From within the house, An watched John leave as she began to worry about what might happen to everyone.

As they hurry, Crane asked, "Why did you change your mind?"

John said an insidious warning, "You may know your demons, but you must never become them."

Upon hearing this, Kadaj prayed:

…

**But he was pierced for our rebellion,**

**Crushed for our sins.**

**He was beaten so we could be whole.**

**He was whipped so we could be healed.**

_**(Isaiah 53:5)**_

**All of us, like sheep, have strayed away.**

**We have left God's paths to follow our own.**

**Yet the LORD laid on him,**

**The sins of us all.**

_**(Isaiah 53:6)**_

…

Tigress mother watches from her window the terror roaming the streets, where most but not all have made it to safety from the Corrupted.

She didn't want to stand there and not do something, but she was defenseless.

…But, there is one way…

She shook the thought away as she thought. _No, it doesn't belong to you and you have no right to use it._

But as she watched the flames in the distance grow from the forest to the houses, more monsters came out of them and more people screamed in fear of death.

She couldn't, she just couldn't let this go on.

Then she thought about her reunited daughter, her only child, and how much danger she could be in.

In complete instinct and fear of losing her daughter again, she gripped a small ore hammer from her kitchen drawer and went to a locked closet in a spare room.

With much dread, she slowly unlocked it and opened it to reveal something that has gone extinct for so many generations, yet secretly practiced, for only few practiced such paths and traditions anymore.

She grabbed something, which both objects were sealed together in a thick layer of burnt charcoal, forever to never be used.

But she needed it, despite what she was told not to do.

She raised the small hammer and aimed it at the sealed area.

_Forgive me_, she prayed

She didn't hesitate for second thoughts as she swung it down, hearing a dark crack erupt from the object, forever unsealing what was once forgotten to most.

…

The large group of warriors and conduits witnessed the blazing fire of the swamp and the corrupted waters, causing many swamp monsters and people to die.

Most of the group has never witnessed such loss and carnage before, but they all needed to keep moving.

Careful not to touch the water, be burned by the embers or chocked by the smoke, they crossed through the burning swamp.

The air was thick and hard to breathe, the smoke made it hard to see, the sound of wood burning blocked out sounds of those dying, and except for Johns, the ground under their feet burned.

Crane shouted over the noise of the fire burning around them and tried to watch is hat from burning too, "How much further?"

"We'll get there when we get there!" John shouted back

"How do you know which way you're going though?" Mantis shouted too.

"We know where he is!" Kadaj shouted, "We can sense him! He's close."

For a few seconds, they felt the ground shake and they saw some water spark red in the distance.

"He's right over there!" Lai shouted

Po enthusiastically charged into battle, to everyone else's horror. (XD)

(Start second song)

They tried to catch up with Po, but eventually they caught up to him…

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

…to see his 'scared' face…

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

…and looked from his view…

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

…to see Cole holding one of the swamp monsters in his hand, holding it upward…

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

…then draining it's energy, killing it.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_ It comes awake and I can't control it_

_ Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Cole shoes were black and peeling, like they have been worn for too long. His pants were compared to that of rugged black jeans, with a darker blotched red union jack on his right leg. A red belt hangs loosely around his hips. His shirt has two ripped holes near his collar bone and is blotched dark red as well, with black short sleeves. His backpack is dirty brown and his Amp has rusted so much, then it gives off an eroding black color. His fur was dirty white and uneven, like he hasn't bathed all his life, and his stripes were black with a tint of dark red. Because his fur was white, three things were shown on his skin: One was that his very flesh was pale, two was that his veins were black, like his body was corrupted, and three was that his tattoos were switched. His phoenix was switched with that of a rattlesnake. His stars were switched with sharp spears. His crown that was on his arm has a more corrupt look, with weapons of all kinds. His health symbol and daisy with blue was switched with a red lightening, with devil horns at the top. T.D. was inscribed the same, but with darker ink.

To the group, this wasn't Cole, no; this was a darker side of him.

Since they were hidden, Cole and the monsters nearing him didn't notice the warriors and conduits. Cole dropped the dead body, and pulled out his Amp, letting it spring out, and the once blue lightning that they were all familiar with was now bright red and it coursed through his Amp back and forth like a withering snake.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin,_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

When one closed up near him, Cole swung his Amp, the electricity jumping from one monster to another, causing an arch lightning reaction to stun each and every monster, allowing Cole to shoot scythe bolts, taking them all down.

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun,_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

With a lot of monsters caught in his lightning, Cole brought down a pillar of lightning on them. He held down his arms down to push the lightning forward, causing the earth to have a scorched line and the remains of monsters.

They have seen Cole pull a move like this before, but it was based on 'perspective' for being up close, feeling the earth shake the heat of the lightning burning off the ground on your face was COMPLETELY different from seeing it from a distance.

_I, I feel like a monster (x2)_

With one monster left, Cole put his Amp back to his backpack and waited for it to get close, and when it did, Cole tackled it to the ground and crushed his fist into its skull, draining its neuroelectricity and regaining his strength and energy.

_My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key_

_ I keep it caged, but I can't control it_

As Cole got up, his fist covered with the blood of his enemy, he saw a Ravenger at a distance, in which the best in return spotted him and roared, then burrowed itself underground, away from Cole's sight.

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

Letting his red lightning flow around him, now the core of his lightning becoming a more darker red, he used a powerful kinetic pulse to dive deep underground, causing the monster to be pushed to the surface. He then saw the monster leap out and look at him from the right, preparing a charge.

_ Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

As it roared and charged, Cole tightened his fists, pulled his arms upward, allowing one spark to come from both hands, and when brought down, two small lightning blades appeared near his hands, shooting red lightning to dance up and down his body.

It made him look more menacing.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin,_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

When the Ravenger got close, Cole arched his body towards one direction (not the band, for he is no fan XD), and swung his body around, causing one blade to uppercut its face, sending it flying in the air and landing dead with its skull split in two.

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun,_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

Suddenly, a more powerful Ravenger appeared and pinned him to the ground. Cole simply unleashed one of his ionic drains, burning the Ravenger to a cinder as he absorbed its neuroelectricity. Burnt to nothing, Cole got up and let the lightning flow around him, dancing in a more darker color of lightning and for the water beneath him to dance as well.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin,_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

_I, I feel like a monster (x2)_

As Cole was concentrating on an echo, to his surprise, a thin four-fingered tongue grabbed his upper body and pulled him into the burning swam, unseen as to what Cole's fate have become.

"What happened to Cole?" Po said with worry, but as he looked to a few faces of the conduits that can sense him, they only grew paler.

Suddenly, a Devourer charged out of the swamp, Cole's hands and feet holding its parted jaws open with nothing but brute strength.

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

When Cole roared, "YIPPIE KAI YAY MOTHERFUCKER!", he used another ionic drain to burn the Devourer to ash as he drained more neuroelectricity than he could hold in, and resulted in exporting lightning in all directions like an overloading power plant.

_No can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

Dropping from the dead corpse, dark red lightning danced on him, his eyes glowing orange from the overload of pure energy coursing through him, and as he looked onto his paw filled with such energy to unleash, his face held a big sadistic grin, showing off his white sharp teeth with such glee, it looked sinister.

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

The group and Cole sensed a massive wave of corrupted coming towards him, and as they revealed themselves and charged at him, Cole began to have a sinister laugh…

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin,_

…As Cole's hands began to glow purple and twirled counterclockwise…

_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

…then his ionic vortex, glowing with red wind, destroy the forest and all the creatures that stood in his way, then began to circle around Cole…

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun,_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

…then he released a second one, destroying everything once more and circling him…

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin,_

_ I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

…then he unleashed a third one, resulting with the same destruction and circling him, with a total of three tornados.

Trees were ripped from the ground, water flew in all directions, and the corrupted floated in the air like brown leaves in the winds of Fall.

_I've gotta lose control, do something radical,_

The Cole laughed again as he raised his hands and brought it down, sending three lightning bolts into each tornado, making lightning shoot out in all directions of the enemies, like three deadly spinning tops in a bowl full of ants.

_I must confess that I feel like a monster,_

Lightning danced around him as he laughed at this spectacle of carnage he has created. The group only watched in awe and horror of the destruction he controlled. The lightning's core that flowed all over him turned completely black, with dark red outlines.

_I, I feel like a monster (x4)_

With the overflow of energy finally expelled to a more controllable level, the lightning stopped and thundered the sky, the winds ceased their momentum, and the bodies fall dead on the ground, but the winds were not strong enough to stop the fires, which was only mostly taken out, but few remain.

Cole exhaled and relaxed, his fun ending too quickly for his taste.

(end song)

Cole smiled, content with what he has done for now, for he will save the rest for when he finds Bertrand.

"You guys can come out now." Cole announced.

Slowly, the group came out of the ruins of the trees, surveying the damage that was done.

"Did you like my little show I pulled out? I know I could of done better though." Cole said in a cocky tone.

Cole then noticed a John and the other two conduits that he meet back at Water Town, and said, "Surprised to see you guys here too. I guess everyone must have saw it."

In the distance, Tigress noticed that there was fires going on still from within the village away from the swamps.

"Cole," Tigress began, "when you left, the people were still getting massacred by the monsters, we need your help defeating them and saving everyone."

Cole's thoughts were only to finding Bertrand, so Cole quickly made the decision.

"I'm not gonna help anyone. I need to find Bertrand first." Cole stated

This sended a wave of doubt and worry over the group…

…for Cole never said 'no' to helping people.

"Brother," Zeke began, "I know you got beef with that nutjob, but the people need you."

Cole narrowed his eyes and said, "This is not open for discussion, every second we waste here, Bertrand is escaping an-"

"More people will die if you go after him. Leave him, we'll find him as soon as were done saving the village." Kuo worriedly said, even Po gave a nod to her statement.

But all Cole said was that he will find Bertrand first, end of discussion.

But, fortunately for the group, Cole's echo revealed Bertrand returning to the village.

Cole's only drive was to find Bertrand, and the group was lucky that Bertrand was there, or more people would have been killed in Cole's absence.

…

As night fell, our hero's and warriors have eventually reached the town, but not without encountering resistance (which were killed by Cole viciously, to many of the groups uneasy feeling grew ever more stronger of Cole's state).

As they reached town, Cole then split up the conduits within the group to find Bertrand, while Zeke and the masters stayed behind to help people get to safety.

But without super-being's around the masters, dealing with the fires and corrupted would make it harder, if not risky, to save everyone. But the group surprise, the monsters were too distracted by the flames and the screams of the people, so taking a more stealthy approach to stopping the monsters worked out better than they originally planned.

Eventually, the people were saved by taking refuge inside Bao's Do-Jo, which Po was ecstatic to see.

Peeking through the window, Chun shouted to them, "Glad to see that you are all still alive! Where's the rest of you?"

"Finding a religious psychopath. How's everyone holding up?" Zeke said back

She gave a look to the side and had a twisted face, then looked to them and shook her pincers sideways as if saying 'so-so'.

At least settling for her answer, Tigress's thoughts went to her mother, hoping that she was alright…

…she was hopping that her mother could give some answers to some still unasked questions.

Her thoughts were cut off though.

"More monsters coming!" Zeke shouted as he began reloading his pistol, the silver gleaming in the fire like a torch.

The monsters came shortly after his announcement, but each was taken down by one shot of his pistol.

And they fell.

Excited, Po asked, "Can I try?"

Zeke looked to him through his shades and said, "Have you ever heard the expression, 'never let a child play with fire' before?"

Po looked to him, remembering how much Shen's cannon hurt. He was lucky to have his fat on him to cushion the blow.

Po said in defeat, "Fine."

Then, charging out of a building on fire, a larger version of the monster they saw at the beast before them, which was more buffer and almost the same size of the lion Cole fought in Water Town. It turned and looked straight at them.

But mostly Po, for his fat smelled appetizing to the beasts hunger.

Zeke said, "_Pffff_, I can take him." And he aimed and fired

The bullet hit it straight in the chest, but the creature didn't even flinch as the bullet buried itself inside the creature.

Zeke then looked to his friends and said, "Shit."

Its jagged jaw opened and it roared a disgusting roar…

…but then it yelped and went silent…

…as a blade a meter long pierced through its abdomen.

Then the blade turned horizontal and gutted the creature from behind, and as its body spilled blood and guts, which made Po almost puke, it fell…

…to reveal a Samurai. The Samurai wore 16th-century Okasi-Gusoku armor, the colors of the armor itself was black and red, sewed together with strands and bolts the color of gold. The helmet was red with a nape guard to protect the neck, as well as the helmet crest shaped like a 'V' with sharp silver blades. Having front and back cuirass plating and attached to it is tassets to protect the exposed areas, with thigh guards as well. The sleeve and shoulder armor was red and black with an armor chain maul to protect the arms. The red greaves protect the rest of the legs from damage. To the Samurai's side, it held its blood covered Katana (blade) and Wakisashi (side arm). It held a clock under its shoulders to protect from arrows. Its mask was a sad smile, with two lower fangs sticking out of its mouth and two narrow red eyes looking back at them.

"No… Way…" Mantis said in awe.

The Samurai flicked its sword, sending all the blood to the ground in a straight line, than returned its Katana back in its scabbard.

Then it walked to them.

The masters have heard tales of how Samurai's form of combat existed before the birth of Kung-Fu, but to see one before them shook them to their core, believing that they were just myth.

After it stood before them, Po said with wonder, "Who are you?"

The Samurai took its hand, moved it to its mask, grabbed it and removed it, to reveal…

…Tigress's mother.

They all just looked on in shock, especially Tigress.

"Mom?" Tigress said in complete shock

She chuckled and said, "The way of the Samurai is still practiced secretly in certain parts of china, unknown to all."

"So cool." Po said in a low voice (XD)

She shifted her body to shake the armor a little and said, "This belonged to your father."

Another shock rippled through Tigress.

"You know, I hate to interrupt this intervention," Zeke said, "but I think it would be better if we took this inside."

She nodded and said, "Your friend is right."

Bao opened the doors to her friend's commands and most of them went to check on their friends and help the people.

Turns out that Chun's earlier answer on the people's situation was an understatement. The details were similar to that of when they encountered Alden and his other enemies. Tigress and her mother left to talk in Bao's quarters privately while the rest of the group tried to aid the wounded to the best of their ability.

Absorbing the fact that her very mother, who she meet and recollected mere hours ago, revealed to be a secret Samurai who secretly practiced the art, as well as others have secretly all over China. It was hard to believe, but seeing her in her FATHER'S armor and in combat (not to mention a flawless stealth kill), she took in quickly. After all, she first didn't believe people had elemental powers, until she meet Cole and his friends (minus Zeke and Rachel), the other two felines, Cole's enemies, and the Beast himself.

Based on what she learned from Cole, she didn't want to see John's power being used at all.

Getting back to focusing in her mother, who was standing at the corner of the room, waiting.

Tigress wanted to ask her all sorts of questions, but what to ask? Actually, where to _even_ start at all? Her mind went blank, as if her mind was telling her not to learn.

But she needed to know, even if it isn't what Tigress's is expecting.

Meanwhile, her mother looked to her daughter's eyes, which was the last thing she saw before abandoning her back at that orphanage, and for some reason, every time she sees her eyes, she knew what she was thinking.

And she would will herself to share her knowledge to her only daughter, for she deserved to know after being abandoned, all these years being alone.

To Tigress's surprise, her mother began to walk towards her, her armor shaking slowly due to her mother's motions, until they stood in front of one another.

For some reason, with her mother standing in her father's armor before her, she looked like a giant demon while she was a puny cub.

Her mother took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling with control, which Tigress could hear, and rested her armored paws onto her daughter's shoulders and said, "You're wondering where to even begin to know the truth. But the truth was I didn't know until later when I was in a relationship with your father. I will also tell you the truth that I left you back at that orphanage. I'll begin when I first meet your father, it was in an awkward situation when I ran into him and…"

…

(Play third song, keep the forth song ready)

Tigress's mother, after picking at the rice wheat's that remained in the mountain gardens, along with other farmers, piled what they picked into their baskets and traveled back home.

On every occasion she does this, she takes a shortcut home through the bamboo forests so that she was never late for her father's chores, for he was always too ill to tend to the chores.

Her mother, however, died when giving birth to her, leaving her father to feel guilty from time to time. But she didn't mind.

But sadly on this occasion, she was ambushed by some boars, and was surrounded. She was ordered to give up the rice… and more… and in return they won't kill her. She was disgusted and afraid of what her next action would bring, so she either had to run, fight, or submit. She would never choose the third option anyway, and weighed her options on the first two.

Then, he came.

She and the boars were surprised to see a male tiger accidently walk through the bamboo, map in paw, a large pack, and a confused frown as to where he could go.

Then he looked up and had a similar surprised face and said, "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Without hesitation, he dipped one paw into the pack and threw a smoke grenade, immediately exploding and covering the area with a thick grey smoke.

She was suddenly lifted and swung over someone's shoulder and felt herself being carried away.

After an easier look, she realized that she was being carried by the male tiger that threw the bomb.

When far away, he putted her down and said, "Sorry about that, I know I'm not supposed to do that until I'm married."

She knew the shock from earlier still affected her, but she quickly recovered by laughing and countered, "Well, I would never expect any man to carry me like that until I was married."

He smiled and so did she.

They introduced themselves, his name being Hu and her name was Jun. When he got serious and asked where he could find a certain village, she tells him that that's where she lived, and as they walked together, in case they were ambushed again, they started a conversation. Jun told him that she was a part-time farmer for her village and took care of her ill-father. Hu told her that his clan sent him to this village so that he may mature to an independent adult, since he was near of age.

As they continued to see each other, the days became weeks, and the weeks became months. They were close friends and thanks to Jun, Hu assimilated smoothly in the village, which resulted in every female trying to get to him first, but Jun was always there to destroy the competition… or at least be on the defensive side.

Eventually both of them began to see more than a friendship in one another and when brought up, they quickly assimilated to beginning a relationship.

After at least more than a year has passed since Jun's encounter with Hu, Jun's father dies due to, what was revealed by the healer after his death, cancer. Jun wasn't just only heart-broken by such a loss, but was lost to know that she knew no other family members and was alone.

She knew that the people around her could think of many possibilities of what her future could hold, and all of them were worse, if not bad at all. Her only option to avoid such horrible fates was to be wed to a man.

Seeing Hu as the only man to marry, for she would never go for anyone else, she told him her situation and, without hesitation, agrees to be wed to Jun, for they were in love and he was old enough to take care of her.

Since they had no relatives to return to, the couple had a private wedding, away from everyone.

Jun, of course, has always fantasized what their wedding night would be like, but due to being a virgin (and she wouldn't be if he never saved her), she could only imagine. But instead of having one of the most passionate nights of her life that could forfeit any fantasy, Hu instead tells her that he is a Samurai and his family and others have secretly practiced the art since the birth of Kung-Fu.

It wasn't what she was expecting, but this revelation was one hell of a night to remember.

But that didn't mean that they were never intimate later on.

As the seasons pass, Jun worried about dying through the birth of her child, but the process and pain was worth it as she gave birth to a healthy daughter. The couple themselves was overjoyed, knowing the love they had for one another created their very own family.

Jun, never knowing her mother, feared of how her role as a mother will be poor on her daughter, but Hu supported her and told her that she would be a great mother.

Of course, Jun had to go to the mountains where the gardens held rice once more, and Hu left to prepare for their anniversary.

Jun hummed to herself as she pulled the wheat's and placed them in her basket.

Then, her nose smelled something off.

(In-between 4:00 and 5:00 into the third song, there will be a transition into the next song, be ready)

She turned towards what smelled of smoke and saw a black smoke emerge from the distance, where the village is.

For some reason, her instincts, feared the worst.

(Slow-motion)

The basket fell from her hands…

…and she didn't stop running for anyone.

After what seemed like an eternity, she saw what happened.

(normal motion)

Fires emerged from the village and wolves were all over the rooftops, villagers were running to safety inside the bamboo forests, where they could run to a safe haven, if such a raid occurred.

As Jun ran through the streets, in the corner of her eye, she thought she saw some white feathers.

Like that of a peacock's.

She heard the bird say to kill everyone they see.

(EPIC twist… Reason's later…)

But Jun didn't turn and kept running.

(Start forth song from third)

She ran until she found her house, wolves spraying their torches on the hay to start the fire.

On complete instinct, Jun started to beat the living shit out of them, thanks to Hu's Samurai lessons.

With all of them down, she broke through the front door, running through the burning house towards her cub, nestled in her crib, crying from the chocking smoke.

She picked her up and wrapped her arms around her daughters little body to protect her.

Just as she was about to escape, the foundation's fell on her legs, immobilizing her, but at least the baby wasn't harmed. But, she heard the empty foundations above creak, almost ready to fall on her. She tried to crawl and lift the foundations but was stuck, and all she could do was use her body to shield her baby from the fires until they saved her and prayed that help arrived.

And it did.

In complete surprise, she was yanked from the foundations and pulled away from the house as it fell apart.

She looked to see Hu in his armor, sword at the ready.

Hu gave her his second blade and told Jun that the wolves are not raiding, but trying to kill everyone and that they had to leave. He earlier was at the safe-zone, but was ambushed; he alone stood the defensive line and saved everyone but returned for her and their baby.

After leaving, for days they stormed through bandits and rain/weather to carry their baby to the orphanage in the valley of peace, a place holding sanctuary and hope to all.

Leaving their daughter on that very step was the hardest thing for Jun to do, and she swore that she would always be there for her.

But fate tore her from her daughter, and forced her to break her promise.

When Jun, Hu, and everyone else returned to the damaged village, they began to rebuild, but first attending to those who died. Jun took control of fixing everything and the people saw her as a leader. However, Hu was never tanked or spoken to, due to his status of a Samurai; for they thought that it was his fault that the murders attacked this.

Forever shamed from the public, and living with the guilt of losing his daughter, Hu rarely ate, drank, worked, or slept. Jun kept missing the feeling of his warm embrace in bed every night, forever cold and empty but her.

Eventually, his depression almost led to him committing a common ritual where if a Samurai losses his honor in any way, he is to commit harakiri (suicide).

But Jun stopped him in time.

As the season's pass, Hu dies of natural causes due to his depression. She was now all alone, a widow in an empty house, knowing that her strong husband was dead, her beautiful baby sent away, and nothing but the scar of those and the title of a widow to bare.

(End song)

…

After Jun, Tigress mother, finished explaining the truth, Tigress just looked to her with not only surprise, but complete sympathy. When she said to her mother earlier, 'I forgive you,' it held a different meaning, but hearing this now, made her rethink her words. The love for Cole was like all sweet while the love between her mother and father was passionate with a sad ending.

Tigress never expected to hear such a story, from her own mother nonetheless, but instead of seeing a mother, she saw a woman who faced situations no one asked for and hardened to the challenge, facing all odds and sacrificing so much to become the warrior she is today, standing before her.

She thought to herself what sacrifices she is to make in the future, and the thought of knowing the consequences with those sacrifices weighted heavy on her consciousness, and yet her gut told her that she would have to make a decision.

Tigress saw her mother tear up and little and said with a sad shutter, "If your father were here… he would have been proud… to see the woman you have become…"

Tigress looked to her again as her words struck her heart. Thinking it over, her father, if he was still alive, would have been proud of her becoming a master and the leader of her friends. She was never emotional in front of people (except Cole), but she began to tear up from everything she heard and hugged her mother, in which Jun returned the hug.

As they pulled away, Tigress remembered Jun mentioning white feathers…

…and she realized that she was talking about Shen.

Tigress quickly told her mother that Jun had encountered Shen on accident. Tigress told her that she and the others are on their way to stop them.

"Why was he there?" Tigress asked

Jun narrowed her eyes and said, "You should ask him that yourself when you see Shen again."

With this realization, Tigress now had the drive to find the truth as to why Shen attacked her home and made her, in result, leaving her to face the world alone.

As they returned to her friends, all have been treated to the best of their ability, but some are still dying.

To Zeke, he heard Laroche once say, 'We're just trying to ease their pain before they check out.'

Then it her again.

She needs Cole to save them all.

Before her friends could stop her, she ran out the door, avoiding the corrupted searching for victims, and hoped to find Cole before more died.Hu

…

**A/N: To be honest with you guys, I was disappointed in myself for not being able to post this chapter, but I was so busy with college applications. I could have been more flexible with this. But that's in the past, now I am free and can work on the next chapter. Man, I was hoping to finish this chapter, but I'm just posting what I have. I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to review, and look up "Seaside ****Fantasies" profile and stories.**


	27. Chapter 27: Laying Demons To Rest, Part6

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I know it's been months, and you have every right to flame me. I am not going to give you a little moment between me and my brother, I am not going to tell you a ridiculous story, but all I can say is that I have been working hard on these TWO chapters for you guys, one is rated and the other was a deleted scene (which I have been drafting over 40 times in the past year, since last summer). It isn't much, I know but it is the best I could do.**

**This message is going to ALL my reviewers. I want to thank you all deeply for your upmost support and your dedicated patience towards my updates, and I will try to work on the next chapter ASAP. I will NOT leave you guys waiting this long again,a nd I know in the next half dozen chapters or so, this story will be finished. You guys stuck with me for more than two years. And I have every right to keep writing for you guys and what you do for me. Especially those who criticize, suggest, comment, give OC's, and even to those who read this and don't review (Yes, I see my story stats, there are a lot, and there are many of you who don't review. Drop a comment if you can, it means a lot to me).**

**Now… on with the story.**

…

Chapter 27: Laying Demons To Rest, Part 6

Song: Get Out Alive By: Three Days Grace

Link: watch?v=hpbZMZm0kbE

Song: Circus For A Psycho By: Skillet

Link: watch?v=gQLzvsFc5fE&feature=kp

Song: Bringing Down the Giant By: Saving Abel

Link: watch?v=dh-ePF4_XgQ

Song: Demons By: Imagine Dragons

Link: watch?v=mWRsgZuwf_8&feature=kp

…

The town was shown as the burning embers of a fireplace. The creatures were killing everything and everyone they see.

Bertrand was not leaving anyone alive this time. He knew what happened before and will not let the mistakes repeat itself.

But Bertrand knew that sacrificing the people to eliminate one demon was enough for him to relish in the fact that Cole will soon be no match for his armies as he retreats through the swamps.

Oh, if only he knew just how much he is underestimating Cole would Bertrand cower in fear…

…

Tigress left the dojo where the people and her friends were taking care of them. Tigress was placing herself in danger of being killed by the Corrupted roaming around, but she needed to find Cole if anyone was going to live through this.

After roaming the roofs and alleyways with caution, which were with a few dead people, scaring Tigress in memory, she couldn't find Cole… or the others that went with him when their group separated. Tigress originally thought that the sound of lightning or a crack of thunder from the sky would give her some sign, but the elements above her were quiet.

Suddenly, she heard the screams of a few people nearby, and so she ran to the commotion.

When she went there, she found a few Corrupted dead by a few militia soldiers with pitchforks, shovels, and other tools. The others were trying to get into a building that was on fire, trying to move people to safety.

Tigress began to wonder that if this was Bertrand's militia, then why are they so poorly equipped for combat and don't know how to fight?

A feline woman was crying, shouting that she needed to go back in there, but another feline woman was holding her back said that there was nothing she could do.

Tigress was cautious of these militia, but quickly ran up to the crying woman and said, "What's happened?"

The feline woman quickly said, "The fire started when those things attacked, and my babies are trapped in there!" She struggled against the woman holding her back and cried, "Let me go! I need to save them!"

As much as Tigress knew that she was right, the fires were too intense to go through. She would die by being burned alive just trying to enter.

But Tigress couldn't let this play out. For her own misfortunes were inflicted by the scene before her. Right as she was going to act, a Ravenger dug out of the ground and yelped a small roar as it saw more victims. The others, including the militia, were frozen in fear of moving.

Tigress froze too. The large beast with jagged legs and thick shell proved that she would be no match for the creature.

But before it could move, a giant black red orb flew from an alleyway, hitting the creature and knocking it against three buildings, killing it.

"Remind me to never do that again." John said in the distance, disgusted by what he did.

"I thought it was cool." Cole said with an amusing chuckle.

Hearing their voices, Tigress felt instant relief and joy in knowing that they were still alive and that she could get their help.

As she called them, the group came to see her, the people she met, and the burning fire.

"What's going on?" Asked Kadaj

Tigress explained the dire situation going on at the dojo and that she needs Cole to heal the people who are dying or are dead.

But Cole said that he is still tracking Bertrand, explaining that they have talked about this before and nothing was going to change his mind.

But in the mists of their heated argument, it was interrupted by the woman who was crying and said in a chocking yell, "My babies…" She wept openly as she was held onto by another feline.

Cole's attention turned immediately towards the burning building. The fires that erupted inside were blazing, he wasn't sure if anyone was alive.

He then had a choice: Leave the burning building and find Bertrand…

…or do something really stupid.

He weighed his options. Every second he is spending now would mean that Bertrand has a head start, but something inside him, something deep within Kessler's memories stirred something he hadn't felt before.

Being a parent.

With a yell of, "God DAMN IT!", Cole ice jumped over the woman and the other felines and militia, looking at his sudden skill in complete awe, then he used his Firebird strike to dive into the fires in the open blazing window.

Everyone relished in what Cole just did, but John interrupted the group's moment by saying that more Corrupted are coming.

Tigress held a defensive perimeter, while the conduits stayed on the offensive. Tigress knew that they would try their best to hold the line, but as she thought of Cole, she wondered how long they would last out in the open.

…

(Start first song)

Cole kicked down the door that stood in his way as he entered the blazing heat. Everywhere he looked, he saw flickering red and orange embers and flames blowing in his face. He ignored the intense heat as he kicked down door by door, finding empty rooms one after another.

The heat only added to the frustration of his anger in searching some kids who could most likely be dead instead of stomping Bertrand's face in.

As he comes close to a burned exit, he hears crying and the sound of chocking, screaming for a mother.

Finally finding the kid, Cole launched an ice grenade, killing the embers along with the fires that hold them. Cole didn't hesitate on kicking down the door.

He saw a little girl cub, about around 5 or 6, crying while shielding herself with her pillow.

Cole was entranced with a memory for a millisecond, that of Kessler's life, but he ignored the memory and walked to her. He gently but quickly removed the pillow from her small grasp and she saw the conduit before her, menacing in white fur with black veins and scary tattoos on his arms in black & red clothing. She whimpered, "Who are you? Where's mommy?"

Pain from Kessler's memories continue to stab at his brain, but Cole ignored them once more and said, "Your mom is waiting outside. She told me to get you to her. Now I know your scared, but as long as your with me, nothing's going to happen to you. I promise."

As he took her paw, she ran instead into his arms and plead, "We can't leave! My sister is on the top floor!"

Another stab at his brain came and went, but Cole knew that he now needed to get her.

Carrying her out of the burning room, Cole looked at the destroyed staircase before him and looked up 3 floors.

Stairs were burned to cinder, outside is on fire, and his only option was to climb, but there would be no way to climb with the girl in his arms.

Thinking quickly, he snapped of his backpack, placed her inside as he said, "Listen, I can't reach your sister and I can't leave you. I need you to stay in here to be safe, and I need you to be my eyes and ears in case something goes wrong."

Zipping the pack up, only a little of the girls head was shown and her body was shielded inside the pack.

In complete awe, the girl saw Cole jump a small leap to a wall, and grabbed hold of them with his paws. Using his upper body strength and legs, she felt the vibrations of the muscle fibers pulling and pushing his tense back as he climbed little by little.

She looked up to see the roof above them give way.

"Above you!" She shouted.

Cole looked up to see it come down, and leaped across to the next floor to safety, nearly missing the ruble that would have crushed them.

Cole got up and walked forward, hands above him as due to the smoke blowing on his eyes. As he heard another cry, he sees the floor to his left crumble below the earlier floor, the flames licking at everything they touch.

He heard another girl shout, "Help! I can't get out!"

Cole went to the door and used his shoulder to bust the hinges. When they were dented, he lifted his leg and gave a hard kick before it gave way. The girl was of the same age, and she was crying in the corner, both of her paws holding both walls in fright.

Cole shouted to her above the roar of the flames, "Hey! C'mon, jump!"

"I can't!" She shouted back, biting her lip and holding back the tears due to the fear of heights.

Cole then said, "Yes you can! I promise I'll catch you!"

She closed her eyes, tears flowing down her furry cheeks and shouted, "I can't! I'm too scared!"

Cole looked around for something, and then he saw a bookshelf.

He raised both hands, pulsing with orange orbs, and both sisters saw in awe as he lifted the shelf with his mind and moved it towards the large crack. He positioned it to act like a bridge and when he letted go, it made a path.

The girl didn't hesitate on running, but the heavy shelf gave way under the floor and she almost slipped.

Cole was quick enough to dive near the edge and grab her.

The girl was only hanging on by Cole's paw and looked down to see the flames trying to reach her. She screamed, trying to get up before she could slip from his grasp.

Cole, mustering all he could, pulled the girl up to the floor with him. He scooped her into his arms and began to head out. Across the room towards another door, which he opened with his free hand.

Before him was a hallway of flames, shooting heat at him like a furnace.

"What do we do?" the girl in his backpack yelled over the roar of the flames

Knowing the girls are scared, he used his free hand to create an electric portray bubble, blocking out the smoke. He then began to walk over the flames, which moved alongside the bubble around them.

"Woahhh…." The girls said in awe

Cole didn't hesitate as the building itself was falling apart and ran straight through until he hitted a wall.

Using his shoulder, he thrust his body hard into the burnt wall, making it shatter. He got up, knowing that the girls were okay.

The bottom was burnt over with flames. He decided to go upstairs where the floor was somewhat burning, but had more smoke since it went from the floor to the roof.

As he reached the last step, he rushed forward, but the sudden crack across the floor stopped him, but then he leapt over it and kept running. The roof tumbled a little on top of him, but he dodged to the right by vaulting over some rubble that burnt his paw in the process. He dodged two more floor collapses before meeting a hole in the wall.

His perfect exit.

He didn't hesitate on jumping.

First thing he saw though was his friends kicking the shit out of some Corrupted. John was going down on a Ravenger by repeating punching it in the face like a bully punching a nerd.

It was an amusing sight to see the Beast punch a monster again and again.

He landed feet first. Nothing too high ever killed him, especially when just landing on his feet is enough (which is kind of ironic, since he is a tiger).

(End song)

The feline woman that was crying over her children saw them in his arm and back pack and ran towards them.

The girl slipped out of his arm and the girl opened the zipper of his backpack to be free and they both ran to their mother, crying tears of joy that they were alive as she embraced them again.

The mother looked to her children's hero, a menacing conduit, and said, "Thank you."

The feelings of his good karma felt like a rain drop hit his head, but he ignored it as he felt the memories flow again.

He remembered things that Kessler showed him, memories of what could have been and what was taken from him, making him feel like using the RFI to kill himself all over again.

Cole stormed away and began to track Bertrand's echo again as Tigress and the others finished defeating the Corrupted and saw the scene play out before them.

Tigress told the militia and the people to head to the dojo for sanctuary. Tigress made the others follow her towards the dojo, and when they reached the dojo, the conduits in their group held the waves of Corrupted that was attacking the complex. Tigress got them safely inside, and joined with the rest of her friends until the waves were defeated. When a few small crawlers got inside, Jun, Tigress's mother, didn't hesitate on using her katana and knives to kill them before they could heart anyone.

…

Cole ran and climbed through the fallen burnt logs and standing trees as he navigated the direction of Bertrand's echo.

Thought of what Bertrand did to these people and the people of New Maris made Cole hell-driven on frying him.

He was so angry, his black/red lightning coursed through his arms and grinned at the pleasurable thought of killing Bertrand again, just the need to have his stupid feathery neck around his paws and not only squeeze the life out of him, but made sure the lightning burnt off any flesh for him to be unrecognizable.

_Yeah, that would be nice._ Cole thought

Unfortunately, his powers always seem to attract anything that spells 'trouble.'

(Start second song.)

Cole then sensed that he wasn't alone.

On pure instinct, Cole turned around, pulled out his Amp, and hit a crossbows bolt out of the air before it could hit him.

Cole looked towards where it went.

Cole saw before him was a Red-Tailed Hawk. He was well-muscled but slim, with wearing a black vest with a red phoenix running along one side of it. He also has black short pants as well as his slim brown and white feathers. He has a crack on the left side of his beak and a scar over his right eye, nearly giving a menacing look. The one with the scar on his right eye had a silver pupil, while his unharmed eye was red.

"So you are the infamous Cole MacGrath? I've heard the winds whisper your name like it was the spread of a plague." The bird said as he reloaded another bolt and sharpened its sickle.

Cole smiled and became cocky when he said, "Yeah, and your mom said that last night too."

The bird stop mid-sharpen of his weapon, eyed him and said, "I didn't know that the lightning bender I heard of had a 'thing' for other avian's. I thought you were more interested in sleeping with that kung-fu whore that you were dancing with earlier. For all I know, she might be going down on another ma-" The avian was interrupted when he felt Cole's lightning 'bolt' hit his face. It knocked him off the branch he was on. The pain was like getting acupuncture and then the person who put them around your head slammed then deep into your skull. It was that excruciating. The damage spreaded to his body, numbing his body like it was on fire. The avian knew that the lightning hitting his brain would get his nervous system out of whack and was stupid to let his guard down.

As the avian recovered, he looked up to see Cole's leg bended and then his leg swinging towards him, kicking his body and sending him flying a few feet.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Cole said evilly

However to Cole's surprise, the avian recovered very quickly and was already charging him with his sharp sickle.

Cole was only able to barely dodge each swing, for the avian swung his sickle while flapping it wings to be maintained in the air and fly towards him, making the situation he was in very dangerous.

But mid swing, Cole used his amp to hook inside the sickle and then swing his Amp, making the avian hold on and get tossed around like a rag doll until the lightning damaged him enough to let go.

Cole removed the sickle from his Amp, grabbed both ends with both his paws and broke it in half, and tossed it into the murky waters.

The avian cursed to himself and redid his crossbow and then charged at Cole. Cole was too cocky to see his move, so Cole just shot a Magnum Bolt at him, but the bird saw it and barely missed it, then glided over Cole's head and wrapped the thin wire round his neck.

Cole was caught off guard at this, making the avian's move perfectly executed, and then flew over a branch and made his weight and pull of gravity act as an anchor, lifting Cole off his feet. The avian pierced the other end of the noose to the ground to stay anchored.

Cole, however, was quick enough to make his arm wrap above him, making the wire dig deep into his arm instead of around his neck. Cole then allowed the lightning to flow onto the wire, go over the tree, and injure the bird once more, catching him off guard once more.

The avian was seriously getting pissed by the lighting bender's advances. He was underestimating him, and that kind of mistake can get him killed. The lightning was so hot it burned more onto the burning branch and was severed by Cole's weight, setting him free from the trap.

The avian redid the crossbow once again and shot bolt after bolt at Cole, only for Cole to block it, deflect it, or if it did hit him, just removed it and it healed over like nothing.

Cole's grenades were dodged, but the aftershock of the blast numbed his wings. Cole's rockets were dodgeable, but always hitted him when one of his bolts hits his body which acts like a heat-seeking missile with a target on it back. Whenever he advances with his remaining blades, he gets stunned by his blasts and then Cole kicks him a few feet away.

The avian was running out of tricks and he knew he wasn't gonna last long. With what he had left, he let the world go quiet around him and the world turned grey under the vision of his grey eye. The avian had a chance to retaliate and he was successful in giving blow after blow with his whip and knives. Cole saw the avian being quick and relentless; all Cole could do was go on the defensive.

Cole knew that enough was enough, and he didn't have time to fight a stupid bird. He needed to find Bertrand and him getting away made Cole more pissed off at the assassin trying to kill him. Cole then thought that the only way to hit him is to catch him.

Taking the gamble, Cole decided to no longer go on the defensive and let him hit him.

The avian, in the heat of this conflict, made him see that Cole was letting his guard down, and didn't anticipate his move and went straight for the kill…

…only to find his leg holding the blade trapped in Cole's paw.

The avian was shocked to see Cole move quick enough to stop his attack. Before he could escape, Cole's lightning coursed from his arm and onto the bird, his grip never letting go as continuously excruciating pain flowed around his body every second.

Cole knew when the avian's nerves were fired, and when it was, he dropped him, kicked him a few feet away, then raised his arms to the sky-

(End song)

…

The waves had ended and the bodies of the Corrupted lied on the streets before the dojo. The people inside were relieved, but it didn't help their situation, as more people were slowly dying and others were losing hope.

It was a horrible sight. The others learn from the 'militia' that Bertrand put together is with them in the dojo, and they said that the Corrupted has compromised their earlier safe haven which they used before in case of invaders, but were thankful that they used the dojo as a defense. The militia left their 'duty' and went to find their friends and family members inside the dojo… or what was left of them.

Many of Cole's friends were talking on their next move, for they knew that as more people died and that their position would be soon taken over, John was looking out the window, focusing on a conduit coming their way…

…and when he saw her, he was surprised.

"Kadaj! You're gonna want to see this!" John called

Kadaj hurried to John's side and looked through the window. Kadaj's reaction was of complete surprise to her situation and her appearance.

Lai was slowly walking down the street; her outfit was a little shredded but very drenched in water from head to toe. She had this pissed off look that can make any man shit his pants. She used her paws and swayed her arms to swat away the Corrupted that charged at her using her light powers.

When she reached the door, she lifted her arm and knocked at the door in an impatient and angry manner.

No one wanted to open the door.

Lai knocked again. Harder this time.

Seeing as the only one, Kadaj opened the door and had a much more close up and clearer version of his earlier description of her.

He didn't know what to say, while she continued to stare at him angrily.

His words were awkward, "So, where've you been?"

Her looks became angrier and said, "Where I've been? WHERE'VE IVE BEEN?! I followed you guys to the party, and then I got jumped by some stupid bird that knocked me out! I've been tied up onto a boat with some wolves, boars, and gorrillas who wanted to know something! I had to fight and escape by destroying the boat, and I had to swim in the water, soaking my clothes! I LITERALLY had to fight hordes of ugly monsters, which RUINED my clothes, just to get here! And instead of ASKING me how I am, what happened, or why I look like this, you ask me-" she paused as another monster came and she blasted it with light, sending it flying 30 feet away until it landed inside a house, caving in the roof. Lai looked back to him and said, "where've I've been?! I bet NO ONE thought of me or wanted to LOOK for me, because you all must have thought that I was alri-"

Suddenly, black and red lightning split the sky open and rained down somewhere nearby, and it continued for a few seconds, then stopped, allowing thunder to boom all over the sky.

"I see Cole's 'busy'." Lai said bitterly with her arms crossed.

All Kadaj could do was shake his head, and say, "Oh man, you have no idea."

Lai raised her eyebrow and said, "What do you mean by that?"

Before he could explain, the entire village became silent.

It was a silence that told you something was coming.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Crane said, his long legs shaking with anticipation and fear.

Suddenly, there was a Godzilla type roar in the distance. They all knew that this wouldn't end well.

When Zeke saw it through the window, he tilted his head forward, his sunglasses tipped forward on the edge of his snout, showing his fearful eyes and says, "Shit."

(Godzilla, coming May 16. I know I'm gonna see it!)

…

The water's surface had red and black lightning dancing on the surface like a techno-dance floor. The avian was in a puddle, his feathers out of place and fried, his body was numbed enough to make him question if he even was feeling pain, or if it was just the heat. He remembered the storm. It felt like I was raining needles on his body, like he suffered through the 1000 cut torture a thousand times over.

He tried to get up, but suddenly, Cole's amp was imbedded under his wings and ribs, allowing him to remain stuck. Cole had both hands on the handle, holding him down.

With hateful burning eyes, Cole said deeply, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

The avian grunted in the pain in his chest as he tried to speak, "My name… is Masamune 'Trigger' Avia… or as some call me… the 'Devil's Trigger.' I was sent… by Lord Shen… to assassinate you. I swear… that if you spare my life… I will try… to persuade Shen… to surrender. Your powers… can defeat armies… and I only pray… the Gongmen City… doesn't burn in ashes… due to your actions…"

Cole looked to him with curiosity as he spoke. When Mass finished his plea, he looked with his scared eye to Cole, seeing what choice he will make. Cole weighed his options. On one hand, he doesn't care if Shen gets the message or not, he can just kill this stupid bird, kill Shen, and stop his armies, but that would mean people would get hurt in his endeavors. On the other hand, if he lets Mass go, Shen might surrender, and his forces would be stopped, saving him the time to go there and saving lives in the process.

Mass stared at him, his features unreadable, not knowing what choice Cole would make. Mass then saw Cole's features turn to that of anger, and he saw his paws tighten on the handle. Mass knew what was coming and saw that his end was near. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain…

…

…but it never came, as he felt the Cole's Amp freeing his body from the ground.

Mass opened his eyes, and saw something that shocked him.

Cole's features changed a little. His pale fur began to turn dimer, with more depth than a bland share of unhealthy white. The dark veins on his body faded a little, but were still noticeable. His scar was a bit more closed, but still open for it to be noticed. His clothes and Amp have kept the same appearance, just less dirty.

Suddenly, Cole's hands had come together and sparked. The moment Cole touched Mass, his entire body felt like it breathed in air for the first time. His nerves felt functional and more alive. His body felt cooler instead feeling the burning sensation on his skin. His brain felt functional and felt his pulled muscles and broken bones heal in seconds.

Mass has seen a miracle work in him as he was able to get on his talons and he spreaded his wings in amazement.

Cole looked to Mass as he slid his Amp back to his pack and said, "You better beat it before I kick your ass again."

Suddenly, Mass peached himself on a tree and gave a respectful nod to Cole. Mass than disappeared into the swamp, never to be seen again by Cole.

Cole's only thought was, _Now, where's that religious psychopath I have grown to love?_

He then heard a Godzilla type roar.

And he recognized it.

"No… way…" Cole said with a wide grin on his face as he looked to the 50-foot maggot he was DYING to squash under his foot.

The Behemoth before Cole was 11 stories tall. It walking on four huge crab-like legs. It had a large black back that acted as a shell. Its stomach was held together by two opening rib cages, which acted almost like a clam. The Behemoth's head was white with several purple eyes and two mandibles with teeth.

In other words, he looked like a crab, a cockroach, a clam, and an ugly Igor put together.

(Me and my sick descriptions XD)

Cole's grin was accompanied by the anticipation red and WHITE lightning coursing in his paws, begging to be set free.

…

"THAT's Bertrand?" John said in complete surprise while looking out the window with Zeke

"Yeah. We killed him before you tried to destroy us and the RFI." Zeke said

It started to walk its three legs and began to travel towards the dojo.

Po began to panic and said, "We're gonna die. We're gonna die and were stuck inside this dojo and we'll never-" He was interrupted when Viper shushed him with her tail.

"Po, the last thing we need is for everyone to panic." Viper reasoned, but gave a last resort, "We will try to move as many people as we could while the…" Viper stopped mid-sentence and began to be embarrassed as she asked, "What to people call you guys when you got powers?"

"Conduits. They're called Conduits." Rachel quickly replied

Viper than resumed, "While the 'Conduit's' of the group hold of… whatever the hell that thing is… we'll move the people and get them to saf-"

Cole then climbed through the window, startling everyone, and said, "I see I missed the party, but I'm not late for the main event. What did I miss?"

"There's-a-giant-ugly-monster-stomping-this-way-and-a-lot-of-dying-people-we-need-to-move!" Mantis said in one go

"Easy. Catch your breath." Chun said with concern to Mantis a he breathed heavily

Tigress stepped in and said, "Cole, I know you have to stop… that thing… and save all of us. But now that you are here, we need you to heal everybody that is dying so that they can all survive this attack." Tigress than gave him and concerned look and begged, "Please."

If there was one thing no one ever saw Tigress do, was beg.

This day was taking a strange for the turn.

Tigress never knew she would act like this in this dire moment, but she couldn't watch any more people die and said, "Cole, I understand your deep need for redemption, the need to kill that thing, but that won't save anyone! Look at them! They are all one foot in their graves and are trying to stay alive. Please, leave your friends to fight it, all you need to do is heal them." Then she took a deep breath and said, "I have been blinded by the fact that we could always save everybody, and I knew that was a lie. You told me that sacrifices must be made to save people. Cole, I'm asking you to let Bertrand go… leave your friends to do it… and save everyone before it's too late…"

Cole looked to her, seeing her break apart in front of him, begging to do the right thing. Revenge would just lead to more people dying, and Cole knew that would haunt him, just like when he destroyed the square and killed everybody to get powers, released a plague, and Trish and her sister ended up dying.

Cole then saw Tigress's mother, looking to him, studying him as he pondered on this decision.

So, he could ignore Tigress's pleas, kill Bertrand, and end this once and for all, but most of the folks would die before helping them. Or, he could ask his friends to hold Bertrand off while he heals the wounded and dying.

Before he could think more, he felt the ground shake, meaning Bertrand was getting close.

Cole looked to the dying people, and they in turn looked upon to the strange person for help, for hope, for a hero.

Cole closed his eyes, and breathed.

_The calm before the storm._ Was the very thought that crossed Cole's mind.

Cole opened his eyes, turned to Zeke, and gave him and the group one of the most sinister grins, his features proved that no one would know what he was thinking.

Then Cole said to Zeke, "Do you remember back in New Maris where Bertrand's boats were docked and I destroyed them. You said that it would get so bad, Bertrand would get pissed and-"

Zeke continued, "he would turn into that bug-thing and we could just sit back and let him and the-" Then Zeke stopped talking, and then gave a grin himself.

Both Cole and Zeke than looked to John

John looked to see the two grinning at him and said, "What?"

They continued their expression to him…

…and John suddenly let the realization sink in.

John began, "Oh no. OH NO! I am NOT doing that. The last ti-"

"Do you want to save everybody here?" Cole said with all seriousness

John was paused by his question. He then let his gaze go to the people who were dying, feeling the remorse of his actions from before. He killed millions of people all over the east coast and regretted killing all those people ever since. John then looked back to Cole and nodded once.

"Then go out there with everybody else, kick ass, and buy me some time. Okay?" Cole asked

John didn't know if he should risk it, but he needs to buy Cole some time if he was to do something, and if he couldn't do it for him, he would do it for everyone here… and An.

John than felt his body go on fire, his powers flowing around him, startling everyone, and his eyes began to turn into an orange glow.

"I'll give you as much time as I can. Hurry." John said

Then he walked out through the barricaded doors and went to go face the beast. Cole said to the other conduits of the group, "Go support John, he may be powerful, but that doesn't mean he should fight him alone."

Kuo nodded and looked to Nix, Kadaj, and Lai, and said, "Let's go."

They all dispersed in their powers outside, joining John.

Cole looked towards the rest of his friends and said, "I need all of you to be on the defensive and fight off anything that tries to get in here."

Zeke nodded and said, "Alright guys! Set up a defensive perimeter and stop anything with an ugly face trying to get in!"

As Cole was walking towards the dying people, Tigress stopped him by grabbing his arm.

When Cole looked to her, Tigress said, "Thank you."

Cole then remembered why he did the things he did. He saved everybody in Empire City for Trish and her love. He saved everybody in New Maris for Zeke and his trust, Wolfe for his sins, Nix for her losses, Kuo for her flaws, and Bertrand for his deeds.

Now he was going to save everyone for Tigress and her pleas.

Cole then said, "Your welcome."

Tigress than let him go, and Cole walked until he was surrounded by the people were injured and dying.

Cole knew this would take a lot of energy to heal everybody and began to charge himself.

…

All the conduits of the group (except for Cole) were outside, on a roof, facing the giant maggot that was roaring to them.

"That is one big UGLY motherfucker. Deja-vu." Nix observed

Lai than shouted, "HEY! GO BACK TO WHATEVER FUCKING HOLE YOU FUCKING CRAWLED OUT OF!"

The giant creature slammed its front crab hands into the dirt, revealing two purple spots, and then it roared again, this time spitting on them a green gas and sending them flying back.

Lai landed in the mud. Kadaj hitted a wall and landed in the rubble. Kuo broke through a roof and landed in the attic. Nix got hit inside a giant pot. John was sent flying, but used his gravitational powers to steady himself and then land back on his feet.

John looked to the creature and thought, _Okay, talking would just get us killed_. Cole could kill it, but he needed to heal the people. It was up to him to defeat it then. The others would give him support.

John didn't know how long he kept his powers hidden, but the moment he felt control, it made him become more alive.

(Start third song.)

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, red smoke and ash began to form around him; the ground under his feet began to rumble before him. He opened his eyes to reveal an orange aura coming out of them and his hands did the same thing as well. He now had full control of his powers, all he had to do was let go.

And he didn't hesitate.

Black smoke and dark red ash began to cover his entire form, and then the mass got bigger, and bigger, and bigger. The conduits on the ground and the people and masters in the dojo watched the dark mass grow until it was taller than the creature itself.

And then it dispersed…

…to reveal a giant, standing over 60 feet tall, taller than the huge maggot before it. Its leopard form remained the same, but it didn't wear his clothes like before. It had no fur, for its skin was rock black and bright red lava formed out of his body in multiple places, like it was his very veins and blood was seeping out. His eyes were no longer normal eyes, but only the constant smoky form of his orange aura that glowed brightly with red.

It was no longer John, he is now The Beast.

The conduits that were hit earlier recovered and saw the being of mass destruction (BMD) before them in all its glory.

The Beast put both of his hands together and inside his hands formed a ball of fire. And then he used one hand to swing the ball at Bertrand, who got hit with so much force, his shell cracked and he stumbled back.

All the masters could do was watch in awe as the giant unleashed his power.

Bertrand got back up, dug his front talons into the dirt, revealing his two purple weak points, and shot the green gas at him.

The Beast felt this as a minor shove, but it only made him step back.

Taking the opportunity, Nix teleported in a haze of oil and napalm to the weak point, and released a turret of grenades, destroying his right weak point.

Kuo followed her example and teleported as an ice cloud, and then sent bolt after bolt of ice against the other weak point.

Bertrand retreated his arms, which were weakened. He then opened its mouth and released a turret of green flying spit projectiles at the Beast.

The Beast raised his hand to grab hold of gravity itself, and then created a vacuum, sucking in his attacks and then launched another ball of fire, shattering the outside of the shell.

Kadaj recovered and saw a weak point in his mouth, which acted like a flap that closed the inside of his throat. He shot a beam of bright green aura beam against it, causing it to be destroyed and it chocked down its own attack.

Weakened, Bertrand opened his ribcage and revealed two bright purple weak points, and a bunch of skinny grabbers popped out to eat the corpses that littered the street.

However, Lai didn't give it the chance. She recovered as well and shot a giant light missile, which flew through the air as fast as light, like a blink would miss it, and it exploded in its ribcage, stopping it from taking the corpses.

Weakened to the point of defeat, Bertrand's three crab legs gave way and toppled forward. Bertrand walked to it and grabbed it with his lava-like hands and began to weaken Bertrand's conduit gene, making a swirl of green gas from around the creature.

The Beast let go, and all that was left of Bertrand was his bird form with his ripped clothes, feathers out of place, his body lying on the ground, still breathing and recovering as his earlier form made him an abomination as he transformed back to normal.

The Beast shrunk back to his normal form, in which John was a black leopard again and wore his red pants and blazer.

(End song, start forth song)

Suddenly, a lightning strike came from the sky, bolting through the roof of the dojo.

And then a massive shockwave erupted from the dojo until it reached the outside of the village. It acted like a healing EMP, and to everyone's complete awe, the Corrupted that littered the streets were normal felines again, and all the people, both recently-turned Corrupted and normal, began to slowly get up, with no injuries or wounds whatsoever.

Then the buildings that were damaged were surrounded by Cole's kinetic pulses and were rebuilding all the broken buildings back together. In mere moments, the village looked like it was never attacked.

Then, people began to leave the dojo, amazed by how their homes are fixed and their loved ones are alright, especially the ones that were missing are now recognizable on the streets.

However, the downside to the folks that turned normal was that they were not wearing any clothes. Some ran into family members and friends, others ran to their remembered home to be clothed.

And then Cole emerged. Cole was completely different from his earlier form; his karma was somehow neutral to where it stood. Cole shoes were black, which were a little worn out and old. His pants were now a normal worn out black, with his Union Jack being a dirty white, like it wasn't washed in a while. He doesn't have a belt. His shirt no longer had two ripped holes near his collar bone and is blotched dark red, but it was yellow with black short sleeves. His backpack is a normal brown and his Amp has rusted less than it did before, but it now looked like it was out together with two tuners, wire, and a lever. His fur was a normal orange, but a little dirty and a few pieces of fur stood out. His sharp spears were switched with a normal chain. His gunned crown disappeared. His health symbol and daisy was neither red nor blue, just the black ink. T.D. was inscribed the same with the same shade of ink.

The masters meet with him and the conduits jumped to him.

Cole smiled his warm smile and said to Zeke, "Looks like we got that show we always wanted to see."

Zeke smiled back and said "Hell yeah."

However, Cole than noticed Bertrand tried to escape by crawling away…

…only to see the end of a katana.

He looked up to see a female tiger in samurai armor.

Jun said with complete distaste, "Someone who promises protection against 'demons' would die trying to fight them back. But instead of protecting, you turn my people into the creatures that you are, use them as bait to make my people angry at their lost family members and friends, and when revealed you tried to kill and slaughter everyone. And after all this, you think you can just leave?"

Bertrand chocked out, "Would you be surprised if I said yes?"

She raised her katana to his throat, shutting him up, and said, "You have shamed yourself beyond any that I have ever known. You have sunken so low; killing yourself won't even help you regain the honor you lost."

"BURN!" Mantis shouted

(XD)

Cole ignored Mantis and waked to Bertrand, defeated and on the ground. Making Jun lower her sword, he grabbed Bertrand by the neck and had two choices.

Should he kill him, after what he did…

…or should he let him go, proving to Bertrand that he can still change and never do something like this ever again.

So he made another decision.

Cole squeezed his paw around Bertrand skull and destroyed his conduit gene, leaving it useless for him to use his power.

When Cole let go, Bertrand was unconscious. Giving one last look at his hated enemy, he turned to Tigress mother and said, "Which way is Gongmen City?"

Jun looked to the far end of the valley, where the sun was rising, showing that it is now morning, and said while pointing, "Near the end of the valley is a hidden cavern. Using a light, you just walk through the path until you reach the other side of the mountains. You will see the shore as you continue out. If you walk up north, you will see a fishing harbor. Find a way to get a boat and you will reach it."

Cole smiled and said, "Thank you. By the way, find a way to bind Bertrand until we get back." He turned to his allies/friends and said, "Guy's, we have traveled a long way to get here, and I know that you're tired from what happened tonight, but we have wasted too much time. So we are moving now. We rest when we get a boat."

Most of the non-conduits of the group gowned in protest, feeling fatigue reach them.

John than coughed, cutting into the announcement, and said, "I will not be coming with you."

Cole looked to him, reading his expression, and realized why he isn't coming. He's too powerful, and he'll most likely cause another accident. Plus, he's having a fresh start, new future, great chick at his side, and a quiet life.

Before Cole could say anything though, Po cutted in saying, "COME ON! YOU WERE SO AWESOME KICKING THE ASS OUT OF THAT BUG! WE'D BE UNSTOPPABLE AND AWESOME IF YOU CAME WITH US!"

Some of the group was actually surprised that Po finally picked up on swearing, while the others found it amusing when he cursed.

John gave him a puzzled look and said, "I have now come to the conclusion that you are a man-child."

Chuckles and giggles erupted from the group.

John smiled at the panda and said, "Po, I have faced my demons, and I'm tired to keep fighting like this. I have fought, died, put myself back together, and then died again. Now I have a second chance, and I'll do that with a fresh start." He placed his paw on Po's shoulder and said, "Be awesome for me, okay?"

Po gave a moved face and said, "Alright."

John looked to Cole and said, "Goodbye old friend. I hope we see each other again one day."

Cole nodded and said with a smirk, "Give An my regards."

As he left, Bao came from the dojo with Wolfe and said, "So THAT'S the Beast? I never imagined him being a fucking giant like that."

"You get used to it." Nix said mischievously.

Most of the group began to leave, but Wolfe stayed behind to say goodbye to Bao, but promised to return soon. Bao threatened that he better or she will be handing his ass to him. Afraid, he ran back to his friends. Bao smiled to herself and walked away to her dojo.

All that was left were Tigress and her mother Jun.

Tigress didn't want to leave, not now. She still had so many questions; she still wanted to bond with her mother more and get to know more about her. But she knew that she had to go, to stop Shen and find out the truth.

Jun smiled at her daughter and said, "You can't stay, not yet. Your friends need you, and I cannot stop you from your quest. Go."

Tigress didn't want to, but she knew she was right. Tigress went to her mother and tried to hug her. The reason she 'tried' to was because of her armor, which made it difficult to have a hug, but it was manageable and Jun returned the gesture. Tigress promised to return to her mother one day, after her quests were done and her duty was fulfilled.

Stopping by at her mother's house, she returned back to her old attire of clothing, which was her sandals, black silk pants, and red vest. Giving one last goodbye and another heartfelt hug, she returned to her friends and they ventured through the dark cavern that was told by Jun.

(End song)

…

Shen has recently returned from his factory, which was rebuilt and improved to invent the new version of his cannons to be planted in the ships, which were rebuilt with steel hulls. His personal engineers have designed the hull to be a thin cut through the water, which will balance the ship and make it easier to travel through the water at a much faster speed.

He was pleased, and rewarded them with their promised salaries. He was informed by his guard that Tai Lung has left for the city to feed himself, which Shen did not mind. He meditated in his new throne room, awaiting his assassin that he sent to kill the lightning bender. He hoped that without the bender at the kung-fu master's side, they would give up, leaving him to control china…

…then he had a more vile idea. What if he became so powerful, he could expand his empire, out through Asia and maybe conquer the eastern shores of the land. He thoughts wondered to if there was other land that wasn't discovered. If such a thing existed, he could create a new country and make rulers and kings look like ants under his metal talons. He shifted his talons at the thoughts of being such a ruler to a mass population of such a size.

His thoughts were interrupted when the wind blew through the paper windows, revealing Trigger.

Shen smiled, awaiting the news, and asked in preparation, "Ah, Trigger. Nice to see that you have finally returned. I take that things between you and the lightning bender went well?"

Shen didn't look at where he stood, but only heard silence. Shen was getting suspicious, but then turned into agitation when Trigger said, "…Not exactly."

Shen turned to look at his hired assassin and saw him slightly beaten up, even though he was healed by Cole, the lightning bender did leave a number of hits to leave a temporary mark on his body, and said, "What? What in gods' name happened to you?"

All Trigger could do was shrug and say, "I have underestimated the lightning bender. He more powerful than me, and has fairly defeated me."

Shen became infuriated and said in anger, "What?! How could you lose to some damn lightning bender?! He is one target, ONE, and you couldn't even kill him?!

Trigger was offended by his remark and said, "Hey, it's not my fault! I threw all that I had at him and it was simply not enough! What more did you want?!"

Shen closed in on the hawk, his metal talons scraping on the marble under his feet as he took each step and asked, "I wanted their heads...on a silver platter. Was that so much to ask for?"

Shen than said with more interest, "If you have not defeated him, than has that filthy abomination Bertrand killed him?"

Trigger reported strictly, "I saw Bertrand use all his resources, his beasts, the people's anger, and his true form. Cole single handedly defeated every monster with enough power to wipe armies off the map. He quickly gained the favor of the people by healing the wounded, dead, and turned. He rebuilt the houses that was destroyed in seconds with his powers. He has other benders at his side, with the being of mass destruction that you brought back. Your actions have led to your downfall and you're only delaying the inevitable. Surrender while you still can." Then he said, "For my failure in not killing the lightning bender, I cease my contract and will not request your money." Trigger than turned to leave.

Trigger stopped when he heard Shen speak, saying, "Are you forgetting who was the one that gave you your powers?"

Trigger turned to him and glared with his white eye, "Don't forget who HAS those powers Shen… remember I can simply kill you right now."

Shen gave his angry glare an eye twitch, showing hoe pissed off he was, but gave a disgusted scoff and said while going back to his throne, "Fine. I don't need you anyway… I'll kill him myself."

As Shen kept walking, he was stopped when Trigger asked, "Shen… what is it that you hope to gain from this?"

He didn't look back, only saying, "…What is it to you?"

Trigger sighed and said, "Look, Shen. I may hav-"

He turned, Shen's lance at Trigger's throat, which surprised him, but remained calm, while Shen blared his tail feathers in at fan-stance and said, "It's LORD Shen, you little shit."

Trigger was unfazed, he used his talon to move aside Shen's lance and resumed, "I may have not been around, but in my line of work, I try to get access to information on both my _target_ and my _employer_, and from what I learned, you were once a good kid. What happened?"

Shen growled, putted aside his lane and said, "It doesn't matter."

Trigger remained unconvinced and said, "Really? You have taken over the city again with a psychopathic leopard. You have the old council killed. You have imprisoned the royal family that took over and tried to impregnate the wife so that you may have a heir." He shook his head and said, "You are in a dark place Shen, and it would do you good to get your head straight before it gets snapped off. You survived that cannon falling on you for a reason...don't waste your lucky break for some ridiculous notion of revenge."

Sen gave another glare and shouted at him with rage, "SHUT UP! IF I WANTED YOUR GOD DAMN SYMPATHY, I WOULD OF RATHER WENT TO THAT OLD GOAT! NOW GET OF MY SEIGHT!"

After a brief silence, Trigger sighed and said, "Very well. Good luck Shen… you'll need it for what will come later." Diving back from the window, he disappeared from Shen's view.

Shen looks to his talons, and his hardened glare softened from remembering the reason he wore them, and that in turn made him harden again and gave a yell as she scraped his sharp metal claws against the marble in one swipe, scratching the hardened surface with a metal-on-rock scream.

…

They followed the instructions that was given by Jun and traveled through the cavern. Cole's lightning and the other conduit's powers laminated the way. Since the cavern was long, it was hard to breath, so they steadied their breaths.

But Po passed out unfortunately.

Cole illuminated the way while the entire group made a 'group-effort' to carry Po's large mass on their arms.

Thankfully, it wasn't long for them to reach the other side which was hidden well from other travelers. Po luckily regained consciousness due to air circulating in his lungs again, but then got punched in the face by Tigress, for making her and the others carry him.

They walked for hours, stopping twice for small naps and food to eat, which they were low on and needed to buy. When they reached the fishing village, they pooled their money for more food and a boat that floats. Lai also borrowed some money to repair her clothes.

After finally cooking a good meal and finished eating, they embarked on the boat and set sail in the silent rivers to the city.

The group, finally taking a break, will get the chance to sleep. Ever since their encounter the other night before, they couldn't sleep during the day, so this was their only chance to before reaching the city.

Unsurprisingly, Cole didn't sleep.

One reason was that he wasn't tired, and he felt excited that he finally would reach the city. He always wondered what Chinese civilizations were like, and now he's gonna get the chance to see them.

Another reason as that his memories of the family he saved kept coming back to him. He was haunted by Kessler's memories. He kept forgetting about them, always focusing at the task at hand, but they always creep back, like you're glued to it.

It was literally glued into his mind by Kessler, by his future self.

Deciding that he needed air, he got up and went to the deck, not disturbing his friend's sleep.

He looked to the quiet and shallow waters ahead as he walked to the front of the deck, looking ahead into the night, as the stars reflected itself on the dark waters below him, like the boa was sailing across a watery mirror, almost looking like it was slowly hovering in the sky.

He sat at the edge of the deck at the front; his leg's hanging out with the tip of his feet almost touching the water below him, but it didn't.

He looked into the water and saw his murky reflection, resembling that of Kessler.

Cole's thought was that it was still extremely creepy how he looked a lot like him, considering that it was him. Cole's thoughts than dimmed as he thought of all the good he has done and all that he lost, but his future self didn't do any good and fled, but still lost everything.

It was like the universe was a bully and he was being pushed around, trying to tell him that he was never meant to be normal… to have a normal life… to be with someone he cared… and to lose…

Cole didn't want to think that, for it was going too far. He gave a frustrating growl and decided to climb the mast for a better view and more air.

But what made him stop was the constant dropping of water from the sails.

Cole could see the small drops fall slowly down the mast, form a small pool upon itself, and then fall from the mast to the group.

On repeat.

He felt like that drop for some reason.

He looked up to see where the flow was coming from, only to see Tigress looking down at him with her orange glowing eyes.

Cole crossed his arms and said, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Tigress gently came down and said, "I had… trouble… sleeping…"

Cole couldn't help but smile and say, "You may be a master at kicking people's asses, but you're not very good at lying."

Cole noticed that Tigress hid her reactions well, after getting to know her for this long, but she was collect as she said, "Well, I really don't want to talk about why I'm up."

…

**Rated M for a reason. I am not responsible for scaring you. If you are too young, skip this. Look up my profile and find my story, 'Wet the Bed' to see the deleted scene.**

…

Cole shrugged his shoulders and let his arm's rest on the sides of the boat as he said, "Alright, whatever blows your skirt up."

With his back to her, Tigress couldn't help but blush at the joke.

She took back the conversation, saying, "What are you doing up?"

Cole looked to her and said, "I'm excited, really. One of the things I am hoping to do is some more urban exploration. I really want to see what this city looks and is like… Plus… I'm forming a plan."

Tigress raised a brow and said, "Really?"

He gave her a serious look and said, "Yeah. Last time I heard you guys did this, you hit them head on, got imprisoned, escaped, than got imprisoned again, and barely escaped, and by luck, Po happen to survive a cannon attack. You really need to take a different approach."

Tigress gave a suspicious look and said, "Po told you?"

Cole chuckled and said, "Viper told me. Heh-heh. I can see why you would suspect Po would be he one."  
>Tigress lingered in Cole's gaze, and she knew she was making it awkward, but was saved when something else came to view.<p>

"Cole, we're almost there." Tigress said

She noticed him smirking at what she said.

Tigress rolled her eyes and forced him to turn around.

Cole saw Gongmen City in his sights. The sky was still nighttime, so he could outline it by the lanterns that were on. It was beautiful, with outlined red roofs, brick buildings, unique streets and lights; it was an ultimate haven for urban exploration.

Cole couldn't stop grinning, thinking when he saw the big building, The Tower of the Sacred Flame, _I'm gonna climb that._

Then he saw that the entrance through the harbor was locked by wolves, with giant crossbows aimed at the river.

"Well, that's a setback." Tigress mumbled

Cole smiled and said to her, "Well, I guess it's time I go introduce myself."

As he was about to climb the mast, Tigress grabbed his arm and said, "What?! Cole, there is an army of wolves and crossbows aimed at us! Some of us aren't as invincible as you and we could be killed on sight! What do think we're doing?"

Cole only smiled and said, "I'm gonna go say hello… while you guys knock on the front door."

Tigress looked to him like he was insane, and in this case, she did think he was insane.

Cole escaped her grasp and climbed the mast.

Tigress mumbled to herself on how stupid this is and went to go wake the others up.

…

**A/N: Annnnnd that's the end of this story arc. Now comes the normal chapter sequences and hopefully more updates.**

**Also, I am considering the fact that inFAMOUS: Second Son came out, which was also a factor in my absence of updates, but I am also wondering how, and if I do, bring Delsin, Fetch, and Eugene into this. But that's only if you guys WANT them to be in this. If you have a flame, comment, criticism, or anything else, drop a review. Till next time.**


	28. Chapter 28: Divide & Conquer

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! I'm still breathing. Sorry for the long wait. I know all of you forgave me each time for it, but all of you and I both know that the longer you wait for the chapter, the more epic dramas and action there is in a chapter... and we both know were both right. I know everyone's in school, but college doesn't start until the end of August, so I had time to squeeze this in. Also, I apologize for the latest chapter. I accidentally uploaded the deleted scene to the original story instead of separate. However, it wasn't deleted. If you wish to see the deleted scene, simply look up my stories or switch the age rating to 'all' or 'M' to view it on the crossover archive where this story is.**

**ALSO, another reason I have not been updating is because I was busy beta reading and editing two people's works. 'doughxDude87', a reviewer to this story, needed my help on a 'Dishonored' and 'Frozen crossover. 'Ace Warbringer' is also another person who needed my help between a 'Skyrim' and 'Frozen' crossover, except it was a rewrite. If you like how I'm making all these chapter's, please check these guy's works out. Their awesome.**

**Dimension Distorter****: Looks like you got your wish. Unfortunately I picked how the characters would look and how they get here. But I hope you enjoy the ride nonetheless!**

**LucidWriter: Thank's for the praise! If your interested as of how time-difference's are affected, read this chapter, it will all make sense. Plus, if one of the characters came back, he wouldn't take Cole's power, he isn't greedy and he has four powers, he doesn't need more (that's only if he's evil, and this is a good arc of the inFAMOUS franchise). Also, I have planned a sequel, but in a different story. The three conduits will take place in a different realm for fun, but now I'm just getting ahead of myself. You'll see when the time comes. Thank's for talking about my music and I already gave you an explanation on Kadaj's powers.**

**doughxDude87: Thank's for the review! Also, I need to clarify that the M rated thing was fixed. Technacly, I am doing you asked me to do, but the thing is that this story has been going on for so long, so I do long chapter's to progress through the story faster. Hope you like this one.**

**Shen's General: Thanks! Hope you like this one!**

**Animation Universe 2005: Thanks! I hope you like this one too!**

**G THE NEPHILIM: Wow, thanks! I've been working hard on that deleted scene for a year and so far even you liked it. Remember that review you once mentioned about it, well, there it is. Sorry, but at least I'm answering these ones. Whoa, sorry for what happened. My uncle had a stroke, so I know how you feel. If you're feeling low, just read this.**

**Goddess of Imaginary: Thanks! But that was meant for a deleted segment. I hope you caught up with the previous one and than read this one. Well, I can't say if things will turn out the way Tigress want's too, but only time will tell (heh, get it?).**

**T-Rex's fan: Great to hear from you again! Hope you like this one.**

**Now, on with this...**

Chapter 28: Divide and Conquer

Song: Troublemaker (feat. Tumi)

By: Haezer

Song: Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)

By: My Chemical Romance

Song: Riot

By: Three Days Grace

(Start first song)

Life was easy in the new world between those who were 'powerful' and those who were 'powerless'.

But sometimes, there are people who prey on the 'powerless,' and it was up to the 'powerful' to stop them.

Specifically, conduits.

Ever since the fall of the D.U.P., conduits lived in peace with those who weren't conduit's.

But then there were crimes going on again due to the loss of the eyes of the D.U.P. One major example was the drug wars.

Classic.

A young man stood on a roof, over looking the recent shipping of drugs that were transported with the 'porpoise' symbol on the coolers and trucks. The best part was that their 'boss' who was handling this was there. The worst part was that there were also 'human goods' there too, which could lead to possible collateral damage.

The man took out his phone, gave a quick dial, and said, "Fetch, cancel the 'high beams' distraction. There's a lot of women being trafficked in and they could get in the crossfire. I'll call Eugene real quick."

A woman on his hand, Fetch said, 'Alright D, let me knew when where ready to move."

The man hung up and called another line, saying, "Eugene, Fetch's distraction isn't gonna happen. Too many people in there. Gonna need your angel's to swoop in and grab them while I deal with the assholes in there."

The man, Eugene said, "Alright. I'll send some demons as cover. My angel's will get the people out."

"Nice." He than got Fetch on the line with Eugene and said, "Alright guys, this is gonna be quick. I'll flush them out and let Eugene take the damsels in distress out of there. Fetch, if any of those trucks try to run for it, don't blow them up, could be more of them. Take out the tires and do what you need to do."

Fetch said back, "Alight. Whenever your ready, we'll move."

The man known infamously around Seattle is none other than Delsin Rowe. He wore his Adidas high tops and blue skinny jeans. He also had on a red platted button shirt which is under a white hoodie which is under his blue/white raven crested vest. He also had a red beanie to cover his long hair. Ever since the fall of the D.U.P. and Reggie's passing, Delsin decided to honor his bother's memory by becoming the one thing that would make his brother smile.

The Sheriff of Salmon Bay. He even has the badge hanging off his belt to prove it (Delsin thought it would be cool to have his badge hang on his belt like how the cool detectives do). But it wasn't like he was forced to (well… kinda), but it was okay, for he needed a job to 'pay the bills.'

As for the moment, Delsin had his concrete ability on, and he had some time as to test his abilities in new ways, learning new natural moves than with Core Relay's, since they were all taken and destroyed by the government.

Delsin smiled as he used the concrete to jump and than hover with his thrusters. When he was in the necessary area where there were only drug dealers, Delsin tightened his right fist and concrete surrounded him in yellow as he fell, and when he crashed down, hundreds of concrete shrapnel flew in all directions.

Before they could recover, Delsin was on to them, saying, "You know, they say drugs are bad for you. Proves how stubborn people are these days."

Some immediately opened fire, and some began to throw grenades, flash bangs, and even molotov's, but Delsin encased himself in Concrete and boulder dashed over cargo full of drugs, knocking down trucks, tearing down support beams, and so forth.

After hitting enemies with shrapnel, he encased them one by one in concrete to keep them still.

While in the mist of this chaos, Eugene's angels swooped in through the warehouse's windowed roof and opened the trucks with their swords, destroying the drugs wight heir beams and swooping women out of the danger.

Unfortunately, some trucks escaped.

However, this was no problem. For Fetch, who had purple hair and wore a tank top with a green jacket, ripped leggings, and small shoes, was overlooking the battle used her beams to take out the trucks, their wheels melted and some flipped while other skidded to a halt.

When they were all stopped, Fetch went to kick the drug dealers asses, than freed the women, than destroyed the drugs.

Than she saw reinforcements coming in. She called Delsin, telling him more are coming.

When they all exited their vehicles, Delsin slowly walked out with his hands up.

Delsin than stated, "Boy, did you guys totally got the drop on me."

Before anyone could react, Delsin leaned forward and scooped up a shared of concrete the size of a football off the road thanks to his immense strength, and with his power, the shards on his arm glowed a molten yellow, causing the shard in his hand to glow more and more until it became almost lava yellow.

Delsin than shouted, "Have a taste of your own medicine!"

Delsin retraced his arm and threw the yellow molten concrete shard into the air, it flew through the air and hit the ground. When it quickly sank into the concrete it hit, Delsin used his power with his hand forward within the shard to send yellow veins in all directions, ending under each and every drug dealer's feet and than encasing them in concrete from the feet to their neck.

(My Concrete Karma Bomb: Grounded Molotov)

Calming his concrete powers, Delsin took the moment to admire his work. Everything was wrecked, save for the still standing warehouse.

Going back inside, he felt his concrete a bit low, so he drained some smoke off a damaged flaming truck.

He found the mob boss afraid, but Delsin shot a smoke to the face, knocking him out.

"Trust me pal, you deserve a lot worse." Delsin muttered.

Eugene was the first to appear, wearing a sweater-like hoodie with the red 'Heaven's Hellfire' T-shirt, pants, and converse, and thick glasses, told Delsin he called the cops and that they should be here soon. When Fetch arrived, they began collecting all the drugs that were not damaged, Delsin putted it together for a big bonfire. Fetch had the honor of sparking the fuse.

Burning a unique flaming color, the three watched as the drugs were wasted in the blazing fire.

(end song)

Delsin put both of his arms around his two best buddies and said, "You know, I had a lot of fun. Did you guys have a lot of fun?"

Fetch gave a sly smile while Eugene gave a shrug with a comforting smile of his own.

Delsin smiled and said, "Well, cops gonna be here soon. Let's celebrate. Fetch, get some chow. I'll get the drinks. Eugene, we're hanging at your place."

…

After having some good food and a couple of drinks, the trio of Conduit's hung around a small table, talking about certain memories about the days before they 'turned' into hero's.

Eugene than had an interesting idea; go to New Maris for a vacation and check out a cool site he had his eyes on for a while. Thinking things through, they realized that they left a good scare on the criminal community of Seattle, so leaving for a break sounded cool.

After a quick call to Betty, they took Delsin's truck, which used to be Reggie's truck, to the airport and hitched a ride until they landed.

Before finding a place to stay, Eugene said that the D.U.P. were keeping tabs on a creepy machine they found here and they should look at it. After finding it's location, Fetch was the first to break in, and the other two followed.

Everything was dusty, like it was abandoned for a long time and after crossing a few passages, they find a room where it looked like some sort of machine-like portal.

"This looks like something straight out of that time-traveling movie." Delsin observed

"Uh, Eugene… I don't think you should be messing with that." Fetch said, seeing him play with the controls.

"I just want to see if it was ever used before." Eugene said, rebooting power to the machine.

Suddenly, the machine sputtered to life and the electronic tuners above their hands started to spark.

"Eugene… what did you do?" Delsin said with much worry

"Well, the machine is pretty weird. Whatever the D.U.P.'s were hiding, it must of been big." Eugene said.

Suddenly, the tuner's sparked and a giant blue looking black hole appeared, with what appeared to be a lightning inside it.

Delsin, started to say, "What the fu-" but was interrupted when it strikes the group, sending into the hole and shutting itself off like it didn't exist.

As they felt a shift changing them, everything turned black.

…

The group of warriors quickly looked to the obstacle before them.

"Well… that wasn't there… before…" Crane observed

"Obviously…" Mantis said

Zeke was the first to notice and asked, "Where's Cole?"

Tigress responded, "He said he was going to say 'hello' to the guys with the crossbows at us while we knocked on the front door."

Kadaj raised a questionable look and said, "I don't get it."

Po interviend and said, "Oh, I know! Cole's gonna go ahead and show some of his electrifying awesomeness, and while they are all blinded by how awesome he is, we join in and clear the way into the city!"

They all stared at him.

Kuo than said in his case, "While Cole's ahead doing what he does best, we can sneak by undetected or help if he's in trouble."

"I'd rather fight with the demon than run." Nix said bitterly

"We don't have time to discu-" Rachel began, but than a giant arrow pierced through the ship, almost hitting Mantis, and that made everyone realize that Rachel was right.

Storming out and charging head on, they realized just how bad it was.

Turns out that the 'blockade' had housed thousands of wolves and boars and gorillas, flooding out like fire ants onto the docked harbor. Cole was holding his ground with his abilities, but he was not advancing nor retreating.

But what was strange was that Cole's lightning had a dull blue and orange lightning around his arms. Cole felt the strange affects of both sides affecting his moves, for his actions acted out as a mirrored reflection as to what he wanted and didn't want to do.

The conduit's of the group helped Cole' but were now fighting with unique enemies that were more resilient to their power, while the worriers and fighters of the rest of the group fought long, but the battle was beginning to become one sided, and the enemy was winning.

Cole threw everything he had on them, but more just took it's place.

Soon, some of them were thinking that they needed to regroup, try this a different way, but everyone was everywhere and they couldn't help one another if they tried.

(Start second song as intro)

Suddenly, a bright purple light was caught in the corner of everybody's eyes and when they looked, they saw something unbelievable.

A thin line of neon was traveling across the murky water lands and headed straight for them.

(verse)

As it got close, it suddenly jumped and landed in front of everyone to reveal a cobra. The cobra's scales were a deep purple, with scaled outlines of lime green trailing on it's body and the inside and outside of it's scaly hood. It had a white and green vest and piercings at the end of it's tail, hood, and one on it's lip.

One of the wolves said, "It's one of them! Get it!"

(verse)

But before they could react, the cobra turned neon once more and swiped at everyone, knocking everyone with long glowing neon slashes, sending them flying like rag dolls and shooting neon bolts with its hood until the very middle harbor was clear.

Then the crossbows aimed and fired at the new Conduit, but her quick agility was too fast for them to hit their mark. Directing its attention to them, the cobra's hood turned bright red and a thin beam suddenly traveled horizontally around the upper blockage, taking down enemies and destroying the crossbows to pieces.

The group had time to retreat, but as they watched in amazement as they all began to charge at the cobra, the Conduit did something baffling.

(chorus)

The cobra curled itself together and its entire body glowed in as its neon energy combusted, and than it bursted, sending a gigantic neon shockwave everywhere, sending only the enemies floating onto the air, and help up in neon bubbles. the burst than letted ribbons of neon to get back together and form the cobra. With a hiss and its fangs out, its hood began to make a 'vvvvvvv' noise and a torrent of neon blasts were sent in all directions at the enemies. When the cobra reached ground, the blasts exploded everywhere, sending enemies into neon bindings, boats and heavy weapons exploding, and the blockage groaning tot he force of the explosions.

(verse)

With everyone down, more began to swarm in. The cobra immediately went to the big entrance and its hood turned red again as it began to cut the hinges off the gate and than the cobra said, "Eugene! some help would be good right now!"

Suddenly, a thundering voice boomed over everyone's heads.

"ASK AND YE SHALL RECIEVE!"

Both friend and foe looked to the sky in awe and saw what none ever saw before.

Before all of them stood an army of golden sworded warriors with blue wings in the masses, among them was a big one with a much more menacing, with golden eyes and a halo on its helmet and much larger blue wings.

"SURRENDER, OR FEEL THE WRATH OF HEAVEN'S HELLFIRE!" It said demonically

"That is so AWESOME!" Po shouted

(corus)

Suddenly, the creatures swooped in and took the conduits and worriers wight heir feet, flying away from danger, while the other worriers shoot bright beams and the big warrior shot sword projectiles at the enemies and reinforcements.

When the big winged warrior realized that it wasn't enough, it called to it's allies and swooped its arms down, sending the warriors dinging down with swords pointed down, and kamikazed onto the harbor (I apologize for anything racial or offending that just appeared in this part), they exploded in pixels as they hitted the ground, binding the enemies in a tight pixel hue and made the large blockage grown more by the force.

It even tilted a little.

(Bridge)

Suddenly, the cobra was done and said, "Finished! Eugene, where's is he?"

The worrier, Eugene, said in a not very scary way, "I don't know. He said he would be here by now."

Than, more enemies appeared, this time, guarding the door instead of going in for a direct assault. their we ponds pointed at the pair of Conduits and were just in a stand off.

Not waiting, Cole used his Lighting Tether and appeared right next to them, asking suspiciously, "Who the hell are you and where did you come from?"

They looked to him with surprise, finding another conduit here.

Suddenly, everyone felt it.

The change in the direction of the wind.

And it passed them towards the smoked ruins on the harbor.

(Solo)

Suddenly, smoke stopped flowing upward and began to drag out onto the harbor, where they collected together, slowly forming a small orange ember-like twister (similar to the inFAMOUS: Second Son reveal trailer) and it collected together to the point where smoke was gone from the ruins around it and twisted in ribbons of embers and smoke.

_Na, Na_ _Na_ _Na_ _Na,_ _Na_ _Na_ _Na,_ _Na Na_ _Na_

Than the twister turned into someone on one knee, its upper limbs bent and pulling the smoke around it, for tendrils of bright embers and smoke encircled him for only a mere second.

(final chorus)

And from those clusters of smoke and embers, shot three orange orbs vertically up into the air, spiraling around one another as they went higher…

…and higher…

…and higher…

…until it was between the ground and the clouds did they crash together in twisted smoke to reveal someone air-born, but it was hard to make out from that far of a distance.

For the person performing the Orbital Drop however, it was as if time slowed down for only few seconds, as it always does , feeling the freedom of air all around it.

Then it grinned as it turned it's body to dive downward as gravity began to take control once more.

They saw it fall like a stone, and saw it's arms push itself forward as its upper limbs burned with embers, which acted like thrusters, making it fall faster as it fell.

The enemies saw it coming at them, and began to take cover, breaking their defenses in the name of surviving this onslaught.

Or so they hopelessly thought.

The moment it collided with the giant gate, it bursted off its hinges, making it fall back and land on the streets of Gongmen City. Slowly, the rest of the blockage fell due to its massive explosion and sheer force of that explosion.

(End song)

The group traveled towards the wreckage and found cole with the cobra and a raccoon. This raccoon had a red shirt with a sword and lightning on it, a hooded sweater, an orange backpack, glasses, and pants with converse shoes.

Before the group could ask what happened, or where they come from, Cole and Kadaj sensed another Conduit…

…who gathered around them in smoke before reforming in front of them with embers and smoke as a black raven. This raven had on a plaid button shirt with a white hoodie and grey vest that had a white raven on it's back. It also had on a red beanie.

The raven spoke after a little silence, "Soooooooooo… you guys are conduits too."

…

Shen…

…saw everything.

The thunderclap of an explosion breaking the blockage was seen not just by him, but by everyone who viewed it.

If there wasn't a bad nerve that struck Shen ever since he heard of the individuals with powers, seeing their very power break one of his strongest forts in the city made something in him snap.

Shen than heard a dictated voice behind him, "It seems that the assassin you sent was right. We have underestimated their abilities."

Shen could not express the very rage he saw, but what as strange was Shen remind calm and said with no cracks in his voice, "I want every single one of our own looking for them until they are found. Bribe the people to reveal their location and make an example of those who aid them. I want them all dead, except for the panda. The sooner this is done, the better."

Tai Lung smiled at this and said, "Alright."

Shen felt him disappear from his presents, knowing that the snow leopard has waited too long for this, and so did he.

…

After getting acquainted with the three conduits that rescued them, called Fetch, Eugene, and Delsin, they quickly entered the city.

Cole was amazed by the urban buildings and landscapes of the city, itching to start exploring, but he knew that their group of kung-fu masters, conduits, a fighter, a scientist, a best-friend, and Mantis's girlfriend didn't have time for that.

While they were moving on the ground, away from patrolling wolves, Rachel was asking the groups where they came from. Obviously, their appearances were similar to the other conduits, so their modern time was from their dimension. They quickly made a pit stop inside a wine shop. No one was inside, so they took time to catch their breath.

Eugene, the raccoon, explained, "Well… we found this machine that was under the records of the D.U.P. We figured that since it was still around, we could check it out."

Rachel raised one brow and asked, "What's the D.U.P.?"

Eugene gave her a surprised look and said, "They are called the Department of Unified Protection."

"What are they?" Rachel asked again, suddenly more cautious as to what is happening.

Eugene than said, "They are a martial-law agency that hunt down people who are…"

Than Eugene said shakingly, "…'different'… like us." Eugene referred to both Fetch and Delsin

Rachel immedeatly became stunned and thought, _Conduit's are still around? And being hunted?_

Rachel began to quickly realize just how much the RFI had an effect while they were gone. She than asked, "Why are they hunting Conduit's?"

Fetch gave a shrug with her hood and said, "Because they think we could kill people if they didn't stop us… which made them a complete pain in my ass."

Eugene trembled and said, "They are. While I was imprisoned for six years, they hooked me to machine and tortured me."

Rachel felt time around her stop completely.

She realized that something very, VERY, VERY, **VERY WRONG** is going on.

She quickly asked the trio, "Can any of you give me your phone?"

Delsin said, "Ummm… sure…?"

Rachel asked, "Please! Lives are at stake if you don't give me your phone right now!"

Everyone was shocked by how she's blowing off the handle.

Delsin pulled out his phone and gave it to her. Rachel recognized the model, but it felt and look different.

Turning it around, she quickly looked at the yearly label.

Everyone suddenly saw Rachel's face turn paler than snow.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zeke asked

Rachel quickly handed back the phone and said, "I need a room with paper, pencils, black boards, and chalk. NOW."

Not realizing what the problem was, they all quickly acted and based on what Po and the Five's knowledge, there is a school available in the lower districts.

…

The school was abandoned due to Shen's control and has standards to that of a middle school, but Rachel would suffice. Rachel was founded a room and was asked to be left alone until they asked them in.

Relaxing on one of the many school chairs, Cole had his arms behind his head and leaned back, enjoying this moment for relax.

Last time he was in an educational institute, he dropped out and became a bike courier.

Cole was irritated though by the kung-fu masters, talking about how they will try to stop Shen differently this time. The conduits were in a separate group, talking to the three new conduits and trying to learn about them.

Cole gave a deep sigh, disappointed that they aren't thinking this differently.

Cole got up and went to the masters, saying, "Whatever it is your thinking about, weather it is sneaking in or storming the castle, don't."

Zeke was next to him, wanting to hear what he has to say.

Crane than tried to reason, "But maybe if we try-"

Cole pointed at him and said, "No ifs, ands, or buts. Seriously guys, you gotta do this differently than how you did it last time."

Po than asked him, "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

Cole gave a thankful sigh and said, "Just how popular are you guys around here?"

"Very." Monkey

Cole smiled and said, "Good, we'll use that."

The group gave him a weird look and Mantis said, "So, what, were suppose to just give autographs then?"

Cole chucked and said, "No, but when I first got my powers, I didn't jet around looking for someone with powers and fight them. I learned to control it and decided to help people who were in danger when the quarantine was around. You guys are gonna swarm around the city, help people who are in danger. Even if they need you to stop a fight or help someone cross the street, I don't care. When someone shout for help, you help. End of story."

Tigress than reasoned, "We don't have time to 'help' people Cole. If we stop Shen now, the sooner we can stop his army from hurting people. Besides, even if we help people, we'll be noticed and they will send everything he's got to stop us, even shoot his own cannons at the people."

Cole glared at her and said, "Stopping one man isn't gonna stop an army. And if he has cannons, we stop him first." He than looked to the rest of them and said, "You guys are popular, that will give the people a reason to not be scared and fight back until Shen is between a rock and a hard place. Trust me. And if they send more guys to stop you, than the other's and I will push them back until Shen's cornered."

After a small silence, they suddenly hear someone say, "That is a perfect idea."

They turn to see the raven, Delsin, gave a cocky smile and say, "Kick some ass and make the people hate him? If that was what it sounded like, than I know just how to make Shen pissed off."

Cole smiled, slowly liking the smoke Conduit and said, "Than that's that. What's you're idea?"

…

(start third song)

Under the span of three days and constant help, the group was sure to reach their goal.

Within those three days, Rachel was busy with whatever she was doing in their, only taking breaks for eating, drinking, sleeping, and needing to use the bathroom.

However, Po, Wolfe, and the Five were swooping around the city openly to the people but hiding from patrols.

Things started out small; the need to help around the shop or home, help someone safely get somewhere without being seen, distract the patrols, deliver something, stop someone one from doing something, and so forth.

Each and every one played their role, but Po was asked around often, so he made his way around the city and back, circling and zigzagging across streets and rooftops to support his popularity.

Sadly, his giant mass had more weight on him than his fame, for he needed help from time to time.

Slowly, the group saw the people brighten, act normal, cheer, children wanted hugs, others wanted autographs, and so forth.

Sadly, this also caused the wolves patrolling the city more cautious.

But thank's to Chun's surprisingly smart intellect on strategy, she suggested that the Conduit's of the group stay at key points in the city. Since there were so many of them, they were enough to even see each other from far distances.

When their friends got spotted and reinforcements arrived, a conduit at a certain key point was to take care of it.

A perfect example of this would be when Po was spotted after a horrible attempt at imitating a cuddly bear. (Strangely, this isn't the first time this happened.) One of the conduits, like Fetch, was at a key point where Po's enemies were her responsibility. After shooting beams, hissing, and whipping neon streaks on their bodies with her tail, they ran away in defeat.

Slowly, the people were seeing what the powerful beings were capable when saving their saviors, and treated them with much respect. People were soon retaliating in their own way and the enemies were too overwhelmed with the threat of the people.

That's when bases were now made to find the conduits at key points, filled with the same version of cannons that Shen made before.

However, the bases didn't stand a chance as each one faced the wrath of all eight conduits.

Enemies were coughing on smoke, burning from neon, floating in digital pixels, blinded from light, immobilized by aura, stained from napalm, frozen in ice, and fried by lightning.

With them out of the picture, Delsin went to go burrow cotton pads, which were as thick as card board, and than used his box-cutter to expertly carve the shapes that he wanted.

With every base they took down, everyone watched as Delsin picked his 'canvas,' then taped the cotton cuts onto the wall, then revealed a few cans of sprays that he will use. With a mischievous smile on his beaked face, Delsin shaked the can in his hands and began to spray.

"You're gonna make graffiti?" asked Kadaj

"I prefer the term, 'stencil art,' and besides, this is the best way to send a message." Delsin said

The sounds of the spray hissing out paint and the smell it released got to everybody's senses and they slowly backed off to breath.

After peeling, placing, and spraying, Delsin finished and stepped away to admire his newest work.

These are the list of stencil art he did so far at each base;

-Nix was mixing a creepy witch pot which had noodles grabbing at wolves and dangling them in the air for money like a bully during recess.

-The wolves were sweating from pulling Zeke, show as in a golden chariot wearing roman robes, pointing with his goblet to keep going. His shades also had a golden frame.

-On this base, there were holes in the wall down to their powers, so wolves were trying to hide in the holes, while Wolfe held a big hammer to play 'wack-a-wolf.'

-A wolf was hit in the head by a flower pot during his patrol, knocking him out, and above was Viper with a watering pot with a 'oops' look on her face.

-Cole was in a clown outfit, using his kinetic pulse to juggle three wolves.

-Po is holding a match, about to light a chair covered in fireworks with a gorilla strapped to it, sweat jumping off of him in fear.

-We see a crying baby wolf (in some very cute armor) with a broken cannon on the floor.

-Finally, thanks to some of the group's description, we see Shen peaking around the giant fan of his tail feathers and sweating in fear, where the entire behind was a red and white target, while Delsin himself was waring a party hat and blindfolded while holding out his wings full of smoke, trying to 'pin-the-feather-on-the-peacock.'

"A man, a plan, and an aerosol can." Delsin said mischievously

(end song)

…

Back in their hideout, the group took their time to rest.

But what followed later on that day, was definitely a game change.

A huge one.

Suddenly, Rachel bursted through the door, sending everybody up and startling others awake.

"I need everybody with me right now." Rachel said, than left with another word.

Seeing this as important, they all walked out the door and down the condor until they reached her room.

What awaited them was something that some saw in movies.

Rachel was looking over mountains of plastered papers and black boards that are covered in both pencil and chalk drawn equations, which the entire group could not understand.

"So, you were drawing doodles for the past three days?" Po said stupidly

Rachel turned to him and said dangerously, "These are not doodles, they are the equations that explain a possible theory that could bend time and kill everything!"

"Well… that doesn't sound good." Chun said

Rachel explained, "Alright, here was what I found out based on what I know and external knowledge. The RFI that Cole launched transported him to this dimension here. When Cole's friends and I came here, I noticed a time margin; He was there for the span of a few days, possibly a week, when we came a month after the RFI was launched. Since that day and traveling for a few weeks to get here, we now ran into three other conduits from the future. This surprised me, since it proves that this time margin is correct: time here is slower than in our dimension, which explains why everything her looks more ancient than in our dimension. But when I saw the brand on Delsin's phone, it shows that our dimension has fast-forwarded seven years into the future. This made me shocked. Why? Because when I recalculated my information to a different margin, the time margin shows to have no limit as time is accelerating. Why is this bad? Because that means that the THREE HOLES from Cole's, ours, and the other three conduits, is causing time in our dimension to go faster than here. The rule is that dimensions are of equal time and date, regardless of what is modern and what is ancient, but now I see that there is three transdimensional breaches, which is causing time to be disrupted. As long as WE stay here, than eventually we won't have any home to go back too, because the big bang that occurred millions of years ago is still pushing planets and stars away, and these breaches is causing our universe to accelerate until all the plants turn lifeless and all the stars are black holes."

Everyone slowly took this in. Basically, time in the other dimension is fucked up and if they don't go back, they lose their dimension forever.

"Well, ain't that the cherry on top to the situation were in." Delsin said sarcastically

"Wait. How are we suppose to get back?" Zeke said surprised, "I thought that you had that covered when we went to get Cole."

"Well, I'm sorry," Rachel said in a sarcastic tone, "I seems that we are in an ancient time where technology from where we are is hundreds of years ahead of this time. How do you think I should build a machine to take us back home with something that DOESN'T EXIST YET?"

"You got a point there." Kuo said sadly

"Plus," Rachel reasoned, "How was I suppose to know that we would go into a dimension where technology has yet to be invented in the first place?"

"Okay, we get it; no tech, no way back." Lai said with her arm's crossed

But, what some of the group (except for the latest three conduits) never once thought of leaving at all. But they also didn't think as to what they would do afterwards even if they stayed.

But now there was a problem: time from their home is fast forwarding the longer they stayed here. But as to how to fix the problem and get back is another issue entirely.

However, Cole immediately knew the answer; Kessler told him how conduits were appearing here and that someone was responsible for that.

Cole needed to find the RFI; maybe it was the key to stopping this problem.

But than he remembered that he would leave this place… and leave Tigress.

Cole was suddenly surprised as to why he thought that.

Cole decided to at least deal with the problems here, than move on to what's going on. Cole got everyone's attention and said that since we've got the people's support and pushed their enemies back, they can now start going on the offensive and will now work to 'bleed' the authority of Shen's army by doing more actions.

After doing some recon, Crane found out that in the prison that they use to break in, there was people that were held captive due to helping them, thus making the people determined to not give away their location and deeds.

Seeing this as a good idea, Zeke, Chun, and Wolfe stayed behind with Rachel to protect her and destroy her work while they were away. Everyone else tagged along to get the people out.

…

When they got to the prison, Crane asked with much uncertainty, "So, what's the plan?"

Instead of forming a plan, Fetch made one for them: "Get 'em."

Delsin said once again that "get 'em' isn't a plan," but they did it anyway.

Both the conduits and fighters quickly took down their enemies and after seeing the poor conditions of the cells, the group began to split up to search the bodies for the keys to the cell blocks.

Mantis found the keys to the cell blocks and they all proceeded to set people free. (I feel like I'm ripping off 'Call of Duty - Black Ops, but I don't own it). After setting a lot of people free, there was a child peacock that got Delsin's attention.

Delsin looked to him and said, "Hey kid. Don't worry. The bad guys are gone and you can go return home."

The peacock shook his head and said, "I can't. I need to free my parents."

Delsin raised a brow and said, "We freed everyone."

He said, "No, they are at separate isolated cell blocks. Can you free them?"

Delsin gave a warm smile and said, "Alright. Stay right here."

Delsin then took flight while the others were freeing more people and used his smoke dash to go through the sealed doors in the walls.

Delsin was still getting used to being a bird and learning to fly (which feels entirely weird and new), but he had to admit, it was severely kick ass to fly. Slowly, one by one, he searched until he found one parent.

The guy had dirty royal robes and feathers that were out of place.

"Hey, you alright?" Delsin asked

He looked to him and was completely shocked. He than said, "How did you get in here?"

Delsin pointed with his wing, "Door has a crack under it."

And just for laughs, Delsin smoked dashed until he was outside the cell, imagining his shocked face. Using his cinder blast, he shot the lock off and opened the door for him.

Finally stepping out, he breathed in a relaxed breath at finally being free.

Suddenly remembering, he asked Delsin, "I don't know how you found me, but please, find my wife. I need to know she's alright."

Delsin said, "Was going to do that anyway. Also, your kid is waiting for you out front."

Trusting the smoke bender, he left to go find his son.

Resuming his search, he continued to another isolated block and searched the bar cells and when he finally founded her, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

The female peacock had on robes that stank of sweat, and she was hunched over in pain. The floor was stained with a bit of blood due to her period.

_Where the hell are all the bathrooms?_ Delsin thought disappointingly

He than said, "Hey lady, you alright?"

She didn't say anything only moaning in pain and slowly moving her neck to see him.

Delsin dashed through the bars into her cell, earning a shocked reaction from her.

Suddenly, he lifted a wing out, and swooped a smoked wing in front of her. She was suddenly lifted off the ground, surrounded by smoke. When Delsin raised his wing and swung it down, she was upright and than put on her feet, than the smoke embedded inside herself and felt her nerves recover and the paid disappear.

"There, good as new." Delsin assured.

She was surprised once again, seeing him heal her and pass through bars like it was natural to him. She saw him shoot the lock off, and than open the door for her.

"C'mon, the other's are waiting for you." Delsin said

Cautiously, she followed him until they reached the main block, seeing her husband and son waiting as well.

Not caring about the smoke-bender and running to her family, they all embraced and cried for finally being back together again.

Storming Ox and Croc went to them and paid their respects to them, showing that they are still alive. After a little talking, the two warriors decided to part ways, due to their duty to protect the royal family. It came as a surprise, but they all said their goodbyes and the two took them to an isolated place until the others completed their mission.

Now only down to Po and the Five, they all took this moment to realize that they delivered a strong blow against Shen and his forces.

"Well, I say we kicked enough ass around here for today, don't ya think?" Nix asked

"Yup," answered Fetch, "we've done enough damage. Let's get a drink and plan on storming the castle."

"You know… that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Kadaj said

Cole had to smile, seeing all the conduits act like friends made him want to throw a joke to just get a laugh around, but he knew now wasn't the time.

Cole got everyone's attention , "Alright guys. We had a long day and we saved a lot of people. Let's go take a break and plan our next steps."

Po than whined, "Awwwwww! But I'm tired! Can't we just take a break and leaving the planning for tomorrow?"

Cole was about to respond, but than he heard something, making his ear twitch.

Po began, "I mean, we can just go back and-"

"Po, be quiet." Cole interrupted

Po was surprised by what he said and stopped talking. Everyone saw Cole trying to concentrate on what he heard.

Cole heard a weird sound, but he was familiar with it. He heard it often whenever he was in the city…

…filled with electricity.

Cole's eyes widened, than he sensed out a pulse.

What shocked him from his pulse was that he wasn't hearing electricity, he was hearing and sensing neuroelectric pulses everywhere. But he didn't understand, for all the prisoners left.

Cole suddenly knew something was wrong.

The group immediately saw Cole gave a loud snarl, than turned quickly, arms in a fighting stance, dull blue and orange lightning coursing around his arms as his eyes scanned the prison.

Before they could comprehend the situation, Shen's forces appeared all around them, ambushing and surrounding them with swords and other weapons. The conduits pulsed their power and the masters got in their fighting stance.

With their enemies surrounding them on all fronts, Mantis than says sarcastically in a happy voice, "Great, more ass kicking!"

"Depends on who's asses need kicking." A voice said

The masters of the group were the first to recognize the voice, and everyone else looked to it as to where its coming from.

From the broken entrance the conduits and masters came from, Tai Lung stood by it. To those who just met him, he was a tall and very buff looking snow leopard, with claws, teeth, and eyes that made him look menacing.

"Who the hell are you?" Nix asked rudely

"That's Tai Lung." Po said

"Oh." Cole said, than he said to him, "Well in that case, let's introduce ourselves fellas."

Before Tai Lung could give out a witty comment or question them as to why they were in this prison, his face was hit by a lightning bolt.

A very powerful one.

Everyone saw the bolt hit him in the face, knocking him out of his feet and sending him spinning sideways in the air before crashing. The army was surprised, the group had their amused smiles, and Tai Lung got burned.

As he was getting up, Tai Lung said, "Ow."

Next thing he knew, Cole's Sniper Blast, a very small, concentrated, quick and powerful blast, hit Tai Lung in the gut and sender him flying at least 10 meters outside.

Tai Lung knew right then and there that he wasn't prepared for that and completely underestimated his enemies, especially that lightning bender that Shen was fussing over.

As he quickly got back on his feet, he saw his army being defeated much quicker than he anticipated.

Than, just as it began, it ended, resulting in his forces bonded and no longer useful.

Before he could choose to retreat or to attack back, he heard a voice to his left, "Hey asshole!"

Suddenly his cheek was slapped by a very hot chain covered in smoke that was whipped by a raven.

After another whip, the raven wrapped his talon around it, turning its talon into a flaming ember, and did a mid-air backflip uppercut, sending him flying a few feet.

As his back hit the pavement, he heard the bird say, "You know what they say about second-hand smoke…"

He heard a whoosh and his face was covered in smoke, making his mouth gag, his nose to go haywire, an chis eyes to burn.

"All your Fetch." Delsin said

Suddenly, in his smudged vision, he saw a quick flash of bright violet and than a very strong smack on Fetch's tail sender him flying again.

"Man, the guys like a rag doll." Eugene said as his angel's began throwing Tai Lung around.

However, Tai Lung's rage continued to grow, and before their eyes, he swiftly used their tosses to land a hit on each one and jump from one to the next, throning into digital pixels.

As he touched ground, Tai Lung roared and charged at them…

…and when he reached them, they disappeared into their elements away from him at a distance.

Before he could move, he felt his lower body being stuck in felt like hot mud, but looking down, he was held up by Nix's tar.

"We gonna have some fun sucka." Nix gleefully said as she began to threw napalm grenades, the instantaneous blast sent him flying once more in a more painful fashion.

Tai Lung was getting very tired of being a rag doll, and quickly landed on his paws and got up, keeping his distance and finding an escape.

But than he was trapped in an orb, misty fogs of ice surrounding him, keeping him still.

Suddenly, he looked up, to see something he only happened once before.

Kuo launched Po into the air with her ice jump, and Po 'cannon-balled' on Tai Lung.

Tai Lung felt the pain hammering against his temple as his face was splinted between the ground and Po's butt.

Po quickly rolled off him and got into the fighting stance, asking, "How did you come back?"

As Tai Lung got on his hands and knees, he said, "The Wushi Finger Hold dosen't KILL anyone, you idiot! It only makes them weak when they reform."

"Sound's a lot like John's problem." someone said

Before he could turn to look at the source of the voice, Cole's foot collided with his face, sending him flying again.

"Tai Lung's being tossed around like the punching dummy in our training hall." Monkey observed with the others from the distance

"It's actually funny." Crance chuckled

Tigress couldn't help but remember how Tai Lung beat them up near the bridges to their home, and so she smirked as to seeing Tai Lung have a taste of his own medicine. The same could be said for the rest of the group.

Wounded and marked by their elements, Tai Lung was nearing defeat, and he even didn't have time to fight back nor throw a comment at them, except for Po's question, but that didn't count.

As he tried to get up, he was pushed down on the ground by Cole's foot, than he felt the heat of electricity on his face, and looking at the source was Cole's Amp pointed at his face, sprung out and electrified at him.

"You know, I really thought that after everyone you threw at us, I hoped you weren't fall down like pawns." Cole mocked.

Tai Lung gave a low growl and said, "If you have any sense of honor, you would give me a chance to fight! You know, I really thought that after everyone I sent at you, you would prove to be more honorable in a fight!"

There was a silence amongst everyone, than Tai Lung felt his weapon go away from his face, his foot off his back, and than he felt something flow around his body.

Strangely enough, he no longer felt pain.

Feeling more awake and no longer wounded, he saw Cole's heal him and than say, "Have you ever seen anyone kick your ass," than Cole picked him up with a lot of strength and helped him to his own two feet and than say, "than helped you get back on your feet?"

Tai Lung only looked to him in amazement, never expecting this from him.

Cole gave a smirk than grinded away until he was 10 feet away from him. Cole brought his paw to the buckle on his backpack and unclasped it, letting it fall on the ground with his Amp.

"What's Cole doing?" Kuo asked in wonder.

Cole brought shook both of his arms that slacked at his sides and said, "Well, here's your chance. Let's see how good they say you are."

Tai Lung gave a surprised glance, now seeing that this lightning bender does have some honor. Smiling, he looked to Cole, waiting to see who would make the first move.

The group in their own respective distances watched the two stare down one another. Both Cole and Tai Lung suddenly felt the winds brush through their furs and pass around them.

Only when did the wind stop blowing…

…did they suddenly sprint on all fours at each other.

Both leapt at one another, but Cole got the first strike by kneeing him in the chest. Cole brought his right arm for a right hook, but Tai Lung blocked it with his left arm up, than used his right arm to give a powerful punch, sending Cole spiraling back. Tai Lung was about to hit him with his left arm, but Cole's right arm grabbed his wrist, brought it forward so he could go close to him, and used his left arm to hit the side of his elbow, bending it a little and sending pain to Tai Lung. Tai Lung got out by hitting him in the gut, than once on the chest, than gave a right hook to Cole's face. Tai Lung than gave a hard left sidekick, sending him staggering back. Tai Lung brought his right leg up to hit Cole's left side, but Cole's left arm caught his leg and brought his right elbow down on his knee, bringing more pain to Tai Lung, than brought the same elbow on his face, sending him back a step. Tai Lung got irritated and brought his recently injured right leg on Cole's left side, catching Cole off guard and landing the original hit, than he gave a quick kick to his face, than gave a powerful front kick to his chest, knocking the wind out of Cole's lungs and sending him flying. As soon as Cole's back hit the ground, Cole jackknifed back on his feet, his smile showed that he's just getting warmed up. Cole brought a right hook, but Tai Lung blocked it with his left forearm. At the same time Cole was ready to throw his left punch, while Tai Lung was ready to throw a right punch, and as they brought their punches ready, Tai Lung was quick enough to land the punch in his chest, sending Cole back again, than grabbing the back of Cole's head, he landed two hits in the chest, than Tai Lung expertly gave a double-palm strike, sending Cole's nerves to make him freeze where he stood mid-impact. After grabbing him, Tai Lung threw him until he landed against the outer wall of the prison, his nerves becoming functional again. Back against the ground, Cole growled and began to use his arms to get back up quickly on his feet. Tai Lung was already onto him and was about to throw a right punch, but Cole was quicker. Cole was on his feet and used his left forearm to block the side of his punch, than he hooked his said arm into a lock on his right elbow and than with his arm trapped in his hold, Cole's right arm suddenly pulsed with both dull blue and orange lightning, and did a powerful uppercut. It sent a trail of sparks from his hit on Tai Lung. He landed on his back but stayed with the flow to back roll to his feet. Tai Lung got into a defensive position, trying to fight back against his elemental powers. As he was about to block Cole's attack, Cole was faster and was able to jump and land a swift sidekick to his face, sending him against the other wall of the outer prison. Tai Lung quickly got up saw a fractured stone to his right, so he used his strength to pry the stone from the wall, and when it relented, he swung it from his right to his left, hitting Cole who was charging at him in the face. Tai Lung than swung it from his left to his right, hitting Cole's skull, but caused the very stone to fracture on impact. Tai Lung tried to land a kick with the heel of his foot, but was blocked by Cole's right arm, than Cole gave a counterattack by backflipping and his electrified foot uppercutting Tai Lung, but even though Cole gave a hard hit, both fighters landed on their feet. Tai Lung quickly reacted by sliding and trying to land a hit on his foot to make him fall, but Cole felt a new power suddenly spark through him, and that same said spark made him quickly disappear and reappear behind Tai Lung. Cole quickly realized that he is using one of Kessler's powers, but focused on his fighting. With the element of surprise, Cole gave a powerful sidekick with his left leg. Cole thought that he heard something break. Cole than quickly brought the same foot down on his knee, probably injuring the kneecap. Tai Lung quickly roared in pain and swept his other leg sideways to hit Cole in the face, hitting Cole and sending him a few feet away as he landed on his back. Cole quickly did a jackknife back on his feet and blocked a right hook from Tai Lung, Cole quickly gave a left punch to his face, than a left knee to his gut. Faster than a blur, Cole and Tai Lung were trading punches and kicks at each other, but this lasted for only three seconds. Suddenly, Cole had an opening. Cole quickly gave a powerful right punch to the face, than a powerful sidekick to his face, sending Tai Lung and blood from his nose flying in the air. Before Tai Lung could let his back hit the ground, Cole ice jumped high in the air, than used a Lightning Hook to send Tai Lung straight at him. Cole grabbed him as soon as Tai Lung was in his reach, and as both Cole and Tai Lung let gravity bring them back down, Tai Lung gave a angry roar as Cole's feet was on his back and his arm was pinned as Cole was using Tai Lung as a pillow to land on the ground. As they were about to hit the ground, Cole letted one dull blue and orange spark loose, making Cole perform a powerful Thunder Drop on top of Tai Lung as they hitter ground with a very loud 'crack.'

The group watched in complete shock and fascination in Cole's hand-to-hand fighting skills and the use of his abilities in such a fight.

Tigress herself would even dare say that Cole actually impressed her.

With Tai Lung defeated, Cole got up and said, "That's what I've been missing."

The group reformed back together and Cole said, "Alright. We got one cat out of the bag, now we need a peacock for Thanksgiving and than we could go home."

"What's Thanksgiving?" Po said with confusion in his voice

Cole gave an annoyed sigh and than said, "It's nothing, just a saying. Now, let's get this asshole out of here and then-"

Cole was interrupted when he saw Tai Lung no longer in the spot where he crushed him and saw the entrance, viewing his escape.

"Honor my ass." Cole muttered under his voice

Cole than said to the masters of the group, "Alright, you guys are going after him."

They looked at him like he asked them to do something stupid.

"Why just us?" Mantis complained

Cole gave a distasteful *pssh* and said, "I'm not going to do all the heavy lifting all the time. You guys now have your turn with him."

"But you're faster than us." Po reasoned

"Easily showing that you guys are getting lazy. Stop talking, start chasing." Cole said with his arms crossed

They couldn't believe that a conduit was telling kung-fu masters what to do like a five year olds.

Tigress than said, "Alright, fine. C'mon guys, let's go."

As they all started hurrying, Tigress said to Cole, "I never knew you could be such a jerk."

Cole smiled and said with his hand in dull orange and blue lightning, "For the right reasons. Plus, can't help it."

Tigress rolled her eyes and starting running after her friends.

The conduits of the group started to stand next to him. Kuo asked, "Why did you make them go?"

"Two reasons," Cole said, "Reason one is that I have a plan."

"What's the second?" Kadaj asked

Cole than began to walk way from them as he said obviously, "If I went now, I would forget my backpack."

...

**A/N: We are nearing the end people! I guess I have 2 or 3 more chapters than the story's over. Don't worry though, I gonna give it my best and make sure this ends with a bang. Till' next time!**


End file.
